Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires
by Stargate-Lover
Summary: REPOST FOR ARCHIVAL. Harry Potter discovers the Spellbook of Desires in his fourth year at Hogwarts
1. Camping

REPOST of story by Avatrek for archiving purposes.

Disclaimer: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, nor does it have any affiliation with its author.

 **Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter One – Camping**

Harry was having the best time of his life; he was with the people he cared about the most, and he was at the event of the year; the Quidditch World Cup. Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasley family had just arrived at the campground, and Harry already knew it was going to be a match that he'd never forget.

Mr. Weasley had just asked Harry, Hermione and Ron to go and fetch some water for their tent. As they made their way through the mass of exotic tents and people, Harry was stopped by an odd looking salesman. The salesman wasn't even trying to blend into the muggle environment; his appearance was way over the top; flashy orange and yellow clothing, topped off with a bright neon green top hat.

Harry would have simply continued on walking, brushing the madman aside, but for some reason he was drawn to him.

'You look like a young man interested in taking a chance on an ancient and long-lost book' said the salesman with enthusiasm. 'The only one in existence; able to grant any owner the access to the most forbidden fruit known to man' continued the salesman as Ron and Hermione kept walking, leaving Harry alone with the salesman.

'What's in this miracle book?' asked a skeptical Harry, now searching for it in the hands of the salesman.

'No-no-no!' said the man wagging his finger at Harry. 'You must first show me you have the necessary money'

Harry, still skeptical of the traveling salesman, slowly reached into his money bag to show the man he had plenty of money. Before pulling any money out however, he asked, 'How much is it going to cost me?'

'For a young student, burdened by the cost of paying for school… ten Galleons!' responded the flashy salesman, clearly unsure whether Harry would bite and purchase the book.

Harry showed the salesman that he indeed had the required gold.

In an instance, the salesman waved his wand making Harry's gold disappear, and replacing it with a heavy leather-bound book. As Harry was about to tell the salesman to stop, he had vanished, disapparating before Harry even agreed to buy the book.

'Probably full of blank pages' thought Harry as he waved his wand and made the book disappear until he had time to take a closer look at it.

'Come on Harry' yelled Hermione and Ron, after realizing they had lost Harry.

Unsure of why, Harry felt that he'd better keep the book secret, in order not to be made a joke of or chided by his friends for buying a mysterious book for ten Galleons before even opening it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued on down the path, through both the Irish and Bulgarian supporters, stopping to talk to any friendly faces they saw.

The long walk to the water well was a great opportunity for Harry and Ron to stare at some of the more exotic and unbelievably attractive foreign witches. It had been last year that both Harry and Ron had discovered a different side to the girls of Hogwarts. Both Harry and Ron would feel themselves get horny at the possibility of cracking one of the more attractive girl's unbreakable shells. Stripping them naked and having their way with them is what consumed both of Harry and Ron's minds, ninety percent of the day. Walking to the well also gave them the opportunity to stare at their good but incredible attractive best friend, Hermione, whom they always walked behind, not because she was the one holding the map, but because Hermione had one of hottest asses either of the boys had ever seen.

Hermione was sporting tight blue jeans, perfect for showing off her small but tight teen ass. Every once and a while Hermione would glance backs and see Ron and Harry staring at her ass, but she'd never say anything. She kept quiet, not because she didn't want to embarrass them, but because she liked the extra attention. In truth, Hermione knew all about sex; she had been educated by her parents in the summer, and although Hermione enjoyed teasing both her best friends and the rest of the boys at Hogwarts, Hermione would never consider giving into their lustful advances.

As they reached the community well, Ron gave Hermione the empty bucket to fill with water, wanting the opportunity to watch Hermione bend over. Just as Hermione got to work, a fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan approached Harry and Ron.

'Hey Harry, hey Ron, how's it going' roared an excited Seamus. 'Come to show your support for Ireland!'

Harry and Ron had been staring straight at Hermione's ass when Seamus had interrupted their viewing pleasure. They snapped out of their reverie, just as Seamus finished his sentence.

'Yeah! Yeah!' mumbled a slightly embarrassed Harry and Ron.

Seamus, realizing what they were staring at, changed the subject to Hermione in an instant. 'Boy, I'd like to crack that egg!' he said now joining Harry and Ron in staring at Hermione.

'You're telling me' sighed a dejected Ron.

'Well… luck seems to be on my side today, so I think I'll take a crack at her' said Seamus as he starting walking towards Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron were taken off-guard by the sudden impulsive actions of their friend. Before they could say anything to Seamus, he had already made it to Hermione and given her ass a hard squeeze, saying something inaudible to her which both Harry and Ron could not hear. To their amazement, Hermione smiled at Seamus as he finished talking and let go of her ass. However, as Hermione lifted up the full bucket of water she had collected; both Harry and Ron realized the peril Seamus was now in. In an instant, she had dumped the entire contents on to Seamus's head and started refilling it without saying another word.

Seamus walked back to Harry and Ron, and to their shock, was smiling from ear to ear.

'Why are you smiling Seamus' asked Ron. 'Didn't you just get shutdown?'

'Yeah… I sure did' he responded, 'but at least I got a good squeeze in first'

All three of them laughed as Hermione continued to pump the water and fill the bucket.

After a long walk back to their campsite, Harry and Ron collapsed upon entering the tent, exhausted by the long walk. After a good lunch; Harry made Ron follow him into the empty girl's tent while everyone else was distracted. Harry whipped out his wand and out of thin air, the mysterious black leather-bound book he had bought appeared.

'What's that?' asked a confused Ron.

'I don't really know, but I thought I'd show you before Hermione, just in case it's something stupid' responded Harry, as he opened the untitled leather cover.

The first page had the title written in ink, right in the center of the page, 'Spellbook of Desires'. However, it seemed to have no author and no deion of what the book was about.

Harry quickly turned the page over to find an index, listing every chapter in the book. To Harry and Ron's amazement, the first chapter was titled 'Sexual Inhibitions' and the rest were titled similarly, all with sexual connotations. Harry and Ron were both excited at the prospect of discovering spells and potions which would unlock their wildest dreams, so they turned the page as fast as they could. On the top of the next page read the title, 'Sexual Inhibitions', with a short deion underneath.

It read:

Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior? If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave!

Warning, the intended target will only be sexually uninhibited for the intended benefactor, No one else!

It looked good to both Harry and Ron as they closely read and re-read the deion. To their obvious and delighted amazement, the potion-work seemed very simple, so simple in fact, that they could concoct the potion in no time at all. The directions stated that all that was needed was hot water, a hair from the intended benefactor, and a few simple wand movements.

At the bottom of the instructions read out the time limit the potion would have: This concoction will last for only one hour and upon its conclusion, the drinker will have no memory of that hour's exploits. Enjoy!

Harry and Ron looked at each other, 'I'm first!' both shouted as smirks formed on their faces.

'It's my book!' retorted a defensive Harry.

'So' responded Ron. 'You're my guest'

Knowing that they would never settle who would inevitably go first, they decided to draw straws. Harry found a stick, broke it in two and held them up for Ron to choose. Ron picked the smaller of the two, leaving Harry with the largest, and the right to go first.

'Tell me how it goes, at least, because we both know who you're going to use it on" pouted Ron, knowing that Harry had Hermione in mind.

Ron left as Harry began to prepare the ingredients. Harry heated up some water, found a cup, plucked a hair from his head and performed the simple spell, making the water glow a bright green before turning clear again. Harry next had to think of a way to lure Hermione into the tent and drink the hot beverage with no questions asked.

As Harry formulated a plan to trick Hermione into drinking the potion, Ron was busy at work trying to find Hermione and make sure Harry wouldn't be the first into her panties. Ron quickly found her sitting down at the table in the other lounge playing wizard's chess with Ginny. Ron had to find an excuse to get her away as soon as possible. So, he found the bucket of water they had retrieved from the well, and poured the entire contents down the bathroom sink.

'Hermione! I thought you said you filled the bucket, there's no water left!' Ron complained, as best he could.

'What?' responded a confused Hermione. 'I know I filled it, let me see'

Hermione looked and was shocked to see it empty. 'Hmmpf' she said, 'I guess I can go fill it up again, seeing that it was my responsibility'

'Oh, and take your time' Ron said with a small smirk growing on his face. Ron knew that Harry would not be able to wait long enough for Hermione to return, opting instead to use the potion on another unsuspecting girl.

Hermione made it outside the tent with the bucket, but was quickly confronted by an excited Harry.

"Hermione! Perfect, I want you to try something I just bought, it's the best drink I've ever tasted!' said Harry excitedly.

'Sure Harry, but first I need to get some more water, then I'll be right back' Hermione said happily.

Harry re-entered the girl's tent, ecstatic that Hermione was finally going to be his. As Harry looked up to see where he had placed the cup of potion, he was horrified to see the red-headed Ginny Weasley gulping down the entire contents of the cup.

'Wait Ginny, don-' stammered an alarmed Harry.

But it was too late, Ginny had drunk the entire glass, and the effects were already apparent. Ginny turned around slowly, massaging her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried down her rather small skirt.

Harry had never even thought of Ginny in this kind of way. She was a year younger then him, not to mention his best friend's younger and only sister. Only now did Harry really appreciate how hot Ginny Weasley actually was. Her breasts were a little smaller than Hermione, but her body was just as hot and just as tight. Perhaps letting her drink the potion wasn't such a huge mistake.

As Harry contemplated his options, Ginny was busy at work removing her pullover sweater and her plaid skirt. Her hands were hard at work still as she felt unfamiliar urges takeover her young virgin body. Secretly, she had always had a crush on Harry Potter, but because he was her brother's friend, and he never seemed interested in her, she had never made a serious move. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment however, made anything seem possible.

Harry continued to stare as Ginny played with herself; looking up and down her body, examining her freckled body, her tiny panties, and her beautiful features. Harry watched as she pulled off her white shirt, followed swiftly by her panties and bra, revealing young pert and small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, bald pussy.

Ginny was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming in Harry's pants. For some reason, all she could think of was getting on her knees, crawling over to him, unzipping his pants, and pulling out what ever lay beneath. Ginny did this in short order, with little protestation from a shocked Harry, who still couldn't get over Ginny's actions.

Harry felt Ginny's small fingers unzip and unbutton his pants, followed by them pulling both them and his underwear to his ankles. Harry looked down to see his hard five inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Harry could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Ginny's eyes as she grabbed hold of Harry's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth.

Ginny had no idea what she was doing; sure she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never even truly thought about. Something inside her was urging her to grab hold of Harry's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Before long however, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire five inches like a pro.

Harry was in paradise, the sensation of Ginny's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Harry to handle. Harry knew what would happen if it became too much, having practiced several times by himself, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Sensing that Harry was close to cumming, Ginny pulled off of his cock and stood up, facing Harry. By this point, Ginny had no control over what she was doing; a guiding force seemed to be directing all of her actions. She gestured with her right hand to follow her, sexily wiggling her ass as she made her way over to a small kitchen table.

Harry had a tinkling of what was about to come, having seen pictures and having watched adult programs before. He followed Ginny over to the kitchen table and watched as she bent herself over the table, presenting her incredibly tight pussy to him. The moment of truth had come for Harry, this would be the first time he'd ever fucked a girl, and he knew he'd never forget it. He stepped up behind Ginny and rubbed the tip of his cock against her already moist slit.

'Mmmmm' moaned Ginny as Harry prodded the opening of her pussy, hoping to find an entrance as soon as possible.

Harry was in luck, after a few short seconds the tip of his cock lodged itself into the opening of her pussy . With all his strength, he slowly nudged the tip of his cock into Ginny's tiny pussy.

'UNGGHHH!' both Ginny and Harry grunted as Harry lodged a good two inches into her virgin cunt.

Harry slowly pushed in and out in a sawing motion for the next few minutes, until about four inches of his cock was inside Ginny. He felt a some kind of a barrier, blocking the way. Not knowing what it was, Harry continued to push against the elastic barrier until with a little painful screaming from Ginny, he managed to force his cock in the entire way.

Ginny had been in severe pain the entire time Harry had been fucking her; however, it was the final breakthrough that had hurt the most. Now that Harry was through however, it was starting to feel a lot better for Ginny, so much so in fact, she had started moaning as Harry started to pick up the pace. She could feel a small trickle of blood run down her inner thigh, but by this point, the pleasure in her pussy was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Yesssss!' moaned Ginny as Harry's pace pushed her over the edge for the first time in her life.

Harry felt the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy and mixing with the small amount of blood rolling down her inner thigh. With the added sensation of Ginny's spasming pussy and the warm liquid running down his cock, Harry knew that his end was near. Wanting to end it in style, like the adult programs did on T.V., Harry pulled out of Ginny just in the nick of time.

'Get on your knees!' he shouted, as Ginny flipped over and sunk to her knees for the second time that day. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew she'd love it.

'Ungghhh' grunted Harry as he pointed his cock at Ginny's glistening face. He started to ejaculate several large loads of his hot cum onto Ginny's smiling face. As the cum splashed against her cheeks and forehead, she opened her mouth in anticipation to catch a few drops. Not wanting to disappoint, Harry unloaded the last couple of strands into her waiting mouth before nearly fainting from the sensation. Harry watched as the cum-plastered Ginny in front of him starting scooping the excess cum off her face and into her mouth, where she greedily drank it down.

In minutes, Ginny was finished cleaning herself. She splashed some water on her face to clean herself up and was ready for another round.

Harry, both exhausted and knowing that the hour was nearly up, commanded Ginny to clothe herself and go and lie down in her bed for the next fifteen minutes.

Ginny did so dutifully, now completely under the control of the potion. Harry cleaned and clothed himself as Ginny made her way to her room. All in all, he was very happy. It wasn't Hermione, but it was definitely something he would never forget. Harry picked up his leather-bound treasure, made it disappear into thin air again for safe keeping, and made his way out of the tent as if nothing had happened. As he was making his way it into the boy's tent next door however, he ran into Ron, who looked very pleased with himself.

'I guess you didn't use that potion on Hermione!' said Ron with a smirk on his face.

'How did you know?' Harry asked.

'Oh, I sent her off on a little "errand"' he responded, obviously still pleased with himself.

Harry thought about telling Ron off for the childishness of his actions, but thought better of it, seeing that instead of plowing Hermione, he had just fucked Ron's little not-so-innocent sister.

'That's alright; I got some grade-A-pussy anyway!' Harry responded instead.

'Who?' asked Ron, now interested in Harry's score.

'Oh… some nosy little slut I caught sneaking around' Harry reciprocated with a smile forming on his face.

'Well… I hope you fucked her like the slut she was' said Ron now laughing.

'Oh, I did, I definitely did!' said Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

'So where's Ginny?' Ron asked innocently, looking around.


	2. The Top Box

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Two - The Top Box**

Harry Potter had discovered the book of his dreams, the Spellbook of Desires, which was chalk full of spells and potions all aimed at satisfying the user's needs. In the case of Harry and his best friend Ron Weasley; Hermione and any other girl that twinges their fancy were now fair game. Harry knew that his fourth year at Hogwarts would be his most interesting year by far. Presently, Harry, Hermione and almost all of the Weasleys were situated at a large campground in anticipation of the Quidditch match of the century. Harry and Hermione had been invited along with the Weasley family to watch the finals of the Quidditch World Cup in the top box of the brand new Championship Quidditch stadium. The best part of the event so far however, was the purchase and subsequent use of a rather peculiar spellbook; a book which satisfied the reader's every sexual desire. In the case of both Harry and Ron, that definitely would mean Hermione, but by happenstance, Harry had used a potion on Ron's younger and very attractive sister, who was currently sleeping off the sexual exploits Harry and her had taken part in.

It was now Ron's turn to use the book, and both he and Harry were discussing what spell or potion would be most discreet and most effective. Because they were about to make their way to the match, they had to pick a spell or potion which could be discreetly used in the top box with no one knowing. Ron insisted that he get his turn as soon as possible, hoping to use the top box's restroom as the venue for his attempt at popping the beautiful Hermione's cherry.

'It has to only last a few minutes or they'll get suspicious' commented Ron, as he flipped through the pages.

'I know, I know, you've told me ten times already' Harry replied, knowing how excited Ron was.

'Here we go' said Ron, as he flipped to a colorful page, displaying a very simple spell, perfect for the occasion.

The deion read:

A simple spell, which, when cast upon the intended target, will create in them an unbreakable sexual attraction to the caster until the caster performs the counter-spell, returning the target to their original state with no memory of the events that had taken place. Warning: the attraction is immediate, and powerful. Unless the counter-spell is performed, the target's attraction to the caster will continue to increase.

The spell-work seemed fairly straight forward. All Ron had to do was mumble 'Attraculus', do a few wand movements, and Hermione would be his for as long as he needed. The counter-spell was just as simple, doing the spell-work backwards and saying 'Attraculoff'.

Ron was nervous as he and the rest of his family, including Harry and Hermione, made their way to the stadium. He had never had sex before, but fortunately, he had overheard a very deive conversation his brother Bill had had with his other brother Charlie about a witch he had met in Egypt a week ago. Either way, thought Ron, Hermione would never remember the experience, and with as much practice he'd be getting this year, he'd be a pro in no time at all.

Harry hadn't said a word to Ron the entire walk to the stadium; he knew he was nervous, and besides, he couldn't stop thinking about who he'd try the next spell on.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's climbed the steps of the giant stadium until they reached the luxurious top box, where they were seated in comfy seats, surrounded by important looking witches and wizards.

Everybody was ecstatic at the prime seats they would be enjoying, but all Ron could think of, was where, how and when would he cast the spell on Hermione. Ron took a quick look around the room, seeing what looked like an excellent restroom for his future endeavors with Hermione. Ron made sure to sit a seat away from Hermione, just to make sure she couldn't hear him casting his spell on her.

Just as he was about to cast his spell however, a most unwelcome sight came through the door. The entire Malfoy family; Lucius, his wife Narcissa, and Harry, Ron and Hermione's nemesis, Draco.

After a few snide remarks by Mr. Malfoy about how the Weasley's afforded such seats, they sat down just behind Hermione, all three scowling at her.

'Watch out mother' whispered Draco, 'You don't want to get to close to that filthy little Mudblood'

Hermione turned red, while Harry and Ron, who were the only other two to hear the remarks, nearly jumped out of their seats and cursed the whole lot. Unfortunately, they were restrained by a glance from Hermione.

Harry looked over at Narcissa; thinking how attractive she'd be if she hadn't married such a prick and become a snob. Someone needs to teach her a good lesson thought a still enraged Harry.

Ron on the other hand, cooled down fairly quickly, owing to the fact he had more important issues to deal with. He had decided the best time for casting the spell on Hermione would be before everything started, when everybody was focusing on the upcoming match, not worrying who went where.

Harry looked over at Ron, who by this point was sweating bullets, trying to work up the courage to pull off the spell. If Ron couldn't do it, Harry was more than ready to step in. Harry could also tell that Ron could barely contain himself at the thought of having his way with Hermione. He could see a small bulge starting to form in his pants making Harry smile a little.

'I'm doing it now' whispered Ron to Harry, as he pulled out his wand and under cover of his sweater, pointed it at an unsuspecting Hermione.

'Attraculus' whispered Ron as he made the simple wand movements. At that precise moment however, Hermione had dropped her program, and had dove down to retrieve it. Ron had closed his eyes before Hermione had dove down, savoring the moment as best he could but missing the fact that his spell had missed his intended target of Hermione and hit Narcissa Malfoy square in the chest. The spell made no noise and was invisible to the eye, so as far as Ron was concerned, it had hit the intended target. Remembering that the effects would be almost instantaneous, Ron quickly made his way to the restroom, where he sat and waited for Hermione to follow and satisfy his carnal lust for her.

Like Ron, nobody saw the spell leave Ron's wand and glide over the bent over Hermione. Nobody knew it had struck an oblivious Narcissa Malfoy. As soon as it did however, Narcissa could feel a burning desire to find Ron Weasley and fuck his brains out as quickly as possible. She jumped to her feet, drawing little attention from anybody, including her family, and made her way to where Ron had entered the restrooms. Without knocking, she opened the door to find a shocked Ron Weasley.

Ron, in anticipation of having his way with Hermione, had removed his pants and underwear, along with his sweater and t-shirt. He was primed and ready, sporting a six inch, rock hard cock. To his utter amazement and somewhat embarrassment, the door opened, not to reveal the young Hermione Granger, but the older Narcissa Malfoy. Initially, Ron made an effort to cover himself, thinking that she had inadvertently opened the unlocked restroom he was occupying by accident. It was when she closed the door behind her and pulled off her dress in a hurry that Ron realized the mistake he had made.

While all this was going on, Harry was in fits about what Ron had done. Although he never knew the spell had missed at the time, the sudden movement by both Ron, then Narcissa Malfoy revealed the folly of Ron's poor aiming. Harry realized that Hermione had remained unchanged and even though Ron was not getting exactly what he wanted, Harry knew he'd be getting everything he needed. An added bonus would be the fact that Ron would be fucking that snobby bitch, right under the nose of both her husband and brat of a son.

'What are you laughing at?' whispered Hermione after realizing Harry was in fits.

'Nothing… Nothing at all' Harry responded with a smile still plastered on his face.

'WHA-' started Ron as he watched Narcissa Malfoy undress herself in only seconds. He was ready to perform the counter-spell but was interrupted before he had a chance. To his utter amazement, she wasn't wearing a bra or panties underneath her dress and as Ron watched, he realized she didn't need them.

'Give me that!' she responded, pointing at Ron's still hard cock.

Ron's eyes were wide open in both shock and arousal as he took a closer look at how trim and fit Narcissa Malfoy was. Her body was like a tight teenagers, her ass looked as if it had been sculpted from stone, and her breasts were perfectly sized and still firm. Ron looked up and down at her body, finally focusing on her pussy, which was trimmed into a tiny little strip, a runway for Ron's throbbing cock. Like her hair, her tiny strip was silver, gleaming in the restroom candle.

'We'll get to that soon enough' Narcissa said sexily as she watched Ron goggle her neatly trimmed pussy.

Ron simply nodded his head as Narcissa took hold of his manhood, stroking it slowly as she got onto her knees and prepared herself to engulf it.

After a few hard tugs, Narcissa opened her mouth and welcomed Ron's engorged penis into her hot slick mouth. With one hand still on his shaft, she ran her mouth back and forth over Ron's now moist cock, eliciting moans from the fourteen year old wizard. As she stroked and sucked off Ron, Narcissa used her other hand to prepare herself for the eventual main course. She began to rub her tight clit back and forth in rhythm with her head bobbing back and forth.

'Dammit' Ron grunted, as the pressure building in his loins was too much. He felt himself spray several large loads of his creamy semen, directly into the still bobbing mouth of Narcissa Malfoy.

Not even hesitating for an instant, she continued to bob her head back and forth, gulping down a healthy load of Ron's cum. She was multi-tasking with the best of them at this point, still stroking and sucking Ron's cock while she continued to rub her own pussy and swallow the large amount of cum being shot down her throat.

Ron, still turned on by the sight in front of him, remained as hard as ever as he watched Narcissa work his cock over even harder. As Ron watched her silver head streak back and forth, he wondered how freaky she was in bed with Mr. Malfoy.

'It's time!' Narcissa commanded after pulling her mouth of Ron's cock, removing her hand from her pussy. Narcissa guided Ron onto his back, right before she straddled his waist, took hold of his cock and in one motion, sat directly onto it, impaling her juicy cunt with Ron's saliva and cum soaked cock.

'Ahhh!' grunted Ron as his cock slid into Narcissa with little effort. By this point, Ron knew that she must be a huge slut at home; her pussy wasn't as tight as he first believed but this mattered little to Ron, as the simple sensation of Narcissa bouncing up and down on his cock was almost too much to process.

Narcissa, and experienced sexual player, had taken hold of the restroom counter, she was now using it as a way to lift and drop herself onto Ron's cock.

Taking the initiative, and wanting to please Narcissa in some way, Ron used both his hands to grab hold of her jiggling tits. Soft and supple was the only way Ron could describe her beautiful breasts; he continued to massage them, making Narcissa moan a little louder.

Approaching her own orgasm, Narcissa didn't even warn an unsuspecting Ron as her entire body shook, releasing a hot liquid from her pussy, all over Ron's cock and waist.

It felt amazing to Ron; the sensation of it rolling down his cock and dripping onto his waist was almost orgasmic in itself. Ron however, wanted this to last as long as possible, and as Narcissa's orgasm finally ended, he was delighted to see her continue to bounce up and down on his cock.

By this point, Ron was very aware of the time. It had been over fifteen minutes since he and Narcissa had entered the restroom, and he could distinctly hear Ludo Bagman beginning to speak to the stadium. Because of this Ron felt a certain urgency as he began to thrust his hips upwards into Narcissa's clutching pussy. The sensation was so immediate, he had no time to either warn Narcissa or pull his cock out of her. He knew what could happen if he ejaculated into Narcissa's womb, but by this point, he cared little for the smug bitch that was riding his cock as hard as she could.

'Unghhhh!' grunted Ron fairly loudly, pumping out a second healthy load of his potent seed, this time into the slick clutching pussy of Narcissa Malfoy. Ron fired off five adult sized loads of his cum into Narcissa as she continued to bounce up and down on his softening cock. Ron could feel her pussy squeezing every last drop out of six inch cock.

Narcissa was a little taken aback at the feeling of someone like Ronald Weasley pumping her full of cum, but for some reason, she couldn't help but enjoy herself as Ron finally finished. Her attraction to the poverty stricken Weasley had completely taken her over and all she could think of was to continue fucking him as hard as she could.

Ron soon realized that a problem was arising. Narcissa's attraction to him was only increasing and soon, she'd surely fuck him to death. Acting quickly he grabbed his wand that had fallen to the floor and said 'Attraculoff', as he pointed his wand at Narcissa and performed the necessary wand movements. Narcissa slumped off Ron's softening cock and fell onto her face with her ass sticking up into the air. Ron realized that the counter-spell must momentarily knock the intended target out, leaving time for the spell caster to escape. Ron thought about cleaning her up and dressing her in order to avoid any possible suspicion, but after watching his cum leak out of her pussy and onto the floor, he thought it would be far more fitting to let her wake; alone, naked, and full of cum. She'd never remember who she had sex with and would therefore never tell anybody. Ron felt that this was a perfect way to get back at the entire Malfoy family knocking them down a notch for what Draco said about Hermione. Plus, he thought, who knows what that creamy load of sperm in her pussy may lead to; there may be a miniature Ron Weasley baking in her oven. What could embarrass the entire Malfoy family more than a red-headed son or daughter popping out of Narcissa in nine months time.

Ron cleaned himself up quickly, got dressed and quietly left the restroom. No one saw him leave and before taking his seat, he stepped out of the top box for a minute before re-entering, giving himself an excuse to where he had been. Nobody knew when he returned to his seat, that he had been in the restroom with Mrs. Malfoy, except of course Harry.

Harry looked over at Ron as they both started to giggle at what had just transpired.

As the match finally began, Narcissa Malfoy, fully cleaned and dressed, exited the restroom and took her seat beside her husband and son. She had red cheeks and was sweating a little, but other than that, nobody realized that she had just been violated.

Both Ron and Harry took a few quick furtive glances at Mrs. Malfoy as the match got under way, giggling as she continued to look a little confused and disoriented.

Draco had been watching both Harry and Ron since Ron and his mother's disappearance, and he knew something was up, but decided not to say anything until he knew what had happened.

'Why are you sweating, and what's that white stain' Lucius Malfoy asked his wife as he pointed to the lower part of her dress. Lucius looked livid as he mumbled about appearances in front of such important witches and wizards, glancing down at Cornelius Fudge.

Harry and Ron nearly broke out laughing as Narcissa made some crackpot excuse for the sweat and the stain.

The match turned out to be one to remember, for more than one reason and even though both Harry and Ron missed their intended target, they knew they'd get their opportunity when they returned back to the Burrow and Hermione would be all alone.


	3. The Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Three – The Burrow**

Harry and Ron couldn't stop smiling, even after the unfortunate and grisly attack the previous night by a group of Death Eaters. The Quidditch match had gone so well, with Ireland beating Bulgaria, and Krum catching the snitch. The unwarranted attack by a group of death eaters and the subsequent Dark Mark blemished the experience to a degree, but only minimally for Ron, who was still dreaming about Narcissa Malfoy's sweet pussy. The entire Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, had returned however, in the early hours of the morning. They were exhausted and ready for bed as they made their way to their respective rooms and went to sleep. Ron let Harry take his bed while he slept on the floor, as Harry was the guest.

Harry had a hard time sleeping though; all he could think about was the Spellbook of Desires, and who his next victim would be. He had thought about using it on Ginny again, seeing how enjoyable his first time was with her, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's gorgeous body and tight ass.

Ron had fallen asleep immediately, along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family. He was fast asleep, dreaming about what was, and what was to be.

Harry finally fell asleep three hours after Ron, holding his new leather-bound Spellbook of Desires in his arms, as he drifted off to sleep.

Ron would wake first, hours later, as the sun began to rise. Yawning loudly and stretching as he got out of his bed. He looked over at Harry, who was holding his prized possession and still sleeping soundly. Ron knew it was Harry's turn to use the book, and he knew he would be using it Hermione, so he had to find a way to prevent him from using it until they made it back to school. At school, there would be so much pussy walking around; Hermione would be a second thought to him. Ron was willing to do anything to prevent him from using it on Hermione first. He had to steal and hide it until they made it back to school, only then would he return it back to Harry. Ron, stealthily, snuck up to Harry and quickly replaced the Spellbook of Desires with one of his own thick school books. Ron successfully made the switch without Harry even twitching. Ron left the room in quick order, searching for a suitable hiding place. He made it downstairs and out into the yard where he snuck into the broom shed. He looked around in the dusty old shed, looking for a suitable spot to hide the book. The broom shed was littered with old boots, cauldrons and broom sticks. Ron found a small nook behind a rusting cauldron and hid the book behind it. Ron left the broom shed with a smile on his face, having guaranteed Harry wouldn't have his shot at Hermione before he did. He would sneak out after breakfast and look up a new spell to use on Hermione when Harry wasn't around. It would be difficult to find the right opportunity with the house so full, but he'd wait as long as it took to get his chance at Hermione. Ron snuck back upstairs and into his room, where he fell back to sleep, believing his mission had pulled off his mission undetected.

Unfortunately for Ron, he hadn't gone unseen; his younger sister Ginny had heard him walking down the stairs in the wee hours of the morning. Deciding that he was obviously up to something; she had followed him outside and watched from afar as he went into the broom shed with a leather-bound book, re-emerging minutes later without it. Ginny knew that the book must have been important for Ron to hide it from everybody, including his best friend Harry, as well. As Ron snuck back into the house and up the stairs, Ginny crept out to the broom shed, feeling the cool brisk morning air strike her face as she made her way. She opened the shed and entered, looking everywhere for the book. She knew Ron would've hid it somewhere unseen, so she got onto her knees, eventually finding the book behind a rusted cauldron. Ginny slowly opened the book, discovering the title, 'Spellbook of Desires'. She flipped through the pages, thrilled at what she was seeing. Potions and spells of all kinds were in the book; describing the most lurid but fantastic sexual spells and potions which would seduce anyone.

'Oh my god!' said Ginny out loud as she looked closer at the book, seeing that some of spells resulted in memory loss. Ginny wondered if anyone had used the book on her, but thought better of it quickly, knowing that Harry would not try it on her and because Ron was her brother, there was no chance she'd been violated. Not to mention the fact that Hermione was a much bigger tease and if anyone was to be a target of one of the spells or potions from the book, it would inevitably be her. If only Harry knew how much Ginny loved him, then maybe he'd be using the book on her. Ginny knew the perfect way to get back at Harry; using one of the spells or potions from the book on him, letting him have a taste of his own medicine. Ginny had never had sex before (to her knowledge), but she knew that if it was with Harry, it would be worth it. She picked out a simple spell and read the deion.

It read:

A fabulous and simple potion, which gives the drinker the ability to infect their intended target with a potent and viral infection, intended to make the intended target a sexually deviant, aggressive and experienced sexual actor. The potion will only be active within the drinkers system for ten minutes and the subsequent infection on the intended target will only last thirty minutes, leaving the target with no memory of the encounter. Warning! Whomever you touch will be infected, and they will seek out whoever is nearest!

Good, thought Ginny, thirty minutes should be plenty to teach that pervert a lesson and hopefully have some fun myself. Ginny read and re-read the potion mix. It seemed easy enough; mixing warm milk with honey, sugar and casting a simple wordless spell. If anything, the potion would taste good, even if the potion failed to work.

Meanwhile… Ron was back upstairs snoring so loud that Harry had woken. Not even checking to see if the book in his arms was in fact his Spellbook of Desires, Harry got up and went downstairs to sleep on the living room couch with the books still in his arms. Harry made his way down the stairs and walked directly into the living room, not even looking to see who was making a racket in the kitchen. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, unaware of Ginny Weasley's intention to infect him with a sexual virus.

Ginny was hard at work, warming up the milk, stirring in honey and sugar, and finally casting the correct spell, making the golden liquid flash three times brightly before returning to its original color.

'Huh… this should be interesting' Ginny said to herself, as she lifted the bowl of potion, draining the entire contents in one swig. 'Mmmmm… that was good!'

Ginny made her way out of the kitchen, not even noticing that her intended target was already downstairs, only feet away from her as she passed Harry and made her way up the stairs towards Ron and Harry's room. Ginny crept into the room, not making a sound, noticing; who she believed was Harry, sleeping on the floor. She didn't even pay attention to the empty bed, knowing for sure that Harry would be sleeping on the floor and her bastard of a brother was obviously enjoying his own bed. Ginny thought Ron must be downstairs already, because he had talked about waking early and trying out Harry's firebolt.

Ron was still fast asleep, with the covers pulled over his head, trying to block the sunlight that had made its way through his window. Ron had no idea that his little sister was getting undressed only feet away.

Ginny decided it was best to maximize her time and get undressed quietly, before she infected the unknowing Harry. She locked the door after peeling off her underwear, making certain Ron wouldn't be able to enter until her half an hour was up. Ginny got onto her knees and crawled over to her sleeping victim. She lifted up the bottom of the sheets, revealing a pair of feet, which she touched immediately. The simple touch infected Ron instantly, and as Ginny continued to pull the sheets off the sleeping figure, she was horrified to discover that she hadn't infected Harry, but her annoying brother Ron.

'Oh Nooooo!' screamed Ginny, as Ron awoke with a stir and a crazed look in his eyes. Ginny scrambled to her feet, running as fast as she could to the door. She turned the door knob, but quickly remembered that she had locked the door. Ginny made to turn the lock, but before she could, she felt her brother's cold fingers grasp her naked waist and pull her backwards.

'Let go… no please… snap out of it Ron… I'm your sist-' Ginny tried to say before Ron turned her around and she got her first look at Ron's long thick cock. She stared down at his six inches, and was shocked to feel a small twinge in her pussy. She quickly shook the thought from her mind, trying with all her might to break free of Ron's grasp and get to the door.

Ron, completely infected by the sexual virus by this point, moved his hands up to his sister's small but pert breasts as she continued to struggle against him. He could feel his cock come in contact with her warm and soft ass. He took hold over her soft supple breasts and massaged them as he started kissing Ginny's neck.

'Mmmmm…." Ginny purred, feeling Ron's tongue trace up and down her neck and his fingers kneading her soft tits. She felt his fingers move to her nipples, making her moan again as her brother twisted her hardening nipples. Ginny was losing control, she knew it was very wrong, but it felt so right, as she succumbed to the incredible sensation of her brother's tongue penetrating her delicate ear.

'I've wanted to do this for so long!' moaned Ron as he began moving one of his hands towards Ginny's hairless pussy. 'You're every bit as sexy as Hermione' he whispered into her ear as his cold fingers found their way to her pussy lips.

After saying this, Ginny was butter in Ron's hands, giving in completely to Ron's fondling fingers.

Ron was massaging her pussy, her tits and was kissing her neck, all at the same time, to great effect on Ginny.

Ginny reached down with one of her hands and took hold of Ron's hard shaft, stroking it with her petit fingers as Ron moaned from her touch.

'Stroke it… stroke it hard!' he whispered into her ear, as he picked up his own fondling speed.

After a good ten minutes of rubbing, grunting and moaning, Ron decided to take it a step further and impale his sister on his six inch cock. He let go of her breast and pussy and took hold of her waist after bending her over.

Ginny let go of Ron's cock at this point and supported herself on the door as she was forcefully bent over and prepared to be fucked. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she figured Ron's cock would be entering her pussy next.

'Ungghhh' grunted Ron and Ginny, as Ron's dick began to penetrate Ginny's incredibly tight pussy. It would have been much tighter if this had been Ginny's first time, but because neither of them thought otherwise, Ginny was quite pleased that it wasn't hurting too bad. Ron kept forcing as much of his cock into her as his hands moved up to her breasts again, grabbing hold of her nipples and twisting them

'Ohhh god… that feels so good' cried Ginny, as she felt a strange tingling in the depth of her pussy. She couldn't explain it, as a strange warmth overtook her body and with a squeal of pleasure, Ginny came, squirting her juices all over Ron's half-submerged cock. Her warm juices dripped down her thigh and onto floor.

Ron could feel Ginny's warm juices engulf cock as her pussy began to spasm from her orgasm. The sensation nearly made him cum, but he kept on playing with her nipples and trying as hard as he could to fit the rest of his cock into Ginny's tight pussy. The added lubrication was finally enough for Ron to slam the last two inches of his cock into his sister, and as Ginny's orgasm finally ended, he felt his balls bottom out, mashing his hips into hers.

With her orgasm finally over, she prepared herself for an extremely hard fucking as she looked back into Ron's eyes and saw pure lust engraved in his face. Ron's stamina could only be described as supernatural; the infection gave him the ability to last far longer than he could ever dream of, and after ten more minutes of hard slamming, Ginny heard Ron begin to pant.

'I'm fixing to cum Ginny!' grunted Ron as he continued to thrust into her clutching pussy.

'Wait… I'm so close' groaned Ginny, as she felt another orgasm approaching.

'I can't' moaned Ron as he felt his cock begin to swell and shutter, closing in on his own, huge orgasm. Ron thought about trying to hold it in, chancing blowing his load inside his sister, but decided it was best not to risk it as he pulled his cock out of her. He used one hand to pull his cock out of Ginny and aim it while his other fingers remained, hard at work, on one of Ginny's hard nipples.

The sudden removal of Ron's cock however, was just the stimulation Ginny needed to hit her own orgasm. Again she felt warmness overtake her and a trickle of juices escape her pussy just as Ron removed his own cock.

'Unghhhh' grunted a sweating Ron, as he exploded, all over Ginny's ass and back. Ron spurted out so much cum in fact, that some struck the back of Ginny's hair, pooling in the center of her back. With a final grunt, he fired his last few loads of his hot sticky cum over Ginny's gorgeous, white freckled ass.

'Ahhhh' moaned Ron, letting go of Ginny's nipple and falling backwards onto his makeshift bed. Ginny looked back as she stood up, feeling her brother's cum run down her back and ass. Ron seemed to be unconscious, and as the thirty minutes was about to end, she cleaned herself up and made sure the room was spotless, before unlocking the door and making her way back to her own room, completely forgetting about the Spellbook of Desires, which she had left, sitting open in the kitchen.

Harry awoke with a start, not ever remembering walking down to the living room and falling asleep on the couch. He looked down at the book in his arms, and was shocked to discover that the book was not the Spellbook of Desires; it was some old school book. Shocked and worried that he had lost the best book he'd ever read; Harry got up and looked everywhere, trying not to wake the household. After searching everywhere for the book, he made his way into the kitchen to search the last place he could think of. Just like the rest of the house though, the book was nowhere to be found. As Harry made his way back up to Ron's room to ask him if he'd seen the book, he met Fred and George making their way down the stairs speaking quietly with each other, obviously happy about something.

'Amazing….' whispered Fred to George as Harry passed by them.

'Morning Harry' said Fred and George together as they made their way to the kitchen.

Harry made his way to his room where he questioned Ron about the missing book. Ron denied everything, saying he had no idea where the book was. Of course, he thought he did, but there was no way he was going to tell Harry. Neither of them knew of course that Fred and George had stumbled upon the fantastic leather-bound book with Harry asleep in the living room and Ginny being fucked by Ron.

It was now the twins turn to use the book, and like everything else they did, they'd be using it together!


	4. Slumber Party

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Four – Slumber Party**

Harry was furious; he'd lost the Spellbook of Desires. He had looked everywhere, and he knew now that someone had stolen the book. Because the Weasley household was so large at the moment, it would be impossible to interrogate the entire family without revealing the contents of the book to them. Harry interrogated his best friend Ron Weasley in their room as Fred and George Weasley crept back upstairs after have a quick breakfast, knowing that they'd need their energy for the adventure ahead. It was they who had found the Spellbook of Desires and had read a few of the pages, becoming ecstatic at what it could mean for them.

Fred and George walked back upstairs, quietly discussing how, when and who they were going to use the book on. They wouldn't mind using it on Hermione, but because Ginny was sharing her room with her, it seemed temporarily impossible. As they returned to their room, they flipped through the book, looking for a spell that could meet their specific circumstances.

'How about this one?' said George, pointing to a long deive spell.

'No… that'll take far too long' Fred replied, reading the deion. 'It needs to be short and quiet. We don't want to wake the entire house'

It took ten more minutes before they finally came across a suitable spell. Unfortunately, they'd have to wait for the right time to use it. They wouldn't get their opportunity with Hermione, at least, not until they made it back to Hogwarts, and were able to do it undetected. The spell they were going to use was not for Hermione, it was for a girl in their own year at Hogwarts; Angelina Johnson. Both Fred and George had a thing for Angelina, and using the Spellbook of Desires on her, seemed to be a perfect way to satisfy their lust for her.

The spell they had found was perfect; it would subdue her, and leave her completely defenseless to their sexual advances.

The deion read:

The 'Noctorex' spell is perfect for a quiet setting, incapacitating the intended target; leaving them completely defenseless to the caster's sexual advances. Awake or asleep, when this spell hits them, they will fall into a deep sleep, completely at ease and compliable to any position they are placed in. Warning! This spell is very powerful; knocking the intended target unconscious for over six hours.

The spell was a difficult one though, but Fred and George Weasley were going to be in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and although they didn't do well on their OWLS, they were still gifted and, if they applied themselves, could easily pull off the spell.

'This'll take some doing' said George, replicating the wand movements shown on the page. If done correctly, the spell would take two minutes to perform, needing only to say 'Noctorex' at the end, to cast it.

Fred and George knew where Angelina lived; they'd use the Floo Network to gain access to her house and then sneak to her room, casting the spell, and having their way with her. It was a complex and potentially dangerous plan; but the spell would be perfect for the situation, and neither Fred nor George could wait till Hogwarts to use their newly discovered book.

For the next week or so, Fred and George worked hard to perfect the spell, often casting it on each other at night time to test its effects. When they were satisfied with the results, they planned their little night time excursion to the Johnson household. They'd be traveling at midnight, when both their and Angelina's family would be fast asleep.

Fred and George re-read the spell one more time, practicing the wand movements before hiding the book under their bed, where it would surely be safe until they returned. They crept out of their room, keeping as quiet as they could.

'Owww' cried Fred as he tripped over an old broom.

'Quiet!' whispered George, as they both listened to see if they'd woken anybody.

'Looks like were in the clear' sighed a relieved Fred, as they began their trek down the stairs and to the fireplace.

They each grabbed a pinch of floo powder; one for the trip there and one for the trip back. One after another, they stepped into the fireplace and whispered Angelina's address. Green flames erupted around each of them, spiraling them through the Floo Network, straight to the Johnson household.

'Quiet… I think everyone's asleep' commented George, as Fred came whirling out of the fireplace after him.

'Okay… let's find her room' replied Fred, as the twins snuck through the house and up the stairs. The house was immaculately clean, with moving photos, school medallions and trophies belonging to Angelina.

'Daddy's little girl' whispered Fred, as they passed several photos of the beautiful Angelina Johnson, all still sleeping in their frames.

'She won't be after tonight' replied George quietly, trying hard not to giggle.

The twins finally came upon what surely was Angelina's room. It had her name written in colorful paint and decorated with Quidditch posters. Fred opened the door quietly, letting the moonlight from the hallway windows engulf her room. The room was revealed to them and to the twin's jubilation, not just Angelina, but two other girls were sound asleep on the floor.

'Slumber party!' whispered the twins to each other. They walked into the dark room and closed the door behind them.

They both took out their wands, determined to cast a spell on each of the girls. As they began the complicated movements, their eyes adjusted to the darkness, revealing the identity of the other two girls. Alicia Spinnet, a fellow sixth year from Gryffindor, the same age as Angelina and the twins, and Katie Bell, another Gryffindor only a year younger then the twins were laying near Angelina. It would be these two unintended but welcome guests that would take part in their fun.

'Looks like an all Gryffindor Quidditch team party' whispered George to Fred, smiling, as he continued to wave his wand.

'Noctorex' whispered both Fred and George at the same time, casting a silver beam of light at both Katie and Alicia. The light engulfed their bodies, seemingly having no effect on them.

'I'll cast it on Angelina… you check them and make sure their really unconscious' whispered Fred to George, as he began to cast the spell again.

George got onto his knees and crawled over to Katie, poking her arm with his wand before pinching her shoulder, attempting to wake her. He did the same thing to Alicia before deciding to do one further important test. As Fred continued to work on the spell, George pulled off his pants to make certain that the girls were asleep. He opened Katie's mouth before placing his soft cock in her wet mouth, making her engulf the entire thing. George felt his cock begin to harden as he took it out of Katie's mouth and did the same thing to Alicia.

'Noctorex' whispered Fred, casting the same spell on Angelina before saying, 'Starting without me George?'

'Of course not Fred, I'm just making sure they're asleep' replied George, with a smile on his face.

'Well… let me help you' responded Fred before lighting a small lamp, and illuminating the entire room. All three girls were sleeping on the floor. The room was very sizable, but every inch of wall space was dedicated to Quidditch.

'Little bit of a Quidditch freak, hun George?' said Fred, as he pulled off his own clothes and dipped his hardening cock into Angelina's open mouth.

'Ahh…' they both moaned, feeling the warmth of the girls' mouths engulf their now hard cocks.

After ten minutes of fucking the girls' mouths, the twins decided to see what the girls looked like naked. They carefully removed all their clothing, making sure not to tear them. They knew they had to redress them when they were done; they didn't want to leave any evidence that they were there.

First they removed Katie's pajamas; revealing a slightly chubby, but nevertheless, attractive young teen body. Her breasts were fairly small, and her pussy was completely bald. As they flipped her over to get a good look at her ass, they were overwhelmed at how nice it was. Big, soft and juicy; just like the twins loved.

'Not a bad little tush on this one… eh Fred?' said George to his brother.

'You know it brother' replied Fred, as the twins moved over to Alicia.

They removed her pajamas in a similarly careful fashion; revealing a very fit body. To their obvious surprise however; Alicia breasts were fairly large. It shocked them so, because, either they'd grown since last term, or she'd been hiding them well. They took a close look at her pussy as well, noticing that just like Katie; her pussy had been shaved, probably for aero dynamism. They flipped her over as well, taking a good look and feel at Alicia's tight and fit ass.

'That may be a tight fit!' said Fred, trying to spread her ass cheeks to get a better look at her asshole.

'You're telling me!' replied George, astonished at how tight it actually was.

Next, they moved over to Angelina; their prized target for the night. She had dark, smooth and beautiful skin, glistening in the lamplight. They had saved the best for last as they took off her pajamas. She was even fitter than Alicia; her breasts were perfect, capped off with tiny dark nipples. Fred and George could just make out what looked like abs as they felt her tight stomach before running their hands down towards her pussy. Unlike the other two girls, Angelina had a tiny patch of black pubic hair, just visible in the lamplight. As they flipped her over, the twins almost exploded at seeing pure perfection. Her ass was big, fairly tight and perfectly sculpted.

All of the undressing, touching and groping had kept the twins extremely hard. Deciding that it would be best to leave Angelina for last; the twins picked their pairings. Fred would take Katie while George would have his fun with Alicia.

'This is going to be sweet' said Fred, as he crawled over to Katie.

George flipped Alicia over, choosing to look her in the face while he rammed his cock into her tight pussy. George took hold of his now hard seven inches, and rubbed the tip up and down Alicia's pussy. She didn't make a peep; so after spitting on his hand and rubbing it on his shaft, he jammed the very tip of his cock into her pussy.

'This hole is tight Fred' said George, as he pushed as hard as possible into Alicia.

'This one's just as tight' replied Fred, who had Katie still on her stomach. He had submerged two inches of his cock into Katie, and was showing both strain and pain on his face.

Both twins had lost their virginity the previous year after taking a trip to a seedier part of Hogsmeade, paying a couple of hooker witches to pleasure them. The hookers weren't the freshest flowers in the garden, but at least they knew what to do now.

The twins were grunting and sweating for five minutes before they realized that both Katie and Alicia weren't virgins; they evidently had had sex before.

'Sluts!' said Fred and George together, as they both finally had their entire cocks into their prey. In only a couple of minutes they were driving their separate seven inches into Katie and Alicia as hard as they could. They could both hear them moaning in their sleep through the smacking of their bodies. After several minutes more of continuous moaning and groaning, the twins were each, reaching their end.

Just before they did however, Fred heard Alicia begin to moan louder, as her pussy began to spasm and the warm trickle of her pussy juices began to run down Fred's cock. Alicia wasn't the only one to cum, as only a few seconds after Alicia's orgasm, Katie groaned even louder; coating George's shaft in her own warm juices.

'Ahhhh… Godddd!' grunted Fred, as he began to feel himself going through his own orgasm. His cock began to swell as he pushed his cock as deep into her as possible before he felt himself begin to ejaculate a large load of his hot sticky cum into Alicia's unprotected womb. She didn't even have a chance to stop Fred from impregnating her as he spilled his load into her.

'Ungghhhh!' groaned George, only seconds later as well, firing a similarly large load of his semen into Katie Bell's young pussy. Like Alicia, Katie had no defense against George as his potent seed found its way into her vulnerable womb.

As Fred and George both sighed in relief; they pulled heir softening cocks out of the two girls' pussies; letting copious amounts of their hot semen spill from Katie and Alicia's pussies.

The twins stood up, and high fived each other before looking over at Angelina in horror, as her eyes were open, staring at their cum covered cocks in surprise.

'Don't worry… I won't tell… as long as you two give me a little taste of what they got!' said Angelina sexily, still naked, with her fingers probing her own pussy.

The twins' mouths were wide open, as they'd got hard instantly at Angelina's sexy words. Fred must've cast the spell wrong; too focused on what he was going to do with Katie or Alicia. Asleep or not however, Angelina seemed willing and ready for them as they moved over to Angelina, ignoring the unconscious girls they had just impregnated.

George got onto his hands and knees; opening Angelina's legs wide before moving his head down towards her pussy.

'You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this' whispered Angelina to the twins, as Fred began to kiss her and move his hands towards her perfect breasts.

As Fred continued to make out with her and play with her tits, George was hard at work; delving his tongue deep into Angelina's pussy. George couldn't believe how good Angelina tasted; now moving his hands towards her pussy to help stimulate her even further.

Fred was having just as good of a time, twisting his tongue around Angelina's, passionately kissing her, as his fingers played with her dark nipples.

'Ahhhhh!' moaned Angelina, feeling her orgasm hit and giving George a face-full of her warm juices. She continued to feel her pussy spasm as George lapped up as much of Angelina's sweet juices as possible.

'Amazing… Now give me some of that cock' moaned Angelina as both the twins stopped working on Angelina and moving their cocks to the respective holes.

Fred placed the tip of his cock onto Angelina's lips, as George did the same to her pussy.

'On three… One… Two… Three!' said the twins together, slamming their cocks into Angelina's mouth and pussy. Both were hot, wet and ready for their cocks as Angelina let out a low groan, feeling both cocks penetrate her deeply. Fred had his cock buried all the way down Angelina's throat as he moved his hips back and forth, letting Angelina's tongue massage his shaft. George on the other hand, was having a little trouble with Angelina's pussy. Her incredibly tight and athletic figure resulted in an even tighter pussy then Katie or Alicia.

The twins continued doing this for the next five minutes, when George finally got his entire shaft into Angelina's trimmed pussy. They only stopped because Angelina had just gone through her second orgasm and Fred wanted a turn fucking her. Not wanting to give up Angelina's sweet pussy, Angelina suggested a different and far hotter proposition.

'There's two holes back there Fred!' said Angelina, after just coming down from her second orgasm and pulling Fred's cock out of her mouth. She had noticed the look of desire in his eyes, as he stared at her pussy being penetrated by George.

'Seriously?" replied Fred, now getting up.

George pulled his cock out of Angelina with a plop, before letting her get up and let him slide underneath her. She turned around to face him, as she guided his cock into her pussy.

'That's better' said Angelina, loving the feeling of having a cock back into her.

George pulled her in close, holding down her waist and burying his entire cock into Angelina, as Fred stood over both of them and position his cock at the ridiculously tight looking entrance to her ass.

'This is going to be one tight fit' said Fred as crouched down and started to prod Angelina's asshole.

'Unghhhh' grunted Fred, trying hard to get the tip of his dick into her. Fred continued pushing as Angelina groaned in pain, having Fred sticking it in her ass and George being buried balls deep in her pussy.

After ten long minutes of all three shifting back and forth; Fred was finally able to fit his entire seven inches into Angelina's tight black ass. With that, the twins found their rhythm quickly, pumping Angelina up and down between their cocks, eliciting loud moans from her as she went through another orgasm.

They did this for another ten minutes before both the twins began to pant loudly, signaling an imminent release.

'I want you to cum on my face' screamed Angelina, not wanting them to cum in her too.

Not wanting to disappoint the dark skinned goddess; Fred and George obliged to Angelina's request. Fred pulled out of Angelina's ass with a pop, just as Angelina got off of George's cock. They watched as she got onto her knees between the two, preparing for the cum-shower she was about to receive. Fred and George stood on either side of Angelina, stroking their shafts as hard as they could.

'On three brother?' asked George, looking over at Fred. Fred agreed, nodding his head, and pumping his cock faster.

'One… Two… Three!' said the twins together, hitting their breaking point at the same time, just as Angelina opened her mouth to swallow as much as possible. Fred and George erupted, covering Angelina in as much cum, maybe more then they had filled Alicia and Katie with. Load after load of their hot cum splashed across Angelina's face, getting into her mouth and covering her beautiful face as the twins continued to stroke their shafts. Finally, after Angelina was completely caked in the twin's warm seed, did they finally stop cumming.

Angelina swallowed as much as she could before using a piece of discarded clothing to wipe the remaining cum off her face.

Fred and George were exhausted, but knew that they needed to destroy any evidence that they had fucked Alicia and Katie. Because Angelina was a willing participant, they didn't care much about cleaning her up as she continued to wipe off her face.

'Don't worry about them… I'll clean them up and dress them… besides, you helped me so I'll help you' Angelina said before standing up and moving over to her friends to clean them up. 'You'd better leave before my parents find you here… we were pretty loud' Angelina said, motioning for the twins to get dressed and leave. 'I'll definitely be seeing more of you two at school' said Angelina sexily, blowing a kiss at them, as she watched them dress and exit her room.

Fred and George were beaming as they made their way back down the stairs and to the fireplace. They threw in some floo powder, saying 'The Burrow' before hopping in one at a time and traveling through the Floo Network back home. The twins were exhausted; they had been through a very tiring night, not to mention the fact that it was already nearing three o'clock in the morning. They made their way back up the stairs and to their room, ecstatic, thinking about how they'd use their new favorite book next.

'Maybe Hermione?' whispered Fred, discussing their possible targets, as they entered their room. To their complete horror, when they looked under their bunk-bed to take a look at the book, they discovered that it was missing. Cursing, they spent the next hour searching for the book.

'What could've happened to it?' questioned George, looking angry.

Unknown to the twins; Harry had heard the twins making their way down the stairs at midnight. He knew that they were up to something, and had a feeling it had something to do with his Spellbook of Desires. He took the initiative; sneaking to their room quietly and looking everywhere for the book. He eventually found it sitting under their bunk bed, taking it back from the would-be thieves. He knew the only way to hide the book was to lock it in his trunk until he needed it; so he hid it under all of his belongings and locked the trunk. As Fred and George Weasley cursed and swore, searching everywhere for the book, Harry slept soundly, with a grin on his face.


	5. The Train

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Five – The Train**

The Spellbook of Desires was once again in Harry Potter's grasp; having lost it for nearly two weeks, he was relieved to have finally regained it. Harry was so relieved because he knew it would be his single best companion, other than Hermione and Ron, during the coming school year. Harry was eager to use the book again, but unfortunately, he, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny, were leaving for Hogwarts immediately, leaving no time to use it at the Burrow again.

Ron, on the other hand, nearly had a heart attack after realizing the book was missing from his hiding spot. After searching the broom shed for the book; he asked Harry if he knew where it was. Harry, who had just found it in the twins' room, showed Ron, telling him that the twins had stolen it from him. Ron was confused, but relieved to know the book was in good hands. He and Harry discussed using it again before they left, but knew that a crowded house would make it tricky, opting to use it on the train, where they'd have some privacy in their cabin.

Luckily for Harry and Ron, there was a perfectly good spell for them to use on the train. The spell had already been tested out on Narcissa Malfoy by Ron, and in a secluded cabin, the spell would work just fine.

With that, everyone made preparations to leave for Platform 9 ¾, packing their trunks and making their way by taxi to the train station.

'Got everything… have a good year… and stay out of trouble, you two!' yelled Mrs. Weasley, as she waved off everybody.

Everyone was now on the Hogwarts train, traveling by rail to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione, Ron and Harry found an empty cabin all to themselves. They all stored their luggage in their overhead compartments before taking their seats, chatting a little before Harry made his move. Harry looked over at Ron, smiling, before he made his way to the cabin door to pull down the window blinds and lock the door. This was it; the moment both Harry and Ron had been waiting for, ever since the Quidditch World Cup.

'What are you doing Harry?' asked Hermione, as Harry got up and closed the blinds.

'Just getting us a little privacy' replied Harry, with a wicked grin on his face.

Just as Harry moved his hand to lock the door, it slammed open, knocking Harry out cold when the door struck him right in the head. He fell backwards onto the floor; his body limp and a red bump forming on his forehead.

'Harry!' yelled Hermione and Ron, moving over to Harry's unconscious body.

'Smooth Potter… I hope that leaves another scar for everyone to gawk at!' laughed Draco Malfoy, as he entered the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

'What do you want Malfoy!' responded an angry Ron.

'Ohh… Sorry… were you and Potter about to double team the Mudblood' replied Malfoy, pleased by his quick comeback.

Ron almost swallowed his tongue after hearing Malfoy. Harry and Ron had actually planned to do what Malfoy had just said, until he had interrupted them.

Malfoy realized immediately that Ron had hesitated, proving his obvious guilt. 'You were, weren't you…? You were about to fuck this little slut!' said Malfoy, as he continued to guffaw with his cronies.

Hermione looked shocked. She looked over at Ron, wondering if it was indeed true. Hermione could tell Ron was blushing, embarrassed over the fact that Malfoy had seen right through him

'Ron… Disgusting… You weren't actually going to do that… Were you?' Hermione asked a flustered Ron.

Before Ron could reply, he made to raise his wand and curse Malfoy for embarrassing him. 'Eat Slugs Mal-' started Ron, but was quickly interrupted.

'Stupefy!' cried Malfoy, hitting Ron right in the chest and knocking him out cold.

Hermione reached for her wand, but before she could pull it out, Goyle had grabbed her wrist and yanked the wand from her fingers.

'Noooo!' She screamed, realizing she was now defenseless.

'Let's see what Potter and Weasley have in their bags… Maybe I can find a way to get them into even more trouble' said Malfoy to himself, as he looked through their trunks. 'What's this' said Malfoy, picking up a leather-bound book from Harry's trunk, while Hermione continued to struggle against Goyle.

Malfoy read the title and flipped through the pages, shocked at what he was reading. 'Sex spells… all of them' said Malfoy, with his jaw wide open.

'What?' said Hermione, who was shocked at the fact that Harry and Ron had actually planned to fuck her together.

'I think we need to make a deal' said Malfoy to Hermione. 'Either you do what I say, or I'll turn this book over to Professor Snape and get your two boyfriends expelled'

'What?' asked Hermione, confused about what Malfoy wanted. She had a lingering feeling that his continuous glances at her body were far from innocent.

'I'd use one of these spells, but I don't think I need to with Mudlood whore like you' Malfoy responded with a grin forming on his face.

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized what Malfoy was talking about and why he kept checking her out. She wanted to say no, but knew if she did, he'd turn over the book to Snape and get Harry and Ron expelled.

'Fine!' said Hermione, dejected and resigned to her fate.

'First… Suck their cocks!' said Malfoy pointing at both Crabbe and Goyle.

'Ewwww… No' replied Hermione, as she felt Goyle tighten his grip on her wrist before he started unzipping his pants.

'You heard me Mudblood… Suck their cocks or your friends are getting expelled' shouted Malfoy, locking the door behind him and letting Crabbe get by him towards Hermione.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek before she nodded her head and prepared to take her first look at a male cock. She felt Goyle let go of her wrist and push her onto the floor, where she sat their, surrounded by two very large boys.

Crabbe and Goyle removed their pants, revealing two massive but still soft cocks. Malfoy motioned for her to take hold of their hardening cocks. He pointed his wand at Ron's head for a little extra motivation.

Hermione was sitting on her knees right in the middle of the two boys as she reached out with both hands and took hold of the boys' stiffening cocks. Hermione's fingers wrapped around their wide cocks, slightly stroking them back and forth with a look of pure disgust in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this for Harry and Ron, after finding out they were going to do the same thing to her. She could hear Crabbe and Goyle groaning at her soft touch as she continued rubbing them off. Hermione could tell that they were enjoying themselves, as their cocks continued to grow at an alarming rate.

'That's it, you cum-guzzling whore… keep stroking them off… they're just an appetizer for the main course' said Malfoy, beginning to massage his own cock through the thin material of his pants.

Hermione could hardly stand it as Goyle started to lean forward, positioning his cock near her mouth. Resigned to doing what she must; Hermione guided Goyle's now ten inch monster into her trembling mouth. Hermione held onto Crabbe's cock as Goyle took hold of the back of Hermione's head and began forcing his cock down her throat.

'Mmmpff… Mmmppff… Mmmppfff' mumbled Hermione, as Goyle jammed his cock further down her throat.

'Ha ha ha… that's it Goyle… slam it down her throat' Malfoy said laughing at the glorious sight in front of him. Malfoy felt like he was dreaming; he would have never thought the sight in front of him possible. The fact that it was Hermione being face fucked brutally, only made it sweeter.

Hermione could hardly breathe as Malfoy made fun of her. Goyle now had his entire ten inches down her throat as he moved his hips back and forth, fucking her face as hard as he could. Hermione started gagging with saliva running down her chin as Goyle remained unmerciful.

All of a sudden however, Hermione felt Goyle pull back, letting her breath for a second. She had thought Goyle's was giving her a chance to catch her breath, before she realized why he had pulled back.

'Unggghhhh!' grunted Goyle, as he unloaded several hot sticky strings of his warm cum, all over Hermione's pretty face. Still struggling for breath; Hermione was coated with several long and thick strands of Goyle's sperm, some landing directly in her mouth, before he finally stopped. Goyle stepped back, and even though Hermione was coated in his cum, she could still see him guffawing with Malfoy.

Hermione felt Crabbe move towards her, and like Goyle, he took hold of the back of her head. But unlike Goyle, Crabbed pushed Hermione onto her back before lying over her face and fucking her f mouth with his entire ten inches, even harder then Goyle had.

Both Goyle and Malfoy were enjoying the show as Hermione continued to be manhandled by the much larger Crabbe. All they could hear were the sounds of Crabbe's balls slapping against Hermione's chin and her struggling to breathe. While Hermione's face continued to get pounded, Malfoy began to get undress; disrobing completely and getting ready to have his turn with Hermione.

Hermione had no idea what Malfoy was doing, owing to the fact that her entire face was being assaulted. Just like before, Hermione could hardly breathe, as her airway was being cut off by a rather large cock.

Crabbe was nearing his end as he began to pant. Unlike Goyle however, Crabbe had no intention of pulling out of her hot slick mouth and cumming on her face. He was determined to fire his entire load down her throat as his cock began to swell and he began to grunt.

'UNGHHHHH!' grunted Crabbe, filling Hermione's mouth and throat with an excessive amount of hot cum. Hermione could hardly breathe before, but after having her throat filled with Crabbe's semen, she started to suffocate. Fortunately for Hermione; Crabbe got off of her face and sprayed the last two globs of his cum on her face. Hermione choked down the cum in her throat before spitting the rest out, trying to catch her breath as Crabbe started to get dressed. Breathing hard, Hermione sat up to see what was next. She was horrified at the sight of Malfoy moving towards her, completely naked, and a gleam of lust in his eyes.

'Clean yourself up Mudblood!' Malfoy said, ripping off her skirt and tossing it at her face.

Hermione dutifully wiped Crabbe and Goyle's cum from her face before she felt Malfoy's cold fingertips clawing at her white panties.

'Let's see what's under these' said Malfoy, tearing away Hermione's panties and revealing a completely shaved pussy. 'Look… this whore shaves her twat!' Malfoy continued, looking back at Crabbe and Goyle.

'Fuck off!' Hermione responded, trying to pull her panties up and escape the worsening situation she was in.

'Language Mudblood… there's no need for profanities… just remember the deal' replied Malfoy, now reaching for Hermione's sweater, tearing it off, along with her dress shirt and bra. Hermione's tits were the best Malfoy had ever seen; perfectly shaped, firm, and capped off by tiny pink nipples.

All Hermione had left on were her shoes, her long school socks and her Gryffindor tie. Tears were streaming down her face at this point, knowing what was to come next, as Malfoy took hold of his cock and positioned it near her slit. Hermione wasn't anywhere near ready as she looked down, seeing Malfoy rubbing his already hard six inch cock against her tight shaved pussy. Hermione knew it was going to hurt. She'd never had sex before, and as she looked up at Malfoy's crazed face, she knew he wasn't going to help matters or take it easy on her.

Malfoy was overjoyed, as he started to press his cock against her tight slit; Hermione may have been a dirty Mudblood to Malfoy, but she still was one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts. With her being such an uptight slut, it was all the sweeter, as Malfoy pushed hard, getting the head of his cock in her beautiful pussy.

'Owwww!' screamed Hermione in pain, as she struggled to push Malfoy off her. She couldn't bare the pain anymore, trying to push Malfoy out of her, as Malfoy started to push harder. Hermione was quickly subdued by Malfoy; holding down her wrists as she squirmed in pain.

'Calm down Mudblood, or its going to hurt more!' grunted Malfoy, trying to fit more of his cock into Hermione.

Hermione complied, letting Malfoy shift his hips back and forth against hers, grinding more and more of his cock into her. Malfoy kept at it for another five minutes, before his cock met Hermione's flexible hymen barrier.

'Wait….' cried Hermione before looking up at Malfoy to see that same crazed look in his eyes. She knew what was coming, as Malfoy used all his leverage to break through Hermione's maidenhood.

'Ungghhhh' grunted Malfoy, finally breaking through the flexible barrier and getting the rest of his six inches into Hermione.

Hermione was in so much pain that she quickly passed out; leaving herself defenseless against Malfoy's hurried thrusting. Before she passed out however, Hermione had felt a warm sensation begin to move through her body. Hermione had her first orgasm as she passed out, never feeling the wonderful sensation.

Malfoy looked down as he felt Hermione's juices and blood coat his cock, which continued to pump in and out of her loosening twat. The fact that she had cum, coupled with her passing out, had meant that Hermione's pussy had loosened greatly. Her pussy was now wet and slick, making it far easier to quicken his pace and reach his own end. It took another five minutes of hard humping before Malfoy began to feel his balls tighten. The pressure was building quickly, and he knew that he was about to blow his load at any second. Not wanting to impregnate the Mudblood and disgrace the Malfoy family name, Malfoy pulled out in the nick of time, deciding instead to finish on her flat stomach.

'Unghhh' grunted Malfoy, unleashing several long strands of his hot cum onto Hermione's shaved pussy and stomach. Malfoy was smiling as he fired off a few more warm loads up onto Hermione's pert little breasts. After finally finishing; Malfoy lifted himself off of Hermione, straddled her face, opened her mouth, and inserting his cum and blood coated cock into her unconscious mouth.

'Ahhhh!' sighed Malfoy, before getting up and clothing himself. 'I'll keep this, and you three can have each other' said Malfoy, looking down at the unconscious trio of Hermione, Harry, and Ron, before picking up the Spellbook of Desires and leaving the cabin with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

Two hours later, as the sky was beginning to darken and the train was nearing Hogwarts, Hermione finally awoke, finding a large quantity of cum on her stomach and breasts, and a weird taste in her mouth. Hermione cleaned herself up before finding her Hogwarts school uniform and getting dressed. Harry and Ron were still unconscious, and Hermione was glad of it; not wanting to have to explain to Harry and Ron that she'd just lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy.

'Enervate' said Hermione, pointing her wand at both Harry and Ron in succession; waking them both.

She explained to them that Malfoy had knocked her out, right after stealing Harry's book. She failed to mention her suspicions of Harry and Ron's intentions to fuck her and the fact that Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy had sexually molested her. Not only because she was embarrassed, but because she wanted her revenge on Malfoy for everything he'd done to her.

'What's that in your hair Hermione?' asked Ron, pointing at a large strand of cum still in her hair.


	6. The Common Room

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Six – The Common Room**

Draco Malfoy had the Spellbook of Desires; a book he knew would be put to good use at both meeting his needs and getting back at his mortal enemy, Harry Potter and his friends. As he flipped through the thick leather-bound book, he realized the power it could have over the students of Hogwarts. Not only would he have the ability to get any pussy he wanted, he would be able to use it against anyone who crossed him, student or teacher. Malfoy however, now knew what had happened to his mother and was furious. Ron Weasley had used one of the spells from the book to influence his mother to have sex with him in the restroom during the Quidditch World Cup. The odd disappearance of his mother and her flustered return from the bathroom after Weasley came out sweating was a clear indicator of the book's involvement. It was on the basis of this encounter that Malfoy had decided to get back at Ron Weasley and his entire family. Embarrassment seemed to be the best method to achieve that goal; so as Malfoy and the rest of the students of Hogwarts settled into Hogwarts for the school year, he was already planning his course of action.

Malfoy read the book for the entire night after the sorting of houses; he was intent on finding the best possible spell or potion to make sure everyone at Hogwarts could see who the Weasley's really were. Since Ron had fucked his mother, Malfoy had decided that the best way to get back at Ron was to have Ron's best friend Harry and a couple of his other friends fuck his little sister Ginny in front of him and the rest of Gryffindor House. Malfoy wouldn't take part directly, but he would find a way to have a front row seat to the show.

After hours of reading and planning, Malfoy finally decided on the best spell, time and location. Malfoy knew the best location for maximum exposure would be the Great Hall, but since the teachers and other students would be there, and would likely intervene before Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family learned their lesson, he knew he had to find a better location. The second best location would be the Gryffindor House common room and the best time would be in the morning, just as everybody was coming down for breakfast. He'd have to break into the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of the morning and cast the appropriate spells on the various parties while they slept. The plan was complex and two-fold; he'd need to use a spell and a potion for the plan to work. Malfoy would also need to enlist the help from a fellow Slytherin House member, for the plan to go off without a hitch. He'd use the spell on Ginny Weasley and the potions on Harry Potter, and a couple of other Gryffindor boys.

The spell deion read:

A dangerous and potentially damaging spell, which turns the intended target into an insatiable slut, bent on having as much sex as possible. This spell works only on the female sex, and leaves the intended target immobile until the spell takes total effect. Warning! This spell has no time limit and no counter-spell. The only way for the spell to be lifted is for the intended target to be completely satisfied. Satisfaction for the target is not achieved easily and their memory of the encounters under the spell will remain forever.

The spell work was simple; a few wand movements and the word 'Hornilificus' and Ginny Weasley would become immobile for several minutes before the spell kicked in and her need for sex would overpower her.

The second part of the plan involved another fairly simple potion; a potion which would have the effect of creating a powerful attraction to the target of their choice.

The potion deion read:

Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior? If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave! Warning, the intended target will only be sexually uninhibited for the intended benefactor, No one else!

The potion was simple, requiring only hot water, hair from Ginny's head and a simple spell that would turn the potion into a powerful aphrodisiac that would last a total of one hour.

Malfoy would use the help of Pansy Parkinson to pull of his plan. After Pansy cast the 'Hornilificus' spell on Ginny and carried her downstairs, Malfoy would take a few hairs from her head and make the necessary potion. He would then go upstairs into Potter's dorm, and give him and two others some of the potion while they were still sleeping. The potion's effects would be immediate; forcing the three boys to seek out Ginny Weasley and fuck her brains out.

The plan was complex, but with the help of Pansy, the plan could go off without a hitch. Luckily, Malfoy's father had given him an invisibility cloak for his last birthday, and it would be perfect for the task at hand. Malfoy would sneak up to the Gryffindor common room and wait at the entrance until he heard the password. He'd then make his way up to the common room after midnight with Pansy and enter using the invisibility cloak and the stolen password.

Malfoy relayed the complex plan to Pansy, who would do anything for Malfoy, and after Malfoy stole the password the next day and memorized the essential spells and potions, they made their way up to Gryffindor House under the invisibility cloak at five in the morning. Draco had left the Spellbook of Desires locked in his chest, not wanting anyone else to get a hold of his prized possession. When they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Malfoy whispered the password from under the cloak to the Fat Lady, who, tired and unconcerned, let them in without thinking. Malfoy and Pansy made sure the Gryffindor common room was empty before pulling off the cloak and getting to business. Malfoy found a small cauldron and stirred hot water into it, while Pansy cast the spell on Ginny and brought her downstairs. Malfoy quickly cut three hairs from Ginny's unconscious head before placing them in the cauldron and casting the spell on the contents. Malfoy then poured most of the contents into a large cup before making his way to the boy's staircase and opening the fourth year bedroom quietly. Malfoy tiptoed into the room; moving over to Harry and tipping a mouthful of the potion into his mouth. Harry woke up immediately, making Malfoy jump in shock. Harry stared at Malfoy for a second, before pulling off his sheets and running out the door towards Ginny. Malfoy then moved over to Seamus Finnigan and poured some of the potion into his mouth as well before doing the same with Dean Thomas, who both woke up immediately and followed Harry out the room.

Malfoy, overjoyed at the success of the plan so far, ran out after the three boys, hoping to catch the entire act as it happened. Malfoy had brought along a small camera, perfect for making a nice moving photo album of the orgy that was about to happen. Malfoy met up with Pansy after making it downstairs, and was astonished at how quick the three boys had rushed to Ginny to start and undress her. They had her on the Gryffindor homework table, with all three of them climbing on top of the table with her and tearing off her clothes. They were so fast in fact, that Ginny hadn't even awoken from the spell. As Harry ripped off her pajama top and Dean and Seamus pulled off her bottoms, Ginny finally began to wake. Nobody seemed to even notice Pansy and Draco, as Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry ripping off her bra and two other boys pulling off her tight pink panties to reveal small firm breasts and a completely bald thirteen year old pussy. Ginny's eyes opened wide, not in shock, but in excitement as Harry began kissing her.

Malfoy's cock hardened at how hot Ginny was. He had never even thought of fucking Ginny himself, but knew now that she would make a perfect target for him at a later date. In the meantime, he and Pansy watched Ginny being ravaged by the three Gryffindor boys.

Harry continued to kiss Ginny while he used his hands to massage her tiny tits. Seamus and Dean meanwhile, were both jamming their fingers into Ginny's tight pussy.

'Mmmm' Ginny moaned, feeling the several pairs of hands molesting her teenage body as Harry continued to kiss her.

Taking this as a sign, Harry pulled off his own pajamas, throwing them to the side before straddling Ginny's face and moving his already hard cock towards her mouth. Ginny gave him a quick wink before Harry guided his five inch cock into her warm slick mouth. Harry took no time at all before he was slamming his entire five inches into Ginny's open mouth.

As Harry started fucking Ginny's pretty face, Dean Thomas had shifted over to the side of Ginny, undressing himself and letting her take hold of his five inch cock and stroking it softly with her small cold fingers. Dean groaned in pleasure as he felt Ginny's fingers stroke back and forth over his cock.

Seamus meanwhile, had continued to use both his fingers and his tongue to further excite the young horny Ginny. After a few minutes of furious finger and tongue fucking, Ginny finally came from all the stimulation, squirting a small amount of her sweet tasting juices onto Seamus's waiting tongue.

Inspired by Ginny's sudden orgasm; Harry, Seamus and Dean all decided to change things up a little. Seamus got under Ginny and made her sit on his waist while Harry and Dean moved knelt beside Ginny's face with their cocks positioned on either side of her face. Ginny looked down into Seamus's eyes before she felt him lift up her waist with his hands and impale her on his stiff cock.

Ginny cringed in pain, as she felt Seamus's shaft penetrate her deeply. She moaned as Seamus continued to pull her waist down onto his cock. Just as she finally got accustomed to having his entire cock in her; Harry and Dean had both leaned forward, forcing Ginny to take hold of both of their cocks and begin stroking and sucking them.

By this point Malfoy was snapping several pictures of Ginny getting tripled teamed. Every time his camera flashed, he could've swore he saw Ginny look back at him and wink, almost as if she was enjoying being caught on film. Both Ginny's sluttyness and her amazing body, were really turning on Malfoy by this point, making his cock grow several inches.

Pansy had been watching the scene unfold for several minutes, lightly brushing her own pussy through her dress as Malfoy continued to take pictures. All of a sudden, Pansy felt Malfoy's hardening cock brush up against her firm ass. She moaned at its warmth, as she reached back and starting fondling Malfoy's cock and balls with one of her hands. Not wanting to impede Malfoy's view or distract him while he continued to capture Ginny Weasley in her embarrassing situation, Pansy turned around and got onto her knees so she was eye level with Malfoy's now fully hard six inches. She undid Malfoy's belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, and as Malfoy finally acknowledged what she was doing, she took hold of his cock and started to stroke him off.

Malfoy closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Pansy rubbing his cock, but all Malfoy was imagining, was Ginny Weasley stroking his cock instead.

Malfoy opened his eyes to see that things had changed a little in front of him. Ginny was still moaning like a little whore, but now Dean Thomas was positioned behind her ass, preparing to slam his cock into her tight, virgin ass. Malfoy nearly blew his load as Ginny looked back at Dean and raised her ass up a few inches to better accommodate him. Seamus had stopped thrusting into her to let Dean better position himself at the entrance of her ass.

'Stick it in my ass!' screamed and extremely horny Ginny.

Dean needed no encouragement; as he prodded her tiny asshole with the tip of his black cock. He had no intention of taking it easy on Ginny's untried ass; plunging a total of three inches into her in his first thrust.

'Ahhhhhh!' groaned a beleaguered Ginny, feeling Dean slam his cock deep inside her anus.

'Unggghhh' screamed Ginny only seconds later, feeling a second rush of juices flow through her and gush over Seamus's shaft, as his cock remained motionless, deep inside her spasm stricken pussy.

While all this was happening, Harry was still having his cock serviced by Ginny, who although having two cocks stuffed into her, still continued to play with Harry's shaft and balls.

Pansy was still pumping away at Malfoy's cock, getting a few moans of pleasure out of him, just before opening her mouth and sucking on the very tip. She had sucked off Malfoy a few times in the last year, even letting him fuck her whenever he wanted but the situation in front of her, had really turned her on. She gripped the base of his shaft before engulfing half of his cock in a single movement. It took only seconds before she was passionately deep-throating Malfoy, as she continued to fondle his tightening balls.

As Pansy sucked him off, Malfoy was still taking pictures; making sure he got some good pictures of Ginny getting triple stuffed, having every single one of her holes filled. Just as he was about to enact the second and most important part of the plan, he felt his own balls tighten, his cock swell, and an orgasm overwhelm him.

'Unghhhh' grunted a taxed Malfoy, not even thinking about warning Pansy, who had his entire cock buried down her throat. Malfoy stopped taking pictures as he unleashed a considerable load of his warm cum into Pansy's slick mouth and throat. Malfoy stared at Ginny and imagined cumming down her throat, as he continued to pump load after load into Pansy's mouth.

Pansy couldn't help but gag, as her throat was filled and her airway cut off. She pulled off his cock, letting Malfoy spray the last two streams of his warm cum onto her waiting face. Not wanting to disappoint Malfoy, Pansy quickly scooped the excess cum from her face and swallowed it, before pulling up his underwear and pants and getting back to the business at hand.

Malfoy didn't even acknowledge Pansy's hard efforts as she turned back around and watched the four members of the orgy switch positions again. Now Ginny was flipped around, with Seamus underneath her and his cock buried to the hilt in her ass, and Harry lying on top of her, struggling to force his entire five inches into her quivering pussy. Dean remained at Ginny's side, letting her stroke him off while she continued to be double pounded by Seamus and Harry.

'Time for the second part of the plan!' said Malfoy excitedly, putting the camera away and lifting the invisibility cloak over both he and Pansy.

'FIRE!' screamed both Malfoy and Pansy at the top of their lungs. Their plan was to alert everyone in Gryffindor House to the exploits of the four orgy members. Ron, with the rest of the students from Gryffindor would run down the stairs as fast as they could, alerted by the screams of fire.

It was perfect timing, as Ron and the rest of the house, ran down the stairs. Ginny was moaning louder than ever, and Harry, Seamus and Dean were all beginning to pant.

'God, Gin… I'm going to cum' yelled Harry in front of the rest of house, panting loudly, and ready to explode.

'Me too!' grunted Seamus, forcing his cock in and out of her ass.

'Me three!' groaned Dean, as Ginny stroked him off even faster.

'What the fuck Harry!' shouted Ron, with a shocked look on his face. The twins, along with the rest of the house were staring in disbelief as all four orgy members were continuing on as if nobody was watching. Unbeknownst to the rest of Gryffindor House, Malfoy and Pansy were both struggling not to laugh underneath their invisibility cloak.

'Cum in me… Fill me up Harry! I want it so bad! Fill both my holes with your hot cum!' screamed Ginny as she felt herself go through an orgasm, coating Harry's already spasming cock with her own warm juices.

'UNGHHHHH!' grunted an extremely turned on Harry, firing what felt like a gallon of his hot sticky cum into Ginny's extremely receptive pussy. He could feel himself fire off stream after stream of his potent seed, deep into Ginny's unprotected womb. Harry and Ginny's cum started leak out of her quivering pussy as Harry exploded the last few strings of his cum into Ginny's clutching pussy.

'Fuck!' groaned Seamus, feeling Harry and Ginny's juices run onto his own shaft and balls. He fired his own extremely large load of semen into Ginny's gaping anus. Seamus too, filled Ginny up quickly, spattering her rectum full with his own hot cum.

Ginny was in heaven as she went through her own orgasm and felt both Harry and Seamus fill her holes with a massive amount of cum. Harry got off of Ginny and removed his shaft from her swollen pussy right before Seamus lifted Ginny off of him, letting her fall hard to the homework table. A massive amount of Harry and Seamus's cum poured out of Ginny's holes as she continued to stroke off Dean, whose orgasm was rapidly approaching as well. Harry and Seamus's cum poured out of Ginny and pooled together on the table.

Ron, the twins, and the rest of Gryffindor were still in a state of shock as Harry and Seamus watched Dean go through his own orgasm. There were some murmurs in the background however about Ginny's actions.

'What a whore… Look at that slut… I never knew… I bet she gets it all the time' mumbled a number of people, still watching the scene unfold.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted Dean, letting Ginny point his spasming cock at her face and stroking him off as fast as she could. Dean unloaded an adult sized load of his own cream onto Ginny's pretty face, covering most of her face with his cum. Just as Dean fired off his last load of his hot cum into Ginny's now open mouth; all three boys seemed to come to their senses, bewildered at the situation they were in. The potion's effects had finally lifted after an hour of filling their sexual needs. Not only were they completely bewildered and confused at where they were; they all realized that they were completely naked.

'Where am I?' asked Harry, looking down at his softening cock and noticing everybody staring at him and his other three fuck buddies. Ginny exhausted, simply fell unconscious, with her face plastered with cum and both her holes dripping with semen. Dean and Seamus picked up their clothes and ran upstairs, realizing the position they now found themselves as awkward and embarrassing. As they ran past the group of gawking Gryffindor students, some of them tried patting them on the back and praising them for their amazing work.

'You're supposed to be my friend… and look… you're fucking my sister like she's some kind of whore!' shouted Ron at Harry, who was still trying to figure out what had happened.

Hermione, who was standing in the background, ran to Ginny, covering her up and trying to clean her up as best she could. Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she had been really turned on at the sight of her friend Ginny being taken advantage of by three boys including Harry. With the help of Hermione and a few other Gryffindor girls; Ginny was taken upstairs to her room in order to help her recuperate.

Harry, unable to explain his actions at the moment, pulled on his clothes in front of everyone, and ran past the gawking crowd and up into his room.

Malfoy, still hidden underneath his invisibility cloak with Pansy; couldn't have planned a better ending to his scheme. Not only was Ron now pissed off at Harry; Ron's sister may have even gotten pregnant from the encounter. Now everyone knew that the Weasley family was a bunch of sex addicted sickos. Malfoy had enjoyed himself thoroughly and as he crept out of the Gryffindor common room and down the spiral stairs with Pansy under the invisibility cloak; he was already thinking about his next scheme.

As Ginny was carried to her bed and placed under her sheets, no one knew that the strange sexual affliction that had taken her over, had not been lifted, and because Ginny had not been completely satisfied, the sexual spell controlling her actions were still, very much, controlling her actions.


	7. The Restricted Section

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Seven – The Restricted Section**

Draco Malfoy had just caused the entire Weasley family the greatest amount of embarrassment possible; after Ginny was fucked by three fellow Gryffindor students, the entire Weasley family was sharing the embarrassment of having a whore in the family. Malfoy's plan had been complex, daring, and a complete success. The only problem was, Malfoy had felt a pang of guilt and attraction after putting Ginny in such a compromising situation. Malfoy had escaped with Pansy and the Spellbook of Desires under his invisibility cloak without anyone ever knowing that it was his doing that had led to Ginny and the Weasley family being embarrassed in front of the entire Gryffindor House. Harry, Dean and Seamus were now all sleeping off their exploits, unaware of what they had done and to whom they had done it to. Ginny on the other hand, had been carried back up to her room by a number of Gryffindor girls with a pussy full of Harry's hot sticky cum.

'I better go get a pregnancy potion from Madam Pomfrey… I'm sure Ginny doesn't want to get pregnant' Hermione said to the other girls, as she left the room and made her way to the hospital ward. Hermione had been both disgusted and turned on by the compromised situation she had been found Ginny in. After Hermione's deflowering by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, she had been experiencing certain sexual urges that she could hardly control, and the sight of Harry pumping his cock in and out of Ginny's wet pussy had really turned her on.

'Ummm… Madam Pomfrey… I need a pregnancy potion for a friend of mine' Hermione said, trying not to hide her obvious embarrassment of the situation.

'Certainly Ms. Granger… but if you or your friend needs to talk about it, you need to come and see me' recited Madam Pomfrey, obviously concerned that either Hermione or one of her friends were already sexually active. She would have told her to use protection, but because using muggle created contraceptives was illegal and any sexual activity forbidden at school, she thought it best not to ask anymore questions.

'Thanks Madam Pomfrey!' said Hermione, as she was given the potion.

'Wait Ms. Granger… that potion has to be taken within the first twelve hours or it will be rendered useless' said Madam Pomfrey, concerned for Hermione and her friend. 'These aren't easy to make either Ms. Granger, I've only got four more to last the entire year… please be more careful next time'

Hermione left the ward a little peeved that she had gotten a lecture for something she hadn't even done. Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor common room and up into Ginny's dormitory to find her still unconscious. She tipped the small vial of potion into her open mouth and made her swallow it; averting the possibility of pregnancy and dealing with the situation in short order. She now had bigger fish to fry as she left the room again, thinking about what had just happened and who could have caused it. Harry and the other boys may be perverts, but she couldn't believe that Ginny acted with complicity.

'Malfoy!' whispered Hermione to herself, as she walked down the girls dormitory's stairs and made her way into the common room. He had obviously used Harry's sex book and she knew either herself or any of her friends were prime targets for Malfoy and his new favorite book. As much as she hated the idea, she knew that she needed either Harry or Ron's help to deal with Malfoy and his book, and because Harry was unconscious and of little value to her at the moment, Ron was her only chance.

'Where's Ron' Hermione asked Fred and George, who were in the corner, trying to keep to themselves, obviously embarrassed by Ginny's actions.

'I don't know… he probably committed suicide… something we've been thinking about doing since Ginny's little exhibition' Fred and George said together.

'It wasn't Ginny's fault… it was Malfoy's… him and that book of his' Hermione replied, unaware she was speaking aloud, just before leaving the twins and making her way out the portrait.

'Book!' whispered George and Fred together, excited at the prospect of getting the Spellbook of Desires back under their watchful eyes.

While Fred and George thought up ways of getting their hands on the Spellbook of Desires, Hermione was busy making her way down to Hagrid's hut, believing that if Ron really wanted to hide from any embarrassment, he'd make his way there. Before making her way down to Hagrid's hut however, she knew she had to go to the library and seek out any kind of defense against Malfoy's book. It was her only way to defend herself against a sure attack from Malfoy, and she knew the best way to find a defense was to scour the restricted section of the library. After finally making it down to the library and finding her way to the restricted section, she was stopped by Madam Pince before she could enter.

'What do you think you're doing Ms. Granger?' asked an angry Madam Pince, as she blocked the way. 'You know you're not allowed in that section as a fourth year'

'Yes of course' replied Hermione, before running out the library and back up to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor common room. She needed a way into the section, and Harry's invisibility cloak was her only way past Madam Pince. After looking through Harry's trunk and finally finding it, Hermione ran back down to the library on the fourth floor. She threw on the invisibility cloak and ran back into the library; determined to get past the librarian and find a defense against Malfoy's book.

Hermione was so determined on her task, she had no idea that she was being followed by Malfoy himself, who although tired from a long night, was interested in what Hermione was doing. He realized that she knew about the book and could have pieced together what he had done to Ginny. With his invisibility cloak still on, he followed Hermione to the entrance of the library, where she covered herself with the invisibility cloak. Knowing that she intended to go into the library, Malfoy followed her in and did his best to listen to the swishing of her cloak to follow her. In the corner of his eye, he saw the chain blocking off the restricted section move. Armed with this information, he jumped over the chain and silently looked around for Hermione. The restricted section was quite large, and as he walked up and down the aisles, he could see a hand floating in the air and picking out books. Malfoy waited and watched, hoping to find an opportunity to use the Spellbook of Desires, which he still had tucked under his arm.

Hermione was looking at any book that had any relevance to sexual spells; there were many, but few showed any defense against the spells Malfoy had used.

Malfoy watched intently; he now knew that Hermione was looking for a way to counteract his spells and potions. Not wanting Hermione to find a way to defend against his sexual spells, Malfoy decided to pick a spell to help illustrate the futility of defending against the book's various spells and potions, and also to make her forget about what she was looking for. Malfoy quietly opened the book under his cloak and looked for the best and simplest spell. As Hermione continued to pour through several books, Malfoy finally found a suitable spell.

The spell read:

A most efficient and long-lasting spell, which permanently links the use of two words to the intended target's sexual inhibitions. Once the spell is cast and a word attached to the target, they will forever be slave to whoever speaks the word to the target. Once spoken aloud to the target, they will be slave to speaker's sexual desires until a safe word is spoken, erasing all memory of the events between the utterance of the two words and placing the target in a deep sleep for ten minutes to allow for a clean getaway. Warning! This spell is permanent; the two words attached to intended target will forever be attached to their sexual inhibitions!

The spell was only a few wand movements with the utterance of Capitulous, preceded and followed by the two permanent linking words.

Just as Hermione was closing in on a possible defense against Malfoy's book, Malfoy lifted his cloak and before Hermione could see him, cast the spell saying 'Mudblood-Capitulous-Muggle', after waving his wand at Hermione. A bright red light struck Hermione in her chest and as she looked to where the light had come from, she heard something said aloud.

'Mudblood' whispered Malfoy, before she saw who had cast the spell. Hermione's demeanor changed immediately, as her eyes misted over and an expression of lust formed on her face. She was clearly ready to do whatever her master told her to do, as she dropped the book she was holding and threw off Harry's invisibility cloak so her sexual master could see her.

Hermione had only one thing on her mind as she approached Malfoy. Hermione's gaze quickly fell to Malfoy's crotch, which to her excitement, was already expanding to accommodate his hardening cock.

Malfoy had had Hermione once against her will, now he was poised to have her again as a willing participant. As Hermione got on her knees and began to remove his buckle, Malfoy couldn't help but reminisce about their past encounter on the train. Malfoy felt his buckle loosen and heard it fall to the ground before he felt Hermione pull down his pants and underwear, releasing Malfoy's seven inch cock. Malfoy could tell that all Hermione wanted to do was suck on his dick, but she waited dutifully for her master to give her the go ahead.

'Suck on it bitch… and be quiet about it!' said Malfoy quietly, not wanting the librarian to hear them going at it. Hermione took very little time to slide Malfoy's cock into her hot wet mouth. Malfoy moaned at the sensation of having his cock enter into Hermione's slick mouth. Malfoy nearly blew his load right then and there, but he was intent on having another opportunity at fucking her sweet pussy. In order to do this, Malfoy began removing her clothes while Hermione continued to bob her head back and forth, nearly engulfing his entire shaft with each stroke. Soon she was using her hands and fingers to massage Malfoy's balls while he tried to take off Hermione's top. Frustrated at not being able to remove her shirt easily, Malfoy decided to take the simple approach, tearing her tight fitting pink shirt off her body and throwing it aside before doing the same with the skirt she was wearing. Malfoy nearly came again at the sight of Hermione's fantastic body in her tight bra and panties, but was quickly disappointed when he realized she was wearing plain old white cotton panties and nothing special.

'Well that just won't do' said Malfoy, as he leaned over Hermione and tore off her tight cotton panties with a single pull. Malfoy could distinctly hear Hermione moan like a little whore when he had yanked and tore her panties off of her. Malfoy then quickly tore off her bra with a single pull, revealing her small firm breasts and her tiny rosy nipples which were already rock hard.

'Stand up slut' ordered Malfoy, who couldn't take another minute of Hermione sucking on his cock without cumming.

Hermione stood up dutifully, revealing her perfect breasts and a tight pussy that had been trimmed into a little strip of fuzzy brown pubic hair.

'Fuck! I forgot how hot you were… and I see you've made a little addition to your sweet little cunt' Malfoy said, excited at what he was seeing. 'Now turn around and let me take a look at that tight ass of yours' finished Malfoy, stroking his cock to the sight of her.

Hermione again followed Malfoy's orders, enjoying the attention she was receiving and the reaction she was getting out of her master. Hermione slowly turned around as Malfoy's hand pumped his shaft faster and faster. To Malfoy's exhilaration, Hermione's back end was even better then her front as his eyes locked onto her luscious but tight looking round ass. Malfoy nearly came again after taking a little initiative; Hermione started wiggling her ass at Malfoy to see if she could get a little more praise from him.

'Ohh my god! Bend that sweet ass over right now!' commanded Malfoy, who had stopped stroking himself off in order not to blow his load. Malfoy watched in anticipation as Hermione slowly bent over and presented her tight round ass to Malfoy. For all the name calling and persecution of Hermione because of her heritage, Malfoy couldn't help but admit to how much he wanted the hot little Mudblood at this point. Malfoy pulled off his own sweater and shirt before getting on his own knees and sticking his face in her pussy. Malfoy stuck his long tongue as deep into her pussy as possible as his hands found her waist and held Hermione still while he continued to eat her out.

'Mmmm… mmmm!' moaned Hermione, as she felt Malfoy's tongue pierce her deeply. Hermione could feel Malfoy's hand massaging her ass just before giving her ass a quick smack to entice her further. 'Ungghhh!' groaned Hermione as Malfoy gave her another smack for pleasure's sake.

Malfoy continued giving her a hard tongue fucking for ten more minutes before Hermione approached her orgasm. Her pussy quivered as she moaned out in orgasmic pleasure and bathed Malfoy's tongue in her sweet juices. Malfoy lapped up her juices as she continued to shutter, nearly collapsing.

'Mudblood! I didn't say you could cum!' roared Malfoy angrily; as he stood up and made her bend farther over. He lifted one of his hands and slapped her ass as hard as he could. Hermione groaned in pain again and before he smacked her again, he stopped in midair, cautious about the level of noise they were making.

Malfoy made Hermione stand up before forcing her leg up onto one of the shelves so her pussy was wide open and completely exposed to him. He gave his cock a quick rub before he guided it towards her wet slit. Hermione looked back at Malfoy and gave him a sexy smile before she felt him guide his seven inch shaft into her tight pussy. Malfoy had fucked Hermione before, but she was still as tight as she was when he had taken her virginity on the train. But unlike the train, Hermione wasn't resisting Malfoy's advances; in fact she was spurring him on by taking one of his hands and guiding it to one of her firm breasts. Malfoy, glad that his dutiful whore was taking a little sexual initiative, obliged her slutty advances and took hold of her breast and massaged it while he continued to force more and more of his cock into Hermione's tight cunt.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Hermione, as the dual sensation of Malfoy both massaging her tit and thrusting his cock into her, made her cum for the second time that morning. The extra lubrication was just what Malfoy needed as he thrust the rest of his seven inches into her with her still cumming. 'Ohhhh Draco… You're so big!' cried Hermione, as Malfoy bent over her and kissed her neck. Hermione kissed him on the lips as Malfoy started to twist her nipple.

'I'm gonna fuck this sweet pussy every chance I get… you're so hot!' whispered Malfoy into Hermione's ear, just before kissing her again. After five minutes of slowly sliding his shaft in an out of Hermione's wet pussy, Malfoy started to pick up his rhythm; slamming his cock into her with as much ferocity as he could muster. His cock was moving in and out of her so fast that his balls were smacking against her pussy with each thrust. The sensation of having his balls smack against her pussy with each thrust was quickly draining whatever stamina Malfoy had left and after another five minutes of furious fucking and another huge orgasm from Hermione, Malfoy was ready to explode.

'Ohhhh god! I'm gonna fucking cum baby!' groaned Draco into Hermione's ear, as his pace quickened in anticipation of a sticky end.

'Fill me up baby… I want your cum inside me Draco… Fill my dirty Mudblood pussy full of your hot seed!' whispered Hermione sexily, right back at Malfoy, whose face was straining with the need to cum.

'UNGHHHHHH!' grunted Malfoy, as Hermione's sexy and slutty words were more than enough to push him over the edge and begin to fill Hermione's tight pussy full of his potent seed. It was the largest orgasm of Malfoy's life; his desire to plant his seed deep in the young witch had produced almost a gallon of cum, all deposited into Hermione's womb.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Hermione, as she felt her pussy being filled to the brim with Malfoy's hot sticky cum. The sensation of her womb filling with his cum was more than enough to put her over the edge for the fourth time, adding her sticky mess to Malfoy's.

Malfoy pulled out of Hermione in a hurry after releasing her nipple. A rush of both Malfoy's hot cum and Hermione's sticky juices rushed out of her tight pussy. There was simply not enough room to hold all that cum. Hermione's leg remained in place, as she let the accumulated semen leak out of her pussy and run down her long slender legs.

'Thanks Mudblood… I'll be sure to do this again' said Malfoy, watching his cum pour out of her teen pussy. 'Muggle' said Malfoy, after watching her for another couple of minutes. Hermione went limp and collapsed onto the floor beside all the books she had removed from the shelves. Malfoy took every book Hermione had removed to look for a counter-spell and put them under his arm along with his own Spellbook of Desires and Hermione's clothes. He then put on his invisibility cloak and left Hermione lying on her stomach with a pool of his cum forming underneath her pussy. Malfoy cared little if Hermione were to get pregnant; there would be no way to prove that he was the father if she did, and even if she could, he'd find some way out of it. He would have taken her invisibility cloak from her, but he wasn't able to find it; the cloak must have landed on the ground and remained invisible. He only took her clothes because he wanted to make sure she had nothing to wear when she awoke and had to leave the library.

Hermione awoke ten minutes after Malfoy had left, unaware what had happened and why she was naked. She looked down at her pussy and realized that there was cum still leaking out of her and a pool of it which had formed underneath her.

'Malfoy!' cried Hermione, realizing what he must have done to her. She looked around for her clothes and the books she had taken out, but she was unable to see them. Horrified that she'd have to run back to Gryffindor tower naked, Hermione frantically searched the floor for the invisibility cloak, hoping that Malfoy hadn't found it. To her pleasure, Hermione found the invisibility right side up before she picked it up and put it over her naked body. She left the library quietly after using her wand to clean up the mess she had left in the restricted section.

'I'd better go get another pregnancy potion… Madam Pomfrey won't be happy!' Hermione said to herself as she left the library and made her way to the hospital wing to get another pregnancy potion for the second time that morning, cursing Malfoy's name the entire way there.


	8. Forbidden Fruit

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Eight – Forbidden Fruit**

Hermione had been violated by Malfoy for the second time in a few days and although she had no proof or memory of their second encounter, she did have a pussy full of someone's cum, and it was probably Malfoy's. Who else but Malfoy could blindside her like that; fuck her, impregnate her, and leave her naked without any memory of what had happened. Not only had he left a creamy deposit in Hermione's most sacred area, Malfoy had stolen any chance she had of counteracting the Spellbook of Desires. At the moment however, Hermione was busy making her way back up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms in order to find some more clothes before going back down to the hospital ward and getting another pregnancy potion. Hermione had intended to go straight to Madam Pomfrey in the invisibility cloak and just steal the potion to avoid any further embarrassment, but because she had no idea where Madam Pomfrey kept the potion, she knew she'd have to ask again. Therefore, Hermione decided it was best to go put on some clothes and ask Madam Pomfrey for another one; she didn't want to be embarrassed, but it was better than getting pregnant.

It was still fairly early in the morning when Hermione made it back to the Gryffindor common room; everybody was either sleeping or down having breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione ran up to her bedroom and started looking around for some replacement clothes.

'Dammit! Where are all my panties' cried Hermione as she looked everywhere in her trunk. Most of her clothes were missing, 'Damn perverts… always stealing my panties!' said Hermione, as she continued to look through her trunk. Her school uniforms were currently being cleaned and because it was Saturday morning, she wouldn't be getting them back until later that night. Hermione was desperate; all she had was a ridiculously short skirt from first year and a tight tube top she had brought from her summer holiday.

'I'm going to look like a total whore!' Hermione complained to herself as she threw off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it in her trunk for safe keeping. She tried prying open the other trunks, but like hers, they were all magically sealed and couldn't be opened, not even with magic. With no bra or panties, all she was going to be wearing down to the hospital wing was her shoes, a short skirt that barely covered her round ass, and a skanky little tube top that left nothing to the imagination. Hermione, resigned to looking like a complete skank, pulled on her shoes, skirt and tube top, leaving the girls dormitories moments later. She never even considered using the invisibility cloak to wear down to Madam Pomfrey.

As Hermione made her way through the portrait hole and down the stairs, every person she passed was pointing and watching her walk by them. Her skirt was so short that every time she took a step down the stairs, her skirt flew up just high enough for everybody watching to get a good look at either her trimmed pussy or her perfect tight teen ass. She tried to cover up and hold her skirt down, but every time she did, her tits nearly bounced out of her tight tube top.

'Fucking Malfoy!' Hermione whispered to herself, as a number of people were now gawking and mumbling things about her. After finally making it down to the hospital wing and getting away from her adoring crowd, Hermione found Madam Pomfrey mixing some odd potions together.

'Ms. Granger! What are you wearing!' berated a somewhat angry Madam Pomfrey.

'Yeah… Madam Pomfrey… could I get another pregnancy potion' asked Hermione, extremely embarrassed about asking for another potion.

'Ms. Granger… This has got to stop… Two in one day… I'll give you the potion, but you have to promise to get counseling after I do' said Madam Pomfrey, with distress in her voice.

'I promise' replied Hermione, realizing that her only other alternative was to remain pregnant. Madam Pomfrey left and in a couple of minutes, came back with another valuable vial of pregnancy potion, which Hermione guzzled down right in front of Madam Pomfrey.

As Hermione was getting ready to seek some much needed counseling, Fred and George were devising a fool proof plan in finding Malfoy and stealing back the Spellbook of Desires. After a few minutes of brainstorming, Fred came up with a plan to use their old Marauder's Map to locate Malfoy and forcefully take the book from him, invisible or not. To do this however, they would have to find Harry and take back the map from him. As mad as they were at Harry for fucking and cumming inside their sister, they knew that he had been bewitched to do so. The needed his help to recover the long lost book, or they may never have the opportunity to stop Malfoy and regain their lost treasure.

'Should we tell him or just steal it?' Fred asked George about the Marauder's Map.

'Let's just steal it… We don't need to get Harry involved with this!' George told Fred, not knowing that the book actually belonged to Harry. They had thought they had stolen the book from either one of their brothers or their parents. Fred and George ran up the stairs to Harry's dorm; they knew they had to be quiet in order not to wake up Harry or Ginny's other fuck buddies. They made it over to Harry's bedside, and to their surprise, Harry hadn't even locked his trunk. They looked through the messy trunk, but to their dismay, couldn't find the parchment anywhere.

'Dammit, where the hell is it?' George whispered to Fred, trying not to wake Harry.

'I don't know, but maybe we should wake Harry and ask him where it is… We don't even have to tell him why we need it' Fred replied, getting ready to wake Harry.

'Okay, I guess we have to' responded George, clearly not thrilled with the plan. Fred gave Harry a slap in the face to wake him. The slap in the face was for two reasons, one to wake him and the other as a little payback for fucking his little sister.

'Huh!' mumbled Harry, opening his eyes groggily, not knowing what was going on.

'Hey Harry!' whispered the twins in unison. 'Can we borrow the Marauder's Map for a little bit?'

'Yeah sure, whatever… I think Ginny's got it though… ask her' Harry replied before closing his eyes again and falling asleep in seconds.

Fred and George looked at each other, quickly realizing that the only way to ask Ginny was to make it up to her dormitory where she was sleeping. The only problem with that however, was the fact that the stairs would turn into a slide, preventing them from making it into their girls' dormitories.

'I know… We'll use our brooms to fly up the stairs and into the hallway' Fred said to George as they made their way to their own bedroom.

'Good plan Fred!' George replied with a smile on his face as they picked up their brooms and made their way out their room and back downstairs. They used their brooms to fly above the stairs and into the girls' dormitories hallway, where they got off and found Ginny's third year dorm room. They opened the door and were happy to see that she was all alone, with nobody to interrupt them while they asked her about the map.

Ginny had been unconscious since her little escapade with Dean, Seamus and Harry. Nobody knew however, that the spell that had been put on her, was still in effect, still influencing her actions, and even though she was currently sleeping, any kind of proximity of any man, would set off her sexual lust. The only way to break her of the curse Malfoy had placed on her was to satisfy her completely.

'Ginny… wake up… wake up… wake up' whispered George, patting his sister on her shoulder. Ginny was under her covers, fast asleep and lying on her stomach, unresponsive to Fred and George's attempts to wake her. Fred, tired of waiting, ripped off her bed covers to make her get up. To their utter horror however, Ginny was completely naked under her covers, with her sweet juicy ass sticking straight up in the air for their viewing pleasure. As disgusted as they were that they were seeing their sister's naked ass, they both had to admit that her ass was near perfect, and it looked like the rest of her body was just as good.

'DAMN!' said the twins in unison; obviously impressed at what they were seeing. Both twins knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help but get a quick grope in, to satisfy their temporary curiosity. Both Fred and George reached over her gorgeous ass and gave each cheek as good squeeze. Her ass was so soft and juicy, that both the twins began to get a little hot, with their individual shafts hardening from touching her gorgeous ass.

'She's really out of it isn't she?' Fred asked George, obviously thinking about what they should do to her while she remained unconscious. To their utter shock and dismay however, Ginny woke with a start, looking back at what the twins were doing to her.

'Ungghhhh… that feels so good!' moaned a horny Ginny, as she stared back at the brothers and bit her lower lip.

'GINNY… Uhhhhh… we were just…' started Fred, as Ginny continued to make eyes at them.

'…About to fuck me!' said Ginny, finishing Fred's sentence in her sexy and sultry voice. That was definitely not what Fred was about to say, but after Ginny got off the bed and onto her knees to start removing their pants, both Fred and George started to reconsider. Ginny's eyes locked onto her brothers' hardening cocks, and began to massage both seven inch shafts through their pants. Paralyzed by what Ginny was doing and how wrong they were for letting her do it, the twins just stood their in shock. After a couple minutes of having their cocks massaged by Ginny's small hands however, their paralysis turned into pure enjoyment as Ginny started to remove their pants and underwear.

'That's it little sister… suck our dicks!' moaned Fred and George together. The twin's encouragement only turned Ginny on even more, making her want to pleasure them even more. After pulling down their pants, Ginny took no time at all before she was stroking each cock with both her hands as hard as she could, licking her brothers' cock tips, one after another. Ginny continued doing this for the next three minutes before she started to engulf more and more of the twin's cocks in rapid succession, until she was deep-throating their seven inches with ease.

'God… your mouth is so hot and wet!' moaned Fred as Ginny picked up her speed. Just as Fred and George were about to blow however, Ginny stopped, smiled and turned around, before bending over her mattress and looking back at them sexily.

'I need a spanking… I've been a naughty little girl!' Ginny said sexily, winking at her brothers and enticing them to slap her ass.

'Oh… you're gonna get it alright, you dirty little girl!' replied George, as Fred got onto the floor and stuck his head under Ginny's hot pussy. As Fred started licking her pussy from underneath, George had gotten beside her and was preparing to give her a hard spanking. Ginny's pussy was wet, but the cum that she had been filled with a short time ago had all dried up; a by-product of the pregnancy potion. Ginny was moaning from the tongue lashing she was getting, but she managed to give George a quick nod before she felt George's hand come down on her slutty ass, reddening it with each successive blow. It took only minutes before the sensation of Fred licking her pussy and George giving her a spanking caused her to go through an intense orgasm. The orgasm was massive, and even though a massive amount of juices splashed down onto Fred's tongue, it wasn't enough for the spell on her to break.

'That's it… I need a piece of this pussy' cried Fred, as he got out from under her and stood up. 'Come here… get on your big brother's lap' Fred said forcefully, lifting Ginny up by her waist before sitting on the bed and placing her in the reverse cowboy position, so George would be able to see everything.

'Are you gonna finally fuck me?' moaned Ginny in an innocent schoolgirl voice.

'You know I am!' responded Fred as he pulled Ginny down onto his hard seven inches. Ginny face scrunched up in pain as she felt her brother's wide cock pierce her. George watched as Ginny slowly slid down his brother's huge cock.

'Unghhh… You're so big!' cried Ginny, as she felt Fred's hands take hold of her small firm breasts and massage them to take her mind off her stuffed pussy. It took some doing, but after five minutes of painful pushing, Ginny's receptive pussy finally took Fred's entire member. Fred let go of Ginny's breasts and took hold of her waist again, slamming her pussy up and down on his hard cock.

Seeing his opportunity to get a little pleasure of his own, George motioned for Ginny to bend down towards his own cock while she continued to bounce up and down on Fred. Ginny did so dutifully, hoping to get another taste of her brother's tasty cock. She used both her hands to cup his balls and hold his shaft, while she opened her mouth and began to suck on the tip again. Both twins were in heaven as they started using Ginny like a fuck doll to satisfy their sexual desires for their younger sister. George watched as Ginny started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, while she played with his balls and rode Fred's cock like a horse.

'Fuck… I'm cumming again!' screamed Ginny, as she went through her second massive orgasm; spilling her juices onto Fred's cock and balls, while her mouth closed tightly around George's shaft, nearly making him cum as well.

'I want some of that pussy!' cried George, as he watched Ginny shake and spasm. George pulled away from Ginny's mouth in preparation for his own turn.

'Double fuck me like a whore!' screamed Ginny, obviously still under Malfoy's spell.

'No problem!' said Fred and George together, just as Fred lifted Ginny up by her waist and guided his cock towards her tight little asshole. Ginny groaned in pain as she felt her sphincter expand to accommodate Fred's massive tool. This wasn't the first time she had had a big cock in her ass, but Fred's width was almost too much for Ginny to handle.

'My turn!' grunted George, ready to have his turn with Ginny's pussy. As Fred's cock became fully submerged in Ginny's tight ass, George was positioning his identically large cock at Ginny's other entrance. Ginny gave George a quick wink through her crumpled face, as if to tell him to go ahead. George needed little encouragement or go ahead from Ginny to stick it in her tight box, but it was the thought that counted, as he rubbed his cock head up and down her wet slit. Without another warning, George grunted and slid his cock into her now much looser pussy, as Fred held her hips still and kept his cock buried in her tight ass.

'Ohhhh shit, I love being full of cock!' screamed the horny Ginny, as her brothers began to work in unison to fuck their slutty sister.

This only turned on the twins further as each of them began to slide their cocks in an out of their sister's slutty holes. They both could tell that Ginny was in paradise as she had multiple orgasms, one after another, from the double penetration. The three siblings were locked in this position for several more minutes, all sweating, groaning and moaning in pure pleasure.

'Fuck Ginny… I'm getting ready to pop!' grunted Fred, as he pummeled her ass with ferocity. Fred looked up at his twin and could tell that both George and Ginny were getting close as well, as all three began to pant in anticipation.

'Me too!' moaned George, as his cock slid in and out of Ginny in synchronization with his brother.

'Fucking cum in me! I need to be full of cum again… Cum deep inside your little sister! You know you want to!' cried Ginny, trying to push her twin brothers over the edge and fill her full of their warm cream.

'You know just what to say you horny slut!' groaned Fred and George together, as their faces began to strain under the pressure.

'Fuck… Unghhhhh!' shouted Fred, filling her tiny rectum full with his hot cum, beating George to the punch. The sensation of Ginny's squeezing her ass as hard as she could to extract as much cum from Fred was making Fred spill a monster load into her. After ten seconds of cumming; cum started spilling out of her ass with each in-stroke of cum that poured into Ginny.

The sensation of having her anus filled with Fred's hot semen was nearly enough to put her through another orgasm.

'Ungghhhhhhh!' grunted George only minutes later, plastering Ginny's womb with his own potent seed, and filling her up with just as much cum as his brother had. Ginny's pussy began clutching and squeezing George's cock half way through his orgasm, making him spill an even larger load into her vulnerable pussy. Just like with Fred, George pumped so much cum into her that it started to squeeze out past George's cock and drip to the floor.

'Unghhhhh!' moaned Ginny, enjoying the sensation of having both her holes filled with hot sticky seed again. As George continued to pump his adult sized load into her clutching pussy, Ginny went through the largest orgasm of her life; and orgasm so earth-shattering that it both knocked her unconscious and broke the powerful spell that had taken her over.

'Damn… That was amazing Ginny… Ginny… Hello!' said Fred, as he and George lifted her off their cocks and laid her back down on the bed with their hot sperm still pouring out of her. 'I guess she fell back to sleep… I just wish we would've told us where the map was' Fred said to George after putting his clothes back on and throwing the covers back over their sister.

'We might as well give her trunk a quick look, it looks like its still open' replied George, surprised to find yet another trunk wide open. After taking another couple of minutes searching through it, they finally found the Marauder's Map.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' said George, tapping the blank parchment, which revealed a detailed outline of Hogwarts and all the students within the grounds.

They searched for Malfoy and found him in only a few seconds, who was leaving the library in a hurry. They studied his movements, to see where he was running off to. After watching him enter the Slytherin common room, the twins left the girls' dormitories and used their brooms to fly back down the stairs, where they got off their brooms and started walking back to their own bedroom to devise a plan.

'What the hell!' said Fred confused, as he felt something invisible brush by him towards the girls' dormitories. Fred shrugged it off and followed his brother back to their room to think up a plan into the Slytherin common room.


	9. Good Counselling

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Nine – Good Counseling**

As Ginny lay in her room; full of her twin brother's cum, Hermione was under the close eye of Madam Pomfrey, who was taking her to get some much needed life counseling. Hermione had been to see Madam Pomfrey twice that morning, both for vials of pregnancy potion. Madam Pomfrey, concerned for the young teenage girl, felt it was her duty to help Hermione with her obvious addiction to sex, not knowing the circumstances around both Hermione and Ginny's sexual deviancy. Hermione had only needed one of the vials; the other one had been for Ginny after her pussy was filled with Harry's potent seed.

Ginny awoke ten minutes after being stuffed full of the twin's sticky cum, knowing exactly what she had done, but unsure of why she had did it. She knew she had enjoyed the intense double fucking she had received from two different groups of boys, especially the creamy ending. She also knew that that creamy ending was dangerous; something which Ginny knew could easily get her pregnant. Ginny knew she'd have to see Madam Pomfrey as soon as she was feeling up to it, but for the moment, she was content to lie naked under her sheets and enjoy the unique sensation of having her ass and pussy full of her brothers' cum.

As Ginny lay content in her bed, Hermione was extremely embarrassed, as she was being led by the concerned Madam Pomfrey over to Professor Minerva McGonagall's office on the same floor. Madam Pomfrey knew the best way to help Hermione deal with her addiction to sex, was for Professor McGonagall to confront her and help guide her through the rigors of sexual relationships. Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey to Professor McGonagall's office, embarrassed not only because she was about to counseled about sex by the head of her house, but also because everyone she passed was still staring at her unbelievably slutty clothes. Without any panties or bra, both her pussy and breasts were often in plain view of the entire school as she walked along the hallway. Madam Pomfrey had seen this and decided it was best to embarrass Hermione as much as possible in order to break her of her smutty lifestyle.

'Oh no… it looks like Minerva's out for the weekend' cried Madam Pomfrey as she looked at the note posted on Professor McGonagall's office door.

It read:

Please see Professor Dumbledore for any administrative or student issues. I will be away for the weekend and will not be back until Monday. Thank you

Minerva McGonagall

'I guess we're going to have to see Professor Dumbledore if we're going to solve this little problem' said Madam Pomfrey, as she made to guide Hermione to Professor Dumbledore's office.

'No… Not him… Please… I don't want to talk to him about sex!' cried Hermione in protest.

'I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but Professor Dumbledore is more than qualified and this is too serious to wait until Monday!' replied Madam Pomfrey sternly, taking Hermione by the wrist, and guiding her towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione had no choice but to follow Madam Pomfrey, even though she was extremely nervous about explaining her apparent slutty behavior and clothing to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione had to do even more covering up as she climbed her way up to the seventh floor, where the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office was located. It was a long climb, and many of her fellow male students either followed her closely up the stairs, watching her skirt flap up and down, getting a great view of her ass, or they simply laughed and pointed. After several minutes of intense embarrassment, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey found themselves staring at the gargoyle blocking the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

'Bertie Bott Beans' whispered Madam Pomfrey to the gargoyle. The gargoyle reacted, opening up a small staircase for the two women. Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey up the stairs and into the waiting room just outside Professor Dumbledore's main office. Hermione was so nervous; her cheeks were beat red and she was sweating. The only thing that did for her was to make her perfect body glisten in the candlelight, making her appear even hotter.

'Knock…Knock… Knock!' wrapped Madam Pomfrey, waiting for a response from Professor Dumbledore to enter.

'Enter' commanded a voice from deep within the office. Madam Pomfrey led Hermione into the office, and right up to Professor Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was reading an article out of the Daily Prophet and only looked up when he noticed Hermione trailing Madam Pomfrey in clothes he couldn't believe. Hermione looked around Dumbledore's office, as she waited for Dumbledore to say something. She noticed that every painting of the previous headmasters were all sleeping, or at least pretending to be asleep.

'Madam Pomfrey… Ms. Granger… How can I help you this morning' said Dumbledore, clearly eyeing Hermione's outrageously hot little outfit.

'As you can see Headmaster, Ms. Granger is in need of some counseling and since Minerva is away until Monday, I thought it was best to nip it in the butt immediately' said Madam Pomfrey sternly. Hermione looked down in embarrassment, just as Dumbledore took a quick look at how short her skirt was.

'Well… Leave her with me and everything will be worked out… Thank you Poppy!' Dumbledore said politely. Madam Pomfrey smiled and left Hermione and Dumbledore to deal with her slutty behavior. As Madam Pomfrey left the office, Dumbledore asked Hermione to politely sit on the chair opposite of him. Hermione sat down, quickly revealing her trimmed and tight pussy for the slightest moment. Hermione covered up as quickly as she could, crossing her legs as fast as she could, but not before Dumbledore got a good view of her pussy.

'Hmmmm' mumbled Dumbledore, obviously both interested and impressed by the young teenager. His gaze traveled from her long legs up to her gorgeous firm breasts, covered by the thinnest of materials.

'Well Ms. Granger, do you have anything to say before we begin?' asked Dumbledore, interested in the reason behind her smutty appearance. Hermione had always been uptight and respectable; her new behavior both vexed and turned him on.

'It's not my fault…' Hermione started as she explained how she had been somehow bewitched to become someone's sexual slave and although she had no tangible proof, all signs pointed to Draco Malfoy and a sex book he had found. She left out her little sexual escapade on the train and any involvement of her friends, even though they had intended to use the book on her. Dumbledore listened to every word intently, clearly interested in the book and its various effects. As he listened, Hermione couldn't help but notice Dumbledore checking her out while she spoke.

Hermione finished her long winded explanation, ending with the reasons behind why she thought Malfoy had used the book on her, 'He's always calling me names like Mudblood…' finished Hermione, obviously distressed.

'Unfortunately Ms. Granger, there's little evidence of Mr. Malfoy's involvement and even though I detest foul language like the word Mudblood, I can do very little-' continued Dumbledore until he saw Hermione's reaction to his saying Mudblood. Hermione's eyes had misted over at the word and her demeanor had changed immediately. Hermione stood up and tore off her tube top in seconds, revealing her perfect firm breasts, wasting no time at all to show off her delectable goods. Instead of tearing off her skirt next, she left it on as she turned around and bent herself over the chair, exposing her naked and luscious ass to Dumbledore, who although extremely old, felt a twinge in his privates.

'I've been a very bad girl Professor, and I need to be spanked!' Hermione said, in her sexiest voice. Hermione's actions were completely controlled by the power of the spell linked to her. The utterance of the word Mudblood triggered this side of Hermione, making her a sexual slave to whatever Dumbledore wanted, until the word muggle was spoken out loud.

'Ms. Granger… What's come over you?' asked an excited Dumbledore, a little confused at her actions. Dumbledore quickly deduced the cause of Hermione's slutty actions, realizing that the word Mudblood had set her off. He knew that there had to be a word that would turn her off, but before he could continue his train of thought, he watched as Hermione started spanking herself and urging him to join in. Dumbledore's common sense told him to find a way to incapacitate Hermione and find a way to help the young student, but the urge to get up behind her and give her a hard spanking was irresistible to him.

'Come on Professor… I know you want to!' moaned Hermione in her sweet innocent voice.

Dumbledore, unable to resist an opportunity to get his old rocks off, decided to take the horny witch up on her offer. He stood up and walked around his desk, not once taking his eyes off her gorgeous and round white ass. Dumbledore still hadn't been able to get it up, but he knew, with a little spanking, he'd get some kind of reaction out of his soft cock. He stepped up behind Hermione, who by this point was wiggling her ass in anticipation. Dumbledore flipped her short skirt up a little higher before getting a quick grope in; squeezing Hermione's ass to get things started.

'That's good Ms. Granger… Very good!' Dumbledore said before lifting up his hand and giving her ass a hard smack.

'Ummmmm!' moaned Hermione, enjoying the sensation of Dumbledore punishing her naughty ass. 'Harder!' screamed Hermione, really getting into it. Dumbledore obliged Hermione's request, smacking her ass even harder the second time. Dumbledore continued to spank Hermione for the next five minutes, until both her ass cheeks were a rosy red.

'God I need some cock!' groaned Hermione, turning around to get a nice look at Dumbledore's crotch, which to her disappointment, was still soft. 'Need a little help getting it up I see' continued Hermione, as she got onto her knees in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled off his robe in anticipation for Hermione's hot wet mouth. All he was wearing underneath was a shirt and a pair of colorful boxers. Hermione took hold of his boxers and yanked them down to get his first look at Dumbledore's old wrinkled cock and sagging balls.

'Mmmmm!' moaned Hermione, clearly hot for some cock, even if it was soft and saggy. She took hold of Dumbledore's soft wrinkled cock, rubbing it as hard and fast as she could, while she used her other hand to fondle his saggy balls. Hermione opened her mouth and started engulfing Dumbledore's soft cock, hoping to get some kind of rise out him. After five minutes of both rubbing and sucking him off, Dumbledore finally got a hard-on, showing off a magnificent eight inch cock. Hermione's eyes lit up as she felt his cock expand in her mouth. She was extremely glad that Dumbledore had finally been able to get it up.

'About time… Most guys get hard from just seeing me!' Hermione berated the old man, before bending over the chair again and giving her ass another hard slap, clearly taunting the now hard Dumbledore to give her a good fucking. Before Dumbledore stepped up to he plate however, Hermione could have sworn she saw one of the portraits on the wall open their eyes and watch Hermione slap her tight ass.

Dumbledore was sweating and panting already; the effort to get it up had nearly given him a heart attack. The thought of slamming his cock into the young witch was enticing, but if he didn't catch his breath, he'd die of exhaustion. The problem with this however, was if he waited to long to fuck Hermione's sweet pussy, he may get soft again. On the basis of these facts, Dumbledore decided that he'd better chance it and fuck her; because he knew he may never get another opportunity like the one that was presented in front of him. Hermione wiggled her ass again in anticipation, as Dumbledore caught his breath and took hold of his cock, guiding its tip towards her wet entrance. Dumbledore used his other hand to take hold of Hermione's waist and steady her for penetration by Dumbledore's now fully hard eight inch cock.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted Dumbledore, forcing the tip of his long cock into Hermione's wet slit. Hermione, already fairly loose from Draco's hard pounding, accepted Dumbledore's cock with relative ease. Her face lit up with satisfaction as she felt Dumbledore's cock begin to slide into her wet box, clearly enjoying the sensation of having another cock in her. Dumbledore on the other hand, was strained at trying to force his cock into Hermione's tight box. He had never fucked such a young and hot pussy, and the sensation of trying to force his big cock into her, nearly made him pass out. Not wanting to miss the best part however, Dumbledore held on, pushing his cock further into Hermione, until he finally bottomed out, mashing his hips up against her ass. He held his cock deep in Hermione as she started to grind her hips against his in an effort to please her sexual master further. Dumbledore nearly came at the sensation of having Hermione wiggle her ass into his waist, but instead, pulled out of her slightly before pushing back in.

'Yes! Yes! Fuck me like the whore that I am!' screamed Hermione, clearly turned on by Dumbledore moving his cock in an out of her wet pussy. Dumbledore took this as a sign to work harder in pleasing his young skank; now moving one of his hands towards Hermione's rosy pink nipples and twisting them to pleasure her. Hermione reacted again, enjoying the sensation of Dumbledore playing with her small sensitive nipples. As he played with her nipples, Dumbledore continued to move his cock in an out of Hermione until he was sliding it in an out of her with ease. He was nearly out of breath as he continued to fuck her, but he knew he had to hold on until both he and Hermione were completely satisfied.

'Come on old man, give it to me hard!' shouted Hermione, really getting into having her pussy fucked by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione started to slam her ass backwards into Dumbledore's own thrusts. The feeling of having her nipple twisted and pussy violated harder and faster by Dumbledore, caused Hermione to go through an intense orgasm. Hermione's pussy quivered and she began spasming out of control as Dumbledore continued to pound her harder. He didn't even slow up as his balls slapped against her ass and her juices began to run down both his and Hermione's legs.

'Your turn!' cried Hermione, after coming down from her orgasm. Hermione's tantalizing words and intense orgasm were just enough to push Dumbledore over the edge, as he began to pant in anticipation of cumming.

'I'm cumming Ms. Granger' grunted Dumbledore, clearly preparing to dump his massive load of cum.

'Fucking cum on my sexy ass!' screamed Hermione, ready to receive a bucket full of hot cum on her tight teen ass.

'Unghhhhhh!' grunted Dumbledore in exhaustion, as he pulled his cock out of Hermione's tight pussy just in time to spill a consider load of his hot sticky semen on her glistening ass. Dumbledore fired an astounding five thick streams of his sticky cum on her ass before falling to the ground; satisfied and nearly dead from exhaustion.

Hermione was satisfied with her little fuck session with the headmaster, but because she hadn't heard the magic word of muggle, she remained in her slutty demeanor. After scooping the cum off her ass and licking her fingers clean, Hermione tried to get Dumbledore hard again by playing with his now soft cock, just so she could have another exhilarating ride on it. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was now exhausted and spent, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

'I think you killed him young Miss' said a mysterious voice from the wall of portraits. Hermione looked up for the briefest seconds to see where it came from, but quickly returned to trying to get her sexual master's cock hard again.

'I'm not dead yet Phineas' replied Dumbledore, with his eyes still shut, reveling in the aftermath of having his way with the young witch. Dumbledore was lying there, wondering how anybody in their right mind could ever be mean to such a gorgeous beauty. As Hermione continued to play with his soft cock Dumbledore said, 'I wonder Ms. Granger… How anyone in their right mind could ever call you such names for being a muggle-born'

As soon as Dumbledore finished his sentence and said the word muggle; Hermione swayed above Dumbledore's waist before she tumbled to the ground, unconscious and unaware of what had happened to her during her little encounter with the Headmaster. Dumbledore, initially concerned with Hermione's well-being, got up and got dressed, readying himself to call on Madam Pomfrey. Before he did however, Dumbledore deduced that her sexual deviancy had stopped immediately after saying the words muggle-born. Like the word Mudblood; muggle or born must trigger her to normality. Dumbledore also reconsidered calling Madam Pomfrey; if she was to see Hermione's compromising position, she would certainly report it to the Ministry and he may be fired or even sent to Azkaban.

'Reparo' said Dumbledore, waving his wand at Hermione's torn tube top, repairing it and pulling it back over her body; covering her firm tits. Dumbledore got in a good squeeze before pulling her skirt back down over her ass and resuming his seat behind his desk, where he waved his wand and said, 'Enervate', waking Hermione with a start.

'What… what's going on?' moaned Hermione, realizing that she had been unconscious on the ground. She had an odd taste in her mouth, but for the most part, was perfectly fine.

'You slipped, hit your head, and fell unconscious Ms. Granger' Dumbledore lied, remaining calm, and looking as if Hermione had just been knocked unconscious and woken seconds later.

'Oh… Sorry… Umm… I'm not really feeling well… Do you think I could just talk to Professor McGonagall on Monday?' asked an embarrassed Hermione.

'Sure thing Ms. Granger… Have a safe weekend!' said Dumbledore, pleased that Hermione wasn't suspicious at all. Dumbledore beckoned her to he door and as she left, a smile formed on his face.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Dean, Seamus, the Weasley twins, and Professor Dumbledore had all been enticed in one way or another into having sex that Saturday morning. The school year had started off with a bang, literally, and now as the Triwizard Cup was coming to Hogwarts, along with a host of exotic students from other schools, the students of Hogwarts were in for a very exciting and sexually active school year.


	10. Redemption

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Ten – Redemption**

The first week of Hogwarts had been a very interesting one; the Spellbook of Desires had passed through several peoples hands. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and Draco Malfoy had all had their time with the book, but for the last month, Malfoy had been in firm control of the book. The Weasley twins had intended to take the book back from Malfoy, but the only way to do that, was to find a way into the Slytherin common room and find the Spellbook of Desires somewhere in Malfoy's belongings. Malfoy had been very cautious about using the book since the first week, knowing that the twins, Ron, and Harry Potter, were all looking for the book and he was their prime suspect after the incidents with Ginny and Hermione. The twins however, had come up with a fool proof plan to get it back; a plan which involved using Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room and get a little payback while stealing the book back from Malfoy. They had been brewing the potion for the better part of a month and as the final days approached, they had done some reconnaissance, using Harry's invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. They had borrowed the invisibility cloak from Hermione, who had initially taken it from Harry They had also taken the Marauder's Map from Ginny after pumping her full of their cum, in order to track Malfoy. They used the invisibility cloak to wait by the Slytherin common room entrance and steal the valuable password before stealing hair from the two Slytherins they were going to be impersonating.

'Let's be Crabbe and Goyle… We can lock them in a broom cabinet or something' George said to Fred, as they waited outside the Great Hall, where Crabbe and Goyle were eating.

'We'll wait until they make it to a secluded hall and stun them… We don't want to have to carry them too far' laughed Fred as they got ready to follow Crabbe and Goyle under the invisibility cloak. Five minutes later, as Fred and George hid underneath their cloak, Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the Great Hall, with a couple of armfuls of sweets each. Crabbe and Goyle made their way towards the dungeons, in the direction of their common room, but just before they made it to the door, they were ambushed by Fred and George.

'STUPEFY!' cried Fred and George in unison, knocking both Crabbe and Goyle unconscious. Fred and George quickly stuffed their bodies into the closest closet after stealing a few hairs from each of the rather large boys' heads. They stole Crabbe and Goyle's Slytherin clothing before changing and slamming the door on them. They then got back under the invisibility cloak and made their way down to the Slytherin common room, deciding to maximize the time they'd have as Crabbe and Goyle. When they reached the entrance, they mixed the Polyjuice potion with Crabbe and Goyle's hair in separate cups before drinking the disgusting liquid.

'Ughhh!' moaned both boys, as they began to transform into Crabbe and Goyle. Fred turned into Crabbe, while George turned into Goyle.

'How do I look?' guffawed Fred.

'Like an ugly oaf… Just like me!' laughed George, as the twins removed the invisibility cloak and stuffed it behind a vase.

'Mudblood!' shouted George, saying the password out loud, before he and Fred entered the Slytherin common room, looking identical to Crabbe and Goyle. To their luck, only Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy were in the main room; apparently, everyone else was either eating in the Great Hall or in classes. It seemed Malfoy and Pansy were on break or simply skipping class, like Fred and George had.

'You wanna fuck Draco!' purred Pansy to Malfoy, not noticing that Fred and George had just entered. Pansy would do anything for Malfoy, and since Malfoy had enjoyed getting his rocks off; he had allowed Pansy to be his girlfriend. He even had some feelings for the noticeably attractive Pansy, but he would never tell her. Malfoy liked it when she tried to please him in every way possible to gain his approval and affection.

'Sure… Why don't you get on your knees and suck me off you dirty whore!' said Malfoy, unzipping his pants and smiling. Pansy slid off the couch and got ready to give Malfoy some hot head.

'Stupefy' shouted Fred, hitting Pansy in the chest. 'Petrificus Totalus' yelled both Fred and George together seconds later, hitting Malfoy in the back of the head and making him freeze, with his hand still on his zipper, as Pansy fell to the floor.

Malfoy was livid; he was completely paralyzed and unable to move an inch. He was also pissed because he was about to get head from Pansy, who was now unconscious on the floor in front of him.

George moved towards Pansy and Malfoy, stealing both their wands and giving Malfoy a swift slap in the face. Fred continued to point his wand at Pansy, as George ran up towards the Slytherin boys' dorm rooms. Fred quickly found Malfoy's room and searched it thoroughly. Initially Fred couldn't find the book, but after reaching under Malfoy's bed and groping around in search of it, he could feel the book but couldn't see it. Malfoy had hidden it under his invisibility cloak as an extra precaution. Fred threw off the cloak and took the book before leaving the room and walking down the stairs to where George had his wand pointed at Pansy and Malfoy. The twins had originally planned to simply give Malfoy a painful beating and leaving him in a bloody mess, but after finding Pansy with him and discovering the Spellbook of Desires in his room, the twins had other ideas.

'If you hadn't noticed yet, were not Crabbe and Goyle… A little Polyjuice potion has given Fred and I the opportunity to steal our nice little book back' recited George, waiting for his brother to return from the dorm rooms.

Malfoy couldn't believe he could get caught off guard so easily by the muggle-loving Weasley twins.

'Got it!' Fred shouted with joy to his brother.

'Good… Good… Let's use it on Malfoy's little whore and make him watch!' laughed a jovial George, as Fred opened the book and looked for a suitable spell.

'Here we go… Quick, easy, and to the point!' said Fred after finding a good spell.

The spell read:

A powerful but short lasting spell, effective on only the female sex , which works on two levels; it repairs the hymen of the intended target, making them a virgin again, and turns them into an insatiable slut, bent on extracting semen from any male in the vicinity. When the spell wears off, the female target will have no recollection of her time under the spell. Warning! This spell is only effective for half an hour, but is so powerful, the intended target will seek out all and every cock she can find in the allotted time frame!

With only a few waves of a wand, coupled with the words 'Cockus Addictionus' and Pansy would be on her knees begging to be double fucked by the twins. Malfoy was still frozen in place, staring straight ahead as Fred started to cast the spell on his girlfriend. His eyes tried to open in anger, but as he heard the words 'Cockus Addictionus', he knew Pansy was about to get violated in front of his eyes. Pansy remained on the ground unconscious, still out cold from the Stupefy spell.

'Enervate' shouted Fred, hitting Pansy in the chest, and waking her up instantly. There was a confused look in her eyes before she looked around and started to crawl over to George.

'It's time to have a little fun… I hope you don't mind Malfoy!' laughed Fred, as he walked over to his brother and removed his clothes. Fred and George were shocked to discover their enormous cocks; evidently the two bumbling sidekicks to Malfoy were hung like a couple of stallions. Pansy took hold of both twins' cocks, totally under the power of the spell cast on her. As Pansy began to stroke them off at the same time, they noticed that their cocks grew to a huge ten inches as they became hard. Malfoy looked on in horror, as his girlfriend began to suck off the two twins, disguised as his friends Crabbe and Goyle. He tried to move, but the combined force of two paralyzing spells had frozen him in place.

'Malfoy doesn't seem objectionable to what his little whore is doing to us' Fred said to George, as Pansy stroked him off while sucking George off at the same time. Malfoy was so furious, he thought he was about to explode with anger. George leaned over Pansy and tore off her skirt, sweater, shirt, panties and bra in a few seconds; not caring for a second about preserving Pansy's clothes. Pansy moaned at having her clothes ripped off her so forcefully, enjoying the sensation of her thong squeezing her pussy before it was torn off.

Noticing Pansy's painful pleasure; George decided to give her a little more, by bending over Pansy again and slapping her round ass. Pansy's face may not be as nice as Hermione's or Ginny's, but her body was near perfect; with large firm breasts, a tight stomach, and a nice juicy ass that made Fred and George just want to bite into it.

Let's fuck her right in front of Malfoy!' Fred said to George, as he and George guided Pansy over to the table, which was located in front of the frozen Malfoy. Malfoy again tried to move; to stop them from two-ending his horny little girlfriend, as Fred and George made her get on her hands and knees on the table right in front of him.

'I need it so bad Draco… I'm sorry!' pleaded Pansy, who couldn't control her cock lust in the least. As soon as Fred moved into position in front of her face, Pansy started sucking him off again. George took the opportunity to kneel down behind Pansy; preparing to impale her on his new ten inch monster. Malfoy watched in horror as his girlfriend began wiggling her ass at George, enticing George to slam his cock into her wet pussy.

'Look at that Malfoy, she really wants it… I bet you I didn't even have to use a spell on her' Fred laughed, as he moved his hips back and forth; sliding his huge ten inches, in and out of Pansy's hot slick mouth. Malfoy was infuriated; unable to move and forced to watch Pansy getting two-ended like a common whore, Malfoy's urge to use an unforgivable curse on one of twins was becoming a definite possibility.

'Unghhhhhh… Mmmmmm!' moaned a horny Pansy, as she felt George's cock slide up and down her slit. 'Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!' screamed Pansy, whose horniness was overcoming her.

'Ohh god this is tight!' groaned George, complaining about how tight Pansy's shaved pussy was. He good barely fit his cock into her, let alone push any of it in. 'You must be tiny Malfoy… This whore feels like she's a virgin' laughed George, pointing towards Malfoy's limp cock. Malfoy still had his pants up and knew his cock wasn't small, but being unable to respond to George's taunts was killing him. Pansy definitely wasn't a virgin either; Malfoy had popped her cherry during the second year, and had fucked her whenever he had wanted to in the past two years. She had become a kind of slave to Malfoy, and had given it up whenever he was horny. Malfoy had no idea however, that the spell that had been cast on Pansy had repaired her torn hymen, making her a virgin again. George knew this as well, but decided not to tell Malfoy, because he knew not telling him would just infuriate him even more.

Fred was slamming his cock in and out her mouth as fast as possible as George started move more and more of his shaft into her. It was a tight fit, but after the head of his cock and broke through her repaired hymen, his cock slid in with a little more comfort and ease. After five minutes, George's entire cock had made it into Pansy, and she was loving every inch of it.

'Fuck me harder!' screamed Pansy, as Fred pulled out of her mouth and let her catch her breath. Before she could catch her breath however, Fred was pummeling her face again with George doing the same from behind her, with a glimmer of blood covering his cock. Fred's cock was slamming into Pansy's face so fast, his balls were slapping against her chin with blistering speed. After another five minutes of double ending Pansy, Fred and George decided to change things up a bit and give Pansy a real fuck.

Pansy groaned in disapproval as she felt both Fred and George pull out of her. She had been so close to orgasm that if they had continued fucking her, she would have easily gotten off. She was in luck however, as Fred slid underneath her and positioned his cock at her wet slit and George prodded her tiny asshole with his massive tool.

'Yes! Fuck my ass!' screamed and excited Pansy. She had never gotten her ass fucked before, not even by Malfoy, and as George started to spread her cheeks, all she could think of was how good it was going to feel having two holes filled at once. Fred had no difficulty sliding his ten inch tool into Pansy's already well-used cunt. Fred pulled her waist down, impaling her entire pussy on his cock and holding it there until George was ready to do the same with her ass.

Malfoy was beginning to get some feeling back in his fingers, but even as he started to move his finger tips ever so slightly, he knew he'd never be able stop the twins from double teaming his slut of a girlfriend.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted both George and Pansy together, as her sphincter expanded to accept his bulbous cock head. Even though Pansy was groaning in pain, Fred, who was looking into her eyes, could tell she was enjoying the pain. Pansy started kissing Fred, as George worked hard loosening her tight ass as much as possible. Fred just held Pansy's waist down and made out with her as his cock remained lodged in her convulsing pussy.

'Ohhh Yessss!' screamed Pansy, as she went through an intense orgasm. Fred could feel her pussy clench, and drench his cock with her juices. George took the opportunity to ram six inches of his cock into Pansy as she was still shuddering from her orgasm. She screamed again in pleasure; enjoying the sensation of having her ass filled with a big hard cock.

'Fuck! We better wrap this up brother; the spell on this whore is about to run out!' grunted George, as he started moving his cock in and out of Pansy's tight ass. Fred started doing the same; realizing they only had a few minutes left before the spell lost its effects. In only a minute, the twins were moving in and out of Pansy in perfect rhythm, almost like they had done it before. Pansy continued to make out with Fred as both the twins bucked their hips into her.

'Unghhh!' moaned Pansy again, as an orgasm ripped through her for the second time, squinting her eyes in pleasure. Just as her orgasm finished, the time on the spell that had controlled her actions ended with it.

'What the fuck!' screamed Pansy, realizing she was getting double penetrated by Crabbe and Goyle. She also noticed Malfoy was just sitting on the couch, watching her get double teamed by his best friends. 'Get off me Crabbe… Goyle… I never agreed to this!' moaned Pansy, enjoying herself, even though the position she found herself in was totally perverted. The last thing she remembered was getting on her knees to suck off Malfoy, and then she woke up with both her holes being ravaged by Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy tried to come to his defense, as Pansy looked at him, wondering why he would let his mammoth friends fuck her like this. Because Malfoy couldn't move anything but his fingertips and because he couldn't even respond to Pansy's questioning look, Pansy just believed that Malfoy wanted to watch her get double penetrated by his friends. Pansy knew it was perverted, but if Malfoy wanted it, she would do it, or in this case them.

'Oh… I get it… You like to watch… Don't you baby!' moaned Pansy, letting go and enjoying the sensation of having both her horny holes filled with Crabbe and Goyle's massive cocks. Malfoy tried to shake his head in disapproval, but because his paralysis limited his movement, there was no hope in stopping her or them now.

Fred and George hadn't said a word since the spell on Pansy had lifted; they were ready to cast the spell again, but as Pansy got back into the mood, they knew that the spell was unneeded. Besides, they were both getting close to their limit anyway, and casting a spell would just be a waste.

'Do you want them to cum on my face Draco!' purred Pansy, rocking her hips back and forth, into both Fred and George and noticing her the strain on both the boys' faces.

'I'm gonna blow!' groaned Fred, still pumping his cock as fast as he could, in an out of Pansy's tight pussy.

'Me too br-' responded George, stopping himself before he said brother. He knew if he said brother to Fred, Pansy would pick up on it and struggle against them.

'Paste my face!' screamed Pansy, not noticing George's slip up, as she went through yet another orgasm. Malfoy looked on in horror; he wanted to stop them from humiliating Pansy right in front of him, but as he started to get some feeling back in his hands and feet, he knew it was too little, too late, as the twins began to pant loudly in anticipation.

Fred and George quickly pulled out of Pansy, letting her get up on her knees and sit on the table staring at Malfoy. She looked at Malfoy, thinking that he wanted her to get pasted by his friends. She gave him a quick wink as both Fred and George got on either side of Pansy and started stroking their ten inch cocks at her face.

'Unghhhhhh!' grunted both Fred and George at the same time, erupting two thick steams of their warm sticky cum all over Pansy's slutty looking face. It hit her everywhere; in her eyes, her mouth and even getting in her hair. Pansy loved every second of it, as she looked directly at Malfoy, letting who she thought was Crabbe and Goyle, unload the last of their cum directly on her willing face.

'Whooo!' gasped Fred, looking for his clothes and enjoying the sight of Pansy covered in his and George's hot cream. As Pansy started licking her lips and trying eat as much of the twins cum as possible; the twins got dressed in Crabbe and Goyle's clothing and picked up the Spellbook of Desires and the invisibility cloak, before giving Pansy a wink and making their way towards the Slytherin common room exit.

'Oh… and Pansy… Malfoy said to give him a big kiss before you clean up!' George called out to Pansy, as he and Fred left the Slytherin common room and started back to their own common room, with their prized possession still in hand.

'Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!' mumbled Malfoy, still unable to move or say anything as Pansy approached him.

Fred and George never saw what happened, as they left laughing, knowing that as soon as Malfoy could move, he would be seeking some revenge. Their exit was perfect timing, as the Polyjuice potion began to wear off and the twins started to return back into themselves.

'Thank riddance… I definitely need a shower now!' Fred said to his brother, as they approached the cabinet they had left Crabbe, Goyle, and their clothes in.

Fred and George threw off their clothes and opened the cabinet door; letting both Crabbe and Goyle fall to the floor, still unconscious. Fred and George put their own clothes back on and made their way back to their own common room, both smiling and pleased with themselves for both embarrassing Pansy and Malfoy, and also stealing back their precious book. As they walked back up the staircase, towards the Gryffindor tower, they were pleased to see Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet; the two girls they had impregnated over a month ago.

'How's it going Katie… Alicia… Stinks about quidditch, eh?' said Fred, trying not to laugh. The school quidditch season had been cancelled in order to host the Triwizard Cup, meaning none of them would be playing any quidditch during the school year.

'It's alright with us… We're just back from the Madam Pomfrey… Apparently we're both pregnant… We wouldn't be playing anyway' replied Alicia, looking dejected.

'What a shocker! Do you have any idea who the father's are?' said George, giggling a little, as he looked over at his brother.

'No… It could be a few guys though… Alicia and I have been having a little too much fun this summer!' replied Katie, obviously not embarrassed at how sexually active they had been during the summer.

'Well… See ya!' said Fred, grabbing George and shuffling off, before they burst out laughing. The best part was that Katie and Alicia had no idea that it had been Fred and George who had planted their potent seed in their friend's fertile wombs.


	11. The Owlery

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Eleven - The Owlery**

The Spellbook of Desires was now in the safe confines of the Weasley twins' room, locked in Fred's trunk and sealed magically to prevent anyone from taking it from them. The only problem was Malfoy had copied down several useful spells before the twins had stolen the book, meaning he was as dangerous as ever. Malfoy hadn't made anymore moves against any Gryffindor students since Fred and George had embarrassed him and his girlfriend Pansy. Malfoy had to alter Pansy's memories after her little romp with Fred and George. After the freezing spell finally wore off him, Malfoy had erased Pansy's memories; she was told by Malfoy that she had just been violated by Fred and George Weasley, and not his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry Potter on the other hand, had been sorely missing his Spellbook of Desires, and after nearly two months of getting no pussy, that he could remember at least, Harry was horny as hell. Harry may not have had the Spellbook of Desires, but he still remembered the spells that he and Ron had already used.

Harry had decided on his next target, Cho Chang; an Asian girl from Ravenclaw that he had found himself very attracted to. Harry couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach every time he saw the fifth year Ravenclaw. He had been sneaking peeks at Cho Chang every time he had been able to; in the hallways, between classes and even in the library. Harry had finally picked out an excellent ambushing point to hit her with the spell Ron had used on Narcissa Malfoy. Cho would always go to the Owlery in the early hours of the morning; where she would send letters to her parents. Harry would always follow her up there and try to make small talk with her; telling her that he was sending letters to his aunt and uncle. In reality however, Harry had been giving Hedwig blank letters, telling her to make a big loop and return after a couple hours of flying. In all his little meetings with Cho, nobody had every come across the two while they were there.

The spell deion had read:

A simple spell, which, when cast upon the intended target, will create in them an unbreakable sexual attraction to the caster until the caster performs the counter-spell, returning the target to their original state with no memory of the events that had taken place. Warning: the attraction is immediate, and powerful. Unless the counter-spell is performed, the target's attraction to the caster will continue to increase.

All Harry would have to do was say 'Attraculus', do some wand-work and Cho would have an unbreakable sexual attraction to Harry until he used the counter-spell 'Attraculoff' and made the same wand movements in the reverse.

Harry had chosen the Saturday before the arrival of students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to enact his little plan. At five in the morning, Harry left Gryffindor Tower quietly, not waking Ron or any other Gryffindor student. He used his invisibility cloak that he had gotten back from Fred and George to be even stealthier. He crept to the Owlery and after waiting for ten minutes, Cho finally showed, oblivious to Harry's presence.

'Attraculus' whispered Harry, after lifting up the invisibility cloak and pointing and waving his wand at Cho. The spell was invisible to the eye and had made no sound; making it ideal for stealth use. The spell hit Cho in the back, and a strange sensation rolled through her.

'Mmmmmmm!' Cho moaned, wanting nothing else but to find Harry Potter and fuck his brains out. Cho looked around the Owlery, searching for Harry anywhere.

Noticing Cho's sudden change of demeanor, Harry whipped off his invisibility cloak, just as Cho was about to leave the Owlery and search somewhere else for him.

'Hey Cho!' shouted Harry, just as Cho went through the door. She turned around immediately and ran to Harry at full speed, diving on him and knocking him to the ground. Harry had no time to react; his wand flew out of his hand and landed across the room. Harry couldn't care less at that moment, as Cho ripped off her robe, and followed that by tearing off Harry's.

'I've wanted this for so long!' moaned Cho, completely under the influence of the spell now. Cho wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't very experienced either, as she roughly started to kiss Harry. Harry reached around her and started to squeeze Cho's ass. She moaned loudly, removing Harry's sweater and t-shirt in the process. She slid down Harry's body and pulled his pants down along with her. Harry's cock sprang up, only hampered by his tight fitting underwear, which Cho promptly pulled down as fast as she could. She could think of one thing and one thing only, and that was Harry's five inch cock, already fully hard and ready for Cho.

'Suck it bitch' groaned Harry, thrusting his hips upwards for Cho, who instinctively opened her mouth and engulfed half of his cock in a single thrust.

'Mmmmmmmpf' moaned Cho, now bobbing her head up and down, engulfing more and more with each passing second until her black hair was a blur to Harry and he felt his cock hitting the back of her throat. She continued to deep-throat Harry for the next five minutes until Harry began to pant loudly, getting ready to explode down Cho's little throat.

'I'm fucking cumming Cho!' screamed Harry, thrusting his hips upwards and lodging his cock in her throat. Cho wrapped her hands around Harry's ass, giving him extra leverage to force a little more of his shaft into her throat. Cho felt Harry's cock spasm before he began to cum.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted Harry, ejaculating three long thick streams of his hot cum down Cho's throat. Cho swallowed every drop greedily, not even letting one ounce leave her mouth. After finally finishing, Harry pulled his softening cock from Cho's throat.

'Yummmmm!' Cho said, swallowing the last of Harry's cum and catching her breath in the process. Instead of just stopping there though, Cho stood up and started to strip out of her clothes. Harry was exhausted from just cumming down her throat, but as she started pulling off her clothes, Harry could feel his cock begin to harden once again. Cho slowly pulled off her sweater first, revealing a tight white dress shirt, hugging her generously sized teen breasts. Harry could just make out her hardening nipples as she tore off the buttons one at a time until all that was left was a single button. Cho played with this last button, tantalizing Harry, who by this point was completely hard again and ready for round two.

'Fuck!' moaned Harry, reaching up and tearing the last button off of Cho's dress shirt and revealing her gorgeous teen tits, capped with tiny brown erect nipples. Harry wasn't finished there; he wanted to see Cho completely naked, and he wasn't going to wait for her to do it herself. Harry tore off her little skirt, revealing a tiny black thong, which he took hold of and pulled it as hard as he could, ripping it in the process.

'Owwwww!' screamed Cho, as her thong tore, pinching her shaved pussy in the process. Harry was awestruck as he stared at Cho's perfect figure; she was fit, with great tits and a beautiful shaved teen pussy. He nearly came right then and there, but before Harry could blow his load, Cho jumped on top of him again, pinning him to the straw strewn floor and sitting on his waist.

'You ready to fuck me big boy!' moaned Cho sexily, staring at Harry sexily, while reaching back with one of her hands and grabbing Harry's fully erect cock. Cho could feel her saliva still coated on his cock, as she guided it towards her tiny opening.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted Harry, as he felt the tip of his cock pierce Cho's tight pussy. Both Harry and Cho scrunched their faces in pain as Harry's shaft began to slide into Cho's pussy.

'God! Your pussy is so tight Cho!' Harry moaned, thrusting his hips upwards into Cho, while she leaned down to give Harry a kiss. Harry passionately kissed her back, while using his hands to reach around and grab Cho's juicy ass. He gave it a quick squeeze before raising one of his hands and smacking her ass hard.

'Mmmmmm… Harder Harry!' Cho whispered into Harry's ear, bouncing on his cock in the process. Harry continued to smack Cho's ass for the next few minutes until his cock was completely impaled in her pussy. Harry stopped slapping her and took a firm hold of her ass before lifting and dropping her on his shaft as hard and fast as possible. The sensation of sliding his cock in and out of her athletically tight pussy was already putting some strain on Harry, even after having just cum minutes earlier. After five more minutes of hard fucking, Cho could tell that Harry was reaching his end again, and wanting to please him the most, Cho reached back again and started to fondle his spasming balls.

'I'm cumming Cho!' groaned Harry, ready to explode for the second time that morning.

'CUM INSIDE ME HARRY! Fill my pussy up! I need your hot cum so bad!' shouted Cho, at the top of her lungs, urging Harry to blow his load deep in her clutching pussy.

'UNGHHHHH!' grunted Harry, ejaculating a second large load of cum, this time deep into Cho's hot pussy. Several hot streams of his potent seed penetrated her womb and filled her completely, impregnating her on the spot.

'Ahhhhhhh!' screamed Cho, finally going through her own orgasm after feeling her pussy filled with Harry's warm seed. 'God it feels so good inside me!' moaned Cho, coming down from her own orgasm and feeling Harry's semen drip from her pussy and slide down Harry's cock, which was still lodged deeply in her wet pussy.

To Harry's complete surprise however, Cho had no intention of getting off his semi-hard cock. Cho just started to move herself up and down again, sliding Harry's cum-slicked cock in and out of her cum filled pussy, while their added cum continued to leak out of her sopping wet hole. Harry was too tired to fight her off, and as his cock continued to slide in and out, Harry realized the peril he was now in; the counter-spell would be the only thing that could stop Cho's sexual conquest of Harry.

'Gotta get my wand' Harry whispered to himself, just before he felt himself getting hard again. The slick sensation of having his cock continually bounced on had gotten him to full hardness again. Harry may have been exhausted, but even he was impressed by his amazing ability to recover in such a short time. Not wanting to waste such an excellent opportunity, Harry decided to keep fucking Cho, and in the process, find someway to make it over to his wand. If Harry didn't get to his wand and cast the counter-spell, Cho would definitely fuck him to death. As Harry thought about how nice a death it would be if Cho actually did fuck him to death, he thought up a brilliant plan; a plan which would see Cho's sweet juicy ass being fucked hard.

'Get up bitch!' commanded Harry, pushing Cho off of his cock and onto her feet. 'Turn around and get on your knees' Harry continued, as he struggled to his feet and got ready to slam his cock into her tiniest and tightest hole.

'Mmmmmm! Are you gonna fuck my ass?' asked Cho, horny to have Harry take her virgin ass. Just before Harry began to guide his cock towards Cho's asshole, she turned her head around, gave him a wink, and wiggled her ass to entice him further. Harry's cock gave a little twinge at Cho's little shake, before he guided it to her asshole, prodding it gently.

'Ahhhhh! That feels good!' moaned a still horny Cho, as Harry began to press deeper into the young slut. Harry's cock was still lubed up from his and Cho's juices, and as he pressed forward, he was glad of the extra lubrication. The tip of his cock just barely slid past her tight ass sphincter, making both Harry and Cho groan in pain. Harry knew that the only way to survive his little sexual romp with Cho was to get to his wand on the other side of the Owlery and cast the counter-spell. To do this however, he was going to have to slam his cock into her ass so hard that both he and Cho slid across the straw strewn floor to his wand.

'Unghhhh!' grunted Harry, slamming another three inches into Cho before slowly pulling his cock back out of her and doing the same until he had made enough room to fit his entire five inches in her tiny ass. Cho had been in perpetual pain ever since Harry had entered her ass, but after he finally bottomed out and mashed his waist against her ass, she went through her second orgasm of the morning.

'Ahhhhh!' screamed Cho, as her pussy exploded, spraying her warm juices against Harry's balls and legs. This nearly made Harry cum again, but he knew that if he couldn't reach his wand by the time he had cum for the third time, he'd be in real trouble. Harry therefore, continued to slam his cock into her ass as hard as he could, with each successive pummeling, pushing the pair farther across the room until Harry was in reaching distance of his wand. Harry grabbed hold of it while still pounding Cho's ass from behind; there was no sense in wasting another opportunity to cum when he already had his wand and knew that he was safe from death by fucking. After several more minutes of Harry banging Cho from behind, and after nearly passing out from exhaustion, Harry's cock began to spasm for the third time.

'UNGHHHH!' grunted Harry, just as Cho passed out from pleasure. Harry pasted her rectum with what little cum he had left, depositing a sizeable load deep within her. Satisfied that he had had his fun with his little Asian beauty, Harry pulled his cock out of her ass with a plop, flipped the unconscious Cho onto her back and buried his softening cock in her hot wet mouth; cleaning any cum he had left on his shaft. Happy, exhausted and ready for breakfast, Harry said 'Attraculoff' and waved his wand to cast the counter-spell on Cho. The invisible light hit her in the chest and removed the powerful sex spell which had wholly controlled her actions.

'Should I leave her naked, or should I re-dress her?' said Harry out loud, while throwing his clothes back on and getting ready to leave Cho, naked and full of his hot cum. Harry decided it would be best to re-dress her; if he didn't, there would be too many questions to answer. He stuffed her torn thong in his pants pocket before re-buttoning her dress shirt, throwing on her sweater and sliding her little skirt back on. Before he put her cloak on however, he lifted her skirt, got a good look at her pussy, and thrust two fingers up into her unconscious pussy.

'I'll be dreaming about that for the next week' Harry said to himself, before removing his fingers, licking them, and picking up her cloak and putting it back on her. He left the Owlery, shortly after throwing his invisibility cloak on, leaving Cho alone and unknowingly impregnated.

Cho woke an hour later, totally exhausted, with a headache and weird taste in her mouth. 'I must of fell asleep' Cho said to herself, unaware that she had just been pumped full of Harry Potter's sticky cum. Cho stood up and couldn't believe how much her ass hurt. She could barely stand, 'Geez! I must of hit my ass hard when I fell over' Cho said to herself again, as she walked over to where she had evidently dropped her letter before calling down an owl and sending it on its way.

'I hope my ass feels better before the Triwizard Cup begins' said Cho, leaving the Owlery with a small amount of Harry's cum rolling down her leg unnoticed.


	12. The Feast

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twelve – The Feast**

It was October 30th, and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were going to arrive later in the afternoon for a feast and the introduction into the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George Weasley had been very careful not to use the Spellbook of Desires too much since they had re-acquired it from Draco Malfoy. In fact, they hadn't used it on another person at all, mainly because some of the teachers, including Professor Dumbledore, were becoming suspicious. The several sexual related cautions and sightings had increased dramatically since the start of the school year, and as the Triwizard Cup approached, they had become vigilant in finding the root of the source. Professor Dumbledore had, after fucking Hermione Granger, decided to tell the teachers to be on the lookout for a book containing explicit and dangerous sexual spells. He of course made no mention of his erotic experience with Hermione, who was obviously under the influence of a powerful sexual spell. It is under these circumstances that Fred and George Weasley had taken extra precautions; precautions which would take the focus off of them, while seriously increasing their pocket gold. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were about to become a lot more popular in the weeks to come, and Fred and George were sure that their business would be booming like never before.

'Almost ready there Fred' George asked his brother, who was stirring the last of some volatile materials into his cauldron. Fred and George had the Spellbook of Desires open and were mixing together some of the more interesting potions. They were going to mix the finished sex potions into their candy mixtures; tainting them and making them an extremely attractive product. This way, they'd be able to use the Spellbook of Desires whenever they wanted and sell sexually tainted candies to make gold, all while diverting any extra attention away from themselves. At the moment, they were in need of some willing female trial subjects for some of their more complex candies, but because some of the potions they would be selling were actually straight from the book, just re-packaged, they were ready to be sold.

'This batch is ready to go George' Fred responded, pouring the liquid from the cauldron into several small vials labeled, "Hot Sauce", right on the cap of the bottle. On each bottle was a blank label wrapped around the middle; if Fred and George were going to draw attention away from themselves, they wouldn't be able to leave any kind of deion that any teacher could see. They therefore enchanted the blank label with the 'Aperecium' spell that kept the label blank until a special word was said. Just like the Marauders Map, all the buyer had to do was tap the label and say the magic words; which in this case was 'Draco Malfoy is a prat'. As an added protection, they were going to force every customer to sign a special contract; one which would jinx the customer if they ever revealed who had sold them the product. If they did reveal the Weasley twins as the producers if caught, the word "HOMO" would be permanently written across their forehead in pimples.

'Make sure the Aperecium spell is working before we start selling them George' Fred said to his brother, pouring the last of the potion he had brewed into another small vial.

'Draco Malfoy is a prat' said George, tapping one of the bottles and revealing the potions deion.

The deion read:

Hot Sauce is the first brilliant concoction of our new line of sexually potent products. Sneak the contents of one of these vials into the object of your desire's pumpkin juice or beverage, and she'll be getting hot under the collar in no time at all. It will start off as a fever, forcing the drinker to remove their clothes in a matter of minutes to cool off. After another ten minutes, the only thing they want is a nice helping of soothing cum. In fact, the drinker will remain sexually charged and horny until they get a healthy serving of someone's special sauce, so make sure you're around to satisfy the drinker's needs.

'Works just fine brother' said George, after looking over the label once to make sure everything was spelled right. For safety purposes, Fred and George had made sure the label would only remain visible for five minutes before becoming invisible again. With that, the twins left their room with a single vial of their very first Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product. It didn't take long for the twins to find their first customer either; Ron had just walked through the school portrait, in a hurry to get changed and ready for the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. They had only one vial to sell because they wanted to make sure it didn't kill anyone with and their very first attempt. Ron seemed like the best possible choice for testing the potentially dangerous potion.

'Hey Ron!' shouted Fred, just as Ron ran past him.

'What?' Ron said, irritated that he was being stopped. Ron was in a hurry; the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were going to arriving at Hogwarts at any moment and he was going to miss it for anything.

'How about testing out one of our newest products' George replied, handing the bottle over to Ron.

'Hot Sauce?' asked Ron quizzically looking at the cap, not sure what Fred and George were up to. 'What does it do and how much does it cost?' he asked, now interested, turning the bottle around, looking at the blank label.

'First sign here, stating that you won't tell anyone who made the potion… If you do, the word HOMO will be permanently written across your forehead in pimples' George said, making Ron sign a waiver in the process. 'Just tap that label and say Draco Malfoy is a prat, and all your questions will be answered for free' finished Fred, smiling with George, as they left Ron looking at the bottle and made their way outside to see the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations arrive. They'd ask Ron who he used it on and how it worked out after the feast, later that night. They knew for sure that after reading the bottle's label, he'd be using it as soon as he could. If it worked and Ron didn't kill some random girl, they'd be selling the bottles to anyone who wanted them. If it didn't work, Ron would be the one getting into trouble and they'd be off the hook. If Ron did tell anyone about who had made the potion, he'd have the word HOMO written across his face in pimples and that would surely be a decent trade for potentially being expelled from Hogwarts.

'Draco Malfoy is a prat' Ron said, tapping the blank label in the process. 'Holy shit!' he exclaimed moments later, after reading the deion thoroughly. Ron's mind raced with what he could do with such a potion. He also recognized the nature of the potion, which instantly reminded him of the Spellbook of Desires. Ron would have been more inquisitive, possibly even going up to their room and looking for the book, but because he didn't want to miss the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, he didn't have anytime to sneak around. Ron put the bottle of Hot Sauce in his pocket and ran down outside, joining the rest of the Hogwarts students, who were already eagerly waiting.

'Where have you been?' asked Hermione, noticing Ron had a big smile on his face. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Ron had every intention of slipping his bottle of Hot Sauce into Hermione's beverage as soon as he could. Ron knew that he'd finally get his opportunity to bed Hermione. 'What are you smiling at Ron?' Hermione asked, as Ron was deep in thought.

'Nothing' Ron responded still in reverie. Just as Ron started to fantasize about bending Hermione over and slamming his cock into her sweet teenage pussy, the Beauxbatons flying carriage arrived, followed shortly after by the Durmstrang submersible ship. Students from both schools made their way up the grounds to Hogwarts and its students. Harry, Ron and Hermione could tell immediately that every single student from Durmstrang was male, while almost every student from Beauxbatons was female.

'Holy fuck!' swore Ron and Harry together, as the Beauxbatons students came into view. The female students were nearly all perfect tens, and were all wearing sexy silk clothing. They had no cloaks; only very thin light blue silk tops and short light blue silk skirts.

'Those are fucking short!' Ron sighed, staring at a particularly beautiful set of long legs belonging to the most attractive Beauxbatons student by far. The students' giantess headmistress said a few words to Dumbledore, before motioning for her freezing students to enter the Hogwarts castle and wait for the Durmstrang and Hogwarts students to join them. As they passed, Ron and Harry got a particularly amazing but fleeting view of the female Beauxbatons students' back ends. They could just make out the bottom of their ass, and if they weren't mistaken, each and every one of the female Beauxbatons students was wearing a thong underneath their incredibly short skirts.

'A lot more liberal in France, aren't they?' Ron said smiling and still staring at the girls' asses. Ron and Harry felt their respective cocks twinge and harden at the sight of the beautiful Beauxbatons girls.

'HELLO!' Hermione cried, obstructing Ron and Harry's view and snapping them out of their gaze. Hermione was disgusted, offended, and envious of Ron and Harry's gaze, as they snapped out of it and began to blush. Hermione may have been disgusted by Ron and Harry's obvious and lustful gazes, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Ron on the other hand, had a tough decision to make; he could either use the Hot Sauce on Hermione or the beautiful Beauxbatons girl he had just seen.

After a cold look from Hermione; Harry and Ron watched the Durmstrang students walk up the Hogwarts grounds, and to their shock, Victor Krum was with them. Giggling, gawking and gaggling ensured for a few minutes, but after that, everybody went inside to enjoy the feast.

'Who is that?' Ron asked Harry, as they passed the Beauxbatons students and the beautiful long-legged girl.

'I don't know, but she kinda looks like one of those Veela we saw at the Quidditch World Cup' replied Harry, staring at her long beautiful legs.

'Her name is Fleur or something' Hermione responded frostily, waving her hand if front of Ron's eyes and stomping away is anger.

Ron had hoped that the Beauxbatons girls would sit at their table, but after they took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, he became worried that he wouldn't get his opportunity to slip his vial of potion in one of their drinks. The feast began, and just before Ron started to give up on using his Hot Sauce on Fleur; the gorgeous Beauxbatons girl started walking over to where he was sitting. She was stopping every few paces and asking every Gryffindor student for an extra helping of bouillabaisse; apparently, she really wanted some more. Ron had a great idea; he quickly emptied almost all of the bouillabaisse onto his plate before stealthily pouring his Hot Sauce into what was left of the bouillabaisse. This way, there was only one serving tainted with the Hot Sauce, and because Fleur was so intent on eating more, she would definitely be the one consuming it.

'Excuse me, are you needing ze bouillabaisse?' Fleur asked Ron and Harry, bending over in the process and giving them a perfect view of her cleavage.

'Yeah… You can have what's left!' replied Ron, getting hard at the thought of what he'd be doing to her shortly. Fleur took the bowl from Ron, said thank you, and went back to the Ravenclaw table. Ron watched intently as Fleur poured the tainted bouillabaisse onto her plate and quickly devoured it.

'I think I need to use the restroom' announced Ron, realizing that Fleur would soon be overcome with a fever and eventually the need to remove all her clothes. She would surely leave the crowded Great Hall before the fever progressed and she started tearing off her clothes. The Hot Sauce would only start taking real effect after a few minutes, and if Ron was correct in his thinking, Fleur would be leaving for the girls' lavatories soon. Ron walked quickly out of the Great Hall, making his way to the nearest girls' restroom, hiding in one of the stalls, waiting patiently for Fleur.

'Ohh my!' groaned Fleur back in the Great Hall; the potion had hit her like a ton of bricks. She immediately felt hot under the collar, and with her fever rising, she quickly left the Great Hall, needing to splash water over her as soon as possible. After leaving the hall, she quickly found the nearest girls' restroom. She entered it and ran to the nearest sink, where she splashed cold water against her face. The cool water did little to satisfy the burning hot sensation now running through her body.

'Here it comes!' Ron whispered to himself, peeping through the crack of a stall door and rubbing his shaft in the process. Ron had pulled his pants down to his ankles and in anticipation of getting some sweet teenage French pussy, he had began warming himself up. Ron was exactly right in his thinking; Fleur unable to stand the heat coursing through her body, tore off her silk top, quickly followed by her silk skirt. Ron nearly blew his load at the sight of Fleur's gorgeous breasts. He could just make them out in the reflection of the mirror, and if he was seeing them right; she had the best tits he had ever seen. They were perfectly sized; developed, but not too big, with small rosy pink erect nipples capping each of them off. Her ass was just as perfect; Ron's cock gave another twinge as he got a nice long look at her ass, perfectly framed in a small blue silk thong.

'Mmmmmmm!' moaned Fleur, rubbing her clit through her panties and staring at herself through the mirror. All of a sudden, her eyes caught a glimpse of Ron through one of the cracks in the stall door. 'Who iz zat!' groaned Fleur, still rubbing her pussy furiously, and walking over to the stall in question. She threw the door open, revealing a terrified Ron, whose hand was still pumping his six inch shaft at a torrid pace. He opened his mouth in horror, trying furiously to think of a way out of his embarrassing situation. 'Just what I need!' mumbled Fleur, getting on her knees and taking hold of Ron's hard cock. Ron let go of his shaft as he felt Fleur's petite fingers begin to move up and down it. Apparently the Hot Sauce had hit its final stage; forcing Fleur to seek the closest source of cum to sooth her aching burn.

'Ohhh Fuck!' groaned Ron, as Fleur quickly placed her lips on the tip of his cock and began bobbing her head up and down, engulfing most of it with passion. Fleur had only one thing on her mind by this point; she needed to get Ron's hot cream or she'd burn up. Fleur used her hands to speed the process along as well, rubbing his shaft and squeezing his balls to Ron's obvious delight.

'Fuck me!' Fleur moaned, pulling her hot mouth off of Ron's cock after five minutes and turning around. She stayed on her knees, lifted her ass up, put her face to the ground and began wiggling her ass in anticipation. She pulled her blue silk thong to the side, exposing a very tight and tantalizing pussy to Ron, while still wiggling her ass. Ron stood there, so happy about his good fortune, he couldn't move an inch.

'SMACK! SMACK!' Ron snapped out of his paralysis. Fleur was still wiggling her ass, but now had started smacking it for Ron to hurry up. Ron got onto his knees, grabbed his cock and guided his shaft towards Fleur's sopping wet pussy. There was little resistance as he guided his shaft into her; she was so wet and ready, Ron slid into her with ease.

'Mmmmmmmm!' moaned Fleur, obviously enjoying Ron's slow and deep penetration. Ron, sensing Fleur's enjoyment, began to pick up his pace, using his hands to grab her waist and slam his hips into her faster and faster. Ron could feel Fleur's pussy clenching his shaft every time he plunged into her. The constant stimulation eventually forced Fleur over the edge after ten minutes, causing her pussy to spasm, clutch Ron's cock and explode all over his shaft.

'Ahhhhhhh! C'est Bon!' moaned Fleur, going through her orgasm, but still in need of a healthy and soothing serving of Ron's hot cum. She was in luck, as Ron bucked his hips into her with increasing speed, signaling a nearing end.

'I'm fixing to cum Fleur' Ron groaned, primed and ready to blow. Fleur took her head off the bathroom floor and looked back at Ron, getting ready to accept a massive helping of his cream. Just before Ron exploded though; Fleur used her hand to push Ron back, before turning around and preparing herself to receive a face-full of his hot cum. There was no way she was going to let some random boy cum inside her; she may have been horny as hell, but that didn't mean she had to get pregnant in the process. Fleur smiled up at Ron and gave the tip of his cock a quick flick with her tongue, pushing Ron over the edge in the process.

'UNGHHHHHH!' grunted Ron, sending stream after stream of his hot sticky cum onto Fleur's tongue and face. Fleur opened her mouth and caught a few loads before Ron pasted the rest of her face with his sticky cream. With a final shudder and spasm, Ron fired off his last load, hitting Fleur in the right eye and collapsing backwards on his ass, exhausted from the ordeal.

'Mmmmmmm! Zat iz so much better!' moaned Fleur, licking her lips and cleaning off her face by scooping Ron's cum off with her fingers and licking them clean. After finishing up, Fleur stood up and pulled off her blue silk thong, tossing it at the near unconscious Ron. Her thong hit Ron in the face, giving him a whiff of her pussy in the process. Fleur was a little surprised at what and who she had just done, but she didn't regret it in the least before putting on her short skirt and top and leaving Ron on the girls' bathroom floor. She had given him her thong as a memento of his conquest; she knew he'd never forget fucking her.

'I gotta thank Fred and George!' sighed a satisfied Ron, before pulling his pants back up and rejoining the feast, which had progressed to the desserts stage. Ron sat down and looked back over at Fleur, who was tucking in and eating some pudding. She looked over at Ron and gave him a quick wink.

'What took you so long Ron?' Hermione asked, snapping Ron back to reality.

'Nothing… What?' replied a confused Ron, looking down at some of the desserts in front of him. Hermione just shrugged him off and began eating her own dessert.

'Yah… What took you so long?' Harry whispered to Ron, elbowing him in the gut. Harry had obviously put the pieces together after both Fleur and Ron left the feast in a hurry. Harry knew that what had just happened, had something to do with his Spellbook of Desires, and he was determined to find out who had stolen it and where to find the book.

'I'll tell you later' replied Ron, smiling and looking back over at Fleur in the process. After the feast, the introductions of the students, schools, and judges were made, followed by the presentation of the Triwizard Cup. Following some explanations about rules and procedures, all the students left for their sleeping quarters to prepare for an interesting Halloween the next day.


	13. Hogwarts Pimp

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirteen – Hogwarts Pimp**

The Triwizard Cup feast had gone off without any problems; Ron had used a wondrous little potion to seduce the beautiful Fleur Delacour, and Harry had finally picked up the trail of his missing Spellbook of Desires. Even Draco Malfoy had enjoyed himself at the feast; Victor Krum and the Durmstrang students had joined the Slytherin table during the feast and had taken a certain liking to Malfoy. There was good reason too; Malfoy had let Krum know about his little secret, even showing him a few pages he had copied from the Spellbook of Desires. Malfoy, noticing Krum's interest and always wanting to establish as many connections with as many important and famous wizards as possible, pressed the matter, even telling him about a powerful spell he had performed on a sexy little witch. He pointed Hermione out to Krum, who was instantly taken by her beauty, even after Malfoy had told him about her Muggle heritage. He stared at her for the remainder of the evening, until Malfoy, noticing his attraction to Hermione, agreed to set up a little meeting, so Krum could get to know her a little more intimately.

'You know, I could arrange a little get together if you like her' said Malfoy, breaking Krum out of his reverie.

'Vat?' replied an embarrassed Krum. He was an international Quidditch star; he hardly needed to use magic to have his way with any witch of his choice.

'It's the only way to get a piece of that ass!' replied Malfoy, looking over at Hermione.

'Vell… I guess so' replied Krum, not wanting to pass up such a great opportunity.

'Meet me at the entrance of the Great Hall at midnight' Malfoy told Krum, just as Dumbledore began explaining about the Triwizard Tournament. As the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students left the Great Hall for their respective sleeping quarters, Malfoy snuck up behind Hermione without her knowing. He had copied down a spell perfect for the situation at hand. He quickly pulled out a few small scrolls and re-read the spell he was about to use.

It read:

A spell, non-sexual in nature, which allows the caster to take control of the intended target's body, allowing them to see through their eyes and control their movements. Cast this spell on the intended target and after ten minutes, the caster's consciousness will move into their body until the caster willingly leaves the body. The spell will last as long as the caster wishes, granting them the ability to do anything they want with the target's body, ANYTHING! Warning! Ten minutes after the casting of the spell, the caster consciousness will move into the target's body, leaving the caster's body unconscious and completely helpless!

Malfoy had copied down the correct wand movements as well. It was relatively quick and easy, he wouldn't even have to say a word. Just as Hermione, Harry and Ron made it out of the Great Hall doors and towards the Grand Staircase, he made the wand movements and an invisible steam of magic hit Hermione in the back. For a second, Malfoy thought she had felt the spell hitting her, but after a few tense moments, she continued on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy quickly ran down to the Slytherin common room and made it up to his bed before he began to feel light-headed, collapsing in a heap onto his bed. It was a strange sensation, as his consciousness left his body and traveled upwards through the floors towards Hermione's body.

Hermione had just walked into her dorm room and had started taking off her clothes when a strange sensation overcame her and she blacked out.

'Cool!' Malfoy said, but not in his voice, in Hermione's. He looked down at Hermione's developing tits and began to squeeze them. It was strange; he knew he was feeling himself up but he couldn't feel anything. Too bad, he thought, just before he noticed that he wasn't alone.

'What are you doing Hermione?' Lavender Brown said, giggling as she did. She was getting changed herself and had noticed Hermione's change of demeanor.

'Ummmm!' started Malfoy as Lavender continued to stare. Eventually Lavender shrugged it off and began to get undressed. Malfoy stared in disbelief as the young witch in front of him began disrobing until she was completely naked. Lavender had great tits, bigger then any Malfoy had ever had the pleasure of viewing. Her body was fit, with a tight pussy and a small trimmed strip of pubic hair.

'What are you looking at Hermione?' Lavender said, covering herself up with her nightgown and leaving the dorm for the common room. Malfoy knew he had time to kill and decided snooping around for incriminating evidence might be profitable for him in the future. He looked everywhere; under the bed, in her drawers and anywhere he could think of. He knew that any incriminating evidence would be in her trunk, but because it was magically sealed, he knew he had to do something else to embarrass her. He rifled through her drawers again, finding the sluttiest clothes he could.

He slipped off the rest of Hermione's clothes before pulling on a tight fitting white thong. He then found a skirt that should have belonged to a first year student and slipped it over the white thong, barely covering Hermione's juicy ass. He then threw on a tight fitting dress shirt followed by a tie. He didn't even bother putting on a bra before leaving Hermione's room and walking down the stairs to the common room. There were still about twenty people in the common room, all too excited about the Triwizard Tournament to go to bed.

'WHOA!' shouted several Gryffindor students as they saw Hermione's sexy little outfit. Fred and George Weasley had been signing up first and second year girls to test out their new batch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when they nearly fainted from excitement. Several other students continued to gawk at Hermione as Malfoy moved her around the common room, bending over every once and a while to re-tie her shoes. Everybody was treated to Hermione's perfectly formed ass before Malfoy moved her out the portrait hole and down towards the Slytherin common room. After making several stops to show off Hermione's slutty little outfit to every Hogwarts student he could find, Malfoy guided her to the Slytherin common room.

'Pure-Blood!' Draco said, saying the new Slytherin password and entering the common room. Like the Gryffindor common room, several Slytherin students were still up and excitedly talking about the Triwizard Cup and who would be putting their name in it.

'Gryffindor SLUT!' shouted several of the Slytherin students, pulling out their wands and pointing them at Hermione.

'Wait!' said Malfoy, ripping off Hermione's top and making nearly every Slytherin in the room drop their wand. Malfoy quickly made Hermione run up the steps to his dormitory before the Slytherin students recovered. Just as Malfoy ran into to his room, he was treated to an unusual sight.

'Mmmmm… Draco!' Pansy moaned, riding his unconscious cock and enjoying it. He continued to watch in fascination as Pansy slammed her pussy up and down on his lap until she moaned out loud, exploding in orgasm and collapsing onto his chest. Malfoy concentrated hard, and his consciousness suddenly left Hermione's body and re-entered his own. His cock was completely hard and fully impaled in Pansy's soaking wet pussy. He could tell that he was nearly ready to cum as Pansy looked into his eyes and smiled.

'What the fuck?' cried Hermione, having woken up right in front of Pansy and Malfoy fucking in his bed.

'Stupefy!' cried Malfoy, before Hermione could put the pieces together. Her body crumpled to the ground before a few Slytherin boys ran into Malfoy's room with their wands drawn.

'It's alright! She's here at my request' panted Malfoy, noticing that he was short of breath. The Slytherin boys smiled before leaving the unconscious Hermione at the hands of Malfoy and Pansy.

'What the fuck is she doing here?' sighed an exhausted Pansy, with Malfoy's cock still impaled deep within her pussy.

'I don't know… Why the fuck are you on top of me' replied Malfoy, not complaining, but curious to why she had started fucking him.

'I couldn't help myself Draco!' moaned Pansy, beginning to bounce up and down on his cock once again.

'Good enough for me' replied Malfoy, knowing he still had another half an hour before his meeting with Krum. He began to thrust his hips upwards and after only a few short minutes he began to prematurely pant. Obviously Pansy had been riding his cock for sometime or he would've been able to hold out for far longer. Pansy didn't seem to care however; she had cum several times since she had found Malfoy's unconscious body.

'God Draco… Pump me full of your hot cum! I wanna have your baby! I want it so bad!' screamed Pansy, going through her own orgasm just as Malfoy began to spurt his sperm into her receptive pussy.

'FUCK! TAKE IT ALL WHORE!' grunted Malfoy shooting several wads of sticky cum into Pansy's vulnerable womb. After jetting several streams of his potent seed into her, Pansy crumpled on top of Malfoy and fell asleep immediately. Satisfied that he had impregnated his dutiful whore, Malfoy pushed Pansy off of him and got dressed. He walked over to Hermione and took in her beauty before getting onto his knees and pulling her panties aside with his fingers. He then used his other fingers to penetrate her smooth, bald pussy.

'Mmmm… Still tastes like a Mudblood!' laughed Malfoy, sucking her pussy juices off his fingers and walking over to his trunk. He opened it and took out his invisibility cloak. He picked Hermione up, threw her over his shoulder and then covered both of them with the invisibility cloak before leaving his room and making his way out of the Slytherin common room and back up to the Great Hall. It was nearly midnight as he carried Hermione up the stone steps and towards the Great Hall. As he came into sight of the entrance, he saw that Krum was already waiting nervously.

'I see you're ready to go!' laughed Malfoy, pulling off his invisibility cloak in the process and revealing Hermione's juicy ass in a thong to Krum. Malfoy laid Hermione down in front of Krum before pointing his wand at her naked chest and saying, 'Enervate!' Hermione groggily began to open her eyes, but before she could, Malfoy said, 'Mudblood'. Malfoy truly felt like a wizard pimp by this point; he could make a profitable little business by using the magic he had learned from the Spellbook of Desires.

Before Krum could respond to anything Malfoy was doing, Hermione had gotten onto her knees and had begun to pull down Krum's loose fitting pants.

'Enjoy!' Malfoy said, before disappearing beneath his invisibility cloak and leaving them to their fun. 'Just say Muggle when you're done with the slut and she won't remember a thing' Malfoy said, as he walked back towards the dungeons with a smile on his face.

As Malfoy walked back down to his common room, Krum had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the sensation of Hermione's hot mouth engulfing his hardening shaft.

'God… You're so hot!' moaned Krum, tearing off Hermione's dress shirt in the process to reveal her pert teen tits. He reached down and began to massage one as he watched Hermione's head bob back and forth over his cock.

'Mmmmpf… Mmmpf…Mmmpf' mumbled Hermione trying to respond with Krum's cock still in her mouth.

Krum bent over top of her and lifted up her short skirt to reveal her tiny white thong. Krum instinctively gave her juicy teen ass a hard slap before grabbing hold of her thong and ripping it off of her. He lifted it up to his nose and breathed in deeply, enjoying Hermione's lovely aroma.

Hermione had responded to Krum's advances by using her hands to fondle his balls and shaft while continuing to engulf his now hard six inches. Just as Krum felt the pressure in his balls begin to build, Hermione stopped sucking his cock and pulled her head back.

'I need you inside me!' groaned Hermione, standing up, turning around and bending over so her ass came into direct contact with Krum's extremely hard shaft.

'You know just vat to say!' moaned Krum, before guiding his shaft towards her tiny quivering pussy. He slowly eased his wide shaft into her, eliciting moans from Hermione in the process. It was tight, but after some rocking back and forth, he was finally able to fit his entire six inches into her.

'NOW FUCK ME!' screamed Hermione, with Krum's cock fully submerged in her quenching pussy. Krum took hold of her waist with both hands and began to drill his hips into her ass at an ever-increasing speed. 'HARDER!' screamed Hermione, slamming her ass back into Krum's thrusts. Hermione had only one thing on her mind, and that was getting fucked as hard and as long as she could. The moans and groans of Krum and Hermione were echoing off the walls in every direction; it hadn't attracted any students, but it had attracted a stray ghost passing by.

'Miss Granger!' cried Nearly Headless Nick, who was astonished to see the uptight and usually reputable Hermione Granger being manhandled by Victor Krum. 'You should not be doing such a thin-' continued Nick before being cut off.

'Ohhhhhh… Shut up Nick… You're just jealous!' groaned Hermione, laughing as she watched Nearly Headless Nick float away looking dejected.

'Ahhhhhh!' screamed Hermione, after five minutes of hard and sweaty fucking. Hermione had finally gone through an orgasm, spraying her juices onto Krum's cock as it continued to piston in and out of her. The extra lubrication was more than enough to push Krum over the edge and after a couple more labored minutes, Krum went through his own orgasm.

'Fuck I'm cumming!' moaned Krum, warning Hermione of his end.

'Cum on my face!' she moaned, hoping to get a good taste of the Quidditch star's tasty seed.

Krum responded by pulling out of Hermione and forcing her to turn around and get on her knees. Hermione obediently got onto her knees and opened her mouth, ready to accept his hot load.

'UNGHHHH!' grunted Krum, jetting out several wads of hot sticky cum over Hermione's beautiful facial features. Hermione didn't even flinch as Krum unloaded several thick gooey streams of semen over her face. Hermione tried to swallow as much as possible, but couldn't handle the massive amount of sperm being sprayed onto her face.

'Muggle' said Krum, just as Hermione began to lick the excess cum from his cock. Hermione just collapsed immediately, right in front of Krum. 'Voa!' sighed Krum, satisfied with his little sexual excursion. He could have just left Hermione there to be found by any passing student or teacher, but because he didn't want her to get in any trouble, he got ready to clean her up, re-dress her and stash her somewhere nobody would find until she woke. That way no one would get into trouble and Hermione wouldn't be the wiser.

'Who's there!' called out a mysterious voice. Krum immediately realized who it was, it was his headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. 'Vat is he doing here' whispered Krum to himself, as he pulled his clothes on and stuffed Hermione's torn panties in his pocket before running to the exit and making his way outside and towards his ship.

Karkaroff had snuck into the castle to take a closer look at the Triwizard Cup; he didn't want any surprises when his prized Victor Krum entered his name. It was his luck however, that had landed him the particularly great situation he was about to find himself in.

'What the fuck?' said Karkaroff, opening his eyes in surprise as Hermione's naked and unconscious form came into view. He walked over to her and noticed a sizeable quantity of cum plastered on her face. 'Hmmmm!' Karkaroff mumbled to himself, pulling out his own cock and beating it off to her beautiful body. Karkaroff's cock was only three inches hard and it took him only a couple of minutes before he began to cum.

'ARGHHH!' groaned Karkaroff, pointing the tip of his small cock at Hermione's puffy and swollen little pink pussy. Three streams poured out of his shaft and painted her bald pussy with his sticky cum. Karkaroff quickly put his cock back into his pants and ran towards the exit, not wanting to be caught with his pants down and in the company of a female Hogwarts student covered in his cum. Karkaroff had been caught a little too often with young female students and couldn't be found with another, especially during such an auspicious occasion as the Triwizard Tournament.

A few minutes later, Hermione awoke and knew immediately that something was definitely wrong. Her pussy felt weird and she could both taste and smell something very odd. She licked her lips and knew immediately that Malfoy had struck again. She looked down at her bald pink pussy to make sure he hadn't tried to impregnate her again, and after making sure that no cum had entered her fertile teen body, she put on her torn dress shirt, pulled down her skirt as far as possible and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower, swearing that she would get her revenge on Malfoy. Hermione was tired of being Malfoy's little fuck doll, and even though she felt strangely good after each sex session, she wasn't going to let it happen again.


	14. Test Subjects

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Fourteen – Test Subjects**

The adult version of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been deemed a complete success after Ron thanked Fred and George several times for the small bottle of Hot Sauce they had given him to test out. Ron had used it wisely, pasting the beautiful Fleur Delacour with a sizable load of hot cum. Hot Sauce was only the beginning however; they had an entire line ready for sale, but first they'd have to test out the miracle potions on willing girls. This was the part the twins had been waiting for; they were willing to take the risk in making sure the products were safe for consumer use. They posted sign-up sheets around the Gryffindor common room for this purpose.

They read:

Need some pocket gold to pay for your next trip to Hogsmeade; any female student can make some much needed gold by safely testing the newest products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Perfectly safe and enjoyable, these tests are quick, safe and profitable for everyone.

They hadn't even had the chance to post the sign when they met up with Ron on the way back to Gryffindor Tower, who couldn't stop praising them and their miracle potion. The twins promised to sell him some more of their products as soon as they were able to test them. Ron graciously offered his help in testing out their new products, but Fred and George were more than sure they could handle the testing by themselves.

They had already signed up several girls, including a number of first and second year students, when they saw Hermione walk down the staircase in the sluttiest clothes they had ever seen. They both nearly fainted at the sight, especially when she started bending over to tie her shoes. Both Fred and George were harder than diamonds before Hermione left the common room. The gaggle of girls surrounding them snapped them out of their fantasies, forcing them back to reality and the task at hand. After putting up their poster and signing up several more girls, the twins finally went to bed long after midnight; they were going to pick the first two test subjects the next morning.

The twins woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning and went over their prospective list. It looked like they'd have several willing and fitting test subjects in the days to follow, but they both agreed that they would both pick their top prospects first and try out a couple of the more interesting potions they had come up with. Fred wanted to try the Hot Sauce, especially after Ron's glowing deion of its effects, but George made him try out another. Fred would be trying out a potion named Maturity.

The label on the small bottle read:

A simple but effective twist on an aging potion, which is able to temporarily age a female drinker to perfect sexual maturity; usually around eighteen years old. The spell only lasts a single hour, but the drinker becomes addicted to sex for that hour, so make sure you're as close to the drinker as possible! And don't worry; the drinker will have no recollection of what happened to them when the potion wears off!

The potion would be perfect for Fred's test subject; he had chosen a hot little tanned second year student named Romilda Vane, who had been sorted into their house the previous year. She had always been annoying and Fred was sure he had something perfect to shut her up.

George on the other hand, had chosen to use a heavy sleeping potion on his test subject called Dopey.

The label on the bottle read:

A powerfully effective sleeping potion which will cause the drinker to fall into a deep and relaxing sleep. They may fall asleep, but your sexual advances on the sleeping beauty will be gladly accepted and they'll remain unconscious for an entire hour! And don't worry; the drinker will have no recollection of what happened to them when they wake!

George had picked a girl in the twins' own year named Patricia Stimpson, a witch who had suffered a minor breakdown the previous year during the O.W.L. testing. George had remembered Patricia's breakdown the previous year and was fairly certain that the Dopey potion would be perfect to help her relax.

Like the vials of Hot Sauce, the labels on every single one of their handy little sex potions were enchanted to appear only when a secret phrase was uttered and the label tapped. They'd only reveal the secret password after the purchase was made and the contract they had made was signed.

Because it was going to be such a beautiful Saturday; Fred and George knew that the best place to try out their newest products would be outside in the gorgeous sunlight. It was under these pretenses that they told Romilda and Patricia to meet them near the Whomping Willow, in a secluded and safe location.

'Hello girls!' said the twins together when both Patricia and Romilda came into earshot.

'Hi!' they replied cheerfully, walking over to the twins. Patricia dwarfed the tiny Romilda when walking side by side, but that was all about to change. George handed them both the contract they had to sign and told them the consequences of telling anybody about the use of the potions. The contracts were made for their soon-to-be customers, but they had decided that using it with test subjects would make just as much sense.

'Here's your promised gold' said Fred, handing both girls two Galleons each before passing each of them the correct bottles to drink from. 'Drink these and the reactions should be immediate' smiled Fred.

'Why did we have to meet all the way out here to test these things out…? Are they safe?' Patricia asked, looking the bottle over questioningly. The label was blank and revealed nothing of the potion's sinister nature.

'There perfectly safe… We just didn't want McGonagall snatching away our hard work!' replied George with a smile. The girls seemed to take it as the truth before removing the potion stoppers and consuming the contents of both bottles in seconds.

'I feel weir…' started Patricia, before falling unconscious onto the ground.

'I know what you mean… but it feels really good!' replied Romilda, as her body began to change. Patricia remained unconscious while Romilda's entire body transformed into a tall, tanned and unbelievably gorgeous eighteen year old girl. What made the situation even better was the fact that all of Romilda's clothes were now far too small for her and accentuated her perfect body. Fred and George got immediately hard and Fred had to beat his brother off before he tried to fuck his prize. George looked down at his unconscious test subject and decided that it could have been worse, before pulling off his clothes and getting onto his knees in front of Patricia.

'I'm so horny!' moaned the adult sized Romilda, as she stroked her pussy through her skirt and panties. Fred basically tackled Romilda to the ground after saying she was horny, pinning her to the ground and helping her to remove her tight clothing. Fred tore off his own clothing as he lay on top of his prize, who was still in the process of rubbing her pussy. Fred proceeded by unclasping her tiny skirt and tearing off her dress shirt and tie. Fred was pleasantly surprised to find out that Romilda's bust size had increased substantially. She hadn't worn any bra before because she had nothing to support, so when he removed her shirt, her perfectly large tits were completely visible. Romilda gave him a quick wink before Fred straddled her chest and guided his shaft towards her beautiful mounds. He gave each one a playful squeeze before forcing them together and rutting his seven inch hard cock between them. It felt so good to both Fred and Romilda, who by this point loved the attention she was getting. Romilda may have looked like a hot and slutty eighteen year old, but in reality; she was a twelve year old virgin. Fred spat down onto his cock, helping it slide faster and smoother in between Romilda's gorgeous globes.

While Fred titty fucked the horny Romilda, George was occupied in removing Patricia's school uniform. Patricia was a fairly attractive girl that George had long lusted for, but had never acted on his feelings. Now that she was completely defenseless to his advances, George was more than ready to take advantage of her situation. After getting her completely naked, George took a good long look at her attractive figures; her perfectly sized breasts, her tiny pink nipples and little fuzzy strip of brown pubic hair located just above her tight pink pussy were very attractive. George couldn't be sure yet, but he had a nagging suspicion that Patricia was just as much of a virgin as Romilda.

'Let's see that ass!' George said to the unconscious Patricia, flipping her over in the process and getting a great view of her big juicy ass. George was surprise by how much junk Patricia had in her trunk and couldn't help but lie on top of her and begin to move his seven inch shaft in between her ass cheeks like Fred was doing with Romilda's tits.

'Ohhh Goddddd! It feels so good!' groaned Romilda, enjoying the sensation of Fred's cock as it moved like a piston between her sizeable tits. Fred couldn't take it any longer and needed a taste of the beautiful Romilda. He got between her legs and watched as Romilda continued to move her fingers in and out of her panties. Fred bent his head down and got a great whiff of Romilda's pussy before using his teeth to grab hold of the thin material and tear off her panties. He threw them aside and moved his mouth in closer, sticking the tip of his tongue as deep into her tight teen pussy as possible.

'Ahhhhhh!' screamed Romilda, never having a man's long tongue penetrate her before, caused her to scream out in ecstasy. Fred continued to eat Romilda out for the next five minutes, only breaking away when she went through her two orgasms. The urge to fuck her overpowered Fred, and he made to pop Romilda's cherry. Before he did however, he took a look over at the scene developing only feet away and was surprised to see that George had already beaten him to the punch.

'Fuck this pussy is tight!' moaned George, humping into the unconscious Patricia while she remained on her stomach. George had spread her legs and was slowly working more and more of his shaft into her tight teen pussy. After a few inches, he quickly realized that Patricia was in fact a virgin. He continued to thrust into her flexible hymen for another three minutes before he tore through it, causing her to bleed from her pussy and coat his cock. 'That's better!' sighed a relieved George, as he started to pump his cock into her with a little more freedom. 'How's it going over there Fred?' George said as he propped himself up with his hands on the ground.

'She's as tight as a twelve year old!' laughed a pained Fred, as he tried to force his cock into and screaming Romilda. Romilda's eyes were wide open in both pain and shock as her maidenhood was being stolen from her. She shut her eyes and just accepted her fate. She knew she wanted it, but didn't really know why. Fred grabbed hold of her jiggling breasts and pushed his shaft as deep into her as possible, bursting through her elastic barrier and causing her to orgasm and scream in pain.

'FUCK ME HARDER!' moaned Romilda, as her orgasm subsided and the pleasure from Fred's thrusting began to increase. She wondered why she had never done this before as she felt Fred twist her nipples and begin to kiss her neck.

'SMACK!' SMACK! SMACK!' George gave Patricia's juicy white ass a few sharp slaps to watch it jiggle even more as his cock continued to move in and out of her pussy. George could swear he could here Patricia moaning under her breath every time he thrust his cock into her and he was sure she was having one hell of a dream.

Fred in the meantime had Romilda's legs up over his shoulders and was pumping his cock into her as hard and as fast as he could. He knew it wouldn't take him very long to reach his end and he wanted to make sure he would be able to get Romilda to reach hers at least one more time before he did. He was in luck too; just as he began to pant and near his end, he heard Romilda begin to squeal in pleasure before her juices enveloped his cock that continued sliding in and out of her. The added sensation of her pussy clutching and her juices coating his cock was more than enough to push Fred over the edge in the process. He had no intention to pull out of the young teenage slut, deciding that because she would transform back into her twelve year old body in only a few minutes, a healthy dose of potent seed into her womb would probably not impregnate her. Either way, he was willing to take the chance.

'UNGHHHHH!' grunted Fred, jetting several wads of hot sticky cum directly into Romilda's bald eighteen year old pussy. Romilda closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt Fred fire several long thick strings of his warm semen directly into her for several seconds.

'GOD! I can feel it shooting inside me!' moaned Romilda, not realizing that if she had actually been eighteen, she would in fact have been impregnated by Fred's large load of cum. Fred finally stopped cumming after several seconds of grunting and instead of pulling out of Romilda, he just remained inside of her and tried to catch his breath.

As Fred finished going through his orgasm, George began to go through his own massive orgasm. Unlike Romilda however, Patricia was definitely impregnable, but George cared little for that as he began to pant. He and his brother had already impregnated Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, so getting Patricia pregnant mattered little, especially when nobody would be able to prove his little act with Patricia after she awoke from her deep sleep. There was also the funny fact that in a few months time, Patricia would be dealing with another stressful issue; pregnancy, and both Fred and George would have a good laugh at that.

'FUCK! I'M CUMMING!' screamed George, as he slapped Patricia's now red ass one more time and began cumming inside of her tight cunt. He painted Patricia's womb with four thick strands of hot seed deep inside of her before collapsing on top of her in ecstasy and relief.

'Stupefy!' shouted Fred, hitting Romilda in the chest as he pulled his deflated cock from her cum-filled pussy. She was shocked when he pulled his wand on her, but after being hit, she simply fell unconscious. 'That'll make it easier to get her dressed and tidy things up a little' replied Fred to George's questioning look.

'Good idea brother!' said George, as he got dressed and re-dressed Patricia seconds later. Fred did the same with Romilda before they both picked up the empty bottles the girls had drank from and left them lying on the grass to change back to their normal states. Romilda's body would turn back into her cute little twelve year old body while Patricia would wake with a baby growing inside her.

'I think we can say those products work just fine George!' Fred said to his brother, as they made their way back their bedroom and the massive assortment of vials of potions they had made for the adult oriented Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes line.

'I love that book' replied George, as they made it up to Gryffindor Tower and their bedroom to find a shocking and disturbing scene.

'What the fuck!' shouted both Fred and George together, when they saw that both their trunks had somehow been forced open. They were so shocked because they knew that they had magically sealed the trunks and forcing them open was impossible to their knowledge. They quickly checked each others trunk, knowing of only one valuable item that could have been stolen. Sure enough, the Spellbook of Desires was the only thing missing.

'NOOOOOO!" groaned both Fred and George as they ran out of their room to see if they could find whoever had stolen their book. No one was in the common room and there was no evidence that anyone had been there when they had come in. They had been able to make several vials of their valuable potions and they still had the recipe for each of them, but they would never be able to make anything different without the wondrous Spellbook of Desires.

'Dammit! Not again… We've got to find that book…We'll search the entire school from top to bottom if we have to!' exclaimed and angry Fred, as he and George ran out of the common room and down the stairs to look for the culprit and the book. Little did they know however, that the Spellbook of Desires was in fact only feet away from them. The book was now magically sealed in its rightful owner's trunk and Harry Potter had a smile from ear to ear on his face as he sat in the Great Hall and watched students put their names into the Goblet of Fire.


	15. Hogwarts Champion

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Fifteen – Hogwarts Champion**

The selection process for the Triwizard Cup had begun the night before, after the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Any student over the age of eighteen and wanting to try their hand at being selected as Hogwarts Champion had only to throw a piece of paper with their name on it into the Triwizard Cup. So far, Harry had heard that Cedric Diggory and Angelina Johnson had placed their name in the cup, but because the age restriction was seventeen, not many had put their names in. Fred and George had tried to fool the age line Dumbledore had surrounded the cup with, but were rejected and thrown clear across the room. Harry had no intention of trying to fool the cup, even though he knew that if he somehow was able to slip his name in and was chosen, he'd definitely get any pussy he wanted. Getting pussy wouldn't be much of a problem for Harry anymore because of his stealing back of his Spellbook of Desires. After Ron's little excursion to the bathroom and the strangely good mood he had been in after it, Harry had used his invisibility cloak to listen in on the conversation Ron had with Fred and George back in the common room. After realizing that Fred and George had the book, he snuck up to their room and tried to force open their trunks to no avail. Later in the night he snuck down to the restricted section and studied up on how to break powerful locking spells. He found a few and after Fred and George left the common room early Saturday morning, he snuck back into their room, magically unsealed their trunks and found his beloved leather clad Spellbook of Desires. After locking the book back in his own trunk and using several even more powerful locking spells to ensure the book's safety, Harry had made his way back down to the Great Hall where he watched a few seventeen year olds place their name in the Triwizard Cup.

Harry anxiously waited for the feast that night and the choosing of the Triwizard Champions; secretly he was hoping Angelina would win, but his mind was largely occupied with what he was going to do next with the Spellbook of Desires.

After several hours of waiting around, the feast began and Harry could tell after spying over at the twins that they were clearly pissed off about something.

'Wonder what they're so pissed off about' mumbled Ron, as he shoveled a large helping of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

'Hmmmm!' shrugged Harry, knowing exactly why they were pissed. Harry, Ron and Hermione finished eating and after Dumbledore began the selection process, everybody was surprised to find that Harry had been selected as the fourth Triwizard Champion. Harry had no idea how his name could have made it into the cup, but like all the other champions, he shuffled off to the waiting area behind the Great Hall. As Harry walked into the back room, his eyes immediately focused on the beautiful and scantily clad Fleur Delacour, who was wearing only a thin blue top and a similar thin and very short blue skirt. Her skirt was so short in fact, that Harry could tell she was wearing a thong. Nobody took notice of Harry's entrance, and Harry could tell why; Krum was staring directly at Fleur from across the room while Cedric Diggory was talking to her an absent-mindedly, staring down at her long beautiful legs every few seconds. Fleur was obviously attracted to Cedric too; she couldn't help but look down at his growing bulge when he wasn't watching. Cedric wasn't the only one with a growing member either; Harry and Krum were both as hard as they could get from just looking at her. As Fleur and Cedric continued to talk, Harry made to interrupt their conversation and tell them that he had been chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion when he noticed Fleur move her hand down to Cedric's raging hard-on and rub the tip of it.

'What iz ze doing ere?' Fleur said to Harry, lifting her fingers away from Cedric's knob as she did so.

'Dammit!' said Cedric, obviously angry about Harry's interruption. Before Harry could say anything though, Dumbledore and a host of other people entered the room and discussed the circumstances behind Harry being chosen as a champion. Harry felt guilty for some reason; even though he knew he had never put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower and was pleasantly surprised to be pulled into the common room by a number of hands. Apparently Fred and George had put together a big party with almost every Gryffindor joining in on the fun and supporting the Triwizard Champion. Seamus had snuck in some firewhisky and Dean had put up some posters. Everybody forced Harry to drink to his future success and he did, sputtering and coughing after he did so. All Harry wanted to do was to go and hide back up in his room. Unfortunately he never got the chance and was even told off by Ron, who was obviously jealous of his success. Ron left the party early on and went to bed alone.

'Hi Harry!' Pavarti and Lavender said to Harry as he passed by them. Harry was receiving a lot of attention from the girls of Gryffindor during the party, which probably had a lot to do with his recent naming as a Triwizard Champion. Harry had his eye on someone else though; Ron's little sister Ginny who was quietly sitting in a corner with Hermione, knocking back several shots of the potent firewhisky. Harry liked Ginny, and definitely liked fucking her, but his real goal was to get back at Ron and his snooty attitude towards Harry. Harry would just have to pay him back by fucking his little sister in the bed next to him. First he'd have to get her really plastered, but by the way she was knocking back the alcohol, she'd be drunk within minutes.

'Oh hi Harry!' said Ginny a little groggily, as she spilled some of her firewhiskey down the front of her shirt. Ginny had been drinking hard and fast that night to work up her courage and ask Harry out on a date. Little did she know however, that Harry intended to do her one better.

'Hi Ginny… Hermione… How's it going?' asked Harry, strutting over to the two girls and sitting next to them. Hermione was tired and instead of sticking around and making sure her heavily intoxicated friend didn't do something stupid, she left the two alone and walked up to her room. Harry probably could have closed the deal within minutes and gotten Ginny to follow him up to his room, but he wanted to make sure there was no doubt. Harry could tell she was definitely craving his cock again and by they end of the night she'd be bouncing up and down on his lap like a little red headed whore.

Harry proceeded to get her even drunker by playing a drinking game with her, easily beating her every time and forcing her to drink several more shots of the strong firewhiskey. By eleven o'clock, most of the students at the party were either drunk or dead tired and Harry knew that if he was going to make his move, he'd have to do it soon. He had noticed that Fred and George had already left, making it far easier to sneak Ginny up to his room without anyone noticing.

'You wanna have some more fun Ginny?' Harry said soberly to Ginny, who was swaying in her chair by that point. Ginny nodded her head yes and got up to leave with Harry.

'Are you gonna take advantage of me?' Ginny said in a drunken stupor, with an obvious smile on her face.

'I sure am!' replied Harry, grabbing Ginny's tight little teen ass and guiding her towards the staircase in the process.

'WHOOOOO… Go Harry! Fuck that little whore' shouted a bunch of rowdy Gryffindor students as Harry guided Ginny up the stairs and into his room. It was extremely dark in the room and Harry could tell that Ron was the only one there. Ron was awake with his eyes closed, waiting for his chance to tell Harry off again.

'Oh look… Harry Potter's tricked another whore into his bed!' said Ron, snickering as he did so, turning his back to them in the process. Harry covered Ginny's mouth before she could respond and give away the little surprise he had planned for Ron.

'Let's play a little game Ginny… If you don't make a peep, I'll make sure you have the most fun you've ever had before' whispered Harry into Ginny's ear as he pushed her onto his bed and started undressing her. Ginny nodded her head in agreement, smiling as she did so. Harry pulled off her casual shirt and pants before climbing on his bed with her and pulling off his own clothes. Ginny slid off the bed and got down on her knees, preparing herself to take Harry's manhood into her hot wet mouth. Harry threw his pants and underwear off in record time and swung his legs over the edge of his bed so Ginny could get to work on his semi-hard cock. Ginny took hold of Harry's soft shaft with one hand and began stroking both his balls and cock with both of her hands.

'Ohhh Goddd! That feels good!' moaned Harry, making sure Ron could hear the fun he was having with his little red headed whore. Ginny continued to work over Harry's cock for the next five minutes, lightly groping his balls while sliding her cold fingers up and down Harry's now fully hard five inches.

'Mmmm!' Ginny mumbled quietly, fantasizing about sucking on Harry's delicious cock as she continued to give him a good handjob. Harry had his eyes closed and was enjoying the sensation too much to notice that Ginny had actually made a sound.

'Suck on it baby' cried Harry, making sure again, that Ron could hear him enjoying the action he was getting. Ginny complied with Harry's request and slowly opened her mouth and began engulfing more and more of Harry's member. Harry moaned again at the soft yet warm sensation of Ginny's wet mouth clamping down on his five inch shaft. 'Faster' groaned Harry, as Ginny began to move her mouth faster up and down on his cock, nearly gagging every time she deep-throated Harry's five inches.

Ron was forced to listen to the obvious fun Harry was having with some mysterious slut, clearly fucking Harry for the simple reason that he was a Triwizard Champion. He couldn't see who was making all the noise with him, but knew she had to be one of the biggest sluts in the school.

'Okay… Okay… I don't want to cum yet!' commanded Harry, extremely close to blowing his load all over Ginny's pretty little face. 'Your turn I guess' finished Harry, getting off the bed and making Ginny take his spot. Ginny quickly tore off her bra before Harry spread her legs and removed her tiny white thong. Harry inhaled deeply, absorbing Ginny's wondrous pussy aroma before stuffing her thong underneath his bed and stuffing his face in between her legs. Harry buried his tongue as deep into Ginny's pussy as possible, making her coo quietly as Harry went to work on Ginny's bald thirteen-year-old pussy. Ginny used her hands to push Harry's head further into her crotch as Harry moved his hands up to her small but firm little breasts, where he began to kneed them and play with her tiny pink nipples.

Harry continued moving his tongue in and out of her pussy for the next five minutes until he felt Ginny squeeze her legs together and her pussy shudder in orgasm. Harry could just make out a small squeak as she went through a massive orgasm and squirted a small amount of her tasty juices down onto Harry's long tongue.

'Time to fuck!' said Harry, as he stood up and sat on the bed beside Ginny. Ginny dutifully slid one of her legs over Harry's lap so she was sitting on his waist and was looking directly at him. Ginny gave Harry a long deep kiss, tasting her own juices on his tongue in the process before lifting herself up with Harry's help and moving her tiny pussy towards Harry's tall standing five inch cock. Harry could just make out Ginny smiling before he dropped her on the tip of his cock, using her weight to help her sink slowly down on his shaft. Both Harry and Ginny groaned at the tight fit, but endured the pain for the pleasure that would surely follow.

Ron looked over at the two darkened figures sitting on Harry's bed and knew that Harry was now fucking the slut. 'You've got a real slut there, don't you hero!' quipped Ron as he watched the mysterious girl move up and down on Harry's cock.

'God… Have you gotten tighter since the last time I fucked you?' asked Harry with pain plastered on his face. Harry could barely move as Ginny tried her hardest to work more and more of Harry's cock into her clutching pussy. The tight fit and the constant friction was more than enough to push the easily excitable Ginny over the edge for the second time.

'Mmmm' groaned Ginny quietly, creaming for the second time, but this time lubricating Harry's dry shaft with some much needed lubrication. The warm and wet juices finally allowed Harry to fit his entire cock into Ginny's spasm stricken pussy. He moved her up and down on top of his cock using his hands on her hips to slam her up and down with ever increasing speed.

'SMACK! SMACK!' Ginny slapped her own ass a few times just as if she was riding a stallion. Her ass quickly turned red and garnered the attention of Ron again, who was slightly impressed by the slutty and experienced pussy Harry had been able to lure into his bed.

After five minutes of Ginny bouncing up and down on his cock, Harry made Ginny get off him and give his cock a quick cleaning before they continued. Ginny again dutifully obeyed and sucked her own pussy juices off his cock while Harry stood up and got ready to change positions. After quickly cleaning off his cock, Ginny was guided onto her back on Harry's bed. She then opened her legs wide so Harry could guide his five inches back into her again easily.

'God I love fucking you!' groaned Harry, as he moved in and guided the tip of his cock towards Ginny's raw pink pussy. He slowly slid the tip of his cock into her, sliding the rest in with relative ease. Ginny again moaned at Harry's deep penetration before Harry began rocking his hips back and forth into Ginny's sweet teenage pussy. Harry took hold of Ginny's thin waist and began rocking his hips into Ginny's with increasing speed. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, but he wanted to get Ginny off one more time before he blew his massive load.

'Ahhhhh!' groaned Ginny, seconds later, coating Harry's cock with her juices for the second time. Harry had a special ending in store for both Ginny and Ron's sake as he felt the pressure building in his loins.

'Get on your knees baby!' shouted Harry, alerting both Ginny and Ron to his approaching end. 'This one's for you Ron!' continued Harry, as Ginny got onto her knees, opened her mouth and stared up at Harry with her slutty little blue eyes.

'I want it so bad… Cum on my face!' moaned Ginny rather loudly, alerting Ron even more, who by this point was sitting up on his bed and trying to recall who that had sounded like.

'LUMOS!' cried Harry, pointing his wand directly up and illuminating the entire room in a bright light. 'UNGHHHHH!' grunted Harry, pasting Ginny's beautiful face and mouth with a massive amount of his hot sticky cum. Stream after stream hit Ginny's face and landed in her open mouth as Ron looked on in horror. He knew he had recognized Ginny's voice as soon as she had spoken, but now that Harry was firing load after load onto her face in rapid succession, there was little he could do to stop him.

'GINNY!' shouted Ron, as Harry fired the remainder of his cum onto Ginny's rosy cheeks and looked over at Ron with a sneer on his face.

'Thanks Ginny… I'm sure your brother enjoyed the show!' Harry laughed as Ginny scooped Harry's cum from her face and greedily sucked it off her fingers. Ron, instead of jumping off his bed and attacking Harry, turned around and covered his head with pillow, thoroughly defeated. Ginny cleaned up the rest of Harry's cum before hugging Harry and leaving Harry's room completely naked. Harry ran out after her to cover her up from the prying eyes of the Gryffindor students still downstairs.

'YEAH…. GO HARRY!' screamed some adoring fans as Ginny stumbled out of his room naked with a satisfied look on her face and a little cum still in her hair. She gave them a clumsy bow before Harry covered her up and helped her towards her own staircase, where she walked up the steps with some difficulty and disappeared into her room. Harry gave a quick bow to his cheering crowd before running back into his room and crawling under his covers, thoroughly pleased with himself for fucking Ginny and showing Ron up for being such a stupid git.

'See Ron… I don't even need that stupid book to fuck your sister!' Harry said proudly as Ron tried to shut out the sound of Harry's voice with his pillow. Though Harry was pleased with the exhibition he had just put on for Ron, he was worried about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament and the first task he would have to compete in.


	16. Potions Master

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Sixteen – Potions Master**

It had been nearly three weeks since Harry was named as Hogwarts Champion and basically vilified in front of the entire school as a glory grabbing prat, who only cared about getting his name into as many books as possible. Ron still refused to speak to him and after he learned of the nature of the first task from Hagrid, he nearly fainted. He had no idea how he would be able to get past a dragon and his confidence was completely shot as he made his way out to Hagrid's hut on Thursday afternoon for his Care of Magical Creatures class. Hermione had gone ahead with Ron, who was still pouting about Harry pasting his sister's pretty face right in front of him. Harry stayed alongside Dean and Seamus during the class, occasionally talking to Hermione and trying to ignore Malfoy and the Slytherins who just wouldn't let up on Harry. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were getting very large and as the Slytherins and Gryffindors tended to the hideous beasts they quickly found out that when they blasted off, they could seriously burn someone nearby. It was Hermione who would be the unfortunate one in being the first student burned as the class progressed and it was Malfoy who caused the injury.

'Watch this Crabbe' Malfoy whispered to Crabbe, pointing his wand at a Blast-Ended Skrewt beside Hermione and casting a stinging hex at it. The Blast-Ended Skrewt exploded from its spot beside Hermione, hurling a powerful blast of fire directly at Hermione, whose clothes were burnt to cinder in seconds.

'Owww!... Aguamenti' cried Hermione, using a jet of water from her wand to put out the fire that had completely consumed her clothes. Hermione was very lucky not to be burned very badly in the process. She did have a few small scorch marks on her hands and legs, but other than that, she was completely fine. What wasn't fine was the state of her clothes, which after being doused with the water, had crumbled off of her, leaving her entirely naked except for her long white socks and shoes. Even her bra and panties had crumbled away, leaving her completely exposed to everyone. Everybody stared at the soaking wet Hermione, whose tiny pinks nipples and small firm breasts were clearly visible. Her long legs, tight teen pussy and tight ass were also visible, as well as her little tuft of brown pubic hair covering the smallest part of her pussy.

'HOLY FUCK HERMIONE…. YOU'RE SO HOT!' shouted half the boys in the group staring at her. Hermione tried to cover her soaking wet body up, but had to watch every boy staring at her get raging hard-ons, including Hagrid, whose bulge was massive.

'Uhhhhh… Maybe you should … errr … go see Madam Pomfrey… Yeah Madam Pomfrey' stuttered Hagrid, trying to cover up his shame. Even Malfoy was hard as a rock as Hermione started running towards the school. She tried to cover herself up, but running towards the castle meant that her tits and ass jiggled with every step.

'God… I've gotta tap that!' sighed Harry to Seamus and Dean, who both nodded in approval as they watched Hermione's ass shrink into the distance.

'Uhhh… I'll be right back… I've got to… Uhhhh… Do something in me house' Hagrid said to the class, trying to cover his massive bulge and the desire to run to his house and rub one out.

Hermione ran into the school still completely naked, wanting to make it to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible and find some clothes to cover her soaking wet body. The small burns on her hands and legs were also irritating her and a good healing gel would do well to ease the embarrassment of the situation. The hospital wing was on the first floor and Hermione thought it would be easier than going all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower for an extra set of clothes. Madam Pomfrey just had to have something she could cover herself up with, she thought as she ran into the castle, garnering several stares and catcalls from ghosts and students alike.

'Ohh shut up!' cried Hermione, nearly in tears for being caught in the embarrassing situation she now found herself in. This happened far too often for Hermione's liking and as she made it up to the first floor and the hospital wing, there were a number of male students now following her bouncing wet ass up the stairs. Hermione's pussy was visible as she bounded up the last steps and she was mortally embarrassed that almost every student at Hogwarts had now seen her naked.

'Unghhh!' grunted a mysterious second year that was on the last step of the staircase rubbing his small three inch cock at the sight of Hermione. Hermione hadn't noticed him until the last second and she was unable to get out of the way of his two thick strands of cum which hit the top of her ass as she ran by him.

'Ewwwww! You sicko!' she screamed as she decided not to wait around and run to Madam Pomfrey as quick as she could. She could hear a few of the boys' high fiving each other for cumming on Hermione as she ran by. She could feel the boy's cum run down her ass as she opened the hospital wing door and stepped inside to safety. She was disgusted by what the kid had done, but she couldn't help but enjoy the warm sensation of his cum running down her leg. She quickly wiped it off before she ran up to Madam Pomfrey, who had her back turned to Hermione as she approached. Hermione tapped Madam Pomfrey on the shoulder innocently, knowing that she would be disappointed in Hermione's lack of clothes again. At least this time she didn't need any pregnancy potion and wouldn't have to face that embarrassment again.

'Miss Granger! What has happened to your clothes!' Madam Pomfrey shouted, mystified and concerned at Hermione's nakedness.

'The Blast-Ended Skrewts… They burnt my clothes off me and scorched me a little!' complained Hermione, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

'Let's get something to cover you up before I deal with those burns' replied Madam Pomfrey, as she turned around, shaking her head in disapproval and picking up a hospital gown for Hermione to wear. Hermione was shocked to find out that the hospital wing had run out of the large gowns and only had the tiny extra small ones to offer, usually given to first year petite girls. Hermione had nothing better to wear and threw it on without complaint, pulling and tugging it over her head and the rest of her body. Unfortunately, the gown was about as long as one of Hermione's shirt and barely made it over her belly button. Hermione asked for another one but Madam Pomfrey told her that the one she was wearing was her very last one.

'I'm sorry Miss Granger, but there's nothing else I can give you… Maybe next time you should be more careful with your clothes' said Madam Pomfrey, obviously not buying Hermione's flimsy story. Hermione's gown was not nearly long enough to cover her tight ass, pussy and pubic patch. The walk up to Gryffindor Tower was going to be a long one, thought Hermione as Madam Pomfrey continued to look for a burn healing gel.

'Darn! It looks like I'm all out of the burn gel Miss Granger… You're going to have to go down to Professor Snape in the dungeons and pick some up for yourself' Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione, turning around with a disappointed smile on her face. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey again, 'Oh… If you could pick up the batch of pregnancy potion Professor Snape has concocted, that would be great!' said Madam Pomfrey with a smile on her face. Madam Pomfrey had asked Snape to brew up several batches of pregnancy potion for her after Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson used her last two to avert pregnancy. Cho had told Madam Pomfrey that she had woken up in the Owlery with cum in her pussy so she decided it best to be safe, while Pansy told her that her boyfriend had told her to take the potion and not get pregnant. Malfoy was more than happy to splooge deep in Pansy's vulnerable womb, but had not plans on raising any little Malfoy's anytime soon. Before Hermione could object, Madam Pomfrey nudged her from the hospital wing and out the door.

'There she is!' cried a few second year boys who had followed Hermione to the hospital wing and had waited for her to exit. Hermione pulled her hospital gown down as far as it could but couldn't cover up her pussy or ass. The boys pointed and stared at Hermione's gorgeous figure; none of them pulled out their cocks like the first boy had, but a few of them got in a few quick gropes of her ass and pussy as she ran down the steps towards the dungeons. She made it down the stairs and opened the dungeon door, stepping inside and closing the door behind her, blocking the pestering second years from following her any further.

Hermione stealthily snuck through the dark dungeon halls, hiding from the view of any Slytherin students in the process. She was lucky enough to avoid any Slytherins, but when she finally made it to Snape's little disgusting office, she knew she had no explanation for her appearance. Before she could stop and think up any viable excuse, Snape opened the door to his office and looked at Hermione's appearance in complete surprise. Hermione could see his eyes dart down to her puffy little pubic patch through his greasy black curtain of hair.

'Skrewts… Burns… Pregnancy potions' blurted out Hermione, confused and stammering on the spot.

'ENTER!' commanded Snape, seeing an excellent opportunity to have a little fun. Hermione entered Snape's office still trying to cover herself up, but was disgusted by what she saw. The walls and shelves in the office were covered with disgusting bottled ingredients and organs.

'I suppose you're here to pick up the pregnancy potions I have brewed for Madam Pomfrey… No doubt you are responsibility for the shortage' said Snape with a smirk on his face.

'No… I'm here to get some burn gel and the pregnancy potion' Hermione responded embarrassed.

'Where are you burned then' Snape said, looking once more at Hermione's pussy.

'On my hands and my legs' Hermione said, showing Snape her hands and her inner thighs, both burned by the Skrewts.

'I'll have to apply the gel myself' said Snape, pulling a jar of the burn gel from one of the shelves and turning around with a smirk on his face. He of course didn't have to apply the gel, but any opportunity to cop a feel was a good opportunity.

'But…' started Hermione, but she quickly resigned her complaint after she felt Snape's cold long fingers grope her inner thighs and massage the gel into her skin. It felt good on Hermione's stinging burns, especially when Snape's fingers found their way a little too close to her pussy. 'Professsor!' started Hermione, aware that his fingers were extremely close to her tight teen pussy.

'Petrificus Paralysis!' shouted Snape, hitting Hermione with a freezing spell. Snape was tired of just feeling up the young witch and wanted to have a little more fun. The spell he had cast had totally frozen Hermione in the spot she was standing.

Hermione couldn't move, couldn't speak and couldn't do anything at all as Snape walked around the frozen half naked witch. Snape gave her ass a swift slap, and to Hermione's horror, she could feel the sting from the contact, but couldn't scream out in pain. Snape took a long walk around Hermione, taking in every detail of Hermione's gorgeous body before making another snide comment.

'Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a few lessons Miss Granger and this way you won't be able to open your mouth like a little miss know-it-all' Snape said, as he pulled off Hermione's tiny gown and gave her right breast a quick squeeze. Hermione wanted to scream out for help, but in the deep reaches of her mind she wanted Snape to continue.

Snape used his hands to contort her body, so she was bending over with her head at crotch level with Snape's cock. She knew exactly what he was up to when she saw Snape unzip his pants and pull them down to reveal his six inch hard cock. Hermione gulped and got ready for what surely was about to be a hard face fucking. She was exactly right as Snape pushed the tip of his cock against Hermione's tight lips until her mouth dutifully opened and she accepted a few inches of Snape's hard shaft. Hermione couldn't do a thing as Snape grabbed her hair and forced his entire cock into her mouth, blocking her airway temporarily. Hermione gagged and sputtered, but was completely at the mercy of Snape's will. Snape moved his hips back and forth, using his hands to slam Hermione's head back and forth into his thrusting hips. Snape could feel Hermione's drool running down his shaft and balls as he continued to face fuck her for the next five minutes. Hermione was exhausted when she finally felt Snape let up and pull his saliva coated cock from her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath for the briefest moment.

'Not bad for a Muggle!' said Snape, looking like he was ready to blow any second. Hermione struggled to break free from Snape's curse to escape, but was still trapped in paralysis. Snape walked up behind her and picked her up, moving her entire body towards his desk. He pushed Hermione further over so her face was on his desk and her ass sticking straight up in the air. Snape got onto his knees and buried his face in Hermione's pussy, which made Hermione want to moan at the touch of his wet and warm tongue. 'Mmmmm… not a bad taste either!' mumbled Snape, licking his lips and delving his tongue back into Hermione's tight cunt. It took only a few minutes before Hermione couldn't hold the flood gates back anymore and released her juices all over Snape's face.

'Well Miss Granger… I hope you enjoy this just as much!' Snape said, standing up and guiding the tip of his cock towards her tight snatch. Hermione was screaming for help, but nothing came out of her mouth; she was about to be violated by the Potions Master and there was nothing she could do to stop him. The lubrication from Hermione's orgasm made the insertion of Snape's cock into her pussy very smooth.

'Ahhhhh… That feels better!' sighed Snape, pushing his cock deeper into Hermione in the process. Hermione couldn't lie to herself; it felt really good to be filled with another cock. As much as she hated being violated against her will by Malfoy, she had always felt really good after waking up, even after being filled or painted with his cum.

'Still tight I see… Usually whores as slutty as you are loose as hell' groaned Snape, as his cock moved like a piston in and out of her well-lubricated pussy. Hermione was drooling at the sensation of being filled with another man's cock and even though she still couldn't say anything, she was hoping Snape would fuck her faster and harder. Almost as if he was reading her mind, Snape began thrusting in and out of her faster and faster until he was slamming his entire cock in and out of her with his balls slapping against her pussy. The sensation Hermione felt as his balls came into contact with her pussy was more than enough to push her over the edge for the second time and she covered Snape's lightning fast cock in her creamy juices.

'Again Miss Granger… You truly are a slut!' groaned Snape, clearly ready to blow his own load. Snape had no intention of pulling out of Hermione either; he had plenty of pregnancy potions available to him and filling the slut he was fucking up with an adult sized load of cum seemed like a great idea to him.

'I'm going to cum Miss Granger… And you know what… I'm going to fill your gorgeous little Muggle pussy full' Snape moaned before he began to pant in anticipation. Hermione wanted to say no but still couldn't move an inch, so she resigned herself to the fate of being Snape's little cum-filled fuck doll.

'Uh-Uh-Unghhhhhh!' grunted Snape, firing several adult sized loads of his molten seed deep into Hermione's clutching teen pussy. Snape moaned and groaned as he continued to paint Hermione's vulnerable womb with a substantial amount of his hot sticky cum. Hermione could feel Snape shooting the last of his boiling seed into her before he pulled his cock from her clutching pussy and made her turn around so he could clean his cock off in her mouth.

Hermione could taste Snape's creamy and salty cum on his softening cock as he moved it in and out of her mouth a few times until he was satisfied it was clean.

'That's a good girl' Snape said to Hermione, pulling his cock from her mouth and pulling his pants back up in the process. Snape then proceeded to straighten her out so she was standing upright before pouring some of the pregnancy potion he had made into her mouth and down her throat, avoiding any possible pregnancy in the process. 'Obliviate!' shouted Snape, firing another spell at the defenseless Hermione. Snape altered Hermione's memory into one which had her going into the office, retrieving the burn gel and pregnancy potion and leaving happy without incident.

'Thanks Professor Snape!' Hermione found herself saying, as she stepped out of his office with her gown back on and her arms fool with burn gel and pregnancy potion. Hermione walked back up to the hospital wing with an odd sense of satisfaction, only meeting a few perverted students on the way up. They called her a slut and a few of them gave her ass a good slap, but Hermione made it to Madam Pomfrey without any real incident.

'There you are Miss Granger… That took a little longer than I expected' said Madam Pomfrey, taking the pregnancy potions and burn gel from her.

'What are you talking about… I was only gone a few minutes' replied a confused Hermione.

'More like an hour Miss Granger… Now let's put some of that gel on those burns' responded Madam Pomfrey, bending over to apply the gel on Hermione's inner thighs. 'Looks like you already put some on… Well… I hope I don't see you too soon Miss Granger… Bye now!' Madam Pomfrey said, ushering Hermione out of the hospital wing and back into the hallway, where a number of adoring students were waiting for her. Hermione was really confused now; Hermione could have sworn she never put any of the gel on her or that she was only in Snape's office for minutes.

'MALFOY!' screamed Hermione, as she climbed the last steps to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione immediately thought if she had lost any memories, then Malfoy was behind it all.

'Sorry! Wrong password!' the Portrait of the Fat Lady said, who responded to Hermione's screaming and denied her entrance to the Gryffindor common room.


	17. The First Task

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Seventeen – The First Task**

The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament was now upon Harry Potter; and although he had finally figured out how he was going to complete the task, he was utterly terrified about facing a giant fire-breathing dragon. Hermione had been kind enough to help Harry out in the final couple of days; aiding him master the summoning charm, which would be needed to beckon his firebolt to his aid. Ron on the other hand, was still pissed at Harry, and for good reason; not only was Harry stealing all the glory again, he had humiliated him by fucking his sister and blowing a massive load all over Ginny's face for him to see.

With Hermione spending all her time with Harry; Ron had been getting jealous, knowing full well what Harry was probably thinking about when with her.

Ron was right to worry; Harry fully intended to get a piece of Hermione's tantalizing ass, but as the First Task approached, he was keeping his cock in his pants, needing Hermione's unfettered help to survive the task. Harry wasn't yet willing to turn Hermione into a cock-craving slut until he was sure he didn't need her help. But as the final day came upon Harry, the strain and pressure building on both him and his libido were overwhelming. That is why, with hours before the event, Harry went to his room, took out the Spellbook of Desires and perused the pages for a helpful antidote for his stress. He was lucky enough to find a new, less intrusive method for relieving his stress; one which wouldn't draw any undue attention to himself. The spell was an enchantment, which could be placed on any object.

The spell read:

An enchantment which can be placed on any object; able to alter the sexual inhibitions of whoever holds or wears the enchanted object. Visibly, the effects are non-existent and don't alter the holders frame of thought. The amulet only takes real effect when touched by the caster of the enchantment. The amulet then makes the holder extremely receptive to sexual advances from the caster only. The holder will have no memory from the point the object is activated until it is taken off. Warning! The amulet will continue to effect the sexual inhibitions of the holder until removed. Constant contact with the amulet is necessary for the enchantment to remain active! There is also a small possibility of residual effects from the enchanted object and may take several hours to wear off.

The spell was perfect for Harry; he could give Hermione an enchanted necklace to wear for helping him with the First Task, and then activate it whenever he needed some sweet release. No one would be the wiser and Harry would get what he wanted, and that's all that really mattered. The enchantment was fairly complex, but after a few practice attempts, Harry successfully cast the spell on a cheap golden necklace of Ginny's he had found under his bed after fucking her weeks earlier. With only a couple of hours before the beginning of the task, Harry quickly found Hermione and gave her the enchanted necklace.

'Here Hermione… For all your help!' lied Harry, hoping beyond hope that she would take and wear it without question.

'Oh thanks Harry! It's beautiful!' Hermione said, hugging Harry in the process. If Hermione had been paying attention to Harry, she would have felt Harry's hardening shaft press up against her thigh as she squeezed him tightly. Harry considered touching the amulet to activate right then and there, but knew he needed to prepare for the First Task.

'I better get ready… Could you let me go Hermione' Harry said, really not wanting her to let go. Hermione let go of him and Harry ran back to his room to change for the task. As Harry made his way down to the Champion's tent, the rest of the school made their way down to where the dragons were located. Harry was the first one to make it to the Champion's tent and was all alone. Harry was extremely tense and nervous as he paced the tent, cursing himself for not using the amulet when he had a chance and relieving some of his stress. To his utter surprise and delight though, Hermione had followed him down to the Champion's tent and had entered without anyone knowing.

'Hermione… What are you doing down here!' Harry said, delighted to see the sexy little witch.

'I just wanted to say good luck before anyone got here' Hermione said, hugging Harry again for added luck. Not wanting to miss another amazing opportunity, Harry acted without thinking about any consequences; he took hold of the amulet around Hermione's neck, activating it in the process.

'Hey Hermione' said Harry, feeling brave now that the amulet was apparently working. 'Why don't you get on your knees, pull out my cock and suck it'

'Sure!' Hermione said, without even contemplating any other possible choice. Harry nearly laughed at how easy it was to influence her now that she was wearing the enchanted amulet. She quickly got on her knees as Harry watched her pull down his pants and underwear in an effort to reach his throbbing and extremely hard five inch cock.

'That's it baby! Suck it hard!' Harry murmured to Hermione, as he felt her lips press up against his swollen member and engulf the tip of his cock. As Harry felt Hermione's hot wet mouth begin to move up and down his throbbing shaft, a bug flew by his right ear and landed on top of Hermione's head, unnoticed. Harry had no idea that the bug had landed on Hermione's head as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Hermione's wet tongue wrapping around his shaft. Every so often, Harry felt Hermione pull off his cock for a few seconds to catch her breath, lick his balls and give his shaft a few quick rubs with one of her hands. 'That feels so good Hermione'

Wanting to please Harry as much as possible, Hermione began taking more and more of Harry's shaft into her mouth until the entire length was firmly lodge in her throat. Harry took the opportunity to grab both sides of her head and face-fuck her as fast and as hard as he could. Hermione began to gag due to the lack of oxygen, but Harry had no intention of letting up. Harry brutally used Hermione's mouth like his personal fuck-hole, with his balls slapping against her chin for a good two minutes until his balls began to tighten up and the desire to release overpowered him.

Hermione gasped for air as Harry pulled his cock from her throat and began rubbing his shaft as hard and fast as possible, pointing the tip directly at Hermione's face. Hermione dutifully looked right up at Harry's sweating and exasperated face as he quickly approached his end.

'God Hermione… I'm gonna cum!' cried Harry, jacking himself off as Hermione stared up at the tip of his cock. In a moment of inspiration, Hermione took the initiative to use her little tongue to quickly flit over the tip of Harry's throbbing cock. The sensation was overwhelming for Harry, and he grunted in satisfaction, 'UNGHHHHHHH! UNGHHH'

Harry's cock jerked just before unleashing a massive hot load of cum onto her waiting face. Weeks of frustration and stress, as well as the desire to have his way with Hermione, produced a sizeable amount of warm semen. Hermione tried to gobble down as much of his warm seed as possible, but Harry was making it hard for her, spreading his donation around as much as possible. By the time Harry finally finished, Hermione's face was splattered.

As Harry admired his handiwork and pulled up his underwear and pants, he heard some footsteps in the distance and knew instantly that the other champions were on their way. 'Scourgify' whispered Harry, pointing his wand at Hermione and siphoning his remaining cum from her pretty face into thin air before ripping off the necklace he had given her, and returning her to her normal state of mind.

'What just happened Harry?' Hermione said, struggling to her feet looking queasy. She could feel a slimy and warm tasting substance at the back of her throat, but before she could postulate her current circumstances, Harry responded.

'I don't know Hermione… You just sort of collapsed' Harry lied, concealing Ginny's golden necklace, hoping that Hermione wouldn't notice that it was missing from her neck. 'Get out of here Hermione… You're not supposed to be here and the other champions are on their way' Harry urged her, pushing Hermione from the tent as the other champions approached.

'Okay… Okay… Good luck Harry!' Hermione said, as she was unceremoniously pushed from the tent. Harry wanted to say thanks for relieving the stress, but knew Hermione wouldn't remember and wouldn't be too pleased that she had been fooled into sucking his cock and receiving a warm load of his sticky cum.

The champions and judges entered soon after. The rules and task were then explained in short order to all the champions. Harry already knew he would have to get past a dragon, so instead of really paying attention, he decided to stare at the gorgeous Fleur Delacour, who was wearing the sluttiest clothes he had ever seen. Not only was her skirt extremely short, but she was wearing the skimpiest thong, and a top which barely covered her perfect tits. Clearly Fleur was hoping to stun the dragon with her amazing body and steal the egg without the dragon even noticing. Harry had trouble not wanting to root for Fleur to win the whole damn thing. Harry also noticed that the rest of the champions, as well as the most of the judges were also probably thinking the same thing as everyone stared at the part Veela beauty.

The First Task went very well for Harry and after completing it and receiving medical treatment from Madam Pomfrey, Harry was pleased to see Ron waiting there for him and hear his apologies. He apologized as well for fucking Ginny in front of him and before Hermione could sound her disgust, Ron started giving Harry a play-by-play recap of Fleur's tactics. Apparently, she tried to put the dragon into a trance with her sexy Veela dance, but instead of lulling the dragon into a deep trance, she enraged it, causing it to breathe fire at her and burn off what clothes she had on. Even though Ron had already had his way with the sexy French temptress, Harry could tell that there was a little tent in his pants as he described every inch of Fleur's perfect teen body. Hermione was disgusted by Ron's loving deion of Fleur's body, and started to feel jealous as she noticed Ron's cock slowly growing.

Harry noticed Hermione's interest in Ron's cock and wondered if the enchanted necklace had left any residual effect on Hermione's usual icy demeanor. Knowing how much Ron wanted to fuck Hermione, and deciding that letting Ron have his way with her would help repair their fractured friendship, Harry whispered a plan to Ron as Hermione continued to stare at Ron's bulge.

'Good one Harry!' Ron whispered back to him after listening to his well-conceived plan.

'Hey Hermione! Why don't you and Ron write Snuffles about how I did… I won't be getting out of her anytime soon!' Harry lied, winking at Ron as Hermione's eyes remained glued on Ron's fully-formed bulge. Hermione nodded her head in approval as Ron took her hand and led her through the crowd of champions, professors and judges. Ron didn't even wait to hear Harry's scores as he led Hermione out of the back entrance of the tent. Before he could start walking back to the school and to more privacy, Hermione stopped him by grabbing his hard cock through his pants.

'Hermione! God you want it bad, don't you?' Ron said, shocked but pleased by Hermione's advances. He would have liked a little more privacy then behind a tent full with professors and students, but if Hermione was willing to fuck him, he'd do her wherever she wanted.

'Ohhh Ron… I want your cock in me so bad!' Hermione purred, ripping off her skirt and top in the process and pulling down Ron's pants seconds later. Ron removed Hermione's bra and panties as she made out with him. In a few more seconds, they were both completely naked and kissing each other with ferocity.

'God Hermione! You're so hot!' moaned Ron into Hermione's mouth as her hand moved down to his shaft and began to rub his six inch cock. Ron could hear the people inside the tent, but instead of worrying about it, he started to rub Hermione's small but firm breasts and squeeze her perfectly shaped ass. They both moaned in pleasure as they continued to feeling each other up for the next couple of minutes.

'I need you inside me, NOW! Hermione whispered into Ron's ear, just before he threw her down onto the soft grass, moving over top of her seconds later. Ron and Hermione didn't even notice Harry peeking through a small hole in the tent as Ron positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance of Hermione's pink slit. Ron didn't even hesitate as he drove three inches of his shaft into her tight opening, causing both to groan in pain and pleasure. Although Hermione had been being fucked constantly in the past few days, her hot teen pussy was as tight as ever, as Ron's cock delved into her well-used cunny.

'FUCK… You're tight!' groaned Ron, as the last couple of inches disappeared into Hermione's trimmed pussy.

'I love when you talk dirty' moaned an extremely turned on Hermione, who loved the sensation of having a cock fill her again. Ron leaned down and began to kiss her as his hips began moving up and down, impaling her with his six inches in a steady rhythm.

Harry watched with interest from a hole in the tent, as he remained relatively unnoticed by anyone else in the tent. Both Krum and Cedric were standing near Fleur, helping to rub some burn lotion on her delicate and naked body, with the rest of the judges and professors enjoying the show. Fleur obviously had no problem with showing off her great body or letting any of the other champions rub lotion on her. Harry had a hard time choosing who to watch, but because it looked like Ron and Hermione were getting on fine without him, Harry decided it was best to help spread some lotion on the injured Fleur. It was the right thing to do; Harry knew that if he had been burnt, he would have wanted Fleur to rub him down with some soothing lotion.

As Harry made his way over to Fleur to help ease her pain, Ron and Hermione were moving at a blistering speed. Ron's cock was moving like a piston in and out of Hermione's tight pink pussy, with both of them moaning and groaning in heavenly passion. In a move of inspiration, Ron flipped Hermione on top of him as he rolled onto his back, letting Hermione take control of the rhythm and speed. Hermione was more than willing to ride Ron's throbbing cock, as he took a little breather. He had been drilling Hermione unmercifully for nearly ten minutes and was exhausted when Hermione took over.

'Keep fucking me Ron!' moaned Hermione, as she leaned over and kissed him again. Ron was exhausted, but upon hearing Hermione talk like a slutty whore, his stamina picked up and he got his second wind. Ron grabbed hold of her juicy ass and began to thrust up into her as she bounced up and down on his lap with unbridled force. Hermione's entire body jiggled as Ron began to pound up into her with more and more force until Hermione finally exploded into orgasm.

'AHHHH!' moaned Hermione, as Ron's cock was driven up completely into her. She arched her back, grabbed her small breasts, moaned in pleasure and collapsed on top of Ron in exhaustion. She began to kiss Ron passionately while she let him finish up. The lubrication of Hermione's juices now running down his shaft and balls allowed Ron to pick up his pace and pant in anticipation of release.

'Not inside me Ron… I want it on my face!' groaned an exhausted Hermione, noticing Ron's reddening face and frantic humping. In truth, she didn't want another wad of potent seed injected into her fertile womb. It wasn't so much that she wouldn't want a little Weasley bun in her oven; it was because she didn't want to ask for another pregnancy potion from Madam Pomfrey.

'UNGHHHHHHHH! Unghhh! UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' grunted Ron, as Hermione sighed with disapproval. She quickly felt Ron's long thick stands of hot cum paint her insides. As his cum spurted up into her vulnerable teen womb, Hermione went through a second orgasm, just from the feeling of Ron's warm seed fill her pussy full.

'Ron… Unghhhh… Not inside…. Unghhhh… It's so hot!' moaned Hermione, as the sensation of Ron's hot cum filling her pussy full, overpowered her displeasure of potentially being impregnated.

'Sorry Hermione…' panted Ron, 'I couldn't help myself… You're just so hot, I couldn't pull out!' lied Ron, who had fully intended to plant his seed as deep within Hermione as possible.

'It's okay Ron… You can cum inside me anytime you want' sighed Hermione, as Ron's orgasm finally subsided and she felt Ron's hot seed run down her leg and onto Ron. Hermione kissed Ron one more time before getting off of him and removing his softening cock from her cum-filled pussy. As Ron's cock popped out of her, his cum began to ooze out and run down her long legs. Just as Ron admired his handiwork, both he and Hermione heard footsteps approaching the back exit of the tent.

'FUCK! Run Hermione!' Ron said, picking up his clothes, before he and Hermione ran off towards the castle buck naked, with smiles plastered on their faces.

As Harry finished rubbing down the beautiful Fleur Delacour with Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory, Ron and Hermione had put their clothes back on had and made it up to the hospital wing, where they stole a pregnancy potion and left without being noticed. Madam Pomfrey was still down at the First Task helping to heal the champions as Hermione gulped down the entire vial of pregnancy potion before following an extremely satisfied Ron back to the Gryffindor common room to help plan a surprise party for Harry.


	18. The Party

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Eighteen – The Party**

The First Task was over for Harry and the other champions, with all of them getting through the event, relatively unscathed. Fleur received a few burns, but Harry, Cedric and Krum were kind enough to give her a soothing lotion rubdown to treat her. Harry had had his way with Hermione; using an enchanted necklace, he had been able to lower Hermione's inhibitions and make her suck his cock. Not only that, but Ron had apologized for the way he had been acting towards Harry after the task and as a reward, Harry had been kind enough to lend over the still sexually uninhibited Hermione to Ron, so he could get his rocks off as well. Ron had fucked Hermione silly for nearly twenty minutes before depositing a massive quantity of cum, deep inside the teen witch's vulnerable womb. Luckily for Hermione, she was able to steal another vial of pregnancy potion and avoid any possible pregnancy. After that, she and Ron decided to run up to Gryffindor Tower and set up a little party for Harry, with the help of Seamus, Dean, Fred and George.

'Ron… Stop it!' Hermione said to Ron, slightly embarrassed, after Ron squeezed her ass for what was like the tenth time while they set up for the party. Hermione knew what she had done with Ron and knew it had felt really good, but she couldn't help but feel both ashamed and embarrassed. It wasn't that she didn't like Ron, it was just she would have never normally even considered having sex with him.

'What Hermione? Now you don't want it!' Ron said in a scathing tone, not understanding why Hermione was so resistant all of a sudden. A short time ago she was riding his cock like a horny schoolgirl, even telling him she would let him cum in her anytime he wanted. Now she was spurning every single one of his advances. More and more, Ron was beginning to think that Harry had somehow bewitched Hermione for him. Not wanting to piss her off anymore, or ruin Harry's party, Ron dropped it for the time being.

Slowly, the rest of the Gryffindor students returned to the common room, and waited for their victorious champion to return. As Hermione looked around at the excited Gryffindors, she could tell that a number of the girls had dressed into more party-oriented clothing. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil for instance, were wearing tight, short dresses, emphasizing their breasts and asses. Hermione was a little jealous of the attention they were getting, but decided that it was best not to attract anymore for herself; she had been slutty enough in the last hour to last her for a good long while.

'He's coming... Be quiet!' whispered one of the younger students, keeping guard near the portrait hole. Everyone got real quiet and waited for Harry to come through the portrait.

'Ahhhh!' Harry shouted as six hands shot out and pulled him into the common room. Harry was shocked to see that a huge party had been thrown for him, but was elated none the less after having nearly being eaten by a giant dragon. As he entered the room, he could tell they had gone all out for him, with posters, banners, food and drink. He could also tell there were a number of sexy female students, dressed in sexy dresses waiting for him. He knew the extra attention was due, more to his added celebrity status after finishing the task, then his natural good looks; but he really couldn't care less.

'Hi Harry!' Lavender and Pavarti said to Harry seconds later, stealing away his attention with their tight fitting dresses. It was quite obvious to Harry that they had been saving their sexy outfits for Harry's benefit, and he was greatly appreciating it as he gave both girls a once over. They giggled at his stunned reaction before Lavender said, 'We thought you were really brave out there Harry!'

'Yeah… Thanks… It wasn't so bad…' Harry lied, not trying to sound to full of himself. In reality however, he knew what he had done was extremely impressive, and couldn't help but be pleased with himself. Harry tiredly went over the entire task with a number of admirers before the party eventually thinned out and people began to retreat to their respective rooms. Harry was ready to hit the hay as well, until Fred and George walked over to him.

'Hey Harry… Great work there champion' Fred joked as George fumbled around with something in his pocket. 'We've got a little present for you… A congratulations if you will' he continued as George handed him a small perfume bottle.

'What's this then?' Harry replied, wondering what new and interesting product the twins had come up with next. He turned the bottle around to see that the label was completely blank, with no markers at all.

'Draco Malfoy is a prat!' George said, tapping the bottle with his wand and answering the question Harry was about to pose. All of a sudden, the label was transformed from a blank one, to a colorful and interesting one. It had the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes name printed in bold colorful letters and a small deion of what the bottle contained. The perfume was evidently called, "Essence of Love" and the label read:

A wonderful and fragrant concoction for the love a young man's life. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is proud to present a potent and intoxicating perfume, able to create an immediate and powerful attraction between two people. Simply drop a single hair into the perfume before spraying it on the girl of your dreams. The reaction will be immediate and sexually bond the wearer to the giver for several long lustful hours! Warning! One spray will intoxicate the wearer and sexually stimulate them for hours and hours! There is no antidote to the perfume until its effects wear off!

Seconds after Harry read the deion, it quickly disappeared, leaving the label blank and innocent looking again.

'Huh!' Harry said, both impressed and a little suspicious to where the twins came up with such a great idea.

'A simple thanks will do Harry' Fred joked, patting Harry on the shoulder.

'Yeah… Sorry… Thanks!' Harry sputtered, turning the bottle over again and again in his hands.

'Now… Have a little fun… As long as it's not with our sister!' George laughed, pointing over at Lavender and Pavarti, as he joked.

'No promises!' Harry joked back. The twins laughed and left to their room, leaving Harry in a near empty common room. Harry didn't tell Fred or George, but he fully intended to use the perfume on Ginny eventually. Harry plucked a hair from his head, opened the bottle of the perfume in short order, and dropped it in, where it sizzled slightly.

Harry looked around at the empty common room, seeing only Ron, Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender still waiting around. Harry could tell Ron was trying to pick up Hermione, but with little luck as Hermione walked away from Ron seconds later and ran up to the girls dormitories. As Ron followed suit seconds later, Harry, in a moment of horniness, walked over to where Pavarti and Lavender were sitting, took out the bottle and sprayed some at Pavarti, who had her back turned to him. The perfume came out far mistier then Harry thought it would, and as it drifted towards Pavarti, it expanded and instead of just falling on Pavarti, some of it fell on Lavender as well.

'OOPS' Harry whispered to himself, as both Pavarti and Lavender stopped talking in mid-sentence. They turned around to look at Harry and with their eyes misted over, got up, walked over to him and started to tear off his clothes. Harry was too shocked to say anything; he wasn't quite prepared for how quickly and how well the perfume had worked. Harry had obviously fantasized about being pleasure by two girls at once, but never had he been presented with such an amazing opportunity. The girls had removed all of his clothes in mere seconds and as they both got onto their knees, Harry was in bliss. He closed his eyes and stood there; buck naked and enjoying life to its fullest extent as Pavarti and Lavender began massaging his balls and rubbing his cock to full hardness. It didn't take long either; even with recently dropping a load on Hermione's face, Harry was able to reach maximum hardness within a few minutes. He was sort of glad he had blown his load recently; this way he would be able to last and enjoy his little threesome for far longer.

'Mmmm… Harry… Your cock tastes sooooo gooooood!' moaned Pavarti, as she began sucking on Harry's tip. Lavender moaned in approval, as her tongue explored Harry's balls.

Harry murmured in agreement; unable to form coherent sentences with two sexy teen girls sucking and licking his shaft and balls. Lavender stopped licking his balls just long enough for her to stand up and give Harry a long hard kiss before getting back on her knees and rejoining her sexy friend.

Harry, enjoying himself so immensely, almost forgot about helping his two special friends with taking off their clothes. He quickly reached down and tried to pull off Pavarti's tight dress but had little luck. As her head bobbed back and forth over his cock, he tugged and tugged at the annoying dress, but it just wouldn't budge.

'Fuck Harry… Just rip it off me!' moaned Pavarti, as she lifted her head from his cock for a few seconds. Harry followed Pavarti's instructions in quick order, tearing her expensive little dress off without hesitation. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that Pavarti's tanned brown skin made her body look all the more appealing, as he got a great look at her small but firm teen tits, her nice ass and her trimmed pussy. Her black pubic hair was trimmed into a tiny triangle over her pussy and as Harry bent over and gave her ass a quick squeeze and slap, he could see Lavender looking slightly jealous. Harry amended that by turning his attention over to her and taking hold of her dress like he had done with Pavarti. And just like with Pavarti, he tore the dress right off of her and exposed her beautiful body. Lavender had very fair skin, slightly reddish-brown hair and a beautiful well-developed set of tits, capped off with tiny pink nipples. Lavender's pussy was completely shaved and her ass a little juicier than Pavarti, but all and all, Harry was mightily impressed.

'Okay… Let's fuck!' Pavarti said before Harry could take in the complete beauty he saw before him. Harry was glad to receive a small break from the intense cock sucking he was getting in order to recuperate a little before the main course. Pavarti moved over to one of the longer couches and laid down on her back, waiting patiently for Harry to follow and slam his cock into her waiting pussy. Harry needed little encouragement as Harry was led by Lavender over to Pavarti and guided on top of Pavarti, where he took hold of his hard five inch cock and placed it into Pavarti's wet pussy. Lavender watched with a smile on her face as Harry slowly eased himself into her best friend.

'Mmmm… That looks good Pavarti' Lavender cooed into Pavarti's ear. Pavarti had a look of pain mixed with pleasure on her face, as Harry inched more and more of his cock into her until he was completely submerged.

'Ahhh… That's much better… I love being filled by cock!' groaned Pavarti, clearly happy about having Harry Potter's cock stuffed in her tight teen pussy. Lavender, not wanting to be left out any longer; got up onto the couch as well and sat directly onto Pavarti's face. Harry could just make out Pavarti's tongue moving in and out of Lavender's bald little pussy. Seconds later Lavender laid down on Pavarti and used her tongue to lick both Pavarti's pussy and his cock as he rammed it into her back and forth. It felt great to have Lavender's long wet tongue add to the pleasure of fucking Pavarti's tight hole. With every thrust, Lavender provided more and more lubrication for Harry's cock and as the minutes passed, it got easier and easier to slide his shaft in and out of Pavarti's love tunnel.

'YESSSS!' groaned Pavarti, a minute later, as she went through a powerful orgasm. A small trickle of her juices started to run out of her pussy, as Harry continued to fuck her. Lavender took the opportunity to lick up the excess juices, running her tongue along Pavarti's inner thigh and Harry's shaft.

'My Turn Pavarti!' whined a horny Lavender. Instead of switching spots however, she turned around so she was laying directly on top of Pavarti, looking directly into her eyes. Now Harry was looking down at two gorgeous pussies, with a choice of fucking either one of them. Harry decided it would be best for Lavender to have a turn, seeing that he had just given Pavarti a nice orgasm. Harry slowly pulled out of Pavarti and placed the tip of his cock into Lavender's quivering pussy. Lavender was just as tight as Pavarti, but because his cock was doused in Pavarti's warm juices, it was far easier to ram his entire five inches into her hole.

'God… Your cock does feel good Harry!' Lavender responded to Harry's slow thrusting. Pavarti and Lavender began to make out as Harry picked up his pace and started thrusting into Lavender with more and more force, until he could here her squealing in pleasure. Pavarti had warmed her up fairly well by eating out her pussy, making it easy for Harry to push Lavender over the edge and into an orgasm in only minutes.

'Ooooooohhhhh' moaned Lavender into Pavarti's mouth, as Harry continued to thrust into her. He could feel her juices run down his cock as he continued to thrust into her. He was reaching his end as well, but before he did, he decided to try something different. Harry pulled his cock out of Lavender and placed it back into Pavarti, and with each thrust, he switched between the two pussies until his shaft began to throb.

'I'm fucking cumming! UNGHHHHH… UNGHHHHH!' grunted Harry, pulling out of Lavender in the nick of time and blasting a warm serving of gooey cum all over both Lavender and Pavarti's wet pussies. Both girls moaned in satisfaction as they felt Harry's hot sticky cum plaster their satisfied love tunnels. Harry fired off five thick loads before stopping and proceeded to watch it drip down both girls' cunts and down their thighs.

'Wow… That was great!' groaned Harry, standing up, tired and covered in sweat. Both Pavarti and Lavender didn't answer; they were exhausted and holding each other in a tight embrace. Apparently Harry had worn them out and they had fallen asleep, both with smiles on their face. Harry thought about cleaning up the girls and maybe throwing a blanket over them, but decided instead to go and get his magical camera from his trunk and take a few pictures of the gorgeous cumsluts.

'Great memories!' Harry said to himself as he ran back downstairs and took a few great pictures of Lavender and Pavarti holding each other, with their pussies dripping with Harry's cooling seed. The day had been a long one for Harry, and as he carried his camera and the golden egg he had won in the First Task back to his room, he thought that all and all; the day had been a good one.

'Harry… What's going on?' Ron said all of a sudden to Harry, as he re-entered their room. Harry couldn't make out Ron, so he lit a candle and walked over to his bed. Harry then proceeded to show Ron the moving magical pictures he had taken. Ron was deeply impressed by Harry's conquest and decided that he needed to take a look for himself before he went to bed. As Ron ran downstairs to the common room to take a good look at the two sluts, Harry walked over to his bed and fell asleep.

'Lucky Bastard! Ron said to himself, as he walked up to the sleeping Lavender and Pavarti, whose pussies were caked over with Harry's cum. Ron couldn't help but get hard at the sight of them, lying there naked and comforting each other while they slept. Ron instinctively pulled his cock out of his pajamas and began to rub it, slapping it against both of their faces for fun. After about five minutes of rubbing, Ron finally groaned and released a torrent of sticky cum all over the two girls' faces. Ron unleashed six long strings of his warm seed all over Pavarti and Lavender's faces, not even waking them, before pulling his pajamas back up and running back up the stairs to his own bed.

'Now I can fall asleep' Ron sighed to himself, as he pulled his bedcovers up and fell asleep immediately.


	19. The Yule Ball

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Nineteen – The Yule Ball**

The party following the completion of the First Task was a very successful and enjoyable one, especially for Harry, who was fortunate enough to fuck two of the hottest Gryffindor House girls after the party had ended. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil had been magically tricked into having sex with the young Triwizard Champion, and although they had been done magically, they had enjoyed themselves nonetheless. Ron had followed suit minutes later, by sneaking down to where Lavender and Pavarti were sleeping and blowing a hot load of cum all over their pretty faces. Harry had documented the experience with his magical camera, deciding that some memories were worth recording.

The weeks following the First Task were much more enjoyable then the weeks which had preceded it, and as Harry prepared for the coming Christmas Holidays and the Yule Ball, he was finding it difficult to secure a date. He had tried asking Cho, but she had already accepted Cedric Diggory's invitation. Ron, on the other hand, had foolishly tried asking the gorgeous Fleur Delacour, but was turned down with a laugh. Hermione and Ginny already had dates as well; Hermione was apparently going with a mystery date, while Ginny had accepted an invitation from Neville. The Yule Ball approached quickly, and Harry and Ron were growing exceedingly concerned about their chances of securing a proper date. Harry had even tried asking Pavarti, thinking that she kind of owed him one for the amazing night he had given her and her friend. After Pavarti seemed resistant to the idea, Harry pulled out a few of the pictures he had taken of Pavarti and Lavender, with their pussies drenched with his cum. Harry threatened to take the pictures to Dumbledore or send them to her parents if she didn't accept his invitation. The blackmailing worked and Pavarti consented to go with Harry and set up her twin sister, Padma to go with Ron. Ron was eternally grateful to Harry, and as the day quickly approached, everybody began talking about the magical event.

The Yule ball took place on Christmas day, beginning at 8 pm and ending at 12 am. Instead of trying to figure out the golden egg, and therefore decipher what the Second Task would entail, Harry had used the days leading up to the Yule Ball to look up more useful spells and potions in the Spellbook of Desires. He was dead set on getting some pussy during or after the Yule Ball, and if he couldn't get that pussy by himself, the Spellbook of Desires would suffice. He was able to find a very powerful potion; one which he would have to consume to use.

The potion deion read:

Animal magnetism is a rare and often underrated gift; this potion, upon drinking, effectively makes the drinker the object of every woman's desires. The opposite sex is invariably sexually drawn to the consumer of the potion for a single hour. The potion releases a mass of pheromones into the vicinity of the drinker, forcing any member of the opposite sex who is in the nearby area to take an instant sexual notice. Warning! This potion is extremely powerful; any member of the opposite sex within ten feet of the drinker will be directly affected until they are out of the ten foot perimeter.

Harry was sure that this potion would give him the edge needed to get whatever pussy he wanted at the Yule Ball. He graciously made two batches of the potion; one for himself and one for his good friend Ron. The plan would be to use the potion at some point during the ball, enticing a couple of pretty young things to take notice of the horny boys.

'Thanks Harry! This stuff looks awesome' replied Ron, after Harry gave him a small vial of the animal magnetism potion. The potion was a glowing gold in color and looked delicious. 'Wait… How did you make this…? I thought someone stole the Spellbook of Desires'

'They did, but I stole it back from your profiteering assholes of brothers, Fred and George' replied Harry, hoping that Ron wouldn't be too pissed. He had used the book to fuck Ginny and have Hermione suck him off when they had been fighting. Now that they were friends again, he felt it only fair to tell Ron the truth about the book. 'Are you mad?'

'No, I guess not… As long as you let me use it too' Ron offered, smiling as he did so. Harry laughed and nodded; knowing full well that he and Ron would be having plenty of fun with the book in the months to come.

'Who are we going to use this stuff on?' Ron asked, turning the small vial over in his hands. Ron already knew who he was going to be getting close to after using the potion. His recent foray with Hermione had told him that only one time was definitely not enough when fucking a goddess like Hermione.

'Whoever we want!' laughed Harry, thinking about only one girl in the process. Harry had fucked Ginny twice since the year had begun, and he was already antsy to have a third round with her. He wouldn't tell Ron this, especially after embarrassing him by fucking and cumming on his sister only weeks earlier, but Ron didn't have to know what Harry had planned for young Ginny. 'Here… Take this too' Harry said, handing Ron a small vial of potion.

'What's this for?' questioned Ron, putting the smaller vial in his pocket while he did so.

'It's an extra precaution. I brewed a simple pregnancy potion I found in the book. It's way easier to brew then the usual kind' Harry said, knowing full well that he intended to spurt his seed as deep in Ginny as possible. Harry also knew Ron wouldn't want to be a daddy at age fifteen when he inevitably came inside his intended target.

'Good thinking… We don't need any more little redheads running around!' laughed Ron in response. Ron had no idea how true his statement was as Harry smiled to himself.

The night of the Yule Ball came in a rush, and as Ron and Harry walked down to the ball with their dates, Padma and Pavarti, they each carried a vial of the wondrous potion Harry had concocted earlier in the week. Harry had told Ron not to drink the potion until later on, when there were fewer people and girls around; they didn't want to draw any undue attention to themselves. A mass of girls running up to them to fuck them, would obviously give away their amazing book of sexual spells and potions. Harry suggested cornering their intended targets somewhere private, before drinking the potion and infatuating them with their animal magnetism.

'Is that Hermione…? With Krum?' said Ron, as he and Harry walked with their dates into the ball. She was walking hand in hand with Victor Krum, looking astonishingly beautiful. Ron swore, and walked off without even looking back at Padma Patil.

As the night progressed, Harry and Ron took a walk out into the grounds to see the decorations and to prepare themselves for using the potion. As they walked around, they were pleased to see Roger Davies and Fleur Delacour going at it near a large bush. Apparently, the two lovers believed that they were completely concealed, and hidden from prying eyes. Fleur was again wearing the sluttiest dress possible again; she was showing so much skin, it almost looked as if she wasn't wearing a dress at all. Harry and Ron watched, as Fleur started to pull off Roger Davies's dress robes and underwear; leaving him completely naked. Fleur then pulled one tiny string on her dress and the whole thing came falling off to the ground. Roger Davies nearly fainted at the sight of her gorgeous and perfect body. Roger was already sporting a massive erection, but the sight of Fleur naked, made it grew another inch. Harry and Ron hid behind the bush and watched as Fleur got onto her knees and began sucking off Roger.

'Uhhhhhhhhh…" moaned Roger, clearly enjoying Fleur's hot wet mouth on his six inch member. Fleur worked his cock like a pro; using her tongue to slide up and down his shaft, while using her dainty little fingers to play with his tightening balls.

'You like zis… Don't you?' moaned Fleur into Roger's cock, as she continued to suck him off. Harry and Ron were both hard as diamonds at watching Fleur act like such a little slut. Ron had already tapped her ass, but he could tell he'd been missing out on the real deal. Roger was in heaven for the next five minutes while Fleur went to town on his throbbing cock. Just before he was ready to blow his load down Fleur's throat; she pulled off and got onto her back. 'Now you eat me!' moaned Fleur, as she spread her legs and got ready for Roger Davies to eat out her pussy. Roger clearly wanted to cum, but dutifully got onto his knees to lick Fleur's tasty looking pussy. If he did what she wanted, he was sure she'd let him fuck her.

Ron and Harry watched in fascination as Roger Davies began to delve his long tongue in and out of Fleur's trimmed pussy. As Ron and Harry took a closer look, they were pleased to see that Fleur's pubic hair was trimmed in the shape of a small 'V'.

'Ahhhhh… Bonnnnnn!' groaned Fleur quietly, as Roger jammed his tongue as deep into her pussy and she went through an orgasm. Her juices rolled through her pussy and were quickly lapped up by Roger. 'Now you can fuck me!'

Roger needed little more encouragement as he quickly slid forward and got on top of Fleur. He slid his six inches into without any resistance at all, forcing almost his entire shaft into her in a single thrust. Fleur's eyes shot wide open in pain; even though she was a complete whore, her pussy had always been extremely tight. The forcing of six inches into her tight teenage pussy was almost too much for her to bear.

'Ahhhh!' she groaned in pain. Roger paid little attention to her discomfort and rammed his shaft into her harder and faster, trying to reach the ultimate goal of release as soon as he could. The factor of romance seemed to play very little in Roger's furious thrusting; all he wanted was to blow his load. Besides, fucking behind a bush on the dirty ground wasn't very romantic to begin with.

'He's gonna cum in her' whispered Ron into Harry's ear, as Roger Davies began to thrust wildly and pant in anticipation.

'Not inside… Zat iz not acceptable!' groaned a pained Fleur, as Roger looked at her with a strange and wild look in his eyes.

'UNGHHH…UNGHHHH!' grunted Roger, jetting massive amounts of his potent seed into Fleur's vulnerable teen pussy. He groaned in pleasure as his seed flooded her womb and potentially impregnated her. Streams of his cum poured into her for ten twenty long seconds before he collapsed on top of her, apparently unconscious.

'Azz-hole!' complained Fleur, pushing Roger off of her, pulling his deflated shaft from her cum-filled pussy in the process. Harry and Ron watched in pleasure as Roger's cum poured from her gaping pussy and pooled onto the grass. All of a sudden however, she stood up, picked up her wand, and made a few complicated wand movements. A small vial appeared out of thin air, like the pregnancy potion Harry had brewed. Fleur uncorked it and drank it seconds later, 'No baby for me!' sighed Fleur, apparently avoiding any possible pregnancy.

'That was great... What a whore!' laughed Ron, as he and Harry walked away with smiles on their faces. The rest of the night they snooped around the rest of the grounds, listening into other conversations, like one with Snape and Karkaroff and another with Madame Maxime and Hagrid.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't wait any longer as midnight approached; they went back into the Great Hall to find their intended targets. Ron had no intention of using the amazing potion on Hermione; he was completely pissed off at her for being such a slutty whore and going to the ball with Krum and not him. Harry had intended to use his on Ginny, but was angry to see that Ginny had already left the Great Hall for her room. Apparently, Ginny had already left the ball because Neville had stomped all over her feet while dancing and she could barely stand afterwards.

'I guess were going to have to go with Plan B' Harry said to Ron, as they walked into the hall. Padma and her sister were sitting at a table alone when Harry and Ron saw them. Harry looked at Ron, nodded, and gulped down his bottle of potion along with his friend. As they got within ten feet of the twins, the girls both looked up, almost in surprise. Something had caught their attention, and as Harry and Ron stopped in front of them, the twins looked at each other and then back at Harry and Ron. Initially, Harry and Ron thought that the potion had not worked at all, but their misgivings were quickly laid aside when the twins stood up and gave Ron and Harry a long deep kiss.

'This party stinks… why don't we take our party somewhere else' Pavarti said to the group, as she let go of Harry. Pavarti and Padma took Harry and Ron's hands and guided them to a nearby broom closet. Harry and Ron's cocks were already twitching at the thought of what the Patil twins had in store for them as they entered the small empty broom closet.

'We just can't take it any longer… We need you so bad!' moaned Pavarti and Padma together, as they closed the door and began making out with the stunned Harry and Ron. They didn't resist in the slightest as Pavarti and Padma began kissing them. The twins reached down and began fondling with both Harry and Ron's cocks while the girls they made out with them. Both Padma and Pavarti were undeniably attracted to both Harry and Ron, but for purposes of satiating their obvious lust, Pavarti paired with Harry and Padma paired herself with Ron. Harry and Ron couldn't care in the least; the twins were identical in appearance, and more importantly, smoking hot.

'Mmmm… I know your cock tastes good Harry… I wonder how Ron's taste… Why don't you tell me Padma!' Pavarti said, as she and her sister got onto their knees and began removing both Harry and Ron's dress robes. Ron looked over at Harry with a big grin on his face as Padma began licking the tip of his hard six inch cock.

'Mmmmm… It tastes really good Pavarti… Why don't you try' Padma murmured, offering Ron's cock towards her sister like a snow cone. Pavarti, who had been suckling on Harry's five inch knob, took it in her hand before enveloping three inches into her hot wet mouth to get a good taste.

'It is good!' mumbled Pavarti, who quickly returned to sucking on Harry's shaft. The Patil twins continued to suck on Harry and Ron's cocks for the next five minutes, until their horniness overcame them and they started removing their clothes for the incredibly turned on pair of boys.

'Holy FUCK!' groaned Ron, as Pavarti and Padma stripped out of their dresses and revealed identically gorgeous and tight tanned bodies. Ron started drooling as Padma walked around her sister and traced her hand across her body. Harry and Ron nearly passed out at Padma's sexy and incestuous demeanor. Pavarti turned around to show Harry and Ron her perfect teen ass, bending over ever so slightly for Padma to smack her a few times for good measure.

'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' Padma spanked her sister like a naughty girl. 'Well aren't you going to fuck us!' she said, rubbing her sister's reddened ass with a devilish grin on her face.

'Uh… Yeah… Yeah!' mumbled Harry and Ron, stunned by how sexy and slutty the sisters were acting. Harry was the first to react, grabbing Pavarti's round hips, slapping her reddened ass one more time and guiding the tip of his hard dick into her sopping wet pussy. Pavarti moaned in satisfaction as she felt Harry fill up her once again, bucking her hips backwards to slam more of him to her. Ron was the slower to act, and because of this, was unprepared for Padma, who leaped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process. She hugged him close while he regained his balance and used one of his hands to guide shaft towards her dripping wet opening. Padma buried her head into Ron's shoulder as she felt Ron's long thick cock penetrate her most sensitive area. She groaned in pleasure as she felt Ron thrusting up into her while holding her tightly.

'God, I love having your cock in me again!' moaned a very satisfied Pavarti after Harry's entire five inches were completely submerged in her vice-like cunt. Harry leaned over Pavarti and took hold of her small firm breasts and twisted her tiny brown nipples. Pavarti moaned at Harry's touch, thrusting her ass backwards even harder in the process.

Ron on the other hand, had moved Padma over to the wall and had pinned her against the wall for support. He was using the wall to help him slam his cock into her faster and faster until all that was visible was an orange blur of pubic hair moving back and forth into Padma. While Ron slammed his hips backwards and forwards with blistering speed, Padma had her head over Ron's shoulder, with her eyes wide in shock and pleasure, both savoring the sensation of being used like a common fuck-doll and the sight of her sister, being unmercifully pounded into by Harry Potter.

All of a sudden, the door to the broom closet cracked open and Hermione, looking tired and upset, got a fool view of Ron thrusting wildly into Padma Patil.

'RON!' she screamed, running from the room and slamming the door behind her. Ron felt bad, but he quickly forgot all about it as Padma's grip tightened and she began to pant.

'Ahhhhhhhh… Unghhhh!' groaned Padma and Pavarti together, as they both came at nearly the same time. Pavarti's juices ran down her leg and onto the floor as Harry continued to slam into her from behind. Padma on the other hand, had grabbed Ron tightly as her pussy clamped down on his cock. Her pussy juices ran down his cock and balls and dripped to the floor, pooling underneath the pair.

'I'm fixing to cum!' moaned Harry, as he felt Pavarti's tight pussy clamping down even harder on his swollen shaft.

'Me too!' groaned Ron in response, bucking his hips upwards with unbridled force.

'UNGHHHH… UNGHHH… UNGHHHH!' grunted Harry, reaching his climax first. Harry thrust his entire five inches as hard and as deep into Pavarti as possible, before painting her womb with a voluminous amount of hot sticky cum. Pavarti sighed in satisfaction, as Harry continued to stream several more sticky loads into her pussy.

'It's so hot!' screamed Pavarti, loving the sensation of Harry filling her with his seed for the first time in her life.

'UNGHHHH! UNGHHH!' grunted Ron seconds later, thrusting his six inches as deep into Padma as possible, blowing a massive load of his semen, deep into her moments later. Padma's eyes shot open in pleasure as her pussy milked Ron's member for everything it had. Ron responded by spurting the remainder of his cum into Padma's pregnable womb.

'God… It is hot… It feels so good' moaned Padma exhaustedly.

Harry, Ron, Pavarti and Padma all collapsed onto the broom closet floor, exhausted and definitely satisfied. Pavarti and Padma's pussies dripped with Harry and Ron's cum, as they pulled their deflated cocks from the girls' cum-filled holes.

'Here… Drink this!' Harry and Ron said to Pavarti and Padma in unison, giving the pregnancy potions to the twins. Pavarti and Padma, so exhausted from the hard fucking they had just gotten, drank the potions down without complaint.

The twins fell asleep seconds later, an apparent side-effect from the pregnancy potion; designed to give the two impregnators time to escape without question. Harry and Ron got dressed and left the closet looking fairly disheveled. Luckily for them, it was past twelve and everybody had left the Great Hall. Ron wondered where Hermione was; he knew she was pissed, especially after catching him in the act. He was afraid she'd do something stupid to get back at him, and the only thing he could think that could be, was having sex with Quidditch superstar, Victor Krum. Ron decided not to dwell on the possibility and headed up to his comfy bed for a good nights sleep with his best friend, Harry Potter.


	20. Malfoy's Hogwarts Escort Service

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty – Malfoy's Hogwarts Escort Service**

The Yule Ball had been a wild success for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; they had used the animal magnetism potion Harry had concocted from the Spellbook of Desires to great effect. They hadn't been able to seduce the girls they had planned on, but fucking Pavarti and Padma Patil was an acceptable substitute. Harry and Ron had pumped the twins full of their hot sticky cum and had left them naked and unconscious in a broom closet. Unfortunately for Ron; Hermione had walked into the broom closet, just as Ron was slamming his full six inches into Padma Patil's clutching teen pussy. Hermione had run from the room, disgusted and furious at Ron, running back to Gryffindor tower in tears. Ginny Weasley on the other hand, had left the ball early; her apparent reason was sore feet, from her date, Neville, stomping all over them while dancing.

The Christmas holidays passed, with Hermione eventually forgiving Ron for his indiscretion and sexual proclivities with Padma Patil. The first day of term began with quite an unpleasant shock; Rita Skeeter had written a scathing article about Hagrid. Everyone learned about the unpleasant editorial when Draco Malfoy stood up in the Great Hall and announced it to the whole school. Hermione, so angry at Malfoy for everything he had done to her and his less than sensitive treatment of Hagrid's unfair portrayal, decided to jinx the insensitive prick when he began reading the article out loud.

Hermione fired off a jelly-legs jinx at Malfoy, and as he stood on the table reciting the article to everybody in the Great Hall, his legs turned to jelly and he began to wobble back and forth until he tripped, fell and landed in a bowl of jam.

'Ha ha ha ha ha' everybody laughed as Malfoy's legs jiggled out of control. He continued to flop around for a more few seconds before Pansy cast the counter-spell on him and he finally stopped moving.

'BITCH!' screamed Pansy, furious at Hermione for turning her boyfriend into a laughing stock. Nobody really heard her though, due largely to the chorus of laughter following Malfoy out of the Great Hall. Malfoy ran from the hall looking embarrassed and swearing revenge on Hermione for making him look like a fool in front of the whole school. Pansy followed shortly after, screaming in anger and cursing everyone who got in her way.

'Don't worry Draco… We'll get her back!' Pansy comforted Malfoy, as he said the password and entered the Slytherin common room.

'Oh… I know I will… That bitch just took it too far this time' Malfoy responded, pulling off his clothes, as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Pansy looked hopeful as she followed him into his room; not only because she liked the idea of getting back at Hermione, but because Pansy was hopeful that Malfoy was getting naked for another more pleasurable reason. Unfortunately, by the time she entered his room, he was already pulling on new and clean clothes.

'Aww!' Pansy whispered to herself as Malfoy pulled out several large parchments with his messy writing covering almost every inch of them. 'You're going get back at her by fucking the Mudblood again!' roared and angry Pansy, as Malfoy sifted through the parchments.

'No!' responded a very self-involved Malfoy. 'Ha! There we go… A perfect way to get back at her and make some gold in the process!'

'What?' Pansy said, confused. Malfoy quickly told her how he had once set Hermione up with Krum to gain favor with the Quidditch star. That's what had given him the idea to use this escort service to get back at those he despised and make some gold to line his pockets. The page with the appropriate spells and charms was filled with complicated and difficult spells, but it truly was the only real way to have his revenge. If it worked right, he'd be able to use it not just on Hermione, but any girl he thought deserved it. 'That looks like a lot of work Draco… Are you sure we can pull it off without getting caught'

'A few stunning spells when they're all alone, and there will be nothing stopping us. Are only problem will be finding a sack large enough to fit all the Galleons we'll be raking in' Malfoy responded, laughing at his good fortune. He had intended to simply jinx or embarrass Hermione again, but after finding such a good and profitable plan, he knew he had just found the perfect revenge.

'How do you know it'll even work Draco…? It may just all be a waste of time' Pansy responded, looking apprehensive.

'I know it will work… If you don't want to help, you can leave!' Malfoy replied, looking angry and upset that his usually loyal minion failed to see the brilliance of his plan. Pansy left with her head bowed and a look of betrayal in her eyes. Malfoy didn't really care; she was just another piece of pussy to him. She had made a good point though; he did need to test it out before trying to enact it on a large scale and on popular students.

The basic deion of the spell and its outlay read:

A number of spells and enchantments, which if cast correctly, will render a wealth of Galleons. The first step is to alter a Galleon with a Protean Charm. The second step is to enchant the coin with the spell 'Imperio Prostitutus', and then brand the intended victim with it on their lower back. After this, the caster only needs to press on the coin which branded the victim and issue orders through it. Warning! Once a command is given, the controlled person will follow the command until it is completed. Commands must be phrased correctly, or the controlled person will continue to blindly obey the unachievable for all time!

Malfoy knew that a Protean Charm was a Newt Level piece of magic, and branding Hermione or any other girl with an altered Galleon would be no easy task. It took a good week of studying with trial and error to finally perfect his ability to cast an effective Protean Charm. It turned out that the Imperio Prostitutus spell was a variation of the Imperius spell, but instead of just simple control of a person, it turned them into a sexually experienced and deviant slut.

After perfecting his spell work, he altered a Galleon with the Protean Charm, and changed its appearance slightly. Malfoy intended to test out his devilish plan, not on Hermione, but on a less high-profile target, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had pissed Malfoy off and he could think of no better way to test out his complex plan than to do it in a private setting under controllable conditions.

Malfoy cleared out his room of his friends and asked Pansy to come up and see him. Pansy thought that Malfoy was finally going to apologize to her, but as soon as she entered his room, all she saw was a flash of red light.

Malfoy acted quickly after stunning Pansy; he started by casting the spell 'Imperio Prostitutus' on the coin, per instruction from the Spellbook of Desires. He then lifted her small skirt over her luscious ass, revealing no underwear at all. He smirked to himself as he gave her ass a good squeeze and slap before he pressed the coin against the small of her back. It almost looked like the coin was burning her skin as Malfoy held the coin still. When he removed it after a few seconds, he was pleased to see the imprint was a perfect replica of the coin he now held in his hand. The imprint looked like a tattoo, and just like the altered coin, it was circular with weird writing around its edges and two large letter Ps in the center.

The imprint quickly faded and disappeared, 'Perfect' he said to himself, pulling Pansy's skirt down again and dragging her out of his room and back to her own. Malfoy would test the coin's power after Pansy woke up by herself and when she least expected it.

Pansy woke up feeling confused and disoriented. She knew she had gone to Mafloy's room and had walked in, but she just couldn't recall what happened after that. Shrugging it off, she left her room for the Great Hall and some much needed lunch. Malfoy followed her under the invisibility cloak with the altered coin in his pocket. He followed her into the Great Hall and watched her sit down. Very silently, he took the coin from his pocket, pressed it tightly and quietly told Pansy to stand up. Pansy immediately stood up, almost as if she was in some kind of a trance. A second later, Pansy realized what she had done and sat down again, slightly confused. The page had said that the enchanted person would only remain under the control of coin until the orders that had been given were completed. Satisfied with the first test, Malfoy decided to take it one step further.

'Stand up and take off all your clothes' Malfoy said to the coin, pressing it as he did so. Pansy stood up again and started tearing off all her clothes in front of everybody in the hall. There were no professors and only a few students in the hall, but everybody who was there, was shocked to see Pansy Parkinson stripping off all her clothes

'WOW! What the fuck are you doing Pansy?' stuttered one of the older Slytherin students, as Pansy tore off the last of her clothing. Before Pansy could regain her own frame of mind, Malfoy gave her another order.

'Bend over; slap your ass and say, 'only twenty Galleons for a piece of this!' Then walk back to the common room' Malfoy commanded into the coin. Pansy did exactly as she was instructed and left the hall still naked with two Slytherin boys following her. 'Easy money!' Malfoy said to himself, as he followed the threesome back to the common room. As Pansy made it to the secret entrance, Malfoy spoke into the coin again, 'Make the two boys pay you twenty Galleons each, then suck, fuck and do whatever they want until they blow their loads. After that, bring their gold to my room right away!'

As the two Slytherins pawed at Pansy's naked tantalizing ass, she walked into the common room and led the boys to her room. She made them pay her twenty Galleons each before she closed the door to her room for some much needed privacy. Malfoy walked to his room and waited for his little prostitute to return with a sack full of Galleons. As Malfoy lay, dreaming about how he would enslave his next victim, Pansy was already making her move on the two Slytherin boys.

'So you boys ready to have your way with me!' Pansy said sexily, rubbing her slightly reddened ass back at the two stunned sixth years. Pansy's only frame of thought was to get the two boys to blow their wad as soon as possible and bring their gold back to her master. The Imperio Prostitutus spell now branded into her skin, created an innate sexual desire to sate both her and her lovers sexual needs.

The two lucky boys were both around six feet tall and were clearly pleased at what they were looking at. They didn't even have to move as Pansy crept to her knees and crawled over to their growing bulges. They stood still as Pansy slowly unzipped their pants and pulled them down along with their underwear, revealing two rock hard seven inch cocks. Pansy's smile grew as she began to fondle the monster rods, licking the tips every few seconds to the boys' obvious satisfaction. Pansy was an experienced cock sucker, working both shafts like the pro. Although no amateur or rooky, Pansy's sexual prowess was in large part due to the spells now controlling her actions.

'I've been waiting four years to tap this ass… Who knew I could just pay for it!' laughed one of the boys. Pansy didn't even respond as the two Slytherin boys talked about her like she wasn't even there. She was far too focused on the two large shafts now being massaged by her tiny but nimble hands.

'Okay Pansy… I don't want to cum yet' moaned one of the boys, his face showing the strain of his words. The other boy was in the same position as he looked like he was about to blow at any minute. Pansy eventually submitted to their request and relinquished her pleasurable grip on their throbbing cocks.

'Who's first?' moaned Pansy, biting her lip and jamming a couple of her fingers into her sopping wet pussy. Pansy may have stopped rubbing them off, but her orders were clear; to suck and fuck them until they came.

'Oh God! This slut wants it bad!' groaned one of the boys. Pansy pushed him onto the bed so he was sitting, before she got up on the bed with him and sat on his lap. 'Unghhhh!' grunted the boy, whose cock had been plunged deep into Pansy's pussy with a single thrust. He hadn't been planning on slamming his entire shaft into her in a one thrust, and even though it felt good to have her tight teen pussy clamping down on his cock, the pain from Pansy's eagerness was almost too much. The other boy went to stand beside the two as Pansy tried to ease her way up and down on the cock she was now riding. She grabbed the other boy's cock and began to suck on it as she started bouncing up and down with a greater pace.

The boy having his cock ridden began to squeeze Pansy's breasts and nipples as she focused more attention on the cock she was now sucking; fondling the boy's balls as her tongue probe the entire length of his shaft.

'She's so tight!' moaned the boy having his cock bounced on. Again Pansy didn't respond; the cock in her mouth was fully submerged and blocking off almost all her air anyway.

'I want to fuck her before you cum!' I don't want your sloppy seconds!' groaned the boy still having his dick sucked.

'You better fuck her now then, cause I'm ready to blow' moaned the other boy, straining as Pansy unmercifully hopped up and down on his lap. Without any hesitation, the boy having his cock sucked, sat on the bed beside his friend and waited for Pansy to jump onto his lap. The boy fucking her gave her ass a quick slap to tell her to go ahead and Pansy hopped over and began riding her second cock of the day. Slowly but surely, Pansy grinded her hips down on the boy's cock until she was able to fit his entire six inches into her. Pansy wrapped her hands around the boy's back and began bouncing up and down on his shaft like she had done with the first boy. After two minutes of this, the other boy, feeling left out, decided to join the party.

'Hmmmm… I wonder if she takes it in the ass?' he questioned, looking at her smallest hole with trepidation.

Pansy, hearing him, replied, 'You know I do baby… I need it bad!' She gave him a quick wink before burying her head in her pussy fucker's shoulder and preparing for the painful anal intrusion. The boy fucking her pussy, pulled her waist down as far as it could go, impaling her entirely on his six inches before his friend moved in for the double penetration.

'Alright… You're the boss' laughed the boy, as he positioned his swollen hard cock at the entrance of her asshole. He prodded it lightly at first, making Pansy moan like a whore until he was able to fit the head of his cock into her tiny ass.

'UGHHH!' groaned both Pansy and the boy in pain. Pansy had been double penetrated once before, but the pressure of having two cocks in her two holes at once was almost unbearable. Sensing Pansy's pain and her desire to get it over with, the boy slammed four inches into her little ass, before stopping and pulling out again. It took five minutes of careful timing and teamwork to get into a workable rhythm. One boy having his cock ridden, while the other easing in and out of Pansy's ass in a smooth rhythm. Her tight ass and pussy were far too much for the boys to handle, and both began to pant, knowing their end was near.

'I'm gonna fucking cum in you' moaned the boy fucking her pussy.

'Me too!' groaned the other.

'Ahhhhhh!' screamed Pansy, going through an orgasm and sending her juices down the cock in her pussy. 'CUM IN ME!' she screamed in the response of the moans and groans off the two boys.

'UNGHHHHHHHHHHHH! UNGHH! UNGHHHHHHHH!' grunted both boys at the same time as they both started ejaculating deep into Pansy. The boy in her pussy filled her pregnable womb full of his hot sticky seed as the other boy painted her rectum with a sizeable amount of his cum. Both the boys groaned in satisfaction as they unloaded inside the trembling and clutching Pansy Parkinson, who was in so much pleasure from being filled to the brim with hot cum, she quickly went through a second orgasm.

As the boys finally stopped cumming and Pansy came down from her own powerful orgasm, they pulled out of their slutty little fuck doll. Their cocks were quickly deflating as Pansy's pussy and ass quickly began to drip with cum.

'GOD! It's so hot' moaned a very satisfied Pansy, who could now feel the boys' hot sticky fluids running down her legs. Pansy however, still under orders from her master, Draco, shooed the boys from the room moments later instead of enjoying the afterglow of some hot sex. The two boys left without much resistance; they were obviously still reveling in what they had just done to their fellow Slytherin hotty. It had been well worth the twenty Galleons each, they thought, as they walked back to their room and some well-deserved sleep.

Just as ordered, Pansy picked up Malfoy's shiny forty Galleons and walked back to his room with cum still running down her leg from both her ass and pussy. As soon as she opened Malfoy's door and saw him lying on her bed, she started to snap out of it because the orders Malfoy had given her had been satisfied.

'What the fu-' she started. Malfoy quickly realized his folly and squeezed his enchanted coin and ordered Pansy to leave the money, go back to her room and get dressed. He also told her to go to sleep, forget everything that happened that day and go to Madam Pomfrey and take another pregnancy potion the following day. Malfoy didn't need his little prostitute getting pregnant so early on in his very profitable business. Dodging a bullet, Malfoy sighed in relief, as his only moneymaking prostitute to date dropped his bag of galleons, left his room and followed his orders to the letter.

'This could be fun and profitable!' laughed Malfoy, as he picked up the large bag of Galleons and tossed it into the air with a smile on his face. 'Now, who's going to be the second member of my new little business venture!'


	21. Malfoy's Business Expansion

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-One – Malfoy's Business Expansion**

Draco Malfoy was enjoying life; his latest revenge plot and money-making scheme had netted him a decent amount of gold in just a couple of weeks. It had taken him a week to perfect his revenge plot and the spells and enchantments which were needed, but after testing them out on his loyal slut Pansy Parkinson, he was very pleased with the results. Malfoy had used the 'Imperio Prostitutus' spell on a charmed coin and had branded her with it to control her actions. Malfoy used this power to turn her into a common prostitute, charging twenty Galleons to whoever wanted to fuck her. It had been a week since Malfoy had branded Pansy and turned her into his very first unknowing prostitute, and although he had been raking in good gold, he knew he could make more and further his plot for revenge against Hermione Granger if he expanded his business. He wasn't quite ready to make Hermione a card-carrying member of his little prostitution ring, but he was ready to add a second piece of ass to his escort service.

Cho Chang would be a little more high-profile than Pansy, owing to her romantic relationship with the Triwizard Champion, Cedric Diggory, but Malfoy was sure that she had attributes the boys of Hogwarts would drool over. Her Asian ancestry had always turned Malfoy on, and he knew there would be a sizable market for such a unique attribute. Cho's first test run after being branded would be performed in a safe and private environment with a pre-paid custody. Malfoy wouldn't be taking any huge risks; he had already documented Cho's movements by following her under his invisibility cloak and although she was rarely alone, she did like to take walks in the grounds alone. It was there he would make his move with the help of his trusty invisibility cloak. He had already used the Protean Charm on another coin, altering its design to show two large letter Cs on the Galleon's face and he was ready to brand Cho with it.

'Such a beautiful day!' Cho sighed to herself, as she walked out into the frosty, snow covered grounds in a jacket and long furry knee high fuck-me boots. She had made plans to meet Cedric in a couple of hours and she could think of no better way to spend the two hours then by taking a long and relaxing walk around the school. Cho needed the relaxing walk; it was her third official date with Cedric, and she was fairly certain she'd be going all the way with him. She was no virgin, but she had never had sex with the Triwizard Champion, and the pressure to perform was affecting her nerves.

'Imperio Prostitutus' whispered Malfoy, pointing his wand at the coin in his hand and enchanting it with the powerful spell. Cho was deep in thought as Malfoy crept up behind her. He stuck his wand through his invisibility cloak and whispered, 'Stupefy!' at her back. Cho crumpled to the ground without ever knowing what had happened.

Malfoy quickly pulled off his cloak; made sure he was completely alone and pulled out the enchanted coin with the letters CC on it. He quickly pulled her heavy jacket up until he was able to see the waistband to Cho's tight fitting black spandex pants. Malfoy couldn't help but feel a twinge in his crotch area as his hands groped her juicy Asian ass. Ignoring the urge to fuck her silly, he pulled her waistband down over her beautifully tanned ass. Cho was wearing a tiny leopard thong underneath her pants and as Malfoy pressed his enchanted coin against the small of her back, he was already pulling down his own pants, unable to fight the urge any longer.

'Might as well while I'm here!' Malfoy sighed to himself, pulling out his cock and pumping it as hard and as fast as possible, all while he held the coin against her cold skin. After a few seconds, he pulled it off to see a black imprinting of the coin he had just put in his pocket. It quickly faded and Malfoy placed his full attention back to pumping his hot throbbing cock. He slapped it against Cho's juicy ass a few times for good measure before rubbing it a few more times.

'UNGHHH! UNGHHHHH!' grunted Malfoy after only a couple of minutes of masturbation. As Cho remained unconscious in the cold snow, Malfoy unloaded several streams of his warm cum all over her luscious Asian ass. His orgasm lasted a mere fifteen seconds, but he was able to nearly coat her entire ass with his sticky seed before nearly collapsing from relief. 'Scourgify!' Malfoy said after pulling up his pants. He didn't want her ass coated in his cum when his customer had his way with her; that would just be bad business.

Malfoy pulled Cho's pants up over her nice ass, threw his invisibility cloak back on and pointed his wand back at Cho from underneath it.

'Enervate!' whispered Malfoy, sending a beam of light at Cho's backside. Malfoy quickly pulled his wand under his cloak as Cho stirred back to life.

'What the h-!' groaned Cho, as she struggled to her feet very confused. 'I must have slipped' she continued as she wiped off the snow from her clothes and started to walk back to the Great Hall to get in a quick meal before her meeting with Cedric. Unbeknownst to Cho, Malfoy followed her under his invisibility cloak, banishing the prints he left behind him with his wand in order to leave no evidence behind. Cho neither cared nor noticed that she was being followed or watched closely; her focus was completely centered on her prospective date.

As soon as Cho entered the school but before she made it to the Great Hall, Malfoy squeezed the Galleon he had branded Cho with and said, 'Stop! Turn around and walk to the girls bathroom on the second floor'

Malfoy knew that the second floor bathroom was never used because it was haunted by Moaning Myrtle; an extremely annoying ghost who always deterred any possible restroom users. Just before Cho entered the restroom, Malfoy squeezed her Galleon and made his next order.

'As soon as you enter the bathroom, I want you to have sex with the first boy you see and come out when you're done!' commanded Malfoy, smirking as he did so. As Cho entered the bathroom, Malfoy pulled off his invisibility cloak and watched through a crack in the door.

Cho, following her orders like a dutiful whore, walked into the bathroom and immediately saw a very large, hulking and unattractive boy leaning up against one of the sinks.

'HOLY FUCK!' Goyle shouted, as soon as Cho walked into the bathroom. Apparently, Goyle had paid Malfoy a considerable amount in Galleons beforehand for a mystery girl. Malfoy had promised Goyle that the thirty Galleons he had been paid would be worth it many times over. Malfoy had known Goyle's affinity for hot little Asian girls, and had used this knowledge to take financial advantage of his loyal friend.

Shocked and awed at the benevolence of his friend for setting him up with such an outstandingly gorgeous girl. Goyle was no stud at Hogwarts and had never been able to find a girlfriend in his four years at the school. The only pussy he had ever gotten, had been taken and not given voluntarily. For the first time ever, a girl apparently wanted to have sex with him, and Goyle's heart pounded in anticipation.

'Mmmmmm… I bet you've got a big one!' moaned Cho, getting hot under the collar quickly. Cho could have cared less who she was about to fuck or what they looked like; all that mattered to her, was fucking the first boy she saw, and that boy, to his amazing luck, happened to be Gregory Goyle.

'Uhhhhh…' stuttered Goyle, who was clearly overwhelmed by Cho's dirty talk and sexual posturing. Goyle in fact, did have a monster; a monster which was growing rapidly in his pants as Cho started to make her move. Goyle was paralyzed as Cho started pulling off her scarf, jacket and sweater. After a few seconds, Goyle had his hand over his stiffening cock, massaging it through his pants as Cho continued to strip off her clothes right in front of him. All she had left on was her bra, her black spandex pants and her big furry fuck-me boots. To turn him on even further, Cho turned around and started to bend over, emphasizing her juicy and curvaceous ass. Goyle nearly blew his load as Cho started to slowly roll down the spandex and reveal her tiny little leopard thong framing her beautiful Asian ass.

'Well….!' Cho said, looking back at him a little exasperated. She obviously thought Goyle would be all over her by now. Goyle broke out of his reverie just as Cho started slapping her ass to wake him up.

'Oh!' stuttered Goyle, nearly sprinting over to Cho seconds later. Not really sure what to do, Goyle let Cho take control. She took his hands and guided them to her waist, where he gripped her tight and pulled her in close to his body. Cho felt Goyle's ten inch monster rub up against her thigh as Goyle's hands began to move down towards her finely trimmed pussy. Cho could feel Goyle's warm hands slip underneath her tight thong and brush up against her trimmed pubic hair before finding her clit.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Cho, moving her hands up her body and to her bra as Goyle's inexperienced hands probed her tight Asian pussy. She unfastened her bra and pulled off the leopard skin underwear as Goyle used his other free hand to pull down her thong.

'That feels so good' groaned Cho, as she rubbed one of her nipples and used her other hand to reach back and fondle Goyle's massive erection. She skillfully unzipped his pants without looking and let them drop to the floor before stroking the full length of his shaft. She looked back at Goyle with a twinkle in her eyes as they continued to play with each other for about five minutes without stop.

'God your hot!' groaned Goyle as he started to thrust his hips forward in rhythm with Cho's skillful handjob. Just as he could feel an orgasm approaching, Cho's hips thrust back and she moaned in pleasure as she reached her orgasm first; squirting her warm juices all over Goyle's hand. To Goyle's displeasure, Cho let go of his shaft as her orgasm ended.

'Now you can fuck me!' moaned an extremely satisfied Cho, as she stumbled over to the sink with her spandex pants and panties still around her ankles and her long fur covered fuck-me boots still on. Cho gave Goyle one last wink before bending over and presenting her amazingly tight and wet Asian pussy and ass to him.

'Thank you Malfoy!' Goyle mumbled to himself before stumbling and nearly tripping on his way over to where Cho was bent over. Goyle may have been inexperienced, but he was pretty sure what to do next, as he guided his ten inch shaft towards Cho's sopping wet hole. Cho, unprepared for such a massive intrusion, cringed in pain as she felt Goyle's bulbous head penetrate her moist folds.

'Ahhhh!' responded Cho, as Goyle continued to force more and more and of his massive cock into her. It took over five minutes, but Goyle was finally able to fit over half his shaft into her. It was such a tight fit, he was sure there was no way to slam the rest of it into her until Cho starting thrusting her hips backwards. She may have been in pain, but as more and more of Goyle's dick slid into her, she couldn't help but want it all in her. 'You're so big!' groaned Cho, as the full length of Goyle finally made its way into her tight snatch.

As Goyle started to thrust into Cho Chang with fervent passion, Malfoy watched his friend through a crack in the bathroom's door. He was already counting the gold he had made from his little prostitution ring as he watched Cho thrust her ass backwards into his friend. Pansy had made him over a hundred Galleons since she had been placed under his Imperio Prostitutus spell. He kind of felt bad about using Pansy as one of his whores, but he was pleasantly surprised at how much gold she was earning him. He wasn't quite ready to let go of such a great earner and had therefore continued to lease her out to several Slytherin boys for twenty Galleons each. Cho Chang would definitely be a hotter commodity and Malfoy felt that people would pay at least thirty Galleons each to have their way with her. The only problem with expanding his little business venture, was the difficulty of finding a sufficient number of willing customers to earn a considerable payoff. He had been toying with the idea of using the Aperecium spell to enchant a parchment of paper. The paper could only be activated with a secret password and would flash the pictures of all his escorts after activated. All they would need to do then is sign below the picture of the girl they wanted, drop off the parchment at a designated location, and Malfoy would send up the specified girl. By signing the parchment, they would be binding their name with a powerful and dangerous jinx; one which would permanently cause painful hives to break out all over the signer's body if they dared to reveal the escort service to a person of authority. Malfoy would choose only those he felt trustworthy or horny enough to reveal his little escort service to and thereby establish a strong repeat customer business. Losers like Harry Potter or Ron Weasley would never know that their friends and family were cock-crazed hookers in the employ of Draco Malfoy. He still hadn't figured out all the right spells and specific logistics in organizing such a structured and complex business, but he was sure that if he did, it would earn a lot of gold.

'FUCK ME HARDER!' screamed Cho, snapping Malfoy out of his reverie. Cho was thrusting her hips backwards as hard as she could as Goyle continued to slam his entire ten inches in and out of Cho's quivering pussy. Cho had never been penetrated so deeply and the sensation of having a ten inch cock bottom out inside of her caused her to go through a second massive orgasm. Her juices squirted out of her clutching pussy and drenched Goyle's balls as they slapped against her ass with unbridled force. Malfoy was mildly impressed by Goyle's apparent endurance; he had been fucking Cho for over a half an hour and he still hadn't popped his cork once. Malfoy knew he could have never lasted as long, especially with such a hot little minx bouncing on and off his cock.

'Holy fuck Goyle… How the fuck are you doing this!' Malfoy whispered to himself as Goyle continued to thrust without pausing for a single second.

There was a very good reason Goyle was lasting so long without cumming; he had used his wand to cast a desensitizing enchantment on his cock after fucking Cho for a mere two minutes. He knew if he hadn't, he would have cum in less than five minutes, and as long as he had Cho Chang at his sexual command, he would get his gold's worth.

'You're amazing… I… I… I'm cumming again!' screamed Cho for about the fifth time, as Goyle continued to slam into her with a quickening pace. Forty-five minutes of hard fucking was finally enough to overcome the desensitizing enchantment he had placed on himself and as Cho started to come down from her own orgasm, she could hear Goyle begin to pant. 'CUM ON MY FACE!' shouted Cho, realizing Goyle was quickly reaching his sticky end. For some odd reason, Cho felt like she owed it to Goyle to let him cum on her face; for all the pleasurable orgasms he had given her.

'I'M FUCKING CUMMING YOU ASIAN WHORE!' shouted a beleaguered Goyle, pulling out of Cho as he did so and looked down at her as she turned around and got onto her knees. Both Cho and Goyle were covered his sweat; Cho's whole beautifully tanned body glistened in the bright bathroom light, while Goyle's dress shirt was soaked and sticking to his upper body. Goyle looked down at Cho's beautiful face and let her little hands move up and down over his pulsing shaft as his orgasm approached.

'UNGHHH! UNGHHHH! UNGHHHHHHH!' grunted a heavily breathing Goyle, as Cho's handiwork finally pushed him over the edge. Cho had never seen so much cum before she shut her eyes and weathered several hot streams of sticky cum, nearly layering her entire face with warm seed. Goyle's desensitizing charm had led to a massive buildup of cum and after forty-five minutes of hard sex, he was able to dump a considerable amount of his cum all over Cho's face, mouth and hair.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Cho, trying to catch as much of Goyle's seed as possible with her mouth, but ultimately failing, as her entire face was painted with his cum. Cho could barely open her eyes as she looked up at Goyle, who was panting hard and nearly delirious with joy. Just as Cho was about to thank Goyle for the wonderful experience, Goyle suddenly fainted and fell to the bathroom floor, unconscious.

'Oh well… Cho sighed, standing up and getting ready to leave the bathroom, as per her master's request.

Malfoy, seeing Goyle finish up and fall unconscious to the floor, got ready to give his next order. He squeezed Cho's enchanted Galleon and gave his order, 'Stop… Pull off your pants and panties and give them to me! Then, walk back into the Great Hall and let everybody see you naked for five whole minutes!'

Cho did as she was commanded and pulled off her pants and thong. All Cho was wearing after she pulled off the last of her clothes, was her knee high furry fuck-me boots, which only made Cho look even hotter. Cho threw her pants and thong to Malfoy before light-heartedly skipping out of the girls' bathroom and down to the Great Hall, where she would put on quite the spectacle.

Malfoy thought about waking Goyle, but decided it would be far funnier if he let Moaning Myrtle find his half naked and unconscious body when she showed up. Malfoy pocketed Cho's sexy and skimpy leopard thong before walking out of the bathroom, planning his next business expansion.

Cho, on the other hand, had walked into the Great Hall wearing only her boots and a face caked with Goyle's sticky cum.

'Isn't that Cho Chang?' laughed Pansy from the Slytherin table. 'Look at her… I think her face his covered in cum!' Pansy continued, as the rest of the students in the Great Hall got up on their seats and tables to stare at the beautiful Asian slut. Cho stood still for five minutes, letting everyone goggle at her beautiful body and her cum-plastered face before she finally snapped out of it.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' Cho screamed, snapping out of her trance and realizing she was completely naked with a large amount of cum covering her face. 'WHAT IS THIS?' Cho said, trying to wipe the sticky substance from her face as she tried to cover up the rest of her gloriously naked body. Without another word, she ran from the Great Hall and to the Ravenclaw common room without stopping once along the way, extremely embarrassed and totally forgetting her planned date with Cedric Diggory.

'Fucking Asian bitch! Who's she to stand up a Triwizard Champion?' grumbled Cedric Diggory, who had been waiting for Cho in the library where they were suppose to meet for their date. Disappointed and angered at Cho's lack of commitment, Cedric left the library minutes later and decided to see what Fleur was up to. He'd never know that Cho had been turned into Draco Malfoy's latest prostitute and a part of Malfoy's business expansion.


	22. Persuading Hagrid

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Persuading Hagrid**

It was the middle of January and Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be enjoying the cold windy Saturday in the beautiful town of Hogsmeade. They had all dressed accordingly; wearing their heavy winter cloaks to keep warm while they were visiting the magical village. Hermione's Saturday had not started well however; her latest visit to the kitchens had caused quite a ruckus among the house elves, who had taken offence after Hermione gave her "free the house elves" speech. The house elves took no direct action against Hermione and continued to perform their duties admirably for the rest of the school. The elves were sneaky about getting back at the nosy house elf activist, by tampering with her food, drink and even her laundry. They pissed in her glasses of pumpkin juice, undercooked her food and basically stopped washing her clothes. In fact, almost every piece of her clothing had either been lost or shrunken to a ridiculous size. The house elves had taken it upon themselves to steal every single pair of Hermione's sexy little panties, shrunk her skirts and dress shirts, and misplaced her school robes and shoes, except for her winter cloak and a pair of shiny black high heels. So when Hermione got ready to go to Hogsmeade on the cold Saturday in mid January, all she had under her one heavy winter cloak was a sexy pair of stripper heels, knee-high socks, a tiny three inch Hogwarts skirt, and a tight dress shirt and tie. Hermione had no underwear and was mortally embarrassed and afraid of being caught not wearing any panties at all. She was relying heavily on her thick and long cloak to avert any embarrassing situations, and as the three friends left the school for the village of Hogsmeade, Hermione was very aware that it was extremely windy.

The day at Hogsmeade was nowhere as enjoyable as Harry, Ron and Hermione had thought it would be. Harry had been hoping for a relaxing day, filled with fun and leisure, but had to settle for an inquisitive and bitchy Rita Skeeter. Rita had tried to fish out another story from Harry before Hermione jumped on her and berated her for writing such a scathing editorial about the friendly giant, Hagrid.

While Harry and Hermione quarreled back and forth with Rita, Ron had left the three quibbling individuals for the backroom and Madam Rosmerta. Harry and Ron had copied down a couple of spells from the Spellbook of Desires and had brought them with them to Hogsmeade, just in case an opportunity presented itself. Ron had always had a crush on the curvaceous barmaid, and as he stood up and left the main bar, Harry looked up at him and smiled. Ron had seen Madam Rosmerta bend over right in front of him, emphasizing her round and curvy bottom before retreating to the backroom of her heavily occupied tavern and he had every intention of following her.

'Were getting low on butterbeers… I'm just going downstairs to get another crate' Rosmerta yelled to her fellow bartender so he could just hear over the nearly inaudible tavern environment.

'Sure!' yelled the other bartender. Nobody but Ron gave her a second glance as Rosmerta walked through the backdoor. Ron pulled out a crumpled parchment from his pocket and took a quick overview of the spell he had copied down, before silently and sneakily crept around the bar and to the door Rosmerta had exited through.

The spell Ron had copied down was simple and short; it read:

Need a good blowjob? Look no further then this short lasting but effective spell, which, when used on a female target, will cause the target to drop to their knees and suck off the caster's cock as hard as possible.

The spell work for the simple spell was a few waves of the wand with the words 'fellatious expedius'. Ron wouldn't have a lot of time with Rosmerta before people began to wonder where both Rosmerta and Ron had gone off, so the blowjob would have to be quick. The quick blowjob spell would work quickly and satisfy his obvious lust for the curvy bartender.

Ron climbed down the stairs in the backroom and just as Rosmerta was picking up a case of butterbeers, Ron said, 'fellatious expedius', while waving his wand at her. She immediately went rigid and dropped the heavy case of butterbeers onto the floor, where it smashed with an almighty crash, breaking several bottles in the process. Ron knew immediately that the spell had worked; Rosmerta turned around and smiled at him with a wicked grin on her face before walking over to him on the stairs and getting onto her knees.

'Whoa!' Ron exclaimed, as Rosmerta began unbuckling his belt and pants in record time. The spell's emphasis on speed was no overestimation, as Rosmerta's long fingers started to pull Ron's underwear down. Ron's hard six inch cock sprang free from his restricting underwear, and Rosmerta was quick to grab hold his hard shaft.

'Mmmmm… It looks so tasty!' moaned Rosmerta, licking the tip of Ron's cock moments later to get a taste of the flavor. The wicked smile on her face told the whole story, as she opened her mouth wide and engulfed the entire six inches in a single gulp. Ron nearly came right away after feeling Rosmerta's hot wet mouth clamp down around his pulsing rod. Ron composed himself though, and sat on the steps enjoying himself as she started moving her tongue up and down over his long thick shaft. She fondled his balls like a pro before she began deep-throating him with ease. Her skill as a sexy barmaid was nothing to how much of a pro she was at sucking cock, and as Ron started to thrust his hips forward into Rosmerta's face, she began to gag for air.

'Umpf…Umpffff!' mumbled Rosmerta on Ron's shaft, only pleasuring him further. Ron used his own hands to grab the back of her head and used them as leverage to force more and more of his throbbing cock down Rosmerta's pretty mouth. Ron continued to face fuck Rosmerta for another three minutes before a strong urge to cum overcame him. Sensing his inevitable end, Ron rammed his cock as deep down Rosmerta's throat as possible and let loose.

'UNGHHHH!' cried Ron, depositing a vast quantity of his sticky cum down the barmaid's throat and directly into her stomach. Rosmerta struggled to breathe as Ron held the back of her head with his hands and forced her to drink every drop of his seed. Rosmerta's eyes bulged wide open as the last of her oxygen ran out and she blacked out with Ron still spurting his cum into her belly.

Ron finally let go of the back of her head and let her fall off the last steps of the stairs and onto the basement floor with a thud.

'OOPS!' sighed a very satisfied Ron, who realized Rosmerta had fallen off the steps and onto the basement floor, unconscious. Ron pulled up his pants and left the basement and backroom, sliding back into the tavern without anyone realizing where he had been. Ron didn't fear any repercussions from his little fling with Rosmerta because for one; she'd have no memory of the blowjob, and two; there was no evidence left behind, except for the large mass of hot semen, deep in her little belly.

'Have fun?' Harry asked Ron in a whisper, as he sat back down beside Harry with a look of satisfaction on his face. Obviously Harry had realized what Ron had done and with whom he had done it with.

'You know I did!' Ron whispered back to Harry, as Hermione paid no attention to the two and continued bickering with Rita Skeeter. Eventually, Hermione gave up and left the Three Broom Sticks with Harry and Ron trailing her. Harry and Ron both warned Hermione that there would be hell to pay for crossing Rita Skeeter, but Hermione shrugged them off and continued her way down the main street and back to the school. They had decided to visit Hagrid and somehow persuade him to teach again and ignore Rita Skeeter's scathing article.

'Ahhhhhhhh!' screamed Hermione, as a strong gust of wind blew her heavy cloak up and revealed her tiny skirt, her perfect bare ass and as she tried to cover up, her completely bald teenage pussy.

'Huh!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, as Hermione pulled down her cloak and looked extremely embarrassed. Her cheeks became extremely red and flushed as started walking very fast down the street again, as if nothing had happened. Ron and Harry knew something had happened, and they continued to whisper and murmur about it to each other for the entire walk to Hagrid's hut.

'KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK!' Harry and Ron knocked on Hagrid's door. 'Come on Hagrid… We don't care about the stupid Rita Skeeter article… Just open u-' started Hermione, who was interrupted, to her embarrassment, by Professor Dumbledore, who opened the door with a smile. Apparently, Dumbledore had been trying to reason with Hagrid to get him to return to work. Dumbledore was pleased to see and hear that Harry, Ron and Hermione had come to talk some sense into Hagrid as well. Dumbledore left moments later and Harry, Ron and Hermione started in on their giant of a friend about returning as their Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

'Come on Hagrid! We don't care that your half-giant!' pleaded Hermione, as Harry and Ron whispered to each other behind Hermione and Hagrid's back. They were secretly discussing a way to persuade Hagrid back to work, and as always, it would involve the Spellbook of Desires and Hermione getting naked.

It was very lucky that Harry and Ron had come prepared for their trip to Hogsmeade; both of them had a bevy of potions and elixirs, perfectly suited to be used on Hermione in order to persuade Hagrid back to the workforce. Harry and Ron opened their cloaks and searched through their pockets until Ron found the perfect potion, which if drunk, would cause the individual to become an insatiable slut. It was very similar to a potion Harry had concocted before; during the camping trip to the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had brewed a very simple potion, which had sexually ensnared Ginny Weasley into having sex with him. The potion was similar in effect to the one Ron had in his pocket, but dissimilar in its makeup and ingredients.

The potion's deion read:

A simple, easy and effective potion, which, upon consumption, will transform the drinker into an unrelenting and insatiable cock-crazed slut, whose only purpose in life is to fuck the living hell out of the first person she sees. Once the drinker makes contact with the first person she sees, it makes her irresistible and a passionate hour of unforgettable sex will ensue. Warning! The drinker of the potion will not retain any memories of the hour after the consumption of this potion, but the person she touches will remember everything of the encounter.

Harry and Ron had spent several hours brewing a multitude of useful potions and elixirs for almost any situation and girl. The potion they were going to use on Hermione was perfect for the situation and would be a great way to persuade Hagrid into returning to work. The potion would render Hermione unconscious for a few seconds while the potion took effect and turned Hermione into a complete slut. When Hermione awoke and saw Hagrid; she would do anything and everything to have sex with him. Harry and Ron were unsure about how potent and irresistible Hermione would be to Hagrid on account of his giant blood, but they were willing to try. After the deed was done and the hour up; Harry and Ron would blackmail Hagrid into coming back to class in return for helping to hide any evidence of him molesting a teenage Hogwarts student.

As Hermione continued to berate him for taking the article too seriously, Hagrid brought out some pumpkin juice and cookies for everyone. Hermione failed to notice Ron pouring the small vial of potion into her pumpkin juice as she continued to argue with Hagrid. Hermione picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and drank half of it with one gulp. Harry and Ron watched in anticipation as Hermione's eyes closed and she fainted immediately.

'Uh… Hermione… Uh… Are you alright there!' Hagrid said, as Hermione's head slumped, while the potion took effect. Unfortunately for Hermione however, the one potion Ron had brewed by himself for the trip to Hogsmeade, was the only one brewed incorrectly. Instead of opening her eyes and becoming an insatiable slut, bent on fucking the first man she saw, Hermione remained unconscious. Her body quickly gave way and she fell off the chair she had been sitting and onto the Hagrid's hard floor. As she fell off the chair, her heavy cloak flipped up over her waist and revealed her short skirt. Luckily for Hermione, her extremely short skirt remained in place and only the very bottom of her ass was visible. Nobody really paid any attention to Hermione's skimpy attire; they were all much more concerned with her health.

'Oh… Shit!' cried Ron, realizing that the potion Hermione had consumed had not done what it had promised to do. As Hagrid walked over to Hermione to see what was wrong with her, Harry eyed Ron questioningly.

'What did you do?' Harry whispered to Ron.

'I don't know!' exclaimed Ron, looking extremely guilty and ashamed.

'Hagrid… We'll go get a potion from Madam Pomfrey… You stay here and make sure Hermione's alright!' Harry said to Hagrid, as he grabbed Ron by the scruff of his collar and dragged him from the Hagrid's hut.

As Ron and Harry ran back across the grounds to the school and a healing potion from Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid had walked over to Hermione, whose ass was just barely visible beneath her tiny shrunken skirt. Hagrid immediately felt guilty for looking down at Hermione's tiny but perfect ass, especially after he felt a twinge in his groin.

'Uhhh… Hermione!' Hagrid grunted, poking her tiny shoulder with his finger, trying to stir her from her unconscious state. Hermione didn't react in the slightest, but Hagrid could tell she was breathing just fine because her body was moving up and down while she breathed. Hagrid, seizing an opportunity to cop a feel of Hermione's gorgeous little bum; he lifted her skirt and began squeezing and massaging both of her ass cheeks.

'Mmmm' moaned Hermione, still unconscious, but enjoying the feeling of Hagrid's massive hands pawing at her teenage ass. Hagrid hadn't had sex for several years; there had been very few women who could or would have sex with the half-giant. Like the rest of his enormous body, his cock, when hard, was a good fourteen inches long, not to mention its unbelievable width. It was because of this, that Hagrid could hardly contain his horniness as he continued to grope Hermione's unconscious ass with unbridled sexual aggression. He knew that Harry and Ron would take at least half an hour to go up to the castle, retrieve the potion and return. If he hurried, he could have his way with his little fourth year friend and clean up before anyone knew anything had happened.

'Sorry Hermione!' Hagrid mumbled, dropping his pants and pulling out his massive hardening cock. If Hermione had been awake, she would have fainted from shock after seeing Hagrid's growing monster of a dick. Hagrid picked Hermione up with two hands by her waist like a tiny rag doll, tore off her heavy winter cloak and carried her over to his bed in the corner of the room. He held her up over his fully hard fourteen inch cock while he sat on his bed and positioned her panty-free pussy over his massive erection. Even if Hagrid managed to somehow force his massively wide cock into Hermione's extremely tight hole, the aftermath would not be pretty. Hagrid would have to worry about that later, because his craving for fucking the teenage witch suspended just above his pulsing shaft was too much for him to handle. Ever so carefully, Hagrid lowered Hermione's unconscious body down towards his throbbing member until the tip of his cock was nudging up against her warm slit.

'Wait… Ron… You go ahead… We don't need two people to get a single potion… I'll go back and help Hagrid with Hermione, okay?' Harry said to Ron as they approached the castle in a run.

'What…? Okay, whatever!' sighed Ron, too concerned about Hermione's welfare to think about anything else. If Ron had been thinking, he would have realized that Harry's motives weren't as saintly as Harry was making them seem. Harry's true intentions were a little more devious; he would trick Hagrid into leaving his hut to get help and then have his way with Hermione's perfect and unconscious body. Harry had been too caught up with Hermione's welfare at the beginning to consider the plan, but after careful consideration on the way to the castle, Harry felt it was a perfect opportunity to get his rocks off with Hermione and nobody would ever know. Harry therefore, separated from Ron and ran back to Hagrid's home with a big smile on his face as Ron continued on to get a healing potion the hospital wing.

'UNGHHHHHHH!' groaned a put out Hagrid, who had started to force Hermione's tight slit down onto his massive member. 'TOOOO TIGHT!' he grunted, as the tip of his wide shaft couldn't even penetrate her tight folds. Hagrid, knowing that there was no chance fit his behemoth cock into her teenage hole, came up with another plan. He grabbed his pink umbrella wand with one hand, pointed it at Hermione's tight pussy while holding her waist up with the other.

'Engorgio!' cried Hagrid, casting a perfect engorging charm at her pussy in the process. Hermione's opening grew to at least twice its original size and Hagrid felt confident that he would be able to fit himself into her after completing the spell. Grabbing both sides of Hermione's waist again, Hagrid ripped off her tiny skirt and began guiding her down towards his cock again. Seconds later, Hermione unconsciously groaned in pain as Hagrid's fourteen inch tool began sliding slowly into her gaping hole. Hagrid was in heaven as Hermione's now easily accessible hole was violated by his giant cock. Hagrid knew that time was of the essence, and instead of taking it easy on her fragile body, rammed his cock into her as hard and deep as possible. Hagrid's cock was so big that he could feel her stomach expanding with each in-thrust of his cock. Ten minutes of rough sex later, and Hagrid had forced eleven inches into Hermione and although he wanted to fit it all into her, he knew he didn't have enough time to fit in the last three inches. Instead, he began thrusting wildly, trying to hit his climax before Hermione woke up or Harry and Ron returned.

Unbeknownst to Hagrid however, Harry was had already made it back to his home and instead of re-entering and taking advantage of Hermione, had remained outside Hagrid's window and watched as Hagrid slammed her rag doll of a body down on his massive tool. Harry was supremely impressed by Hagrid's enormous shaft, which to his astonishment; Hermione's pussy was taking with relative ease. Harry could only guess that Hermione was either extremely loose when asleep, or that Hagrid had cast some kind of spell on her pussy to allow his massive rod to penetrate her so deeply. As Hagrid's thrusts became frantic and untamed, and Hermione's was slammed down on his cock with little concern, Harry could tell that Hagrid was ready to blow. Just as Hagrid began to pant loudly, Harry came up with a great idea to get Hagrid back to class.

'UNGHHHHHHH! UNGHJHHHHH! UNGHHHHHHHH! UNGHHHHHHH! UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' grunted Hagrid several times, slamming Hermione's body down on top of his entire shaft as his orgasm hit. Without even thinking about pulling out to spare Hermione a creamy helping of his sticky giant cum, Hagrid's cock began to spasm out of control and spurt out over a full gallon of his hot seed directly into her unprotected human womb. Harry watched in fascination as Hagrid nearly blacked out, but continued to paint Hermione's cervix with a multitude of sticky steams of semen. With Hagrid's enormous pole and massive wads of cum being jetted into her gaping pussy; there was nowhere for the load of cum to go after Hermione was filled to the brim. With every grunt and string of cum being poured into her pussy, a similarly large load of Hagrid's sperm squirted back out and onto the floor, where it pooled into a massive puddle.

'HOLY SHIT!' mumbled Harry, as Hagrid's frantic thrusts of climax finally concluded with one last grunt. Harry, knowing his opportunity had presented itself, opened the door Hagrid's hut and walked in with a smile on his face. Just as he was about to slam the door shut, Harry heard the familiar sound of a bug buzzing past his ear. Hagrid was exhausted after cumming in Hermione, and it took a minute before he realized that Harry had entered his cozy sex-smelling home.

'Uhhhh… Harry… I err… Uhh… Was just trying to revive her… Yeah!' Hagrid stuttered, trying to lift Hermione's unconscious and violated body off of his deflating giant cock.

'Save it Hagrid… You start teaching again, and I'll forget everything that happened here!' Harry replied, blackmailing his friend with a grin on his face.

'OKAY! OKAY! Just help me clean 'er up!' grumbled an embarrassed Hagrid, who finally pulled Hermione's cum-filled hole off his mammoth cock. Cum quickly rushed out of her pussy and leaked onto the puddle of his seed on the floor. Hagrid set Hermione down onto the floor before grabbing her skirt and heavy cloak and putting it back on her unconscious body. While Hagrid dressed her, Harry used the 'Scourgify' spell to clean up Hagrid's cum from the floor and Hermione's legs.

'I guess we'll have to give her a pregnancy potion too, won't we Hagrid?' Harry laughed, looking down at Hermione's cum-drenched pussy before pulling out a small vial of pregnancy potion. 'Help me flip her over' Harry said, as he uncorked the bottle and Hagrid turned her over so she was face up.

'Do you have another one of 'em, Harry?' Hagrid replied, as Harry poured the vial of potion down her throat. Hagrid only asked because he knew how potent giant cum was, and after pumping what amounted to be over a gallon into Hermione's vulnerable womb, he was sure she'd get pregnant unless they doubled the dose.

'This is your lucky day Hagrid!' replied Harry, uncorking a second bottle from his cloak and pouring it down Hermione's throat as well. Hagrid used his wand to cast the counter-spell to 'Engorgio' and shrunk Hermione's well-used cunt back down to her original size. They sat her back onto the chair she had fallen off of; seconds before Ron came running into the hut with a bezoar in his hand. He jammed it down her throat and after just a few seconds, Hermione awoke with a start. Flustered and confused, Hermione looked around, wondering what had happened. She had a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, but after Harry and Ron explained to her that the juice she had drank had been tainted, they left Hagrid and starting walking back up to the school.

'So… I guess we'll see you for class on Monday, won't we Hagrid?' Harry asked with a smirk. Hagrid nodded his head in shame as he watched them fade into the distance.

'How did you get him to come back?' Hermione asked Harry and Ron brightly. She thought that they must have come to an arrangement after she had fallen unconscious, but she didn't push the matter. She was just happy to see her big friend returning to teaching Care of Magical Creatures.

'I made him a deal he couldn't say no to!' Harry replied with grin, promising Ron he'd tell him later, just as they made it to the castle.


	23. Malfoy's Looney Line of Work

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three – Malfoy's Loony Line of Work**

The Malfoy family was a very wealthy one; the gold accumulated and passed down from generation to generation had left Lucius, Narcissa and Draco a sizeable fortune. On the Christmas break, Draco had been surprised to find out that his mother was several months pregnant and due in April of the following year. Nobody of course knew that Narcissa was not having Lucius's child, but Ronald Weasley's, who had tricked her with magic into having sex with him, allowing him to impregnate the upright bitch in the process. Since finding out that he would have a little brother or sister to contend with when the Malfoy fortune was passed down, Draco had worked tirelessly to establish a very profitable business. By the end of January, Malfoy had two hot Hogwarts girls employed, unwittingly, in his little prostitution ring. Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang had been Malfoy's first acquisitions and although it had only been a few weeks since they had been branded by his enchanted coins and forced into prostitution, they had made a considerable amount of gold for him. Pansy had made Malfoy over 400 Galleons in a month, while Cho had already made over 500 Galleons in two solid weeks. It was by the end of January, that Malfoy decided to expand his business again, by adding a strange but oddly enticing young blond girl from Ravenclaw House. Luna Lovegood was a third year, extremely eccentric, but smoking hot girl, who although bizarre, was strangely attractive, to both himself, and a number of others. Luna would be nowhere as near difficult to enchant with one of Malfoy's modified coins then Cho Chang had been. She was a loner, who usually goes off on her own, with no witnesses and no protection from someone lurking in the dark. Malfoy was so sure he could add her to his business; he had already lined up her first customer, Neville Longbottom. Malfoy had seen how Neville had stared at the quirky witch, and even though there was no love-loss between Neville and Malfoy, he agreed to Malfoy's proposition.

Malfoy modified another Galleon with the initials 'LL' on the face of the coin. He would find Luna walking in the grounds shortly after, towards the Forbidden Forest. He quickly cast the 'Imperio Prostitutus' spell on the modified Galleon he had prepared for her and crept up behind her under the invisibility cloak. Students weren't usually allowed in the Forbidden Forest, but Luna wasn't one to follow rules, and often strolled into the dangerous forest without a care in the world. As Malfoy crept up on her, he saw that she wasn't even watching where she was going; she was too busy reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

'This is too easy!' Malfoy whispered to himself, as he raised his wand and lifted his cloak up just high enough to take aim at Luna's back.

'Petrificus Totalus!' cried Malfoy, freezing Luna in mid stride. Luna couldn't do a thing as she fell forwards and landed face first onto the soft grass, feet away from the forest. Luna tried to scream for help, but every muscle in her body seemed to be frozen in place. She could breathe and see, but that was it, as Malfoy approached from behind, under his cloak. Malfoy looked down at the pathetic sight in front of him; Luna was face down in the grass, dressed in heavy and ugly clothing. She was wearing a long blue skirt, a crazy looking sweater and stupid looking boots. Her beautiful blond hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a heavy wool toque. Malfoy pulled off his invisibility cloak and bent down over Luna's frozen body. He reached down and pulled up her long skirt, before taking out the modified coin and placing it on the small of her back, just above her amazingly juicy ass. Malfoy was also shocked to see that Luna wore no panties at all, and as he kept the coin firmly in place on her back, he reached underneath her body and gave her pussy a few rubs. He didn't want Luna to know who was assaulting her, so he kept her on her stomach as his fingers probed her bald and tight teenage pussy.

'Mmmmppfff' mumbled Luna, starting to recover from the spell that had been cast upon her. After another five seconds, the coin was removed and a glowing tattoo replica of the modified Galleon was imprinted on Luna's skin. Malfoy pulled his two fingers out of Luna's pussy and covered himself with his invisibility cloak as his spell finally began to wear off.

'Who's there…? Fucking pervert! What did you do to me?' Luna screamed, as her body began to loosen up and she struggled to her feet. She reached back to feel the invisible tattoo her attacker had left on her skin, but was quickly interrupted when Malfoy whispered into his coin.

'SHUT UP and don't move an inch until I say!' commanded Malfoy as he squeezed Luna's modified coin. Malfoy watched in glee as Luna froze in place and her eyes glazed over with obedience. Malfoy pulled off his cloak once again and began to walk around the third year Ravenclaw, who was now under his complete sexual control. He had a solid hour before Luna was supposed to meet her first client, Neville, in Greenhouse Three, which was vacant for most of the day. He decided to spend that hour making his newest escort look the part of a sexy prostitute, not some ugly Muggle, who couldn't make him a single piece of gold.

'Diffindo' Malfoy said, pointing his wand at Luna's long blue skirt as she remained frozen in place. 'We'll just have to make that a little shorter!' he laughed, nearly cutting the entire skirt off except for the top three inches. 'That's a little better' Malfoy smirked, looking down at her ridiculously short skirt and how it hugged her ass so well. Malfoy felt himself get hard while he looked down at her pussy, which was just visible beneath the short skirt.

'You don't need those either' Malfoy said to Luna, pulling off her big sweater and wool toque in the process. Malfoy was pleased to see that Luna was only wearing a light blue bra underneath her sweater; one which emphasized her burgeoning breasts. 'Hmmmmm… Not bad… Not bad at all!' Malfoy hummed, squeezed Luna's tits through her bra. The cold weather had made Luna's nipples hard and Malfoy twisted and pinched them through the material before removing the small rubber band from Luna's hair and letting it down.

'MUCH MUCH BETTER!' sighed Malfoy, sorry about not being able to tap her ass before Neville got his chance. It would take her a good twenty minutes to make it to the greenhouses through the cold snow, and Malfoy knew he had no time to pop Luna's sweet cherry. 'Oh well!'

'Walk to Greenhouse Three… Fuck and suck Neville Longbottom until he cums and bring the gold he gives you back to me outside Greenhouse Three!' Malfoy told Luna while squeezing the enchanted coin.

Luna immediately started walking towards the greenhouses with Malfoy following behind under his invisibility cloak. He stared at her ass the entire walk to the greenhouse, and tried his hardest not to stop her, throw her down into the snow and fuck her silly. If it wasn't for the outrageous sum Neville had agreed upon for popping Luna's sweet teen cherry, Malfoy would have made her turn around and bounce up and down on his cock. Fifty Galleons however, was too much for Malfoy to give up, just to get his rocks off with the smoking hot blond walking in front of him.

'FUCK! It's cold!' Malfoy complained, shivering under his cloak and wondering how Luna was still able to walk when she was half-naked and probably hypothermic. Luna continued to walk on however, without even shivering, focusing only on her master's wishes. After another few minutes of walking, the twosome finally made it to the empty Greenhouse Three, where Neville was pacing back an forth in front of. Before Neville got his first sight of Luna's fine piece of ass, Malfoy got right behind the sensational blond and smack her ass hard for good luck.

'LUNA! HOLY SHIT!' cried Neville, looking up to see the half-naked Luna traipsing through the snow towards him. Neville looked around to make sure nobody in the nearby vicinity before opening the greenhouse door and guiding Luna into the sweltering warm and humid conservatory. Deciding that if he were to stay outside the greenhouse while Luna did her thing he would freeze, Malfoy dove into the greenhouse before the door shut behind him.

'UGHHHHHHH!' grunted Neville, just as Malfoy looked up to see what Neville and Luna were up to. Neville couldn't hold back the premature orgasm that had been building in his sensitive dick since he had laid eyes on the gorgeous Luna. Luna had already bent herself over one of the workstations, getting ready to take it from behind, when Neville blew his load and like a complete loser, fainted from embarrassment.

'Ha ha ha ah ha ha!' Malfoy guffawed at Neville, as he fell face first into a large pile of dragon dung. Luna walked over to Neville and searched through his pockets until she found Neville's rather large sack of fifty Galleons. Following orders, she started to make her way to the door of the greenhouse, where she was told to meet Malfoy outside. Before she could make it to the door however, a sudden stroke of brilliance came to Malfoy.

'STOP! I want you to you to fuck me until I cum, and I want you to like it!' Malfoy said, squeezing Luna's coin as he pulled his cloak off again. Luna's eyes widened in shock and then lust as she walked over to Malfoy and got onto her knees. 'That's it baby! Suck my cock!'

Luna dropped the large bag of Galleons and used both her hands to pull Malfoy's pants down. Malfoy was already rock hard from watching Luna's ass the entire walk to the green house and as his pants were rolled down to his ankles; his six inch cock sprung free and slapped Luna across the face. Malfoy nearly laughed out loud until Luna wrapped her dainty fingers around his wide shaft and began jacking him off, with her little tongue flicking over the tip of his penis.

'OH GODDD THAT FEELS SO GOOOOD!' groaned Malfoy, as Luna began to really go to work on his throbbing six inches. Luna continued to stroke his hard shaft for five minutes until Malfoy was nearing orgasm. Not wanting to miss out on his chance to bag a tight third year virgin, Malfoy made her slow down her torrid pace. Luna obliged willingly, slowing her strokes, but engulfing more and more of his six inches in her hot wet mouth.

'Mmmmmmm… Mmmppfff… Mmmpffff!' mumbled Luna, as she took in more an more of his cock. She was trying to tell Malfoy how much she enjoyed sucking his dick, but wasn't willing to take her mouth off the tasty member to give her compliments.

'I know you love it whore!' moaned Malfoy, as Luna's tongue wrapped around his long shaft. If Malfoy hadn't known, he would have thought Luna was an old pro at sucking dick. The 'Imperio Prostitutus' spell and the coin branding engrained the branded girls with all the knowledge and skills of the most proficient and talented prostitutes of history. As Luna's slick mouth continued to bob back and forth over his cock, Malfoy couldn't have cared less what the spell had imbued into his branded escorts.

'Enough… Enough! I don't want to cum yet!' groaned Malfoy, pushing Luna's bobbing mouth off his cock with pop. Malfoy wanted to break Luna's cherry before cumming and although he had no definitive proof that Luna was still a virgin, he knew that there was no way a third year student could have been sexually active before he got his hands on them. 'Go and bend over that workstation over there' Malfoy told Luna, pointing to a wooden table in the corner of the greenhouse. Luna obediently stood up and walked over to the station, wiggling her ass back at Malfoy as she leaned over the wooden table.

'Beautiful!' Malfoy murmured to himself, as he looked directly at Luna's perfect heart shaped ass sticking out from underneath her tiny skirt. As Luna continued to present her gorgeous teen ass to him, Malfoy walked over to her and gave her pale ass a hard slap.

'Arghhhh!' Luna groaned in pain, as Malfoy gave her ass, several hard stinging smacks. Malfoy continued to spank his little virgin slave girl for another couple minutes until her juicy bum was nearly beet red. Satisfied that he had left a lasting mark on her untouched ass, Malfoy got onto his own knees and buried his face in Luna's tight teen crotch. He wanted to make sure that she would enjoy her first fuck a little, before getting to the painful penetration and popping of her cherry.

'Mmmmmmm!' Luna moaned, as Malfoy's tongue penetrated her tight snatch with difficulty and began to both pleasure and lubricate her. Malfoy gripped her ass as he began delving his tongue deeper and deeper into her, using his long fingers to help loosen up her tight twat.

'AHHHHH!' groaned Luna, going through her first ever orgasm and squirting a small amount of her hot juices onto Malfoy's piston-like tongue.

'Yum! That's pretty good slut!' Malfoy said, licking his lips, after pulling his tongue from her now sopping wet pussy. Satisfied that Luna's pussy was as loose as it was going to get, Malfoy stood up and positioned his bulbous head at the entrance of her extremely tiny and tight cunt.

'HOLY FUCK THAT'S TIGHT!' shouted Malfoy, pushing his hips forward with as much force as possible. Only half an inch made it past her skintight o-ring before he had to stop and re-gather his strength. Holding his position, Malfoy reached up and tore off Luna's tight fitting bra, before caressing both of her juicy melons with his hands.

'Mmmm!' moaned Luna, as Malfoy began pushing his hips forwards again, trying his hardest to find a way into her incredibly unyielding love canal. Just as he was about to give up and maybe settle for a blowjob, Luna caught Malfoy off guard by thrusting her own hips backwards into him.

'OWWWW!' groaned both Malfoy and Luna at the same time, as both squealed in pain from the sudden deep intrusion, which allowed Malfoy's cock to burst through Luna's elastic hymen and steal her womanhood. Both Malfoy and Luna continued to shudder in pain for several more seconds until the soreness receded and Malfoy began to move his hips back and forth with a little more ease, sawing into Luna's aching pussy, which dripped with her virgin blood.

Luna continued to scream out in pain for several more minutes while he slowly picked up his thrusting speed until Luna's twat gave little resistance to his piston-like cock. As Luna finally began enjoying herself again, Malfoy's endurance was quickly ebbing away and his orgasm would be soon to follow. However, it wasn't Malfoy who reached his sticky end first; Luna, now savoring the deep penetration of her previously untouched womanhood by Malfoy, began to moan and groan in ecstasy.

'I'm cumming!' screamed Luna with passion, as her pussy began to convulse for the second time and her juices exploded onto Malfoy's throbbing cock, which continued to slide in and out of her with increasing rapidity. The warm fluids now running down Malfoy's swelling shaft, were more than enough to push him over the orgasmic edge, and just as he was about to pull out of her spasm stricken twat and cum on her red ass, Luna looked back at his strained face.

'Ohhhhh Draco! CUM INSIDE ME! Fill my pussy full! I want to feel it shooting inside me!' Luna yelled, still on a high from her orgasm and not caring at all about the potential consequences of receiving a pussy full of potent seed.

'You're the whore! UNGHHHHHH! UNGHHHHHH!' grunted Malfoy, slamming his entire six inches as deep into Luna's clutching teen pussy and spurting a copious amount of his hot semen as deep into her unprotected an pregnable womb as possible. Malfoy squeezed Luna's tits as hard as possible while he unloaded stream after stream of his sticky cum into her fuck-hole, where it filled her to the brim and began to pour out mixing with the blood from her busted hymen.

Luna stood completely still while Malfoy emptied the last of his potent seed deep within her, and as Malfoy finally shuddered with finality, she collapsed in bliss onto the work station in front of her.

'STUPEFY!' Malfoy cried, after picking up his wand and pointing it at Luna's back before she regained her own frame of mind. Malfoy had formulated a suitable plan as he was fucking the third year Ravenclaw; he would stun her, drag her unconscious and naked body over to Neville and make it look like Neville had fucked her, therefore fulfilling the contractual agreement he had made with the unconscious Gryffindor. He slowly pulled his deflated cum and blood covered cock from Luna's deflowered vagina and walked over to Neville, who was still face down in a pile of dragon dung. Malfoy laughed as he turned over the bumbling fool and pulled down his pants. He was surprised to see that although Neville was an uncoordinated and untalented wizard, he did have a sizeable package. Malfoy walked back to Luna and carried her unconscious and cum-filled body over to Neville and dropped her on top of him, hoping that both Neville and Luna would just assume they had sex after waking up without any memories. Whether Luna realized there was a good deal of cum in her pussy and got a pregnancy potion, Malfoy cared very little. As long as he got a few good months out of her before she began to show, the fact that she was pregnant mattered little to Malfoy.

'I guess I'll take my leave' Malfoy sighed to himself, pulling his clothes back on before picking up his new bag of Galleons and leaving both Neville and Luna lying naked in a pile of dragon dung with cum dripping from Luna's pussy.

Malfoy's business was now booming, and although Loony Luna was a strange bird, her hot young body and quirky nature would bring in a wealth of gold. If his escort service continued to be so profitable, Malfoy knew that further expansion would be inevitable, and there was only a couple of other candidates he could think of to fill that expansion.


	24. The Potency Potion

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four – The Potency Potion**

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had become a household name among the horny students of Hogwarts; Fred and George Weasley had concocted a bevy of infectious and extremely potent sexual potions and spells that had profited them a considerable collection of gold. As responsible inventors and vendors, the twins had personally tested each and every of their new products on willing but unknowing innocent girls, who had signed up to be the twins' guinea pigs for a small amount of pocket gold. There concoctions were often tested on willing first, second and third year girls from Gryffindor, and although the twins knew they were young, impregnation of the test subjects was unlikely due to their age. As often was the case when trying out these new potent potions, the twins had difficulties pulling out of their test subjects before cumming and thereby deposited a sizeable load of their potent seed, deep within the girls' vulnerable wombs. Fred and George were very aware of the fact that if too many female students became impregnated at Hogwarts, an investigation would ensue, with disastrous results for Fred and George's booming business. So far, the twins had already impregnated four separate girls; Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet during the summer break, and Patricia Stimpson and Romilda Vane only a month earlier. The twins were shocked that Romilda Vane had ended up pregnant, as she was only a second year student, but because they had used a maturity potion on her to transform her into an eighteen year old beauty; she had been just as pregnable as the sixth year Patricia had been. It was because of these pregnancies that the twins had developed their latest potion; not for Hogwarts students, but for the adult population of the wizarding world. Once they left school, they would add the potion to the adult version of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and make them available to the public at large. At the moment however, they only had a few concocted, for special and possibly profitable circumstances only. As responsible business men however, the twins had decided to test the potion out on an unsuspecting student, in order to make sure the potion worked as advertised.

The potions deion had read:

An extremely virulent and potent potion, which upon consumption will allow the drinker to impregnate any woman of their choosing. Any man previously unable to bear children, will find that their seed has become the most potent of any mans' across the wizarding world after consuming this potency potion. Warning! The potion is extremely powerful, making the drinker's seed so potent, it will impregnate any woman, regardless of age, pregnancy protection or pregnancy potions!

'So? Who do we use this bad boy on?' Fred asked George, twisting in his hands one of the very few vials of the potency potion in existence.

'I don't know… But it can't be another girl from Gryffindor though!' George replied, knowing full well that four teenage pregnancies in one house was too many already.

'We could always use it on someone in another house, like from Slytherin, preferably' Fred responded, laughing as he did so. He of course was thinking solely about Draco Malfoy's little bitch, who they had already violated in front of his eyes. Impregnating her seemed like a pretty good second step in their ongoing revenge against Malfoy.

'No… Why don't we use this on someone not enrolled at Hogwarts!' George said, suddenly coming up with a diabolically ingenious plan.

'Wait… Like someone from Hogsmeade?' asked a confused Fred.

'No… I was thinking more in line with our Triwizard guests and more specifically those beauties from Beauxbatons!' replied George with a smile, clearly fantasizing about having his way with one of the several unbelievably gorgeous French students. 'We'll give a couple of those French sluts something to remember Hogwarts by'

'Excellent!' Fred said, impressed by his brother's stroke of genius. The twins spent the rest of the day devising a suitable plan to corner, seduce and enact their plan of forcibly impregnating a couple of Beauxbatons girls. A little animal magnetism potion, a vial of potency potion and two Beauxbatons students would have a couple of redheaded troublemakers growing inside their wombs. The twins had one serious problem however; getting to two Beauxbatons girls would be exceedingly difficult, especially because they nearly never left their massive carriage during their stay at Hogwarts. The only time the students left the immense horse drawn carriage was when they made their way to the school for evening meals. Basing their plan on this, the twins postulated that their best opportunity to take advantage of this was to wait outside their carriage before the evening meal time and surprise a couple of the girls with their animal magnetism potion. As long as they were within ten feet of the girls, they would be irresistible to them, making them easy targets for their newest product.

It was the last week of February when the twins decided to act; they walked out to the Beauxbatons carriage an hour before the evening meal and waited behind some dense shrubs until the students began to exit the carriage in single file. When nearly all the female students had exited and were on their way to the castle, Fred and George sprayed the pre-prepared animal magnetism potion on themselves and crept up behind a pair of the final Beauxbatons girls leaving the giant carriage. They were speaking to each other in French and were completely unaware of the impending sexual assault creeping up behind them.

'Not bad!' Fred whispered to George, as they slowly closed the distance between themselves and their intended targets. Secretly Fred and George had been hoping that they would be able to test out their potency potion on Fleur Delacour, but in reality, if Fleur were to get pregnant, they would draw too much attention to themselves. The girls they were now following however, were no slouches; one was beautiful blond and the other was a stunning brunette goddess. Like all the Beauxbatons female students, they were wearing their slutty school uniforms, which were made of silk and clearly not enough to keep the girls from shivering in the near hypothermic temperatures. Madame Maxime had made it clear to all her female students that there was to be no alterations to their school uniforms and no extra clothing afforded to any student, no matter how cold they were. It was part of the Beauxbatons tradition to wear their skimpy uniforms, no matter what the weather. No boy at Hogwarts had any objections to the Beauxbatons apparel, especially the short skirts they had to wear, emphasizing their tight little behinds.

'I get the blond!' George whispered to his brother.

'FINE!' Fred replied, regretting that he hadn't called dibs on the blond before his brother had. Luckily for Fred however, the brunette friend was every bit as gorgeous as the blond one. 'Let's do this!'

Fred and George closed within ten feet of the two girls before the two girls reacted by stopping in their tracks and letting the rest of their fellow students go on ahead of them, unaware of their now aphrodisiac attraction to Fred and George's animal magnetism potion. All of a sudden, the two girls turned around and walked straight over to the twins without hesitating. They each grabbed hold of the nearest one and planted a long intimate kiss on each of them. The girls had no idea why they were so attracted to the pair of twins; all they knew was that they needed them inside them as soon as humanly possible.

'I bet you girls want it bad, don't you? Why don't we take this to a more private setting?' Fred told the girls before they led the twins towards the Beauxbatons carriage for both a more private and comfortable atmosphere. As the girls led the twins into the beautiful and extravagant carriage, they were astounded at how large the interior actually was. There were classrooms, kitchens, dining rooms, living rooms, several large bedrooms and everything one needed to live on for several months. Fred quickly wondered why the students ever had to leave the lavish living quarters, but all his questions seemed to immediately evaporate as he and his brother were led into separate rooms by their accommodating and horny Beauxbatons love slaves.

'Down the hatch George?' Fred shouted from the room he had entered.

'You betcha brother!' laughed George, pulling out his vial of potency potion and drained it, while his brother did the same in the room opposite to his. George barely had time to consume the potion before his blond fuck bunny was all over him. George's clothes were torn off in a matter of seconds as the blond Beauxbatons girl was completely consumed by the animal magnetism potion he had sprayed himself with. In seconds, she was on her knees, naked a fondling George's massive cock and balls. He looked down at her gorgeous figure and although he had been expecting a perfect teenage body, he was still astonished at round developed breast, her firm little ass and a completely shaved pink pussy.

In the room across the hall, Fred's similarly large seven inch hard cock was being deep-throated with ease by his brunette partner. Fred assumed that the French slut must have done this several times before; her tongue and throat control while she worked away at Fred's cock had an obvious professional flare.

'God… How are you so good at this?' groaned Fred, as he lifted his head and cried out in ecstasy.

'All ze Beauxbatons female students must practice ze blowjob daily!' replied the brunette goddess on her knees, after pulling Fred's shaft from her throat, holding it inches away from her face as she spoke. As the French girl continued the blowjob, Fred wondered whether there was any chance for a transfer to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. His reverie was quickly interrupted however, when he heard his brother ordering his fuck slave to get on her back and prepare to receive his tool in the room across the hall.

'Get on your back baby!' groaned George, just avoiding the imminent orgasm that would have taken place had she continue sucking his dick. The blond Beauxbatons girl quickly obeyed and spread her legs open as wide as she could. George was immediately impressed by the teenage witch's flexibility; contorting her body into the most appeasing position possible, as George admire her skillful sexual prowess. George knew for certain that there was no way he was going to last very long with someone so experienced. He knew that the girls of Beauxbatons must have regular lessons in the art of sex in order to prepare them for life after school. As long as they could fuck their way to the top, being a competent witch mattered very little in the magical world. Without wasting another second George guided his swollen shaft into the Beauxbatons girl's tight teenage crevice with as much strength that he could muster. For being such an experienced sexual player, the girl was tighter than a virgin, her vaginal muscles clamped down around George's thick pulsing shaft as it slowly entered her bald pink pussy.

As George eased his seven inches into his blond playmate, Fred was doing the same with his concubine whore. The brunette Beauxbatons girl however, was on her hands and knees on top of her bed, receiving a hard and vicious pummeling from behind by Fred Weasley. His orange pubic hair was a blur of orange light as his savage thrusts sent his seven inch shaft as deeply into the young teenager as possible. The force of each successive thrust created a loud smacking concussion between their rapidly moving bodies; loud enough for Fred's brother to hear the intense and clearly pleasurable fuck session in the room opposite to his. As their bodies collided with each in-thrust, the brunette's juicy ass jiggled with the impact. Fred's hands were tightly clasped around the beautiful teenage girl's fleshy and petite mounds as he forcefully slammed his cock with ever increasing speed. To further pleasure his accommodating whore, Fred used his fingers to lightly massage and twist her light brown nipples.

Fred's ramped pace could be heard clear across the hall as George took a much smoother and less torrent tactic in order to accomplish the shared goal of sexual release. Unlike Fred, George's endurance had been severely depleted with the expert blowjob he had received before he had begun his slow assault on his blond Beauxbatons's sweet snatch. Just as George heard Fred's brunette concubine scream out in orgasm, the blond he was now lying on top of and slowly penetrating, groaned in similar orgasmic pleasure. Her pussy convulsed and soaked George's throbbing cock with her warm juices. The constriction of her shaven pussy was too much for George to handle, as any endurance he had left was overcome by the tantalizing sensation of his fuck buddy's warm juices now rolling down his slow thrusting shaft.

'UNGHHHHH UNGHHHHH!' grunted a perspiring and completely exhausted and depleted George, who sank his entire seven inches as deep into his defenseless victim and planted a massive quantity of hot sticky cum into her vulnerable and pregnable teenage womb. The young blond girl had no warning nor did she have any defense to the unwarranted and unwanted violation of her body as George's extremely fertile and potent seed trickled through her pussy and impregnated her susceptible womb.

'Ahhhhhhh! That feels good!' groaned the satisfied blond Beauxbatons student as George grunted one final time and fired the last of his seed, deep into the sexy and cum-filled girl. The girl knew full well that her partner's seed could quite easily impregnate her, but she wasn't worried in the slightest. Each and every Beauxbatons girl was required to carry at least one vial of pregnancy potion with them at all times. A quick gulp of the nasty tasting potion and any possible pregnancy would be eliminated in mere seconds. Because of that confidence, the blond student remained pinned under her exhausted red-headed lover, with his cock slowly deflating in her violated and satisfied pussy. She basked in the after-sex glow with her deviant partner still lodged deep inside her; she'd have plenty of time to drink the pregnancy potion after a quick nap.

As George emptied nearly a gallon of potency potion enhanced cum into his helpless and now pregnant slut, Fred was beginning to pant in anticipation of a similarly sticky end. George had been able to last through his brunette partner's intense orgasm and was now thrusting into her with unbridled rapidity and purpose. Sensing her partner's coming end, the cautious brunette Beauxbatons student warned her panting partner before he came.

'Don't you dare cum inside me… I don't want that sticky stuff inside me! You don't want to get me pregnant, do yo-?' jested the brunette student, just as she was interrupted by joyful exclamation of release by the panting Fred Weasley, who had fully intended to cream inside his non-consenting partner and had therefore disregarded her warning.

'YESSSSS! UNGHHHHHH! UNGHHHHHH! UNGHHHHH! TAKE IT YOU FRENCH BITCH!' shouted an ecstatic Fred, ignoring the pleas of his sexy partner, plastering her womb with a considerable amount of his potent semen. Load after load squeezed past her own convulsing pussy, filling her young teenage pussy full to the rim. As he pumped his cum deep into her, the brunette couldn't help but scream out in pleasure, as she too succumbed to her second orgasm. Fred squeezed her luscious tits as the last of his cum dripped from his fully submerged member and added to the considerable mess inside the young French teenager.

'COCHON!' groaned the violated brunette, as Fred pulled his cum covered cock from her used cunt. 'Now I 'av to drink zis disgusting potion!' the violated brunette student said as she got off the bed and picked up a vial of pregnancy potion from her discarded clothing. She guzzled it down in disgust as Fred quickly pulled his clothes back on and ran out of the room laughing his head off. She would be in for quite the surprise when she found out that the pregnancy potion she had just consumed had done nothing to avert her imminent pregnancy.

'You ready George… Let's get out of here!' shouted Fred, running into the hallway, pulling on his pants in the process. George had nearly fallen asleep on top of his completely satisfied blond beauty, but stirred immediately when he heard the shouts of his twin brother. George threw on his clothes and ran from the room with his conquered and impregnated blond Beauxbatons student still fast asleep on her bed with a slow stream of his sticky cum trickling from her violated vagina. The twins high-fived each other as they met in the hallway of the massive carriage and ran for the exit without looking backwards. Now that they were more then ten feet away from their cum-filled partners, the girls would snap out of their infatuation with the twins and probably be extremely pissed off. They had tested their potions and although they wouldn't know if the potions had actually worked for a couple of months, the plan had gone off without a hitch. Whether the potion had worked or not, the twins had gotten what they had wanted, and they had both been completely exhilarated and satisfied in the process.

As Fred and George had their fun with a couple of Beauxbatons sluts, Harry was hard at work with Ron and Hermione in the Hogwarts library. All three of them had skipped their evening meal again in order to help prepare Harry for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had worked out the clue from the egg, but he still hadn't come up with a way to succeed in finding a way to survive underwater for an entire hour. Although Ron and Hermione were an invaluable source of help and support, and therefore were a benefit to Harry's efforts; Hermione's lack of clothing attire had slowed down both Ron and his own researching efforts. The house elves were still treating Hermione harshly for her thoughtless attempts to incite rebellion in the kitchens. All her clothing had either been shrunken to ridiculous sizes or lost outright, and although she had borrowed a pair of extremely tight fitting panties from Ginny, she still looked like a total slut. Her skirts were amazingly short, her dress shirts extremely tight and her one pair of panties only served to draw even more attention to her juicy teen bottom. Every time she bent over to pick up a book or put one back on the shelf, she could feel Harry and Ron's eyes glued to her perfect teen ass. She had considered just walking out on the pair of perverts and hiding in her room, but decided that Harry's need was too great and instead of abandoning him, she continued on helping the perverted duo. Hermione had no idea that the discomfort the elves had put her through this far was only a prelude to their ultimate goal of putting the nosy human bitch in her rightful place.


	25. The Second Task

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five – The Second Task**

It was the twenty-third of February and Harry Potter was in deep shit; his inability to find a solution to the Second Task's predicament had caused him great concern. Both Hermione and Ron had been helping him for days; looking through every book in the library for the answer to surviving underwater for an hour. Hermione's assistance was more than a hindrance than a help; in large part due to her ridiculously slutty attire. Her shrunken clothing had kept both Harry and Ron as hard as rocks and slowed down their researching the entire time, and although Hermione's keen mind was always an asset, Harry wondered if her ass was an encumbrance to his survival. Ginny's tight floral patterned panties accented her sexy and curvaceous ass and pussy; serving only as a sexual distraction for the horny duo of Harry and Ron. Half the time he was suppose to be researching; he was imagining what he could do to her if only he had his Spellbook of Desires and the time to properly satisfy his growing lust. As Hermione walked back down the restricted section aisle to find another unhelpful book, Ron looked over at Harry with the same idea in mind.

'Come on Harry! I can't think about anything else with her strutting around in those clothes!' Ron pleaded, trying to force Harry to run up to his room and find a suitable spell for the situation.

'We can't… I just don't have enough time… I've only got a few more hours before the Second Task begins' Harry replied, clearly fighting the urge to risk his survival with another opportunity to split Hermione in half.

'Well… Maybe you could get it for me… I mean… If I'm not going to be any help and if Hermione is such a distraction…' Ron begged, trying to cover up the large bulge in his pants.

'Fuck you Ron! We made an agreement… We'd only use the Spellbook on her together, so you can just suffer asshole!' Harry said forcefully, knowing full well that the Spellbook was securely locked in his trunk and Ron wouldn't dare break the promise they had made. Harry and Ron had made a pact on the particular subject of screwing Hermione; neither one would use the book on her alone. If Ron were to break that pact, Harry might feel it only justifiable to have a little fun with Ron's little sister again and this time, leave a little something extra in her slutty teen pussy.

The trio was interrupted only an hour later when both Hermione and Ron were asked to leave the library to meet with Professor McGonagall in her office. Harry was sure that helping him had gotten them in trouble and now they were going to be forbidden to help Harry with solving the task at hand. Eventually however, Harry was shooed from the library by Madam Pince and he carried what books he could back to the Gryffindor common room, vowing that he'd return to the library later under his invisibility cloak if he was unable to find a suitable spell.

While Harry continued to pour over several thick and useless books, Hermione and Ron were being told that they were going to be placed in an unconscious and near comatose state for the Second Task. They would be the objects Harry and Victor Krum would have to locate and save during their hour long task in the deep water of the Hogwarts Lake. Both Ron and Hermione consented to being induced into the near coma state and Professor Dumbledore, with the help of Professor McGonagall made all the arrangements with the duo. For the purpose of maintaining utmost secrecy, Hermione, Ron, Cho Chang, and Gabrielle Delacour would all be placed into the catatonic state as soon as the four agreed to take part in the dangerous task. Dumbledore assured the four willing participants that they would be in no danger before placing the coma-inducing spell on each one of them.

'Miss Granger sure leaves little to the imagination, doesn't she Albus?' Professor McGonagall told Dumbledore after all four of the participants were in their comas.

'She sure doesn't Minerva!' Dumbledore said, eyeing Hermione's sexy little outfit before calling for the school's house elves to come and retrieve the four deep sleeping youngsters. The house elves were to take them to a special secret chamber for the night and then, using house elf apparition, transport them to the shore of the lake an hour before the task was to begin. The Merpeople were then going to take their bodies down to one of their villages and tie them to four separate posts.

What Dumbledore didn't know however, was that the house elves of Hogwarts had quite a dislike for Miss Granger and fully intended to pay her back for her attempted meddling a few weeks earlier. In the last few weeks, the house elves had been treating Hermione with extreme hostility. They never openly disobeyed any orders, they just neglected to do their tasks when it came to Hermione. Lost and shrunken clothing, tainted food and drink, and a complete disregard for any duties to help the young witch were the first phase of their revenge. The next more actionable phase, was to take advantage of the young girl while she was completely defenseless. Over fifty male house elves were going to vent their frustrations with the nosy human bitch, doing the only way they could think of. The female house elves had opted to let their male counterparts exact their sexual revenge against the human girl for all house elves at Hogwarts and therefore were not going to take part in violation of the young human girl.

The three girls and one boy were taken by the house elves to the Room of Requirement to remain hidden until the task. It was there that every single male house elf converged, all bent on releasing their frustration through sexual deviancy. Taking extra caution to safely and comfortably place the other three children on soft beds for the night, the elves moved Ron, Cho and Gabrielle to soft feather beds in the corner of the room. Their treatment of Hermione was nowhere near as gentle. They roughly tore off her shrunken clothing and panties, making sure she was completely naked before they all congregated around the helpless teen. House elves might be the servant of man, but they still had to procreate with their kind, and therefore had genitalia. House elf sperm could not impregnate human women however, and therefore Hermione had no possibility of getting pregnant.

Without a single word, the house elves began to undress themselves as they observed the naked girl in front of them. Although Hermione was a particularly attractive human female, the house elves could have cared less what the girl looked like. All they cared about was getting their revenge on the meddlesome slut. Her nice little boobs, tiny rosy nipples and completely shaven pussy did seem to have a positive effect on the male house elves however. Her sexy teen body was more than enough to get every single one of them erect and if Hermione had been conscious, she would have fainted at the sight of the house elves' inhumanly large cocks. Each and every one of them were sporting cocks over six inches long, with some even longer.

It didn't take long for the first house elf to slide underneath Hermione's juicy ass and stick his six inch cock up towards her virgin asshole. Hermione had never had her ass fucked before, and as the first house elf slid his fairly thin shaft into her extremely tight hole, Hermione's unpleasant but unconscious ordeal began. As the house elf began to slowly move his cock into her tight opening, another larger house elf began to prod her teenage pussy. Her pussy was no where as tight as her ass and the house elf's cock easily slid into her sexy bald pussy with relative ease. It didn't take long for both the house elves to be moving in a synchronized rhythm with three or four other elves using her body, mouth and hands to help them get off as well. Hermione was fully stuffed within a few short seconds, with two elf cocks pounding her pussy and ass, while three others violated the rest of her body.

'UNGHHH!' grunted the house elf driving his cock up into the unconscious Hermione's ass. For such a small creature, the house elf had a considerable amount of pent up cum. Several hot streams of his seed filled her rectum, just as the house elf on top of her, began to cum as well.

'Ahhhh!' the house elf ramming his rod into her cunny moaned, spurting several long thick streams of warm sticky seed into Hermione's human womb. The transition between the house elves who had cum and those who were waiting for their turn seemed almost choreographed. House elf after house elf either spent their massive load on her pretty face, small teen tits or inside her ass or pussy. In fact, after only a few elves, Hermione's pussy and ass were packed full with hot sticky cum. The house elves used their own brand of magic to quickly remove the excess cum from Hermione and continued violating the unconscious teenage witch. Each and every house elf had blown their load at least once in or on Hermione before they finally called it a night. By the time they had cleaned her again and made her presentable by redressing her, there were only a couple of hours left before the Second Task was to begin. The house elves were pleased with themselves; they had degraded a nosy human student without her knowledge and had gotten away with it without anyone ever finding out.

As agreed upon, the house elves apparated down to the lake with the four participants an hour before the Second Task was to begin. Before leaving them to the Merpeople, one of the house elves gave Hermione's ass one last squeeze and smack, and then disapparated back to the kitchen to celebrate the success of their flawless revenge with the rest of his comrades.

The Merpeople, following the request of Professor Dumbledore, slowly rose out of the dark murky water and scooped up the four unconscious task participants. Their role in the proceedings would be to tie the four children to four separate posts near their village at the bottom of the lake. The champions would then have to swim to the bottom, cut the ropes and return to the surface with their treasured friend or love. The Merpeople of Hogwarts would have never agreed to such and intrusion to their privacy except at the behest of their close friend and ally, Albus Dumbledore.

It took only a few minutes for the Merpeople to swim down to the depths of the lake carrying their unconscious human captives in their arms. They quickly tied them to their posts and waited patiently for the Triwizard Champions to make the perilous journey to the bottom of the lake.

While Hermione, Cho, Gabrielle and Ron were taken down to depths of the lake, Harry was sound asleep in the library, having never found any solution to the difficulties of the Second Task. He woke with a start only ten minutes to the beginning of the task when Dobby the house elf woke him suddenly. Apparently, Dobby had learned of Harry's predicament and had come to help him out in his time of need. He gave Harry a handful of Gillyweed and told him to eat it prior to going under water. Harry thanked Dobby and without hesitating another second, ran from the library and down to the lake.

As the task was just about to start, Harry made it just in time, sprinting to the starting line without a moment to spare. Harry was almost completely out of breath when he reached the cold shores of the lake, but as he laid eyes on his competition, he nearly fainted after taking in Fleur's unbelievably revealing swimsuit. Apparently, she had chosen to go with a streamlined and somewhat skimpy two-piece swimsuit. Both pieces were incredibly tight and as she turned around to get ready to jump into the freezing water, Harry was delighted to see that she was also sporting the tightest thong he had ever seen. It wasn't just Harry who was staring at Fleur, the rest of the champions along with half the crowd gathered to watch had their mouths wide open, drooling at the sight of such an incredibly beautiful specimen.

As a small bulge began to grow in his pants, Harry was woken from his goggling and drooling reverie by the sudden explosion of a starting gun. Fleur was easily the first one to dive into the water; her flattering bikini had been used as a distraction to give her a good head start. Ten seconds later, the rest of the contestants dove into the water. Harry gulped down the disgusting Gillyweed just before hitting the freezing cold water. Harry couldn't believe the transformation that took place shortly after; gills, webbed feet and hands, and the ability to breath underwater became natural to him. The water instantly became warmer and in no time at all, he was quickly gliding along underwater towards the bottom of the lake. Harry was astonished at how quickly he was moving; if he was able to keep up his pace, he'd find the Merpeople and his friends in a few minutes. The hour long time limit seemed laughable to Harry as he passed long seaweed and sharp rocks. Within five minutes of the firing of the starting gun, Harry had found the Merpeople village and his friends tied to long wooden posts.

As Harry made it to the underwater village, Fleur, Krum and even Cedric Diggory were still struggling along at a fraction of the speed that Harry had been able to swim. However, unlike Krum, Cedric and Harry, Fleur had gotten herself into a spec of trouble in the long weeds. A few long-fingered Grindylows were able latch onto the French beauty as she swiftly swam past some thick weeds. Unable to fend off the vicious sea creatures, Fleur used her wand to try and stun and petrify them. As a final ditch effort, she tore off her teeny bikini in order to slip out of the grasp of the pesky magical creatures. The trick would work, but as she got ready to swim away towards her goal, one of the Grindylows was able to pop the protective air bubble around her head. A rush of cold water broke through the bubble and as Fleur bean to choke and gasp for air, she resolved to swim to the surface before she ran out of air. Just as the last of her limited oxygen ran out, her head broke the surface of the water and she gasped for air. Her task was over as she struggled to tread water and was rescued shortly after by a few professors on brooms.

While Fleur forfeited the Second Task, Harry was speedily swimming through the Merpeople village and towards the four imprisoned and unconscious task participants. He instantly noticed two Merpeople guards standing beside the four poles, obviously making sure that everybody followed the rules and took only one captive each. Harry's first instinct was to help all four captives before leaving for the surface. He made to help them all, but the guards quickly intervened. Harry, realizing that he'd never get his way as long as the two guards remained at their posts, sent two stunning spells at them. He was unable to say 'Stupefy', but the spell worked nonetheless, knocking both guards unconscious in the process. Harry was just about to cut the ropes binding the four captives until a devious thought came to his mind. Hermione, Cho and the young Gabrielle Delacour were all unconscious, tied and completely at his mercy. No other Champion was in the vicinity and Harry reckoned he had several minutes before anyone else would be able to make it to the village.

A bulge in his pants began to form again as he quickly swam towards the three girls. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to properly violate and fuck each of them, so he decided instead to see and compare how each of their pussies tasted. Harry's mouth watered at the thought of how great each them would taste, even the very young sister of Fleur, whose burgeoning body was already developing into a near replica of her older sister. Harry had never had the pleasure of tasting any of the three girls' pussies, and the thought of slipping his tongue into their warm tight twats was nearly overwhelming. Hermione was closest to him and was therefore the first contestant in his taste testing game. To his utter glee, Hermione was still wearing the slutty clothes she had donned the previous day, including the pair of Ginny's tight floral patterned panties and a ridiculously short skirt.

Harry quickly cut the bindings around Hermione's ankles before pulling off her tight panties to reveal a completely shaved pink pussy. He stuffed the floral patterned underwear into his pocket and swam underneath her gorgeous tight teen twat. He held her juicy ass as he moved his head in towards her shaven pussy. Harry's long tongue slowly penetrated her wet folds and as water rushed through his mouth and back out his gills, his tongue began to delve in and out of her. Harry's cock quickly stiffened as he got his first taste of his good friend's delectable pussy and although he had little time to enjoy the unbelievably and tremendously tasting cunt, he swore to himself that he'd get another taste as soon as possible.

Harry quickly moved onto his next victim after getting one last lick of Hermione's sweet tasting snatch. Cho was next and as Harry again cut the bindings around her ankles, he pulled off her pink underwear in short order. Harry stuffed her panties in his pocket as well and was extremely overjoyed to see that Cho had trimmed her pussy into a cute little triangle, just above her tight little clit. Harry had had the pleasure of fucking Cho once before, but never had he had the opportunity of tasting her scrumptious little Asian pussy. Just as he did with Hermione, he got under Cho and after grabbing her firm little butt, he slowly jutted his long tongue deep into her pussy. A whole new flavor flooded his taste buds as her pussy juices gushed into his mouth along with the water moving through his gills, and although she tasted amazing as well, she just couldn't match up with Hermione's delectable twat.

The final contestant in Harry's little game was Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, and although Harry would probably never consider fucking such a young girl, there would be no harm in violating her tiny pre-teen pussy while she was still unconscious. He quickly sliced the ropes around her ankles and positioned himself under her tiny body. Just like Hermione and Cho, Gabrielle was wearing a small skirt, making her little panties easily accessible to him. Gabrielle was wearing a tiny pair of light blue panties which Harry pulled off to reveal her tiny smooth and bald pre-teen pussy. Harry stuffed the panties into his bulging pocket and grabbed her tiny ass, before slipping his tongue into her puffy pink pussy. The extremely tight twat quickly gave way to his protruding tongue and within seconds, a rush of extraordinary flavor covered his taste buds. After delving his tongue into her for a few more short seconds, he was completely surprised but overjoyed to discover that it wasn't Hermione but little Gabrielle who had won the contest. Although Hermione's juices were nearly irresistible, Gabrielle's young cunt was somehow even sweeter.

Just as Harry was about to put the three girls' panties back on each of them, he saw Cedric Diggory approaching out of the corner of his eye. 'SHIT!' he gurgled, as he swam to Ron and started to cut his bindings. Cedric quickly cut the bindings around Cho's wrists before swimming away with her, not even noticing that she had no panties. A strangely transfigured Krum followed Cedric a few minutes later as Harry waited and whisked away Hermione moments later. Harry continued to wait a few more minutes for Fleur to show up and rescue her sister, but as the hour deadline quickly approached, Harry decided to untie both Ron and Gabrielle and drag them to the surface. He struggled mightily as the Gillyweed quickly wore off and just as he was about to run out of air, he broke the surface with both Ron and Gabrielle in his arms. Both quickly snapped out of their coma-like states and Ron helped Harry drag the struggling Gabrielle back to the shore. Everybody cheered for both Harry and the other Champions as the Second Task came to an end. A smoking hot and wet Fleur, covered by only a thin towel ran up to Ron and Harry after making sure her sister was okay. She gave both of them two swift kisses before stealthily rubbing her hands up against their crotches and whispering something extremely naughty into each of their ears. The scores were quickly tabulated and after the Merpeople Chief told Dumbledore of Harry's valor, Harry was awarded several more points. All and all, the Second Task went very well for Harry; not only did he do exceedingly well in the task, he also got away with violating three extremely good tasting and gorgeous girls.

'Where the hell are my panties?' Hermione, Cho and Gabrielle said in turn as they were dried off and noticed that they were in fact panty-free.

Before questions could be asked and an investigation begun, Harry ran off towards the castle with Ron in tow, laughing the entire way back to the Gryffindor common room.


	26. Ron's Happy Birthday 1 – Morning Wood

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six – Ron's Happy Birthday Part One – Morning Wood**

The Second Task of the Triwizard Cup had gone exceedingly well for Harry Potter; not only did he manage to score extremely well; he was able to take advantage of three very attractive and unconscious girls. Hermione, Cho Chang and Gabrielle Delacour had all been at his mercy; tied to a post, deep under water and completely defenseless. Instead of getting caught molesting three innocent girls, Harry had been rewarded extra points from the Judges for his valor and a little something extra from Gabrielle's gorgeous older sister, Fleur. And because Ron had helped Fleur's sister also, Fleur promised to properly thank both of them as soon as possible. She told them that she'd fuck them both whenever and wherever they wanted, just for saving her little sister. Harry and Ron had decided on Ron's birthday, a week after the Second Task, as the perfect day for plowing the young French witch, who was all too eager to satisfy their sexual lust.

Hermione's day had gone quite differently than Harry's; she had been placed in a coma-like state for the Second Task, violated repeatedly by angry and retributive house elves and then to cap it all off, was taken advantage of by one of her best friends while she remained in a dormant state several feet below the surface of the water. However, both sexual violations were done onto her while she remained unconscious and although the house elves blew several loads of cum in and on Hermione, there was no physical evidence to link them to any acts of sexual delinquency.

Since the end of the Second Task, Hermione and Ginny had been having a very difficult week; both had revealed to each other that they had caught Draco Malfoy stocking them wherever they went. One minute, he was completely visible and the next he was gone. Hermione postulated that Malfoy was tracking both her and Ginny's movements, formulating a plan to ambush them and subjecting them to some sick and perverted spell work. After Hermione told Ginny about what she believed Malfoy was up to, the two decided to stick together between classes in order to be a more difficult target for the sexual predator. Hermione was sick of being Malfoy's little sex toy and although Ginny had only once fallen into one of Malfoy's dastardly schemes, Hermione was sure that Ginny would soon become a very visible target.

Like Hermione, Ginny had developed into an extremely attractive and desirable teen, but unlike Hermione, Ginny fully intended to explore her sexuality. However, she did agree with Hermione in having no intention of letting Draco Malfoy sexually molest her without expressed consent.

There was only one problem with trying to stave off Malfoy's underhanded and somewhat elusive tactics; they had no way of defending themselves or exacting any kind of suitable revenge. There was only one thing to do; they had to get their hands on the Spellbook of Desires. After the Yule Ball, Hermione had long suspected that the book had found its way back into the hands of Harry and Ron. The sight of Ron slamming the full length of his thick shaft into the all too eager Padma Patil during the Yule Ball had convinced her that he had somehow tricked the relatively innocent teen into succumbing to his sexual advances. It was because of this that early on Monday morning, the duo decided to meet in the common room and formulate a workable plan to get their hands on the valuable book.

'We'll split up, you work on Harry and I'll work on Ron… We have to make them give us that damn book!' said Hermione, telling Ginny the plan for getting the magical book in the process. 'Do anything you have to… We need that book!' Hermione emphasized, as she hiked up one of her new skirts a few inches. She had ordered several new sets of clothes since the house elves had been stealing and shrinking all her older clothing. It was extremely ironic; that after she no longer had to wear the short slutty skirts, she now needed them the most. Ginny quickly caught on, hiking her skirt up even higher than her friend, as if she was competing in 'Who's the Biggest Slut' competition. Hermione reflexively undid one of shirts buttons, showing a little more cleavage in the process. Ginny smirked and left Hermione to find Harry, while Hermione went the other way to find Ron.

Hermione had overheard Ron talking about getting an early start on Monday and going down to the Owlery to send off some mail. She therefore decided to make her way out to the Owlery to see if he had made his way.

Ron had fully intended to go out to the Owlery to send an order out for some Chudley Cannons sportswear. Harry had given him a catalog and told him to pick any one thing and buy it. But because it was his birthday and because he wanted to sleep in as long as possible to rest up for their scheduled afternoon foray with Fleur Delacour, Ron had told Harry to run out to the Owlery instead, while he slept in. Dean, Seamus and Neville, having been woken up by Harry and Ron's early morning conversation, decided to make an early start and they therefore made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving Ron all alone in his bed.

As Hermione ran out to the Owlery to ambush Ron, Ginny crept up to Harry and Ron's bedroom. Because Harry had left for the Owlery before Hermione and Ginny had formulated their plan in the common room, Ginny had no idea that it was Ron and not Harry sleeping in. Before running up the steps to their room, she watched Dean, Seamus and Neville groggily stumble down the stairs and leave Gryffindor Tower for the Great Hall.

'YES!' Ginny said to herself, happy to have Harry on her own. She planned to look around for the book first, and if she couldn't find it, she'd use some of her other developing talents to discover the whereabouts of the Spellbook of Desires. She stealthily crept up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Harry's room. The room was dark, and her eyes had a difficult time adjusting to the dark atmosphere. She looked under beds, through desks, tried opening trunks and did everything she could without waking the one other person in the room. She made her way over to the last trunk beside Ron's bed and bent over, trying with all her might to pry open the magically sealed trunk.

Ron was in a deep sleep as Ginny tried her hardest to open his trunk. He stirred in his sleep and believing he was still in a dream, he opened his eyes and looked over at Ginny, who had her ass sticking straight up, right in front of his face. He quickly noticed that her skirt was extremely short and to his utter joy, she was wearing a very tight pair of floral patterned panties. After seeing this, Ron knew he was dreaming; he was obviously fantasizing about Hermione in her short skirt and tight panties again, and like always in his fantasies involving Hermione, he made his move by grabbing her ass.

'Mmmmmm… Harry!' moaned Ginny, not yet realizing that it was not Harry, but Ron squeezing her pert little teen ass. Instead of turning around and reciprocating, Ginny remained still, letting Ron massage her juicy butt, while she moaned in approval.

Ron, dazed and inattentive, failed to realize that Ginny had called him Harry and instead of pulling his hand of his sister's lovely and shapely ass, kept on massaging it with increased vigor. Just like in every other fantasy, Ron quickly followed by slowly pulling down her panties and moving his fingers towards her moist clit.

Ginny reciprocated by wiggling her ass in anticipation of being fingered; she moved her juicy ass closer to the edge of the bed and patiently waited as two fingers ran up the length of her smooth legs and towards her warm twat. She let out another low groan as Ron's fingers pressed up against her womanhood and quickly broke through the tight hole. Ginny bit her lip and continue to moan as Ron began to thrust his fingers in and out of her loosening cunny. Ginny loved the feeling of having her pussy being stuffed and although she enjoyed the sensation of a good cock more, the quick and skillful thrusts of the two fingers in her tight pussy were more than enough to satisfy her.

'Ahhhhhh! YESSSS!' groaned Ginny, as she went through a powerful orgasm a few minutes later, feeling her warm juices roll down and out her pussy while she continued being finger fucked. She instinctively began to thrust her hips backwards into the fingers while she went through her orgasm, attempting to extract as much pleasure from the vaginal assault as possible.

Ron felt Ginny's juices roll down his fingers and onto his hand and after a few more thrusts, he pulled his fingers from her soaking wet pussy and into his mouth to taste to the culmination of his efforts. Ron was pleased to discover that Hermione tasted better than ever, and as he sucked the last of his sister's juices from his fingertips, he felt her cold hands pulling down his comforter and then his pajamas to get to his extremely hard six inch cock.

'Ahhhhhh' groaned Ron quietly, after he felt Ginny's little hands grasp his big shaft and tightening balls. Ron still believing that he was dreaming, couldn't remember the last time one of his fantasies had felt so good as Ginny worked both her hands on his cock and balls. If there had been just a little more light in the dark room, both Ginny and Ron would have realized who they were with, but because the darkness effectively concealed each other's identities, both brother and sister continued with their incestuous acts.

'Mmmmmmm!' moaned Ginny, as she put her mouth down on the bulging cock and began sucking on the tip. She hadn't had the good fortune of tasting much cock lately and as the tip of her tongue playfully flicked across the tip of Ron's penis, she quickly remembered how much she loved the taste of a good dick. Ginny couldn't believe how good Harry's cock tasted and after a few minutes of sucking the tip, her desire to engulf even more of the flavorful lollipop overpowered her. She quickly engulfed the entire six inches and began deep-throating the tasty cock in long smooth strokes. Ginny may have been a rookie, but it was quite obvious that she was a natural, as she had no difficulty in accepting Ron's six thick inches of raw manhood.

Ron's endurance was quickly waning as his cock was continually engulfed, something that usually never happened so quickly in his usual fantasies, but Hermione's skill at sucking cock seemed to have improved greatly since his last little fantasy. Before he blew his load however, Ron managed to push Ginny off his throbbing cock just in time. Although the blowjob was one of the best he had ever experienced in his dreams, the thought of blowing his load before slamming his shaft into Hermione's sweet teenage snatch was unthinkable.

As Ron's cock cooled off from the near orgasm, Ginny started tearing off her clothes; she knew what was coming, and was out of her clothes and on the bed in less than a minute. She lifted her leg overtop of Ron and straddled his waist in preparation. Before guiding his hard six inches into her moist and clutching teen pussy, Ginny leaned down and gave who she thought was Harry, a long deep kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth and passionately making out with him.

Ron, although still in a dreamy state, responded to the kiss by wrapping his tongue around who he thought was Hermione's explorative tongue. As they continued to make out, Ron felt a hand reach back and grip his hard six inches, guiding it slowly towards her wet tight twat.

Ginny continued to passionately kiss who she believed to be Harry as her hand gripped his cock and moved the tip towards her wet hole. She slid it in slowly and although she had already had an orgasm, her slick hole was still extremely tight. Ginny let out a few painful grunts of exasperation as she moved her shapely ass down, slowly engulfing more of Ron's manhood into her pussy

Again, Ron was astonished at how tight Hermione was; his usual fantasies involved Hermione being tight, but nowhere near as vice-like as the Hermione in his current dream. Ron groaned in slight discomfort as more and more of his cock was swallowed up by Ginny's eager teen pussy.

Ginny's pussy clamped down harder and tighter on Ron's stiff dick as she continued to slowly slide down pole. Her pussy became more accustomed to Ron's width and length as time passed, and she began to slowly move up and down on his prick with a little more ease. It was still painful, but as she quickened her pace, she went through a second massive orgasm. The sensation of Ron's big prick in her tiny tight hole had resulted in extreme friction, and as Ron began moving his hips in concert with her own, the impending orgasm was imminent.

'Ahhhhh!' moaned Ginny, as she threw her head up into the air and howled in orgasmic pleasure. The orgasm was more than enough to lubricate Ron's throbbing rod, and as Ginny came down from cumming, she felt Ron's big warm hands grip her pert teen ass.

'Smack… Smack… Smack!' Ron slapped Ginny's white ass three times before he gripped her waist and started helping her bouncing by moving her ass up and down, pounding her ever-harder on his stiff cock. Ron's fantasy had completely taken over, and as he felt the familiar sensation of Hermione's warm juices roll down his cock, he quickened his pace in order to reach his ultimate goal as quick as possible. He gripped her ass tight as he began pummeling her sweet peach harder and faster, using Ginny like a fuck doll for his own selfish fantasy.

By this time, Ginny was numb from the waist down in pleasure; she had her hands on her own breasts, massaging them, and was nearly drooling in satisfaction. Her pussy was being mercilessly pounded, her ass and tits were jiggling uncontrollably and she was in orgasmic bliss.

'Cum in Harry! Shoot it deep inside me baby! I wanna be full of cum again!' Ginny moaned in Ron's ear. Ginny fully intended to use a pregnancy potion after her little sex session; although she wanted to have Harry's baby, she had an inkling that both her parents and Hogwarts would have a problem with a third year student getting pregnant. After her last visit to the hospital wing for a pregnancy potion, Ginny had asked Madam Pomfrey for a few extra vials, just to be safe. Although Madam Pomfrey was concerned about Ginny's already active sex life, she consented; not wanting any student so young to go through an unwanted pregnancy.

If Ron hadn't been so wrapped up in his little fantasy world, dreaming about plowing his longtime lust Hermione Granger, he would have realized that he had just been called Harry and that it wasn't Hermione's voice that had asked for him to cum in her, but his sister's, Ginny. It was the request to fill her young cunt full of his warm cream that had caught his immediate attention, and as Ginny began to bounce up and down in rhythm with his thrusts, he knew her request was about to be fulfilled. His panting and pace quickened and his sticky end became all the more apparent.

'UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' grunted Ron, thrusting one last time as deep into Ginny's clutching pussy before spilling his hot load of sticky cum deep inside her. Ron held her hips still as his cock continued to spasm, painting her womb with massive amounts of his potent seed. Never had he experienced such an intense orgasm in his dreams before, but as more and more of his cum poured into her, his cares melted away. So much of his hot semen poured into Ginny, it began to leak out of her with each spasm of his cock. It took several more pleasurable seconds before Ron's massive orgasm finally subsided with a final guttural grunt of release.

Ginny buried her head into Ron's chest as she felt Ron's cock begin to spasm and ejaculated deep inside her extremely fertile teen womb. She never knew Harry could cum so much and so deep inside her, and as the last streams of seed were planted deep inside her, she completely forgot about her true purpose for seeking out Harry. As Ron's cock finally subsided from pulsing deep inside her, Ginny remained on top of him with her head resting on his chest. She enjoyed the afterglow of their passionate love making, but after a couple minutes, she leaned in and gave him one last kiss before pulling his softening cock from her cum-filled cunny and getting off his bed.

As Ginny got off his bed and made to get dressed, Ron's eyes closed again and he quickly and truly fell back into a deep sleep, unaware that his dream had not been fictional, but real, and had not been with Hermione, but his sister, Ginny.

Ginny, almost just as clueless as Ron, pulled on her panties, skirt, and dress shirt, forgetting all about her mission to get the Spellbook of Desires and instead, walked off towards the door; tired, satisfied, and full of hot sticky cum.

Instinctively, Ron pulled his pants and bed covers back over himself as he began dreaming and snoring again.

Just as Ginny walked out of Ron's bedroom and down the stairs towards the common room, Hermione came running in through the portrait hole. Hermione had evidently run into Harry on her way to the Owlery and had asked him where Ron had gone off to. Harry had truthfully told her that Ron had gotten him to go to the Owlery while he slept in. As Harry explained where Ron was and why he had sent out an order through the Owlery, Hermione could tell that his eyes were running up and down her slutty attire. Hermione quickly ran back to the Gryffindor common room ahead of Harry and the first thing she saw when she entered, was a completely exhausted Ginny.

'Bed… Too… Tired… Sorry!' mumbled Ginny, as she stumbled over to the girls' staircase and made her way up to her own room for some much needed rest. There was still an hour before the start of class, and she fully intended to get a power nap in before struggling through a long day. She knew nothing would quite match up to the amazing morning she had just had.

As Ginny slowly stumbled towards her room, Hermione could have sworn that she could just make out a small trickle of a white substance rolling down one of her inner thighs. It would be up to Hermione to extract the necessary information from Ron, find the Spellbook of Desires and exact some much needed revenge against the sex crazed Draco Malfoy.


	27. Ron's Happy Birthday 2–Afternoon Delight

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven – Ron's Happy Birthday Part Two – Afternoon Delight**

Ronald Weasley had just had an exceptional dream; in it, Hermione had come to his bed in her slutty school uniform, tight floral panties and an extremely horny demeanor. His dream was so vivid, so life-like, that it felt almost real. Little did Ron know however, that it was no dream that he had experienced so vividly, but a real life encounter. Instead of plowing an imaginary Hermione, he had actually fucked his younger sister, pumping her young teen twat full of his potent and hot sticky cum. Ginny couldn't complain however; the darkness masked who she was actually fucking, and although it had been Ron fucking her, she invariably thought she had Harry's big dick lodged her tiny crevice. Either way, Ron's fifteenth birthday had started out exceedingly well; not only did he get some sweet teenage pussy while he slept in, but much more had already been planned for later that day. Fleur Delacour had already agreed to fuck him and Harry later that evening for saving her little sister Gabrielle. Had she known that Harry had actually violated while unconscious at the bottom of the lake, she would've been less appreciative of what they had done for her sister.

While Ron awaited a fun-filled evening, Hermione was formulating her own devious plan to seduce Ron into giving her the location of the Spellbook of Desires. Hermione was desperate; otherwise she would have never considered using her teenage sex appeal to seduce anyway save Ron to get what she wanted. Malfoy's continued sexual depravity and insatiable lust for her and her friends had led Hermione into doing something drastic and extremely repulsive. It wasn't that she didn't like Ron in that way; it was just that time and again, she had been forced, tricked or enchanted into performing often embarrassing and devious sexual favors for both her friends and enemies. She did find comfort in the fact that this time she would be doing it under her own will and with someone she had a crush on. Not only that, it was Ron's birthday, and seducing him would be one birthday present he'd never forget.

Hermione had formulated her new plan after seeing her good friend Ginny Weasley walking up the girls' stairs looking disheveled, satisfied and exhausted. She also caught a glimpse of something that looked an awful lot like cum running down her inner thigh, which made her wonder what the hell she had been up to in the boys' room when Harry wasn't even there. The mystery was an odd one, but Hermione had much more important things to think about as she walked up to her room and got ready for her morning classes. There would be no time to seduce Ron before classes began, so Hermione planned to do it in between classes during the lunch hour. Her attire was plenty slutty enough to ensnare Ron, with a hiked up skirt and unbuttoned blouse, but Hermione wanted to add a couple more necessities before making her move.

She pulled off her tight cotton panties and threw on a ridiculously small and tight white thong she had buried deep in her trunk. She had never considered wearing the underwear due to the obvious sexual innuendo associated with such attire, but now that such measures were necessary, Hermione donned the dubious lingerie and pulled her hiked up skirt over it. She made a mental note not to bend over while having her skirt affixed so high, because even the slightest movement would reveal her juicy teen ass to the entire school. Satisfied that her clothing was slutty, but not too slutty, Hermione left her room and headed for her first class.

Ron woke with a start after Harry nudged his shoulder. Apparently, Harry had run down to the Owlery, sent out an order form and returned. Ron was a little disconcerted; it had felt like he hadn't gotten a minute of sleep since Harry had left.

'Jeez, what time is it Harry?' Ron mumbled while he struggled into a sitting position on his bed.

'Time for class!' Harry said urgently, knowing that if they lingered any longer they would be reprimanded by Professor McGonagall.

'I was having such a good dream!' Ron whimpered, as he pulled off his sheets and got ready for class. Neither Ron nor Harry took notice of Ron's bed sheets; they were soaked in both sweat and cum from both Ron and Ginny.

'Oh… I got another present for you!' Harry said suddenly, pulling out a couple vials of some new potion he had obviously concocted using the Spellbook of Desires. 'This little baby is a little potion I brewed from the pages of our favorite book'

'What does it do?' Ron replied, taking one of the bottles from Harry in the process. The vial was quite small, and filled with an extremely fluorescent pink colored liquid. 'It looks really weird'

'Here… Read this while I go see if Hermione's ready to go… Just throw it back in my trunk and lock it before you leave' Harry responded, handing Ron the Spellbook of Desires before walking out of the room and down into the common room to find Hermione.

Ron quickly flipped the cover open and to a page Harry had left a bookmark on. The title of the potion was so aptly named 'Substantious Orgasmo'. The title gave it away to Ron immediately, but his curiosity was aroused, so he continued reading.

The potion's deion read:

Reserves running low… Need an a little extra for a special gal. Look no further than this simple to make potion, which increases the drinker's stamina and potential orgasm. No longer will any drinker be limited to one orgasm; after drinking this pink potion, you'll have more than enough to have several rounds with whomever you want. Upon drinking this potion, its effects will last up to 24 hours, no matter how many orgasms you go through! Warning! There is a substantial increase in semen quantities when cumming!

Ron liked what he read, and instead of waiting for Harry or for his night of fun with Fleur, he quickly gulped down the pink substance. The deion said he had twenty-four hours before the effects wore off, so drinking it a little earlier wouldn't matter the slightest. Besides, he had a small inkling he might have the chance to test out the potion he just consumed before his meeting with the insatiable Fleur Delacour.

With that, Ron closed the book and threw it into Harry's trunk, but before he could lock it, Harry called up to him to move his slow ass. Ron picked up his bag and ran out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.

'Holy SHIT…! Hermione… Uhhhhh… Ready for… Uhh… Class!' Ron stuttered, as Hermione came into view. Ron always expected to be breathless when laying his eyes on Hermione, but he was nowhere near prepared for Hermione's uniform. His little fantasy did little justice to how hot Hermione was looking. As Ron stumbled and stuttered down the stairs, Harry was laughing his ass of silently. He had also been taken off guard by Hermione's outrageously slutty attire, but he couldn't help but find Ron's reaction comical.

'Happy Birthday Ron!' Hermione said in slightly sexy and seductive voice. As she wished Ron a happy birthday, Hermione leaned in and gave Ron a long and extremely tight hug. As she squeezed him tight, Hermione could feel Ron's obvious excitement, as something long, hard and warm pressed up against her thigh. As Harry watched, Hermione felt Ron regain his composure and begin to move one of his hands towards her supple ass. Just before he took a firm hold of her beautiful teen bum, Hermione pulled away, turned around and started walking towards the portrait hole.

'Shit!' Ron said to himself as he and Harry followed Hermione to their first class. They had two classes before lunch and although Hermione's hug had been only brief, his raging hard boner lasted throughout both classes. He hid it as best he could, especially while walking through the halls between classes, but both Harry and Hermione could tell he was having difficulty hiding the massive erection. Although Ron had been turned on by Hermione's tight hug, the true reason behind his continued erection was the potion he had prematurely drank. It had kept him hard throughout the entire morning and unless he did something about it soon, it would continue on through the afternoon. He had potions in the afternoon and he just knew either Malfoy or Snape would call attention to it and embarrass him. Just as he was about to give up and run up to his room to rub one out, Hermione took him by the hand in the hallway and led him into a small broom closet on the way down to the Great Hall.

'Where the fuck did they go!' Harry said to himself, looking around for his two friends, who had run off without his notice. Harry would walk up and down the hallway twice before he gave up and decided to walk down to the Great Hall by himself to have his lunch.

'What are you doing Hermione?' Ron said to Hermione, as she guided him into a tiny broom closet. He tried to cover up his bulge as Hermione closed the door, but it was to no avail as Hermione turned around and looked down at his fully hard manhood.

'I'm giving you your birthday present of course!' Hermione responded, stepping closer to Ron and kissing him on the lips. Ron was shocked at first, but quickly recovered and kissed back. Ron wrapped his arms around her back and moved them slowly down to her supple teen ass. Without even asking permission, he slid them underneath the band holding up her skirt and took hold of her thong framed ass. Instead of pushing Ron back, Hermione moaned in pleasure; enjoying the sensation of Ron's big warm hands manhandling her tiny but juicy teen ass.

'I think I like this present best of all!' Ron whispered into Hermione's ear as he pulled down her skirt and gave her ass a quick smack.

'I thought you would!' Hermione replied seductively, biding her time to ask for the whereabouts of the Spellbook of Desires. She couldn't help but feel a little turned on by Ron's advances as he continued to grope her tight teen body. Realizing that the best way to extract the necessary information from Ron would be to put him in a position he couldn't refuse, Hermione got onto her knees, removed her blouse to reveal her pert teen tits and started pulling down Ron's pants.

Ron was astonished; Hermione's demeanor was nothing like the usual and as far as he knew, there was no potion, enchantment or spell effecting her actions. Before Ron could think up a reason for why Hermione was giving him all that he had ever dreamed about, he felt her small cold hands pulling down his underwear and grasping his extremely hard rod.

Hermione was slightly disgusted at both the situation she was in and what she was about to do. She took a firm hold of Ron's rock hard shaft and slowly began to move her hand back and forth over it, eliciting pleasurable moans from him in the process. Noting Ron's obvious approval of her methodic handjob, she began to quicken her pace, sliding her hand over his dick faster and faster.

Ron pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming as Hermione's hand moved over his throbbing cock at an ever-increasing speed. He couldn't believe his luck, but instead of just standing there like some dumb fuck, he reached down and started fondling Hermione's rosy little nipples just as she leaned her head in and gave the tip of his penis a few flicks by her wet tongue.

'Oh man that feels good!' Ron spat out, enjoying the feeling of Hermione's tongue on the tip of his cock.

Hermione threw caution to the wind after hearing Ron's appreciation and tasting the tip of his delicious cock. Hermione quickly enveloped the rest of his six inches in her hot wet mouth and began moving her head back and forth over it in a quick but steady rhythm.

The potion was obviously working, because as amazing a feeling Hermione's mouth was on his member, Ron's stamina wasn't even waning. Under normal circumstances, he knew he would have blown his load as soon as he felt Hermione's hot mouth on his cock, but the potion seemed to be having some positive effects on his overall stamina.

Hermione continued to suck Ron off for a further five minutes, until both her mouth was getting tired and Ron's patience for Hermione's pussy ran thin.

'Can I please fuck you now Hermione?' Ron begged, as Hermione finally pulled off his wet rod and stood up to enact the second part of her plan.

'Yes… On one condition though' Hermione replied, with a smirk on her face.

'ANYTHING!' groaned Ron, not caring what the conditions or consequences were. All that mattered was getting to fuck the beautiful Hermione Granger by that point.

'Where is that little sexual spell book you and Harry have been using?' Hermione said, giving Ron a stern look in the process.

'Oh… That… It's locked in Harry's trunk, why?' Ron replied, not putting two and two together. Hermione's plan would have been obvious to someone a little less preoccupied and a little smarter, but Ron was neither, as Hermione's objective of retrieving the location of the Spellbook of Desires was achieved. 'Is that all?' Ron finished, as Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that she was one step closer to taking her revenge against Malfoy.

Hermione could have found a way out of her little predicament if she wanted to, but after working so hard on Ron's tasty cock, she was far too horny to walk away. 'That's it!' Hermione responded seductively, turning around and bending over so her ass was sticking up right towards Ron's throbbing dick. She put her hands against the closet door and prepared herself for some deep Weasley penetration.

It didn't take long for Ron to respond to Hermione's presentation; he grabbed her hips and guided his long six inches in towards her tight little twat. He could feel Hermione cringe in a little pain as his bulbous head began splitting her in half. She let out a small cry as Ron continued to force more of his shaft into her.

'God you're tight!' groaned Ron, pulling out of her pussy and spitting on his rod before placing the tip back into her. Hermione probably would have responded to the disgusting and vulgar sexual reference, but she was far too engrossed with Ron's large protruding rod nearly splitting her cunny in half to make a retort. Both Ron and Hermione were sweating profusely only minutes later, after finally forcing the remainder of Ron's six inches into Hermione's tight hole. After that, the going got a little easier for both parties, as Ron rocked his hips back and forth while Hermione eased her hips backwards to meet Ron's rapidly increasing thrusts. Ron's hands continued to grope, massage and spank Hermione's ass and tits as the tempo increased and Hermione approached an imminent orgasm.

'Holy Fuck… I'm cumming!' groaned Hermione, as her orgasm quickly approached and as Ron met her cries with increased vigor. With one final thrust, Hermione cried out with joy as her body shook and her pussy clamped down on Ron's manhood, lodged deep within her convulsing cunny. 'Ahhhhhhhh!' moaned Hermione a little too loudly as she went through a massive orgasm. Ron responded by picking up his rhythm again and sliding his shaft back in and out of her while her warm juices coated his cock and ran down her thighs. 'SHIT Ron… How can you keep going?' Hermione cried as her orgasm finally ceased. Hermione was astonished at Ron's endurance, and rightfully so; he had lasted far longer than any mortal man could have while fucking such a sweet peach.

'Just for you baby!' Ron replied, proud of himself for holding out so long. The potion's beneficial effects had allowed Ron to last far longer, but even those effects were slowly ebbing away as he began to pant in anticipation of a very messy and sticky end. Ron could feel his stamina diminishing with each rut of his hips and even though he knew he couldn't last much longer at his current pace, he began bucking his hips even harder, slamming his cock fully into Hermione with each thrust.

Hermione was unprepared for the sudden increase in speed; she moaned out in pleasure and braced herself against the door of the broom closet while Ron rutted into her.

'GOD! RON! AGAIN!' screamed Hermione, going through a second orgasm, just as Ron began to grunt in satisfaction. Hermione's second coating of warm juices on his cock was enough for Ron to reach his own climax. With an almighty grunt, Ron followed quickly after, by pulling his cock out of her tight hole and flipping around to face him on her knees.

'What are you do-?' started Hermione not realizing what Ron had planned for his climactic finish.

'UNGHHH! UNGHHH! UNGHHHHHH!' Ron grunted moments later, pointing his six inch cock directly at her shocked face and painting it a lovely shade of white with a massive quantity of his hot sticky seed.

'What the fuck-' Hermione sputtered again, but was quickly interrupted when Ron aimed the next shot right into her gaping mouth. She coughed and sputtered and tried to get away from Ron's spurting cock, but she had nowhere to go. Ron held the top of her head still as he pumped away, spraying copious amounts of his sticky face all over her face and hair. Hermione had no escape and instead of continuing to struggle, she sat there and waited for Ron to stop. It wasn't that she didn't like the taste, as she swallowed the load that had been shot in her mouth; it was just that Ron was making such a mess of her with his sticky cum.

Ron didn't know if it was Hermione's amazing body, his lust for her or the potion he had drank, but he couldn't believe the amount of cum pouring out the tip of his cock. A minute passed before he shot the last wad of his sticky cum onto Hermione's glistening cheek.

'Scourgify!' Ron said, moments later, pointing his discarded wand at her face, hair and body and removing the massive load of cum he had ejaculated all over her.

'Thanks for not cumming inside me Ron!' Hermione said, looking a little pissed off and disheveled. Hermione was actually thankful that Ron pulled out and gave her a facial instead. She didn't like being degraded by getting a face full of hot semen, but she would rather have that than a pussy full of his heated cream.

'Wow… I'll never forget this birthday! Thanks Hermione!' Ron thanked Hermione before getting dressed and walking out the broom closet without ever realizing he had fallen right into Hermione's little sex ploy.

Hermione pulled on her clothes a few minutes and left the closet looking extremely disheveled. Her hair was a mess, her skirt was on backwards and her shirt buttoned incorrectly. People stopped and stared at her as she stumbled and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room with a smile plastered on her face the entire way. With everyone finishing up their lunch, Hermione was able to sneak back up to the common room, into Harry and Ron's bedroom and open the unlocked trunk containing the Spellbook of Desires. Ron had forgotten to lock the trunk before he left, so Hermione had no difficulty at all in stealing the book and stowing it away in her own trunk before anyone was the wiser. She'd have a nice little meeting with Ginny after classes ended later that day and discuss their plan for taking Malfoy down for good.


	28. Ron's Happy Birthday 3 –An Evening Snack

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight – Ron's Happy Birthday Part Three – An Evening Snack**

Ron's birthday had been an interesting one to say the least; not only had he gotten an early morning surprise by his very own sister, he had been given the best birthday present ever by the devious but sexy Hermione Granger. Ginny had thought it had been Harry she had fucked in the morning, while Hermione used her smoking hot body to trick Ron into giving her the location of the Spellbook of Desires. Hermione and Ginny had formulated a plan for revenge; all they needed was a few suitable spells from the book to exact an appropriate retribution from the sex-crazed deviant, Draco Malfoy. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had set up a special little date with Fleur Delacour after helping her little sister during the Second Task. Fleur had agreed to fuck both of them for their trouble and had set up a little get together later at night in the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor.

'Where the fuck have you been Ron… And where the hell is Hermione? You two just left me standing there like an idiot' Harry shouted at a very pleased looking Ron, who had finally met up with him at the entrance to their first afternoon class.

'Uhhhh… Hermione just had to… Uhhhhh… Show me something!' Ron replied, looking a little red in the face as he did so. Hermione had indeed showed him something very interesting; her sweet little teenage ass. Hermione used her feminine wiles to seduce Ron, extract the location of the Spellbook of Desires and manage to fuck his brains out in the process. After receiving a hot sticky load of cum all over her face, she ran up to Harry and Ron's room, searched through Harry's trunk and stole the infamous spell book from the devious pair without them ever knowing. 'I think she ran back up to the common room to change'

'Well… Class is going to start any minute, and it's definitely not like Hermione to be late for class!' Harry responded suspiciously, after realizing something was definitely up. 'Anyway… It's good she's not here… Fleur sent me a note; we're suppose to meet her in the fifth floor Prefects bathroom at eight' Fleur had learned of the luxurious bathroom from Cedric Diggory months earlier when she had complained about not having suitable bathing facilities. In truth, Cedric had only told her so he could peek through a spy hole and watch her while she frolicked in the colorful soapy water completely naked.

'Sounds good to me!' Ron replied, with a smile on his face and a twinge in his groin.

'What sounds good?' Hermione interrupted Harry and Ron's conversation. Hermione had indeed changed her slutty clothing for her afternoon classes, much to the chagrin of Harry and Ron. Hermione had taken the time to throw on some normal clothing after storing the Spellbook of Desires safely in her own locked trunk. She had told Ginny to meet her after her afternoon classes to look through the book for a few good spells to use on Malfoy.

The afternoon classes went by without much incident, other than Snape making some snide comments about Harry and Ron's potion work and Malfoy staring at Hermione for almost the entire class. Malfoy had long been planning to add to his collection of private prostitutes, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione G ranger were prime candidates to fill those profitable positions. Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood had been earning Malfoy hundreds of Galleons since early January. Business had been booming, but Malfoy knew the additions of two hot Gryffindors like Hermione and Ginny would increase his income exponentially. Currently however, he was doing some recon on the two girls' daily schedules and habits. He had been using his trusty invisibility cloak to do that recon, but every once and a while Hermione and Ginny had seen him peeping. It wouldn't matter in the least after he made his move and turned them into his love slaves, but he definitely didn't need any negative exposure to what he was doing within the walls of Hogwarts. He was following either Hermione or Ginny every night and he had recently decided that as soon as the earliest opportunity presented itself; he'd make his move on one of them. He already had two enchanted coins set up for the beauties and was ready to perform the necessary spell work whenever the occasion arose. Little did Malfoy know however, it wouldn't be him doing the ambushing when he made his move on Hermione and Ginny.

As soon as the double potions ended in the afternoon, Hermione hurried out of the dungeons without even waiting for Harry and Ron. She had a certain inkling that Malfoy was going to spring into action soon and she wanted to be ready for when he did.

'Hermione! Where are you going?' shouted Ron, as Hermione bolted from the classroom and out of the dungeons towards Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione had no time to walk up with her friends; she had set up a meeting with Ginny as soon as the afternoon classes ended and she intended to meet with her as soon as possible. Hermione made it to the common room in short order and was shocked as soon as she entered.

'Ginny… Why are you still wearing those clothes?' Hermione said; looking very surprised at what she was wearing. Ginny was still wearing her skirt hiked way up with her floral patterned panties showing. She had also tied up her dress shirt, leaving her tight mid-drift visible to all.

'I like it… Besides… Boys will do anything I want when I look like this!' Ginny replied with a grin. Even her male teachers were taking notice of Ginny's new and improved school uniform and Ginny had no problem with flaunting her newfound sexuality to get what she wanted.

'Disgusting!' Hermione responded, shocked that her young friend could be so slutty. She would have pressed the matter, but an inspiration came to Hermione that very second; she could use Ginny's sexy clothing to ensnare the very boy they were out to punish. She quickly ran up to her room and got the Spellbook of Desires. She opened it and flipped through the pages to find a good spell to use on Malfoy. It took her and Ginny a couple of hours, but they were able to find a couple simple spells that were perfectly suited for a horny sex-crazed deviant like Draco Malfoy.

The first spell's deion read:

Infidelity a problem in your relationship? Want to make sure your man keeps his horses stabled? With the 'Erectilus Impotes' incantation, he won't be able to get it up anywhere from a few weeks to an entire year. Warning! There is no counter-spell for this incantation and the effects may last up to a year; be sure about this before casting this detrimental spell!

The second spell was a little more pervasive:

The ultimate revenge for getting back at a sex-depraved lunatic; the 'Minimus Phallus' spell will shrink a man's penis to a miniscule size for several days. The spell may only last a little while, but it will effectively teach the targeted creep a valuable lesson. Warning! This spell is not permanent and the shrinking spell will wear off within a few short days!

'Wow Hermione! Those look perfect for that creep!' Ginny said after reading the spells' deions.

'Yeah, I know… There's just one little problem… These spells will only work when Malfoy's got an erection' Hermione replied embarrassed by using such vulgar language. 'It looks like one of us will have to catch his attention… If you know what I mean?' She knew there was only one sure way to catch Malfoy with a hard-on, and that was by using one of them as bait, while the other cast the spells. As an added bonus, Hermione had borrowed Harry's magical camera, in order to catch Malfoy with his pants down after the spells had been cast. It would be the ultimate revenge when she posted the pictures around the school, showing all of Hogwarts Malfoy's miniaturized penis.

'I'll do it!' Ginny replied a little too quickly with a wicked grin on her face. Secretly, she had fantasized about being the object of Malfoy's lust. It would be all the sweeter when he couldn't have her after Hermione's plan was enacted.

'Don't worry Ginny… I'll get him before he lays his nasty hands on you!' Hermione responded, looking a little concerned at her friends overanxious volunteering. After that, Hermione filled Ginny in on the entire plan. Ginny would lure Malfoy to the fifth floor and into an empty classroom with Hermione following right after. Before Ginny could be taken advantaged of by Malfoy, Hermione would cast the two spells on him, stun him, and take a few pictures, before leaving him to be discovered by a random professor the next morning.

While Hermione and Ginny went over the final details of their plan for revenge, Harry and Ron were catching a quick supper before running up to the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor to prepare for Fleur. Harry and Ron knew that the bathroom would be a very private setting, and although having sex in the massive bathing tub would be amazing, they knew it wouldn't work too well with three players. They decided instead to adorn the hard tile floors with several large and comfortable pillows, which they hoped would please Fleur more than the hard stone.

Eight o'clock came extremely fast for everyone; Harry and Ron were waiting nervously in the Prefects bathroom, while Hermione and Ginny were getting ready to spring their trap on an unsuspecting Malfoy. As Ginny made some last minute adjustments to her sexy apparel, Fleur walked up to the bathroom doorway and said the password 'Pine Fresh' before entering.

'Holy FUCK!' groaned both Harry and Ron, as Fleur came into full view. Like always, she was looking as slutty as humanly possible. She was wearing the Beauxbatons school uniform for girls, but it looked like it was several sizes to small. Her top emphasized her perky breasts and hard nipples, and her tiny skirt wasn't even long enough to cover her tight blue thong.

'Language boys!' Fleur said seductively, obviously pleased that she had elicited yet another astonished reaction to her ridiculously tantalizing clothing. She had shrunken her uniform to such extremes for the specific purpose of turning on her sister's saviors. Their reactions were proof enough that shrinking all of her clothing was a stroke of brilliance. 'Mon Dieu… What iz zis!' Fleur continued, walking over to Harry and Ron and grabbing their bulging cocks.

Both Harry and Ron let out loud groans as Fleur's experienced hands began to fondle their respective cocks. Harry and Ron didn't even need to say anything; Fleur had a single purpose upon entering the bathroom, and that was fucking their brains out. Harry and Ron had no problem with that, and before long, Fleur was on her knees undressing her two sister's rescuers and jacking each of them off with her two hands. Zis iz the least I can do for my two 'eroes'

Just as Fleur started to work over Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were setting out to ensnare and punish Draco Malfoy. Ginny was decked out in her most alluring outfit to date; a thin see-through top, an extremely short skirt, long knee-high socks and a plethora of make-up to emphasize her immense beauty. Even Hermione was a little turned on at how hot Ginny was looking; she could see right through her tight-fitting top and had noticed her rosy little perky nipples.

'Are you alright Hermione?' Ginny asked Hermione, noticing she looked a little flushed and overwhelmed.

'Nothing… What… Umm… We should go!' Hermione responded, a little too quickly. After Hermione controlled her little outburst of emotion, she led Ginny to the staircase and down to the fifth floor without meeting a single soul on the way there.

They were not alone however; Malfoy had been following both of them as soon as they had left the portrait hole. He had bided his time for days, and now that Ginny was looking so fantastic, he fully planned to take the opportunity to expand his burgeoning business. Unlike Pansy, Cho and Luna, he had no client lined up for Ginny or Hermione; he intended to have the first go with both the teenage beauties. As he followed behind them under his trusty invisibility cloak, he saw them turn a corner and start to walk down the fifth floor corridor. When he made it around the corner, he quickly noticed that Ginny was now walking all alone down the hallway, with her skirt flapping up over her ass with each step. Malfoy found it a little odd that Hermione had just disappeared all of a sudden, but Ginny's tantalizing outfit was too distracting for him to worry about anything else. It was better that Ginny was alone anyway; it would make it much easier to corner her, stun her and enact his plan.

As Ginny opened the door to the vacant empty classroom, Hermione was silently following behind the invisible Malfoy. She had had a small hunch that they had been followed since the staircase; she had therefore broke off from Ginny and hid behind a suit of armor. But just as Ginny opened and closed the empty classroom door, Hermione heard a distant noise coming from behind a slightly ajar door.

Fleur was on her knees working two cocks with her hands and mouth, making both Harry and Ron moan in satisfaction. Both of them were on the verge of orgasm; Fleur's amazing tongue and skillful hands were doing a number on their stamina, but just as they were ready to blow their loads all over her pretty face, she let go of them, as if she knew they were ready to pop.

'Not just yet!' Fleur said, as she tore off her tiny outfit and pushed Harry to the floor. Ron stared in bewilderment as Fleur got on top of Harry and straddled his waist. She reached back with her hand and grasped his hard five inches, guiding it towards her sopping wet hole in the process. She gave Harry a little wink just before prodding the tip of his cock against her tight hole causing her to moan in preparation for the eventual penetration. Harry just laid back and enjoyed the ride; in seconds, Fleur had Harry's cock buried halfway into her cunt. It wasn't long after, that Fleur had Harry's entire five inches completely submerged inside her, grinding and riding him like a saddle.

Hermione knew that Ginny was counting on her stopping and stunning Malfoy before he found a way to take advantage of her friend, but her curiosity was peaked by the loud male and female moans coming from a mysterious door. She walked up to the slightly ajar door and was astonished to see that it was an entrance to a bathroom. She was even more shocked when she peered inside the small crack and saw that she recognized the three naked occupants. Harry, Ron, and who she suspected was Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion, were engaged in some highly intensive sexual activities. Harry was on his back letting Fleur ride him like a stallion, while Ron stood over Harry and let Fleur suck his throbbing six inch cock. Hermione was both disgusted and slightly turned on; her first reaction to the unfolding scene in front of her was to stick her hand between her legs and into her pair of underwear. She put her fingers on her horny clit and began rubbing it, forgetting all about her friend, the peril she would be in and the role she was suppose to play in the revenge plan against Malfoy.

Ginny made her way into the dark empty classroom and just as she lit a small oil lamp for some light, she heard the door behind her open and close. After hearing that, she was certain that Malfoy was indeed following her; she hadn't heard Hermione come in after him, but she was sure that she would show up before Malfoy did anything. Ginny looked back towards where Malfoy had clearly entered, but it appeared that he was still hiding underneath his invisibility cloak. Thinking quickly, Ginny decided to further entice the perverted Malfoy and make him reveal himself for a possible ambush by Hermione.

'Come on Malfoy… Don't you like what you see?' Ginny said, bending over a table and wiggling her bare ass towards where she suspected Malfoy was standing. Her little skirt and tight thong emphasized her gorgeous tight teen ass and pussy and was more than enough to elicit a response from the sneaky Malfoy.

'FUCK! This feels so good!' cried Harry, in the Prefects bathroom only a few doors down. Fleur was bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning and groaning into Ron's piston-like cock as she fucked Harry's brains out.

'That pussy looks so good, Harry!' Ron moaned, enjoying the sensual blowjob by Fleur, but wanting to fuck her even more.

'I 'av two 'oles' Fleur groaned, pulling her mouth off of Ron's cock and slamming her pussy as far down onto Harry's cock as possible in the process. She leaned forward and pressed her immaculate breasts against Harry's chest, lifting her ass upwards, preparing herself for a second deep penetration.

'So HOT!' Hermione moaned to herself quietly, rubbing her fingers up against her moistening pussy. She knew what she was doing was perverted and wrong, but the scene in front of her was overwhelming her senses. As Ron got ready to slam his rod into Fleur's tight ass, Hermione was feeling a twinge of jealousy; wishing it was her, instead of Fleur, about to be double penetrated.

Ginny kept wiggling her ass into the dark classroom as Malfoy made his move without her even knowing. Throwing off his invisibility cloak and stepping forward, Malfoy took hold of Ginny's swaying hips and pressed his hardening shaft up against her warm thigh.

'You want it bad, don't you, slut?' Malfoy whispered into Ginny's ear, rubbing his hard cock up against her small ass crack.

'Shit, you're already hard!' Ginny cried; a little worried that Hermione hadn't yet showed up to save her.

'I was hard as soon as I saw you shaking that fine ass down the stairway!' Malfoy replied with a smirk, reaching around with his hand in the process and giving one of her hard nipples a squeeze through her see-through shirt.

'You've got the wrong idea, you pervert!' Ginny screamed, hoping that Hermione would jump into action before Malfoy progressed any further.

Hermione in fact, had completely forgotten all about Ginny, and the imminent peril she was probably in; she was far too engrossed with the scene developing right before her eyes. Fleur had just invited Ron to stick his thick six inch rod into her extremely tight and sexy teenage ass. While Ron got ready to fuck her ass, Harry was on his back holding down Fleur's waist, with his shaft buried in her quivering cunny. Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing; she was jamming her fingers in and out of her own pussy as she watched her two best friends ravage an extremely horny Fleur Delacour.

'God Dammit! Her ass his so tight!' groaned Ron, as the tip of his thick rod began to penetrate her tight o-ring. Fleur was relatively calm, considering that she had not one, but two cocks now plugging her tight holes. Harry remained patient, waiting as Ron did his best to work more and more of his six inches into her incredibly tight French ass.

'Hurry up Ron, I can't wait much longer!' Harry said to the struggling Ron, wanting so badly to resume plowing Fleur's gorgeous teen twat.

'UNGHHHH!' grunted both Fleur and Ron together, as Ron was able to force the remaining couple of inches into her ass. Fleur let out a quiet groan of pain as Ron pulled out and forced his six inches back into her. Harry let out a moan of triumph as Fleur moved her waist up a little and let Harry and Ron work together in double fucking her pussy and ass in a somewhat erratic rhythm.

As Hermione really started to enjoy the pleasure her own fingers were bringing her, Ginny was being sexually molested by a very horny Draco Malfoy. He had stolen Ginny's wand and had broken it in two before he started rubbing both her small perky breasts and her little teenage twat. Ginny was still struggling against her captive, but was in fact enjoying herself a little too much.

Malfoy had intended to brand her and make her one of his slutty order-following escorts right away, but he had had a change of heart and decided instead to have his way with her first before making her his newest teenage prostitute. Her struggle only made him want her more, and as his fingers began thrusting in and out her little cunt, Ginny thrashed about in both pleasure and pain. As Ginny tried to break free, Malfoy took the opportunity to pull out his wand and hit her with the 'Incarcerous' spell, binding her wrists and ankles together and to the desk she was pinned against. Ginny tried her hardest to break her bonds, but the ropes binding her to the desk were too strong. All her struggling only made her more enticing to Malfoy; he lifted her skirt and slowly slid her panties off, stuffing them into his pants as a memento.

Malfoy got onto his knees and moved his mouth up to her sweet little snatch, getting a good whiff of her tasty smelling juices. He could just make out a small patch of orange pubic hair as he used his fingers to spread her lower lips and jam his long wet tongue into her. Ginny let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as Malfoy began eating her out. Using both his fingers and tongue, Malfoy worked on her pussy for a good ten minutes before Ginny couldn't help but moan out in ecstasy.

'Ahhhh! FUCK!' groaned a defeated Ginny, as she went through a massive orgasm, squirting her juices onto Malfoy's thrusting tongue. He quickly lapped up her tasty juices before standing up and pulling off his own pants. He tore off Ginny's see-through shirt and guided his six inch cock towards her very wet twat. 'STOP! HELP!' Ginny yelled, hoping that Hermione would finally spring into action. It was to no avail however; Malfoy, unabashed, pressed the tip of his hard shaft against her cunny and pushed, breaking through her moist folds and filling her hot cunt with his thick throbbing cock.

As Ginny's twat was being rammed unmercifully by a horny Malfoy, Fleur Delacour was being filled by two cocks at once, causing her to go through orgasm after orgasm as Hermione watched only feet away, unnoticed. Harry and Ron assaulted Fleur's two holes with increased vigor as she went through what was like her fourth powerful orgasm. The sight of Fleur's warm juices running down her legs and onto the soft pillows was almost too much for Hermione to take as her fingers pumped in and out of her dripping wet snatch. She pulled them out and licked her sticky fingers just as Ron and Harry began panting loudly.

'Ahhhh, Shit! I'm gonna cum!' groaned Harry, closing his eyes and trying to stave off his imminent orgasm for as long as possible.

'Me to!' shouted Ron, pumping his shaft into Fleur's tight ass harder and faster with every passing second.

'MON DIEU!' moaned Fleur, only seconds later, feeling both Harry and Ron's tools swell inside her. The friction, heat and speed of Harry and Ron's thrusts were enough to cause her to go through her fifth orgasm, just as they both were ready to cum. 'CUM INSIDE ME!' she moaned, knowing full well she had several bottles of pregnancy potion and also knowing that she really wanted to feel both of them shooting deep inside her ass and pussy.

'UNGHHHH! UNGHHHH! UNGHHHHHHHHHH!' grunted Harry and Ron almost simultaneously, spurting their respective loads of hot sticky cum directly into her pussy and ass. Harry's cock was fully submerged as his spasm stricken cock pumped load after load of potent seed directly into Fleur's very receptive womb. Ron's six inches were buried just as deeply in Fleur's ass, as he blew his massive load directly into her tight rectum, filling it very quickly. Fleur's holes hurriedly filled with Harry and Ron's hot semen, streaming down her legs and onto the soft pillows. As Fleur's holes filled with sticky cum, Hermione couldn't help but quietly moan in satisfaction as she went through her own orgasm. The sight of her best friends spurting their seed into the Fleur's pussy and ass were too hot for Hermione to handle, and her two submerged fingers were covered in her warm juices moments later.

'OHHH SHIT… GINNY!' Hermione reminded herself seconds later, after her orgasm had subsided. Hermione had totally forgotten about her friend, their plan, and Malfoy. Without hesitation, she ran down the hall and to the empty classroom Ginny was being sexually assaulted in.

As Hermione, Harry, Ron and Fleur all went through massive sticky orgasms; Ginny was being violated by Malfoy's throbbing six inch cock. It had only taken a few seconds for Malfoy to slam his full length deeply into Ginny's wet cunt. Ginny closed her eyes in defeat and simply accepted her fate; she was going to be Malfoy's little fuck-toy and there was nothing she could do to stop him, not that she was bound and her wand was broken. Her mind quickly flitted to Hermione and why she hadn't stopped Malfoy from violating her.

'Just as tight as I thought you'd be!' moaned Malfoy, moving his hips back and forth; ramming his cock in and out of Ginny's clutching pussy in a swift and smooth motion. Malfoy grabbed her white ass, gave her a few quick slaps that left two large red marks and began to thrust into her harder and faster. 'How would you like a little baby-batter in your baby-maker, slut!'

'No…. Stop… Hermione… HELP!' Ginny screamed trying to avoid a sticky load of potent seed deep in her clutching teen pussy.

'No ones going to help you, you dumb bitc-!' Malfoy started, before being cut off by a sudden flash of pink light. It hit him right in the back, only seconds before he was ready to cum and just like a switch; his large stiff shaft shrank to miniscule proportions inside Ginny. 'What the fuck-!' Malfoy started again, pulling his tiny cock from Ginny's abused pussy and raising his wand towards the source of the flash, just before a bright orange flash of light hit him in the chest. Moments later, his tiny stiff cock softened and shank even more. Malfoy looked down at his tiny shriveled cock in shock before looking up to see a joyful-looking Hermione casting a stunning spell right at his distressed-looking face.

Hermione ran over to Ginny and used her wand to cut through her bonds. Ginny slowly and gingerly got off the desk she had been abused on and faced her savior. 'WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!' Ginny screamed at Hermione.

'Sorry… I… Uh… Got caught up in something very important' Hermione replied, looking embarrassed and ashamed. Ginny finally forgave Hermione for her tardiness and spent a good hour taking pictures of Malfoy's tiny cock. As an added precaution, the two girls went through his pockets, looking for any further incriminating evidence. Ginny took back her tiny thong and a several shiny funny looking gold Galleons, while Hermione found numerous pages of spells, which she suspected had been copied down from the Spellbook of Desires. After stealing Malfoy's clothes and possessions, Hermione and Ginny left the impotent sex crazed lunatic unconscious on his back, waiting to be found the next morning by a Hogwarts professor.


	29. Hogsmeade

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine – Hogsmeade**

It had been a very good week for Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Ginny; they had all had some fun on Monday night and the days that had followed, had been ones of joyous occasion. Hermione and Ginny had been hard at work on Tuesday morning; developing, copying and posting the pictures of Malfoy and his tiny impotent cock all around the school for everyone's enjoyment. Malfoy was the laughing stock of the school for Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, with everyone, including a few of the teachers, making fun of him to his face or behind his back. Either way, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all smiles until the fateful Friday morning before their trip to Hogsmeade. They had made plans to visit Sirius in Hogsmeade on Saturday, but none of them were prepared for what Friday morning had in store for them. When they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they were shocked to find that everyone was pointing and laughing, not at Malfoy like usual, but at Hermione. Almost everyone in the hall had a newspaper in hand and was looking back and forth between the paper and Hermione.

'WHORE… SLUT…. SKANK… PROSTITUTE!' a number of voices shouted at her, as she quickly ran to her seat to see why they were making fun of her. The newspapers had already been delivered and her daily subion was sitting on the table in front of her. Plastered on the front page were several very lurid pictures of Hermione being fucked in one by Victor Krum, and in another by Ron. The last and largest picture of the three, saw Hermione receiving a load of hot sticky cum all over her pretty little face from Harry. The Daily Prophet was not an adult magazine, so nipples and private parts were blurred, but everyone who saw the pictures, instantly knew what was happening in each of them. Beneath the three moving photographs was a small article:

Hogwarts Slut in Action

The latest drama from the Triwizard Tournament comes from several cleverly disguised cameras placed strategically across the Hogwarts School and grounds. These pictures tell a tale most devious; each and everyone involving Hogwarts mega-slut Hermione Granger, whose sexual deviancy knows no bounds. Not one, not two, but three wizards have been ensnared by her very powerful sexual magic. This reporter has reason to believe that Miss Granger has been using powerful love potions to trick unsuspecting male teenagers into having sex with her. Although there is no conclusive photographic proof, this journalist has also learned of this deviant little teenager's propensity to use her love potions on Hogwarts professors to raise her already high marks. Not only has she been tricking innocent boys into having relations with her, she has sunk her insatiable teeth into two Triwizard Champions, including an unsuspecting Harry Potter who was swept off his feet by her potent love potions. One Champion was obviously not enough for this sultry minx and instead of letting him down easy, Miss Hermione Granger broke his heart, not once but twice, with both the world-renown Quidditch star Victor Krum and some other unknown other Hogwarts student.

By Rita Skeeter

'THAT BITCH!' Ron shouted, as Hermione started to tear up in embarrassment. It was obvious to all three of them that Rita was getting back at Hermione for going off on Rita Skeeter on their last trip to Hogsmeade.

'I knew you were a whore Granger!' shouted Pansy Parkinson from across the hall, followed shortly after by a several loud raucous laughs from nearly everyone. The rest of the day was extremely tough on Ron, Harry and especially Hermione. Someone in every class pointed out the article and in Potions, Snape had made it a point to use the article to show his dislike for the Gryffindor trio. He had pinned the front page to front door of his classroom and alluded to the article and pictures whenever he had a chance.

'Let's leave for Hogsmeade first thing tomorrow morning… I need to get away from this school!' Hermione sighed as she walked back up to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron after their last class.

'No argument here' responded Ron, embarrassed almost as much by the Skeeter article, even though he wasn't even named in it. His face had been visible behind Hermione, while he plowed her like an animal, but Rita hadn't even shown him the respect of naming him as one of Hermione's lovers. Harry on the other hand had been getting several secret high-fives from a number of his friends. He had gotten jeered by a number of Slytherins, but all and all; the press had been very good for Harry's reputation as a major player and womanizer.

With their plans set, Hermione ran up to her room to avoid further scrutiny and went to bed early, glad that she'd leave Hogwarts and her ridicule behind while at Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron did the same, turning in early and preparing themselves for a very long and possibly embarrassing trip to Hogsmeade.

Hermione had trouble sleeping that night and decided to pour through her stolen Spellbook of Desires. As she read through the several very lurid spells and potions, she wondered why she had become such a perverted sex crazed whore. At first, she had simply been a target for perverts like Malfoy and her sex-obsessed friends, but now, even she was starting to give into her sexual desires; something she would have never considered before.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all woke early in the morning and instead of walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they all left the castle and walked down to Hogsmeade for a little shopping before meeting with Sirius. Harry had to do a little shopping for Dobby and both Hermione and Ron followed along, not saying much for the better part of the day. Both Harry and Ron had noticed that Hermione's clothing had taken a turn for the worse and instead of wearing short skirts and slutty dress shirts, she was wearing a long boring skirt and a heavy and very ugly sweater. Obviously Hermione was trying to dress down and avoid being noticed by anyone in Hogsmeade.

Hermione had dressed a little like her old self and although she had gone most of the day without being noticed by any residents of the all-wizard village, she did hear it a few times from her fellow students who passed them by. Hermione was very thankful then when two o'clock came around and the trio met up with Sirius, who was disguised as a large black dog.

Without transforming, Sirius led them up the countryside towards the mountains, and after several long minutes of fast-paced walking, they reached Sirius's little hideout cave. Sirius scampered off ahead into the cave to change back into his human form and dress himself before they entered, but Hermione followed right after with Harry and Ron in close tow. Hermione had the fortune of walking in on Sirius just as he was pulling up his ragged pants.

'Ohhhh!' she moaned, after catching a glimpse of Sirius's massive cock. It was six inches soft, and although Hermione would have usually been disgusted by something like a dick, she found herself instantly attracted to his thick throbbing shaft. She licked her lips without realizing before Harry and Ron walked into the cave oblivious to Hermione's antics. Sirius hadn't even noticed Hermione's surprised reaction at his massive tool and although Hermione's beauty often struck most men dumb, Sirius sat down and started scarfing down the food Harry had brought him without even noticing Hermione odd reaction.

Harry and Ron told him about the tasks and all the odd happenings at Hogwarts while he gulped down his food for the next hour. Sirius gave them a good deal of information to process as well and as three o'clock approached, Harry and Ron noticed that Sirius was still looking extremely hungry.

'Are you still hungry Sirius?' Ron said, watching Sirius scrape at the bottom of his bag of food for crumbs.

'Yes… I haven't been able to eat for several days… It's just been too difficult to scrounge for any decent food' Sirius replied, drinking the rest of his pumpkin juice in the process.

'We'll run back to Hogsmeade and get you some more food and water… It's not a problem' Harry replied.

'No Harry… Someone might notice you walking back and forth from here… You're too high profile'

'I'll do it!' Hermione said, a little too quickly and enthusiastically. Hermione would be glad to stay behind and away from Hogwarts for a couple more hours. She was also strangely attracted to the ragged looking Sirius and doing him a favor might get her on his good side; a side she wouldn't mind seeing again.

'Sure Hermione… Harry, you and Ron go back to Hogwarts and find out all you can on what Karkaroff and Snape are doing!'

With that, everybody departed from the cave, including Sirius, who changed back into his dog form before leaving. Hermione snuck another peak and was delighted to see that his cock was just as big as she had remembered. Sirius was going back down to the nearest house to find a newspaper, so he could stay updated on the current events of the wizarding world. Hermione would get him some food and water and meet him back up at the cave in an hour's time.

Hermione however, had other plans to attend to first. She waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and instead of making her way to the nearest grocery store, she ran over to a clothing store. She had no intention of showing up looking so shabby and decided to make a quick stop and freshen up. To her surprise, she found Ginny perusing the lingerie section of the shop, going through thong after thong, looking for the sexiest pair she could find. Like usual, she was wearing her sluttiest attire; a short plaid skirt, long socks, and a tight white dress shirt. Hermione was impressed by her amazing body and instead of avoiding her and buying her own slutty attire, she walked up to Ginny and told her about a little meeting she had in less than an hour. Ginny was shocked to learn that the man Hermione was talking about was none other than Sirius Black, but after some careful explaining of the events in the previous year, Ginny agreed to at least go up to the cave and see Sirius's monster manhood for herself. Like Hermione, a certain force of nature had taken control of Ginny's inhibitions, making her extremely susceptible to any kind of sexual activity.

Ginny helped Hermione pick out a nice and very short mini-skirt, a tiny pink frilly thong and a very tight fitting sweater with the Hogwarts logo sewn into the right breast.

'Aren't you going to buy any panties, Ginny?' Hermione asked her red-headed friend, noticing that she had no underwear on at all after she had leaned over. Ginny's tight pink pussy was visible every time she leaned over, along with her supple teen ass. Hermione was surprised at how at ease Ginny was in flaunting her tight pussy and ass all over the store without caring in the least. In fact, Hermione was getting a little turned on by how slutty she was acting.

After decking their selves out in some very enticing clothing and buying a couple of bags of food and water, they left the village of Hogsmeade and ran back down the road towards the caves Sirius was residing in. Hermione and Ginny crept into Sirius's cave quietly and as they entered, they heard a few quiet moans and a soft smacking noise.

'What's that?' Ginny said, a little concerned about the situation she found herself in.

'Shhhh!' Hermione whispered back, trying to be as covert as possible for safety's sake. For all she knew, there was a dementor in the cave, sucking the life from Sirius.

'Unnnnnhhh… She's so HOT!' groaned Sirius, pumping his hand back and forth over his cock while looking at Friday morning's front page of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione and Ginny nearly fainted from the sight they now beheld as they turned the corner and saw Sirius sitting against the wall. He had the front page splayed out in front of him and his pants around his ankles. What really shocked them however, was the size of his member, which had grown to over ten inches in length.

'Oh my GOD!' Hermione muttered to Ginny, burying her hand in her moist little panties and rubbing her wet twat.

'He's so big!' Ginny replied, sticking her own fingers under her skirt and right into her tiny slit with an increased fervor.

'OH… Wha… FUCK!' Sirius exclaimed, seeing both Hermione and Ginny standing in front of him with their fingers rubbing their pussies. Sirius tried to cover up his enlarged manhood, but stopped shortly, after realizing that the two teenage girls in front of him were actually enjoying the show he was putting on. Sirius couldn't really help himself however; it had been over a decade since he had gotten any pussy and after seeing Hermione being fucked by three different boys, including his Godson, Sirius had to do something with his engorged cock. 'You two girls wouldn't mind helping me out, would you? It's been so long' Sirius said, hoping beyond hope that they would agree to his absurd request. Sirius hadn't been able to rub one out for over a decade in Azkaban; every time he got close, a dementor would swoop in and suck the joy his nearing orgasm had given him, leaving him completely limp. It was for this reason he had whipped out his hardened cock and attempted to rub one out before Hermione actually returned. Seeing that the girls were actually enjoying the sight of his massive cock and how unbelievably hot they were looking, Sirius took a risk and made his move.

'Ummmm….' Hermione started, looking over at Ginny with a small grin to see if she wanted to or not. Hermione normally would have never considered such a vile act, but that was the old Hermione; ever since the start of the fourth year at Hogwarts, the sexual depravity that had consumed the school, had also consumed her.

'Only if I get to go first!' Ginny replied, with a wink and a smile. Hermione nodded in agreement and walked over, side by side with Ginny, to the still sitting Sirius.

Sirius's eyes lit up with joy at how easy it was to get the two teenage beauties in front of him to pleasure him. He didn't even have to move; Ginny and Hermione got down on their knees on either side of him and lowered their heads. 'That feels so good!' Sirius murmured, nearly catatonic with joy.

Hermione and Ginny each took one side of Sirius's enormous shaft and began licking it up and down like a tasty lollipop. Both girls were obviously enjoying the taste of his big cock, because they kept on licking it and his balls for several more minutes. After Ginny was quite satisfied that Sirius's long pole was properly lubricated, she basically pushed Hermione's head off of his cock and sat on his waist, just above his massive cock.

'This should be interesting!' Ginny moaned, as she lifted her ass above his cock and guided the tip of his bulbous rod towards her quivering and very wet teen twat. As she slowly sat down on his ten plus inches of manhood, Hermione and Sirius began to undress her. Hermione unclipped her tiny skirt and Sirius removed her shirt and tie, revealing her pert teen tits and rosy pink nipples. Sirius couldn't help himself from getting a quick taste of her perfectly shaped nipples. He gave each one a lick before he began sucking on her sweet and surprisingly hard nips. While Ginny slid slowly down on Sirius's rod, Hermione got onto her stomach and came face to face with Sirius shaft and Ginny's slowly expanding pussy. As Ginny moved her pussy down on Sirius's shaft, Hermione continued lubricating his thick cock and Ginny's pussy with her skillful tongue. Her true goal however, was to get a good taste of Ginny's tight snatch; something she had been dreaming about for a few days.

'Ummm… That feels so good Hermione!' Ginny purred as she struggled mightily to force in more of Sirius's immensely long and thick cock. With Hermione licking and lubricating and with Ginny slowly sliding more and more of Sirius into her, she was finally able to accept almost all of his ten plus inches.

'It's TOO MUCH!' cried Ginny, just as Sirius slammed his hips upwards and drove the last inch of his cock up into her quivering pussy. Ginny screamed out in ecstasy as an orgasm overcame her and her juices flowed through her body, down Sirius's cock and into Hermione's waiting mouth.

'Mmmmmmm!' moaned Hermione, lapping up all of Ginny's tasty orgasmic juices. Just as her orgasm subsided, Ginny started bouncing up and down on Sirius's long shaft with a little more ease, thanks to her added lubrication. Unable to lick Ginny's sweet snatch, now that she was being fucked like a rag-doll by Sirius, Hermione stood up and took Ginny by her shoulders, and started slamming her up and down in concert with Sirius's powerful thrusts. It only took a couple more minutes before Ginny hit her second orgasm and after nearly fainting from joyous ecstasy, she slid off of Sirius's throbbing shaft and fell to the ground.

'MY TURN!' Hermione said, as Sirius caught his breath and slid down the stone wall so he could lie on his back. Hermione pulled off her skirt and pink frilly thong to reveal her tight pussy and a small strip of brown pubic hair. She then tore off her sweater and threw it across the cave before moving over to an exhausted looking Sirius. Hermione's body was even better than Ginny's; she had slightly more developed tits with tiny pink nipples and an even juicier ass. The few seconds of rest was enough to help Sirius recover some his lost stamina before Hermione sat on his waist like Ginny had done before. Ginny slowly got up off the floor and like Hermione before her; she decided to get into the action. Hermione reached back and took a firm hold of Sirius's manhood before slowly guiding it towards her own sopping wet hole. As Hermione's tight twat began engulfing Sirius thick shaft, Ginny walked around the pair and stood over Sirius's face before she squatted down and sat directly on his face. Sirius opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her juicy pussy as Ginny leaned over facing Hermione and came face to face with her.

'IT'S SO BIG!' Hermione grunted, just as Ginny leaned in and gave Hermione a long deep kiss. Hermione, in considerable pain, kissed her back and gave into temptation. As Ginny locked tongues with Hermione, Sirius took the opportunity to thrust his hips upwards into Hermione's tight snatch without mercy. Hermione cried out in both pain and pleasure as Sirius's full ten plus inches nearly split her in two. Sirius didn't stop there; he continued to thrust up into her with unbridled force with an ever increasing speed. The sweet taste of Ginny's delicate and very wet pussy, combined with the tightness and unbelievable sensation of Hermione's twat was causing him to go through his own massive orgasm; one which had been building for some time.

'YESSSSS!' screamed both Hermione and Ginny almost simultaneously, as they both went through their own orgasms. It was perfect timing; just as Hermione's juices slid down his cock; Sirius was nearing his own end. He pushed Ginny off his face and told the two of them to get on their knees in front of him. Hermione pulled her pussy off his cock with a plop and got onto her knees in front of him with Ginny alongside her.

Sirius stood up quickly and with his hand pumping his shaft with unbelievable speed, he aimed the tip of his cock directly at the two sweet teenage faces in front of him and grunted in pleasure.

'UNGHHHHHHHHHHHH! UNGHHHHHH!' Sirius grunted in exaltation, as his release overcame his senses and his cock began to spasm and spurt out several long thick streams of hot sticky seed all over Hermione and Ginny's smiling faces. Several years of pent-up sexual frustration was released all over two hot little faces as they took it in stride, even opening their mouths and getting a good taste of Sirius's sticky cum. After thirty seconds and a nearly a gallon of cum, Hermione and Ginny were a mess, but instead of using magic to clean themselves up first, they began kissing again. After a few minutes of intense making-out, Ginny and Hermione separated and cleaned themselves up, got dressed and made to leave.

'Thanks for the food and water girls… I hope to see you soon!' Sirius sighed, pulling on his own pants and looking through the bag of goodies the girls had gotten him. With that, the girls left Sirius to his food and walked back out of the cave and towards Hogsmeade.

'I wonder how such a nice man ever went to prison.' Ginny asked herself as she followed Hermione out of the cave, giving her nice ass a quick smack in the process.


	30. The Twins Come of Age

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty – The Twins Come of Age**

As March wound down and April approached, the school was abuzz from the latest sex scandal involving Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and nearly half of the school. So prodigious were the circumstances of the abnormally graphic and revealing pictures and subsequent article on the scandal, the Hogwarts Board of Governors and several Ministry officials made formal inquiries into the happenings at Hogwarts. The only punishment to be doled out from the entire affair was for Hermione to receive special counseling sessions from her Head of House, Professor McGonagall. That wasn't the only exciting thing going on at Hogwarts however; Fred and George Weasley were all set to celebrate their seventeen birthday. Like all seventeenth birthdays in the wizarding world, the Weasley twins' seventeenth would be no different, except for the fact that they were planning the largest practical joke ever to celebrate it. Because the twins' birthday fell directly on April Fools Day, the twins had a certain amount of fun every year celebrating their birthday by playing hilarious practical jokes on anyone they could think of. This year was a special one, and for that reason, they had quite the elaborate plan set up for the celebration of their coming of age. Unfortunately, the Spellbook of Desires had been stolen out from under them some time ago, but the last spell they had taken a look at, was a perfect fit for their plan.

'I hope you remember how to do this, or all are hard work will be for nothing!' Fred said to his brother, as they planned out their masterpiece. The plan was an intricate one; it would involve the twins sneaking down to the Slytherin common room underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, gaining access, placing enchantments on all Slytherin students' clothing and exiting without getting caught. During the evening meal in the Great Hall on their birthday, the twins would make a few simple wand movements while everyone is eating and with that, every single piece of Slytherin students' clothing would disappear. In the resulting chaos and confusion, no one would see the cameras Fred and George had already set up, magically snapping away at the naked pandemonium. The pictures would serve a dual purpose; embarrass the hell out of every Slytherin student, and provide a suitable scapegoat for Hermione, Harry and Ron's sexual antics in the Daily Prophet. They had already run the plan past Harry and Ron; not just because it was one hell of an idea, but because enchanting all of the Slytherin students' clothing was just too big of a job for them to do alone. They would gain access the night before their birthday and let Harry and Ron in after them to speed up the process.

Harry and Ron only agreed to their unbelievably complex and perverted plan under one condition; that the twins lure Rita Skeeter to a place of their choosing under the pretense of buying more pictures of a sexual nature for her to plaster all over the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ron felt a little guilty for turning their best friend into a whore and the laughing stock of the whole school and magical world. Their devious plan was to lure Rita to an isolated location, where they would show her who the real whore is.

The night before the twins' birthday, Fred and George used Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak into the Slytherin common room when one of the students said the password and walked inside. They waited in the common room, under the cloak, for a couple of hours until the last student had gone up to his dormitory and called it a night. They then quietly pulled off the invisibility cloak and opened the door to let Harry and Ron in, and after ten more minutes of waiting for them to make it to dungeons, all four of them started their rounds; casting the vanishing enchantment on every single piece of Slytherin clothing. The spell was quite easy and was able to enchant more than one piece of clothing at once, so it only took a few short hours. They had to be extra careful not to wake any of the students, or they would have been in real trouble. While in the seventh year girls' dormitories, Fred and George decided to get a quick preview of what they would be seeing the next evening. There was only one attractive seventh year female Slytherin, and although she was just as big of a bitch as every other Slytherin girl, Fred and George couldn't help but take a peak at her gorgeous teen body.

'She's pretty hot, isn't she George?' Fred whispered to his brother, as they crept up to her bunk under the invisibility cloak they had kept with them. The Slytherin girl was wearing some extremely revealing lingerie. She was lying on her stomach, on top of her bed covers and both Fred and George had a perfect view of her juicy teen ass. As they stood by the bed and took in the girl's great body, both twins couldn't help themselves any longer and just had to reach out from under the cloak and give her great ass a good squeeze.

'Mmmmmm! Mr. Malfoy… That feels so good!' she moaned in satisfaction as both Fred and George molested her sweet teen ass.

'Huh… The bitch thinks were Lucius Malfoy… I bet she's his little whore!' George whispered to his brother, as his fingers slipped underneath the band holding up her thong. He tugged them down and the twins were treated to both her supple naked ass and just a hint of her tight little teen pussy. Not wanting to wake her up though, the twins each gave her ass one last squeeze and then left to finish the rest of their work.

Harry and Ron finished almost at the same time the twins had, and after rooting through the Slytherin common room for anything they could use to further incriminate Slytherin House, the four pranksters left the common room and went back up to Gryffindor Tower.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all smiles as they celebrated the twins' birthday all day long, just waiting for the evening meal in the Great Hall. Fred and George's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were on special for their birthday, and that included their adult line, which had done exceedingly well over the past few months. Demand for the sex oriented potions and spells had reached new highs, even though the twins no longer had the Spellbook of Desires. They could reproduce the potions and spells they had already mastered and developed for their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but they had no way to introduce any new products into the line.

The twins filled the day by playing hilarious jokes on anyone they could find. They made sure to set up a few hidden cameras in the Great Hall when no one was around, making certain they had concrete proof that it was they who concocted such a brilliant April Fools prank. The day seemed to fly by with all the fun they were having, and before they knew it, the time to unleash their greatest practical joke was at hand.

Fred and George walked down with Harry and Ron to the Great Hall, with all of them nearly in tears from how funny the joke was going to be. They sat together, and after the last Slytherin student sat down at their table, Fred and George suddenly stood up and waved their wands about, finishing the vanishing enchantment and making all the Slytherins' clothing disappear in an instant.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH!' screamed almost every Slytherin after a second or two. Almost every single piece of their clothing had disappeared, other than a few socks and a couple of pairs of underwear. Everyone in the hall stood up immediately to see why all the Slytherins were screaming and running for the exits while indeterminable clicks from the well-hidden cameras rang throughout the hall. Malfoy was the most noticeable one running around naked; his tiny limp dick was once again the laughing stock of the school as he also ran for the exit.

The whole hall broke out in raucous laughter; all the students and even a few of the professors at the front couldn't help but giggle at the hilarity and craziness of the situation. The laughs from the Gryffindor table were loudest of all, especially those coming from Harry, Ron, Fred and George; the masterminds behinds the April Fools practical joke.

Part one of the plan was now over as the Slytherin students bolted for their own common room, hoping to cover up their shame with the clothing from their rooms. Part two was about to commence, with the removal of the hidden cameras and the meeting with Rita Skeeter.

As the twins took the cameras back up to their room to be developed, Harry and Ron left the hall to meet up with Rita Skeeter. Fred and George had told her to meet them in the second floor girls' lavatory because of its relative seclusion. Moaning Myrtle haunted the gloomy bathroom and although Harry had often tried to avoid the bathroom since his second year, Fred and George told him and Ron to go ahead and make Rita at ease while they went to work on the pictures. Fred and George might be setting Rita up for a little payback from Harry and Ron, but they still intended to give her the photos of the naked Slytherins. The pictures would take the heat off Harry, Ron and Hermione, all the while, embarrassing the hell out of Malfoy and the rest of his malevolent house.

Harry had his own plan made up for when Rita entered the bathroom looking for her tantalizing pictures. He had kept the 'Essence of Love' perfume Fred and George had given him and after he placed a hair from Ron's head into the perfume, it was ready to instantly attract any woman to the two of them.

The invisible label read:

A wonderful and fragrant concoction for the love a young man's life. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is proud to present a potent and intoxicating perfume, able to create an immediate and powerful attraction between two people. Simply drop a single hair into the perfume before spraying it on the girl of your dreams. The reaction will be immediate and sexually bond the wearer to the giver for several long lustful hours! Warning! One spray will intoxicate the wearer and sexually stimulate them for hours and hours! There is no antidote to the perfume until its effects wear off!

Harry and Ron made it to the bathroom in record time and to their relief, Moaning Myrtle was nowhere in sight. Not that it really mattered though; Harry and Ron fully intended to fuck the living hell out of the Skeeter bitch whether they had an audience or not. They only had to wait a few minutes before Rita came bustling in, wearing a shiny green cloak and a smirk of triumph on her face. She didn't even have time to react before a delightful mist enveloped around her. Rita's eyes glistened over before both Harry and Ron walked into her eyesight. She pulled off her glasses and threw them to the floor as her whole frame of thought was altered from mischievous journalism to an unstoppable lustful affection for both Harry and Ron.

'I don't know why, but I'm so horny!' she murmured to herself, as her eyes suddenly dropped from Harry and Ron's smiling faces, to their bulging crotches. She smiled, licked her lips and pulled off her shiny green cloak to reveal a tight fitting blouse and a long, but tight, black skirt. Instead of simply unclipping her skirt and unbuttoning her expensive looking blouse, she decided to take the easy and quick route, by simply tearing the pieces of clothing off of herself.

'FUCK ME!' Harry and Ron groaned together. Rita Skeeter may not be a sweet nubile teenager, but her outstanding body told a completely different story. Her tits were immaculate, both quite large and indescribably juicy looking. Her body and ass were just as amazing; both tight and firm. Harry and Ron had to blink and regain their senses as they drooled over Rita's outstanding rack and body.

'MY PLEASURE' Rita purred seductively, getting on her knees and crawling over to the two in the process. Harry and Ron stood stunned; of course they fully intended to fuck the sultry minx, but they had never imagined it would be so pleasant. Before they could contemplate what they were going to do with her, Rita had reached up and had pulled down their pants to reveal two massive erections.

While Harry and Ron were being pleasantly surprised by one Rita Skeeter, Fred and George were hard at work developing the pictures their cameras had snapped during the dinner. To speed up the process, their friend Lee Jordan had volunteered his services. Lee had found the entire prank unbelievably entertaining and although he had no major part to play in the grand scheme of things, he was happy to help speed up the process. A few skillful spells from the trio and the magical pictures took no time at all to take form and reveal a very telling tale. Fred and George gathered up the moving pictures, thanked Lee for his help and got ready to run down to the scheduled meeting with Rita Skeeter.

'Wait… Maybe we should bring a camera… Just in case!' George said to his brother before they left their room.

'Good idea brother… You never know when a photo of Rita Skeeter being doubled fucked could come in handy' Fred responded as he picked up a camera and followed his brother out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the second floor girls' bathroom.

Harry and Ron hadn't moved an inch since Rita had stripped her clothes off and had pulled down their trousers. She had taken hold of both of the sizeable and very stiff cocks and had begun sliding her small hands up and down over the pulsing members. Harry looked down at the insatiable slut and saw a little twinkle in her eye before she began to lean in and engulf his throbbing cock with her very accommodating hot wet mouth. Her oral skills were every bit as good as Fleur's, and as he she traded off between Harry and Ron's shafts, a growing need to fuck the slutty reporter started to overwhelm the duo.

Rita, sensing the growing urge to fuck her silly from the two boys she was sucking, decided to fulfill their every wish. She really had no say in the matter; the sexual attraction she had for both of them had truly overwhelmed her better judgment and although she loved the taste of their meat in her mouth, the sensation of having a cock fill her up was too tantalizing an opportunity to pass up. Like the good whore she was, she pulled her mouth off Harry's rigid cock and let go of Ron's equally stiff rod.

Harry and Ron moaned in protest, but after they realized what she was getting ready for, they quickly stifled their protests and got ready to stuff her tight and completely shaven reporter pussy with their thick throbbing members. Taking control of the situation, Ron took the initiative and took Rita by the waist; turning her around and bending her over until she was touching her toes. Ron took the opportunity to give her firm ass a good squeeze and hard slap before proceeding to stick two of his long fingers into her horny pussy.

'Mmmmmm…. That feels good!' Rita moaned, as Ron's fingers slowly penetrated her snatch and loosened up her tight clutching pussy.

Harry, not wanting to be left out walked over in front of Rita and let her take his shaft in one of her hands. As Ron got ready to slam his six inches into her tight twat, Rita picked up where she had left off with Harry and began sucking him off again.

Fred and George had snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and had started towards their little meeting Rita Skeeter, knowing full well that she was having the time of her life with their brother and Harry Potter. So elated they were from the success of their plan thus far, Fred and George paid no attention to a curious pursuer who had trailed them since they had inconspicuously ran out of their room and out of the common room.

As Fred and George finally made it to the second floor girls' bathroom and peered inside through a crack in the door, Harry and Ron were in full swing on either side of Rita Skeeter. Rita was easily deep-throating Harry's five inches and Ron already had three inches buried in her tight shaven pussy before Fred and George had gotten to their front row seats. They peered through the crack in the door, taking photos at their ease, as the pornographic scene continued to progress in front of them. The only problem with the situation was that it was Harry and Ron getting their rocks off and not themselves. It was their birthday after all, and they did just put together one hell of a practical joke. Luckily for them, their prayers were about to be answered, but before that could take place, they watched as Ron's six inches were completely driven into Rita's tight pussy. Harry quickly followed that up with a hard thrust of his own; driving his hips forwards and forcing Rita to engulf his entire rod.

'Mmmmpfff!' she muffled, as she struggled for air and simultaneously went through a powerful orgasm from Ron's deep penetration. She continued to squeal in exaltation as both Harry and Ron maintained their deep and steady thrusts.

'God that's warm!' Ron moaned, feeling Rita's juices roll down his thrusting cock, just as Harry pulled his saliva covered cock from her skilled mouth.

'Sounds good… Mind if I have a go?' Harry asked a very reluctant looking Ron, who was still pumping his full length in and out of Rita's sopping wet pussy. 'She does have an ass, stupid!' Harry laughed, hoping Ron would settle for her tight ass, while he got to have a go with her juicy snatch. Ron slowly pulled out his six inches from Rita's pussy with a plop and slid to the ground so Rita could sit on his cock.

As Rita got ready to have both her holes filled simultaneously by Harry and Ron, Fred and George were about to get quite the surprise from an old and very sexy friend. Angelina Johnson had been down in the Great Hall when all the Slytherin students' clothes had disappeared in an instant. She had also noticed that Fred and George Weasley were at the center of the hilarity and although she hadn't been able to link the jokesters to the hilarious prank, her interest had been peeked. After seeing them sneak out of the common room with a camera, she decided to follow.

'What you looking at, boys?' Angelina said innocently, as she walked towards the crouching twins, swaying her hips sexily and flaunting her outrageously gorgeous body. Fred and George had been lucky enough to tap both her ass and pussy once before during the summer holiday and although they had always gotten on well after their little foray, the trio hadn't had the opportunity to hook up since.

'Uhhhhh… Nothing!' Fred and George said together, unconvincingly. They tried to block the crack in the door, but it was to no avail; Angelina easily skirted by them and peered through the crack.

'Holy FUCK… Is that Harry and Ron plowing Rita Skeeter?' Angelina laughed, seeing Harry and Ron interlocked with Rita Skeeter, fucking the living hell out of both of her tight holes. What baffled her even more was the fact that Rita Skeeter seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. 'That's pretty HOT! Angelina continued, moving her hand towards her own pussy and stroking it through the thin pair of cotton panties she was adorning.

'Yeah… HOT!' moaned Fred to his brother, as Angelina bent down lower to get a better look at the threesome in front of her, emphasizing her outstandingly juicy ass for the twins. The cotton panties and tight fitting undershirt she was wearing clearly accentuated every feature and curve she had to offer. As the boys continued to stare at her beautiful ass, Angelina turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see their own obvious arousal.

'I see you notice something you like too' Angelina said to the twins, with her hand still buried in her panties and a smug look on her face as she peered down at their raging hard boners. 'I bet you two dream about our last little encounter almost every night, don't you?' she asked the stunned and apparently dumbstruck duo. Whether they admitted or not; both the twins had indeed fantasized over and over again about crashing Angelina's slumber party, impregnating Kate Bell and Alicia Spinnet, and then culminating their visit with fucking both of Angelina's hot holes. 'I guess I'll just have to give you some new memories then!' she finished, basking in their obvious glee.

As Angelina was getting ready to let the twins violate her, Rita Skeeter was being stuffed by two cocks at once. Ron had her sitting on his lap with his shaft completely submerged in her tight ass, while Harry was on top of the two, slamming his hips downwards into Rita's pussy, pounding his five inches as deep and as hard into her as possible. Rita could barely remain conscious; she had gone through over five very powerful orgasms and as Harry continued to rut his shaft into her sweet snatch, Ron could take no more of her virgin asshole.

'I'm fucking CUMMING!' he groaned, not able to pull his cock out of her ass. Unable pull out, Ron decided that there was only one thing to do. His cock convulsed and began to spasm; spewing out a thick adult sized load of his molten hot seed directly into Rita's ass. Load after load of his hot jizz funneled into her tiny rectum and filled her full. Ron wasn't finished though and as Harry continued to slam his hips downwards into Rita, Ron found his second wind, thrusting upwards into her ass with renewed vigor and a still hard six inch cock.

Fred, George and Angelina were no longer watching the hot scene developing in the second floor girls' bathroom because they were far too busy with one of their own. Fred was already on his knees, pulling down Angelina's tight white panties while George was standing face to face with her, pulling off her top and then sucking on her round and beautifully developed tits. He licked and suckled on her perfect teen tits, as Fred's mouth was already hard at work on Angelina's tasty twat. Angelina had trimmed her pubic hair into a finely shaped triangle just above her snatch, making her sexy pussy look even more enticing.

'LICK MY PUSSY… SUCK MY TITS!' Angelina moaned as Fred and George worked her over like pros. It didn't take very long for the constant enthralling stimulation to overwhelm her senses and trigger an amazing orgasm. She shuttered in climax, squirting a small amount of her juices right into Fred's waiting mouth. 'Gimme those big cocks… I want you to fuck me hard!' she moaned, as she came down from her orgasm.

Fred and George ripped off their clothing, revealing their seven inch shafts before Angelina guided Fred to the ground and made him lie on his back. Just like Rita, she turned around and sat down on Fred's shaft backwards. Instead of taking it in the ass however, Angelina guided Fred's rock hard cock into her dripping wet pussy. Both Fred and Angelina groaned in pain and pleasure as Fred's seven inches was slowly engulfed by Angelina's quivering pussy. Angelina was no whore, but both she and Fred were shocked and awed at how easy it was for her pussy to take it all so quickly. It was as if her pussy was made just for Weasley twin cock, but before Fred could take hold of her waist and slam her gorgeous body up and down on his shaft, she motioned for George to come over and join them.

'I want two in my pussy!' she said with a smirk on her face.

'I don't know… That sounds pretty gay to me!' George said, seeing the mirrored look on his brother's face.

'Come on guys… For me… Pretty please!' she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

'FINE!' George agreed reluctantly; stepping forward as Angelina leaned backwards and got ready to take a second Weasley cock in her tight black pussy. To Fred's astonishment, he slid his rod into her overstuffed pussy with relative ease. It was still the tightest pussy he had ever experienced, and the friction from Fred's cock was a little weird, but before long, both twins were pounding into the horny Angelina like a well-oiled machine.

'UNGHHHHH! I'm fixin' to cum' grunted Harry inside the bathroom, as Rita went through her tenth orgasm. Her convulsing and clutching pussy tightened around Harry's cock and was far too much for him to take because he took hold of her waist, drove his shaft as deep into her pregnable womb as possible and spurted a massive quantity of his very potent seed deep inside her. Rita moaned like a whore as she felt several long hot ropes of Harry's sticky cum plaster her womb and fill her to the brim.

'UNGHHHHHH! UNGHHHHHH! AGAIN!' grunted a similarly exhausted Ron, who came for the second time in Rita's already full ass. His cum was pumped in and out as his seed overflowed her tight ass.

The stimulation, orgasms and several hot sticky loads of cum were all too much for Rita to take and before either Harry and Ron were done pumping her full of cum. Her body went limp and she quickly slipped into unconsciousness as Harry and Ron pulled their cum covered cocks from her sopping wet holes and let her fall to the stone floor with cum leaking out of both her ass and pussy.

While Harry and Ron left a cum-filled and possibly pregnant Rita Skeeter on the cold stone floor of the second floor girls' bathroom, Fred and George were nearing their own end with a very stimulated Angelina pinned between the twins. Fred and George were driving both of their long shafts into her sweet teenage pussy and although it was a tight fit, the friction and tightness soon pushed all three over the orgasmic edge. Angelina was the first to succumb to the ecstasy, screaming in pleasure and coating the twins' respective cocks with a thick layer of her warm juices. The twins followed soon after at exactly the same moment, with both of them grunting in satisfaction.

'UNGHHHHHH… YESSSSSS… TAKE IT ALL!' Fred and George said together.

'CUM INSIDE ME BOYS! FILL MY PUSSY UP! Angelina screamed as Fred and George's cocks started to spill out massive quantities of hot sticky cum right inside of her tight teenage twat. She knew full well that there was a distinct possibility that two substantial loads of potent seed in her vulnerable teenage womb could easily impregnate her, but the hotness of the situation was more than enough to give into the twins' obvious desire of filling her tight pussy full of their hot seed. Secretly, Angelina had been dreaming of having a little Weasley growing inside her ever since Fred and George had came inside Katie and Alicia, and in the process, impregnating them. Fred and George did exactly what Angelina screamed for, and filled her as full as they could before their cocks began to slowly deflate and slip out of her creamy pussy.

Satisfied that the twins had just experienced their deepest fantasies, Angelina sighed in relief, pulled her panties and undershirt back on and left the two exhausted Weasley twins after giving each of them a quick kiss. She stumbled back to the Gryffindor common room, satisfied and full of Weasley seed.

As Angelina walked around a corner and out of sight, the twins pulled on their clothes and opened the door to the bathroom to see a naked Rita Skeeter, and a very happy Harry and Ron. Fred and George took a couple quick pictures of a cream filled Rita Skeeter, shooed off Harry and Ron and eventually woke up the ragged looking reporter. The perfume had turned her into a Harry and Ron loving slut for a whole hour and although it had altered her frame of mind, Rita remembered ever little detail of the sexual escapade, except for the last view minutes when the fucking became too intense for her. Fred and George proceeded to show her the pictures of the naked Slytherins, make her promise to put them into her next article and write something scathing about Malfoy and his little friends. She seemed resistant to the idea, but after the twins persuaded her by showing the pictures they had taken of her recent little sexual indiscretion with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she submitted to the blackmail.

All in all, the twins' coming of age was one of the best birthdays of their lives, and although it was finally over, they'd never go another April Fools Day without reminiscing about their seventeenth birthday.


	31. Remedial Potions

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-One – Remedial Potions**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had become a breeding ground for sex, scandal and teenage pregnancy as the month of April rolled around. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the center of the controversy, and although the fourth year students knew that their behavior had become somewhat immoderate, the teachers and parents all chalked it up to good old teenage hormones. Grades were largely unaffected for an outstanding student like Hermione, but students like Ginny Weasley, who usually did fairly well, grades inevitable, began to drop. Harry and Ron's grades had barely been affected at all because of Hermione's help, but Ginny was in a different year and couldn't rely on a genius like Hermione to help her out on her essays and studying. Ginny did have another weapon however; she could use her new sexy and slutty persona to improve her flailing marks. A little wiggle of her ass here, a bit of cleavage there, and any male professor would instantly overlook her poor spell work and mark her a little higher than she ultimately deserved. Ginny had gone as far as forgetting to wear her panties one day during Charms class, just to make certain their was no doubt she'd pass an important test. Professor Flitwick nearly stumbled and fell over when he saw Ginny bending over to pick up a pillow. He could hardly breath as he stared at Ginny's fresh little ass and naked pussy as she took her good time picking up a small pillow. Needless to say, Ginny was awarded top marks even though her Charm work was something less to be desired. Only two professors seemed to be immune from her slutty behavior; Professors Moody and Snape had all but ignored her short skirts, tight tops and generally sexually aggressive behavior towards them.

'ASSHOLE!' Ginny screamed as she stomped up the stairs of the Gryffindor common room and slammed her door shut upon entering her third year girls' dormitory. Professor Snape had just given her a fourteen inch essay on a very complicated potion as a punishment for her abysmal performance in creating a suitable love potion during their previous one hour class. Her potion had turned a putrid green color before it foamed over, exploded, and covered the entire potions class with an unbelievably rancid sticky paste. Snape then proceeded to make her clean up the entire mess following the end of the class. For over two hours Ginny wiggled her ass, showed her thong and even flashed Snape a quick look at one of her small rosy nipples. Nothing even fazed the greasy Potions Master; he continued to look over his notes and correct essays for the entire two hours. Ginny nearly exploded with anger after Snape decided to assign her an extra essay after she had finished scrubbing down the entire classroom. That wasn't even the worst part; Snape then informed her that she'd have to take a few Remedial Potions lessons to catch up to the rest of the class.

Usually, Ginny would have simply completed the essay and worked a little harder at Potions to help herself get by. Her new sexy demeanor however, had other ways to combat flailing marks and instead of pulling out her Potions book to do a little revision, she went in search of the Spellbook of Desires, hidden in Hermione's room.

'Ummm… Hermione…?' Ginny said out loud after knocking on the door. There was no response so Ginny turned the handle ever so gently and walked in. 'HOLY SHIT!' she shouted in shock. Hermione was on her bed, fully naked and legs spread, with four of her fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy. So engrossed with what she was doing to herself, she didn't even hear Ginny calling her name or knocking on the door.

'OHHH FUCK… GINNY!' she screamed, pulling her fingers out of her wet hole and trying to cover herself up. 'What do you want?' she said with sweat dripping down her face.

'Just the book you took from Harry and Ron… I need it for something' Ginny responded, looking a little embarrassed from walking in on Hermione in the middle of her pleasuring herself.

'Here… Take it… Just get out of here!' Hermione shouted, also quite embarrassed at the situation as she picked up the leather-bound book from under her thin silk sheets and threw it to Ginny.

'Thanks… Sorr-!' Ginny started, before a fuming Hermione pulled out her wand and made the door slam in her face. 'Bitch! She should have locked her door!' Ginny murmured to herself as she ran back to her own room and locked the door behind her. Ginny's first Remedial Potions class was only a few hours away, so she knew whatever she decided to do, she'd have to do it quickly in order to avoid further lessons and scrutiny from Snape. She quickly flipped through the pages, looking for only the simplest and quickest spells and potions which would serve her specific purposes of seducing Professor Snape and gaining an upper hand on the slimy Potions Master.

'This looks interesting…' she mumbled to herself as she read a deion of a rather devious but effective potion.

It read:

Having trouble attracting a member of the male sex? Need some help catching their attention and fulfilling your every fantasy. This quick and easy potion will do the trick. Simply concoct this potion and apply to your vagina. Make sure the man of your dreams is in the near proximity and your pussy will be catnip to him. Warning! Make certain your intended male partner is close enough to the aroma of the applied potion to be affected. The fragrance is very powerful and will attract anyone who smells it, making you and your vagina the center of their universe for an extended period of time!

Ginny was a little worried about using such a powerful aphrodisiac on a Hogwarts teacher. She was also concerned that the applied potion might attract unwanted attention from other boys in the vicinity should they catch a whiff of the fragrant concoction. Her concerns were put to rest however, after realizing that as long as she wore a pair of panties, she'd be relatively safe from catching the attention of any other students or teachers who walked by her on her way down to the dungeons.

Ginny took out her Potions kit and starting making the simple paste-like potion described in the Spellbook of Desires. It was ironic that Ginny was working so hard making a potion to avoid any extra Potions homework, when, if she had applied the same effort towards study, she'd never have to seduce the greasy Potions Master. Ginny however wasn't just making the potion and seducing teachers for a higher mark; she was doing it to appease her growing sexual appetite.

It only took Ginny a couple of hours to complete the aphrodisiac-like potion and after changing out of her school uniform and into an even shorter skirt, she stirred the pasty potion, dipped two of her fingers in the warm goop, spread her legs and began rubbing it on to her tight folds. A further warning on the bottom of the page specifically warned against applying the paste inside the user's vagina, but after Ginny got a little too excited while applying the goop; she slid her fingers into her now sopping wet pussy and worked them in and out for a good ten minutes. After nearly cumming, Ginny realized that she had only minutes left before the start of her Remedial Potions lessons with Snape.

'Oh FUCK!' she moaned, not wanting to stop, but knowing she didn't have enough time to get herself off. Ginny quickly threw on a tight pair of cotton panties and ran down to the dungeons without meeting a single soul on the way down. She found it a little weird that the castle was nearly empty, but she couldn't complain; it did reduce the chance that her aphrodisiac potion would attract anyone else on the way down.

'You're LATE, Ms. Weasley… Five points from Gryffindor!' Snape calmly told Ginny, as soon as she ran into his Potions classroom. Ginny wasn't too worried; if her plan worked, she'd be winning multiple points from Snape after she had a chance to pull off her panties. The opportunity presented itself immediately in fact; as Ginny walked towards Snape's desk, she accidentally knocked over a vial of a putrid green liquid.

'Clean it up, Ms. Weasley… Without using your wand' Snape said smartly, thinking she'd be befuddled without her wand.

Without even pausing for an instant, Ginny reached down and pulled off her tight cotton panties. Snape looked at her questioningly as she turned around, bent over and started mopping up the liquid with her panties; exposing her sweet ass and tight pussy to a less than amused Snape. He had once molested an unsuspecting Hermione Granger; more to teach the dirty Mudblood a lesson than get his rocks off, but he had never taken an interest in little Ginny Weasley's advances. For one; he deplored most of the Weasley family and secondly, he had no intention of violating a third year student.

'Ms. Weasley…Your sexual advances are quite usele-!' Snape started, about to spurn another one of Ginny's obvious advances. Before he could finish his sentence however, a strange aroma blanketed all of his senses simultaneously. Every thought and action was quickly forgotten as the aroma penetrated his mind and only one thing became important; tasting Ginny Weasley's sweet pussy.

Ginny looked back and smiled as Snape's facial muscles changed and a sudden and obvious change of demeanor overcame him. Within seconds, he was on his knees behind Ginny with his tongue buried in the tight folds of her bald pussy. Ginny's twat was already wet, thanks to her application of the potion, and as Snape moved his long tongue in and out of her tasty snatch, she could hear him moaning in satisfaction. Ginny was actually quite surprised; she had envisioned a sexual encounter with Professor Snape very unappealing. The truth however, was quite the opposite; Snape was quite skilled with his tongue and before long Ginny couldn't help but moan out in orgasmic ecstasy, as her warm juices ran through her wet pussy and onto Snape's waiting tongue. He lapped it up quickly and before Ginny could even recover, Snape had his pants around his ankles and was guiding his six inch hard cock towards her swollen hole.

'Uhhhhhh… FUCK YES!' she moaned as Snape invaded her tight snatch with his bulbous cock head. Snape didn't say a word as he gradually inched more and more of his pulsating rod deep into Ginny's quivering cunt. Snape seemed incapable of talking, thinking or acting in any way, other than to satisfy Ginny's potion enhanced pussy. Ginny quickly realized that she'd have no way of negotiating her marks with a sex-crazed Snape while he was still entranced by the potion she had applied to her now stuffed twat. That thought was quickly put to rest however; when Snape's pace unexpectedly sped up without a hint of restraint.

'Ahhhhhhhhh!' Ginny groaned in pleasure as she hit her second orgasm, thanks to Snape's quickened pace. What Ginny didn't know however, was that Snape's increased speed and fucking pace was due solely to Ginny applying the aphrodisiacal potion inside her pussy. As soon as Snape's cock came into contact with the irresistible paste, he couldn't help but rut away at her tight twat with an increased vigor. His new pace however, did more than just push Ginny over the edge for the second time, it quickly ebbed away at his own stamina and with a guttural groan he released deep within Ginny's quivering pussy.

'UNGHHHH… UNGHHHHHH!' he grunted, slamming his cock, balls deep into Ginny before erupting inside of her, coating the walls of her womb with a thick helping of his hot sticky cum. Ginny groaned in satisfaction as she felt his cock jerk and spew several long strings of his seed deep inside her.

As both Ginny and Snape wound down from their respective orgasms, Ginny expected Snape to pull his cum-coated rod out of her stuffed pussy and let her leave her lessons early. However, Snape had no intention of letting Ms. Weasley out of her Remedial Potions lessons just yet, and with renewed determinism, he began thrusting his semi-hard cock in and out of Ginny's leaking hole with a steady pace. The potion she had applied on and in her pussy had had an adverse effect on Severus Snape; the aphrodisiacal properties of the potion were still affecting his frame of mind. Within seconds he was hard again and was pounding into Ginny's swollen cunt as hard and as fast as ever. Ginny didn't know if Snape was some kind of sex god or whether the potion she had applied to herself had given him increased vitality. No mortal man could ever get so hard so quick without some kind of help. Either way, Ginny had no choice but to weather the storm and hope that Snape would eventually tire himself out. It wasn't her fault that she was enjoying her current situation so much. Snape was pounding into her so hard now, that Ginny had her face pinned to the floor while her ass was sticking straight up, being used rapaciously by Snape's six inch rod.

'FUCK… Again!' Ginny moaned, as her body shook and a blissful tingling ran through her before she again coated Snape's piston-like cock with another healthy serving of her warm juices. The added lubrication allowed Snape to thrust into Ginny even faster until like Ginny seconds earlier, a second orgasm racked through his body and he again filled Ginny's tight box with almost a full load of his hot cum.

'Holy Fuck! I can feel it shooting into me!' Ginny moaned, as Snape grunted loudly and deposited his seed deep within Ginny's tiny womb. Ginny, again expecting Snape to finally pull out of her cum-loaded pussy was shocked to feel him still thrusting in and out of her at a much slower pace. His shaft was almost completely soft, but he could hardly help himself from continuing. The potion that Ginny had concocted had nearly run its course, but Snape still seemed to have a little bit left in him before he gave his torrid pace. It was more than Ginny could say; the constant thrusting, orgasms and intensity were too much for the red-headed third year and after Snape's cock attained full hardness for the third time, Ginny was nearly unconscious. Before she fell into a deep sleep however; she was lucky enough to go through one last orgasm.

'AHHHHHHH!' she groaned before slipping off into a very pleasant unconsciousness. Snape only lasted a few seconds longer before firing off a considerably smaller load into Ginny's tight twat. He then also fell asleep with his softening cock still fully submerged in her creamy pussy and not a care in the world.

'What the fuck!' Snape groaned a couple of hours later as one of his clocks chimed twelve o'clock and he realized what he had done to the slutty witch whose tight gripping cunt was still holding his cock inside her. Snape quickly pulled his soft shaft from her dripping wet pussy and cleaned himself off before trying to remember what he had just done and why. All he could remember was seeing Ginny bend over and expose her bald pussy before an irresistible urge to fuck the living hell out of her sweet snatch overpowered his common sense. Snape put his keen and penetrating mind to the task at hand and quickly began formulating a plan to discover the source of his bewitchment. He swabbed around Ginny's pussy with a piece of cotton and proceeded to perform a few complicated tests to discover the ingredients and purpose of the solution he had found on her exposed clit.

'Hmmmmm… Maybe Ms. Weasley has more aptitude for Potions then I first believed!' he said to himself as Ginny stirred and woke from her reverie. 'That will be all Ms. Weasley… I believe you will not need any more Remedial Potions lessons… Please drink this and remember to try a little harder in your studies!' Snape commanded, as Ginny pulled her skirt down a little, drank the vial of potion that was handed to her and left with a smirk on her face. Although she was a little sore as she made her way up towards the Gryffindor common room, she was pretty pleased with the outcome of her devious plot. No further Remedial Potions lessons and possibly a little more leniency in her remaining Potions classes were well worth the hard work she had put into her plan and the repulsive partner she had enacted it with.


	32. Ancient History

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two – Ancient History**

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed all alone with the Spellbook of Desires under her sheets. She had been reading through a few of the more wicked spells, including one which had something to do with the golden coins she had taken off Malfoy after she and Ginny had attacked him. Before she could get halfway through the deion however, an incredible urge to slip her fingers into her panties and rub her horny clit came over her. The urge was so strong, she couldn't tear off her panties quick enough in order to slam two of her fingers into her sopping wet hole. Hermione couldn't help but tear off the rest of her clothes moments later and stuff two additional fingers into her own pussy. Just as she was ready to explode in orgasmic relief however, the door handle to her unlocked door twisted open and Ginny walked in looking extremely embarrassed.

'OHHH FUCK… GINNY!' Hermione screamed, pulling her fingers out of her wet hole and trying to cover herself up. 'What do you want?' she said with sweat dripping down her reddening face.

'Just the book you took from Harry and Ron… I need it for something' Ginny responded, looking a little embarrassed from walking in on Hermione in the middle of her pleasuring herself.

'Here… Take it… Just get out of here!' Hermione shouted, also quite embarrassed at the situation as she picked up the leather-bound book from under her thin silk sheets and threw it to Ginny.

Ginny tried to apologize, but before she could get two words out, Hermione had used her wand to slam the door in her face.

'That fucking slut… I was so fucking close!' she moaned, before running the tip of her fingers up and down her moist slit. She played with herself for a few more minutes before she began to slam her fingers back into her pussy at full force. She even went as far as using her own wand to further stimulate her sensitive pussy by setting off mild vibrations deep within her clutching teen twat.

'Fuck… I need to cum so badly!' she moaned as her fingers were driven harder, deeper and faster into her pussy. Nothing she did however was enough to push her over the orgasmic threshold. She knew the best way to cum was to have someone like Ron's hard pulsing shaft driven into her twat. As she fantasized about Ron driving his rod into her, a sudden euphoric sensation ran through her spine and made her tremble in relief as her juices ran through her body and out her convulsing pussy.

'AHHHH! YESSSSS!' she screamed, going through a massive orgasm which was so powerful it overpowered her senses and caused her to black out in the process.

Hermione remained unconscious for the following two hours, completely naked, exposing her wet pussy to the rest of fourth year girls' dormitory. Unbeknownst to Hermione, two fourth year Gryffindor girls entered the dormitory while she slept. Parvarti and Lavender had entered unheeded and had seen Hermione splayed out on her bed naked, with her wand buried in her pussy and a smile plastered on her face. So turned on by Hermione's seemingly lack of discretion, Lavender and Parvarti ran over to Parvarti's bed and started undressing each other. While Hermione slept soundly for two very long and restful hours, Parvarti and Lavender licked, fingered and grinded each other the entire time. After multiple orgasms and an unforgettable couple of hours, both girls let out one last howl of ecstasy.

'UNGHHH… AHHHHH… GOD YESSS!' they screamed in unison, waking a sleeping Hermione up in the process.

'What the fuck is going on!' Hermione screamed after opening her eyes to see her two roommates grinding their wet pussies up against each other.

'You're one to talk Hermione, you're the biggest whore here… You're probably just mad we didn't invite you to join in!' Parvarti said smartly as Hermione jumped off her bed and threw on some clothes. In too much of a hurry to care what she looked like, Hermione threw on a short skirt, and a small undershirt, forgoing any panties, before leaving the dormitory in a haze of anger. Fueled and blinded by both embarrassment and rage, Hermione ran over to the third year girls' dormitory and stormed into Ginny's bedroom without even knocking. No one was home, but Hermione wasn't there to talk with Ginny. She was looking for the Spellbook of Desires and to her dismay; the book was wide open sitting on Ginny's bed. Ginny hadn't even taken the care of closing the book, meaning anyone could have walked in and looked at it. Luckily for Hermione however, the book looked undamaged and although she was pissed that Ginny had left the book out in the open, she was glad that she didn't have to look for it. Hermione picked it up and the coins she had hidden in her room before she ran out of the room and out of the Gryffindor common room towards the library. Hermione had once tried to find a defense against some of the spells in the book, but after Malfoy had assaulted her, fucked her silly and proceeded to steal all the books she had gathered for her defense she had checked back. Hermione hadn't felt the urge to look up any other defenses since that event, owing to the fact that she had started enjoying some of the spells found in the Spellbook of Desires herself. Hermione knew that there must be something more to the book than the spells found within and the only way to break the sexual control it was somehow exerting over herself and the rest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to do some research in the library.

Hermione ran down to the library and into the near-empty room. Hermione knew that the library was set to close in a few moments and she also knew that the only way to stay after hours was to hide at the back of the Restricted Section. As a fourth year, Hermione didn't have permission to go into the Restricted Section, but because she knew it was the only way to discover the mysteries behind the Spellbook of Desires, she broke the rules and quietly snuck into the forbidden section and into hiding. After only ten minutes of waiting in the dark, Madam Pince shooed the last few stragglers from the library and blew out the lights before she also left. This left Hermione seemingly all alone, with hours upon hours of time to burn away looking for some kind of reference to the Spellbook of Desires.

It took Hermione only a couple of hours before she struck gold and found a small reference to the book in one of the more recent volumes of a dark magic encyclopedia.

The entry read:

The fabled Spellbook of Desires has only one known copy in existence. Reputed to be the work of one Salazar Slytherin, the Spellbook of Desires employs a number of extremely powerful spells, potions and charms of a sexual nature. Because the only known copy has never been officially found, there is no record of the book's spells, potions or charms, or the alleged curse the book carries!

'That's it, that's fucking weak!' Hermione screamed, now even more enraged. 'Well… I guess there's only one thing left to do then… Destroy this book and these goddamn coins!' she said to herself as she stood up and pointed the tip of her wand at the leather-bound book.

'INCEN-!' Hermione started, trying to produce Incendio curse to burn the book to ashes. Unfortunately, she was interrupted halfway through by a blur of red light. A mysterious and hidden individual hit Hermione with a silent stunning spell; knocking the curly haired brunette out before she could destroy the Spellbook of Desires. Hermione hit the ground with a thud, with her skirt flipping up and exposing her perfect teen ass to the mysterious spell caster. The attacker picked up the golden Galleons Hermione had been carrying with her, looked at them and got ready to cast a spell on them.

'Imperio Prostitutus!' the mysterious attacker said, pointing his wand at the golden coin with Hermione's initials and casting a perfect spell on the coin. The attacker obviously had a familiarity with the Spellbook of Desires; he didn't even need to open the book to cast the spell. He slowly leaned over Hermione's unconscious form and pressed the Galleon with the initials 'HG' up against the small of her back for a few seconds, leaving a small tattoo which quickly faded.

'Obliviate!' whispered the mysterious individual, wiping Hermione's memory clean of the last few hours. Hermione's attacker got onto his knees, picked up the Spellbook of Desires, used the Incendio spell to burn the book with the reference to the Spellbook of Desires to ashes, and left Hermione unconscious and exposed on the library floor, without the Spellbook of Desires, Malfoy's altered Galleons, or any idea why she had gone to the library after hours.

'Who's there!' shouted another voice from across the library after Hermione's attacker had left the library stealthily. Argus Filch rounded the corner of the Restricted Section seconds later, wheezing and coughing to find a young Hermione lying on the library floor, face down, with her tight ass completely exposed to him. Filch had been waiting outside the library doorway when the sound of Hermione's petit body hitting the floor and a silent scuffling noise alerted him to the situation. Filch had been waiting at the library door for Madam Pince. He had agreed to meet her at the entrance at twelve midnight, but because he was so eager, he had showed up over an hour early. Ever since the Yule Ball, Filch and Madam Pince had been seeing each other regularly, and tonight Filch had been planning on taking her to the Three Broomsticks for drinks. His plans however, were quickly forgotten when the light from his candle encompassed Hermione's tiny form and showed him the hottest thing he had every seen in his life. The light from his candle illuminated Hermione's perfect little ass and immediately, Filch felt a small twinge in his cock. For years and years, Filch had long dreamt about using his authority and position to take advantage of some of the more beautiful and sexy teenage students, but every time he had considered it, he had quickly thought about the consequences and had given up on his fantasy. Now however, the urge to violate the tight assed Hermione Granger overcame his better judgment and instead of trying to wake up the unconscious girl, he got onto his knees and placed his hand on her inner thigh.

'Mmmmmmm!' moaned Filch as his calloused hand ran up her inner thigh and towards her finely trimmed pussy. Filch was even more excited when he felt the heat and wetness of Hermione's pubescent pussy. He continued by slowly sliding two of his long fingers into her slit. Hermione let out a low moan of appreciation as Filch continued to slowly finger fuck her, only stopping every minute or so to pull out his fingers and taste her wonderful juices. After only a few minutes, Filch could feel the bulge in his pants nearly tearing through the thin material. Knowing that he had only a few more minutes before his date with Madam Pince, Filch pulled his sticky fingers from Hermione's dripping wet pussy before unzipping his pants and getting ready to slide his hard shaft into her sweet snatch.

Filch moved behind Hermione and slid down his pants before pulling out his extremely hard five inch cock and guiding it towards her sopping wet slit. Filch smacked her ass once to make sure she was really unconscious before he slowly slammed his entire five inches into her.

'Unnn' Hermione groaned, as Filch's cock went balls deep into her. Filch slowly slid his cock all the way out of her before slamming it back in even harder. He continued rutting his hard rod into her for another ten minutes before the tightness of her cunt, the hotness of the taboo act he was performing and the little time he had left before his date with Madam Pince all culminated together to result in a massive orgasm. Filch began to pant in anticipation as he slowly slid his hips back and forth into Hermione ass. He looked down and watched in fascination as her ass jiggled with each impact and her pussy quivered around his rutting cock with each thrust.

'I've got to do this more often!' Filch laughed as he continued to pound into Hermione's spasm-stricken cunt. Before Filch had the chance to unload inside of Hermione tight teen twat, Hermione involuntarily began to go through her own orgasm. She groaned in satisfaction as her pussy contracted and convulsed around Filch's pumping cock, coating his five inches with her sweet tasting juices.

'UNGHHHHHHH!' grunted Filch, taking hold of Hermione's hips before slamming his cock as deep into her quivering pussy as possible and dropping a massive load of hot sticky cum deep in her vulnerable womb. Filch remained firmly inside her for as long as he could as Hermione's pussy milked his cock for as much cum as it could. With one last loud grunt, Filch fired the last of his potent seed into her cunt before slowly pulling out his cum-covered cock and zipping up his pants.

'Argus… Is that you back there?' Madam Pince shouted from the front of library, oblivious to what he was doing to a young girl in her own library.

'Yes, Irma dear! I thought I heard a noise, but it was nothing' Filch lied, making sure his fading boner was securely concealed before walking out of the restricted section and off to his date with Madam Pince.

As Hermione lay unconscious in the library, Ginny was fast asleep in Snape's dungeon classroom with her pussy stuffed with Snape's deflating cock and several loads of his cum. Unbeknownst to either Ginny or Snape, the same mysterious figure that had attacked Hermione, walked silently into Snape's classroom while they slept. The attacker pulled out the golden Galleon with the initials 'GW' on it, cast the Imperio Prostitutus spell on it and pressed it against the small of Ginny's back before silently slipping back into the shadows and out of the Potions classroom.

'Wha… Where… How did I get here?' Hermione groaned as she woke groggily. She looked up at a nearby clock just in time to see the small and large hands of the clock reach twelve midnight. Hermione stood up and looked around to see where she was and why she had woken up without any memory of the past few hours. She looked down at her skirt and then her inner thighs and quickly realized that she had again been molested. 'Mother FUCKER! Not again!' she moaned as she ran out of the library and back towards the Gryffindor common room. For some reason, Hermione knew her sudden amnesia and molestation had something to do with the Spellbook of Desires. The last thing she could remember was lending Ginny the book, so the first thing she knew she had to do was to find Ginny and figure out how and why she had lost her memory. Before she could make it to the common room however, Hermione ran into an equally tired and worn out looking Ginny.

'I see you've been busy!' Ginny said to Hermione, noticing a small stream of cum leaking down her inner thigh.

'It looks like you've been even busier' Hermione responded with a laugh, noticing an even larger stream of sticky cum rolling down Ginny's leg. Hermione followed Ginny up to her room to get the book she had so graciously lent to her devious little cunning friend.

'Where the fuck is it?' Ginny screamed upon entering her room with Hermione in tow. 'I left it right on my bed!' she screamed, waking up all four of her roommates in the process.

'You stupid bitch… You left the book sitting on your bed for anybody to see or steal!' Hermione shouted in exasperation. The other four girls in the room looked on in fascination as Ginny lifted her wand and fired off a hex at Hermione for calling her a bitch. Hermione dodged the attack and sent one of her own back at Ginny before they both hit each other at the same time with two different hexes. Hermione's legs started to wobble and Ginny started to laugh uncontrollably. Hermione pointed her own wand at her legs and proceeded to cast the counter curse. She then ran out of Ginny's room crying, with Ginny still laughing her head off. Hermione proceeded to run back to her room, where she gulped down one of her many pregnancy potions before crying herself to sleep.

The following morning, Harry woke up to a most welcomed surprise; The Spellbook of Desires was laying open, right beside his pillow. Not only that, there was a small note attached to the opened pages and two coins with the initials 'GW' and 'HG' sitting on top of it.

The note read:

I believe this book belongs to you Harry. The spell on the open pages relates to the two coins I've made for you. The coins are connected with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Read these two pages, connect the dots and use the coins to gain whatever edge you can over the other Triwizard Champions! Good Luck Harry!

The basic deion for the pages read:

A number of spells and enchantments, which if cast correctly, will render a wealth of Galleons. The first step is to alter a Galleon with a Protean Charm. The second step is to enchant the coin with the spell 'Imperio Prostitutus', and then brand the intended victim with it on their lower back. After this, the caster only needs to press on the coin which branded the victim and issue orders through it. Warning! Once a command is given, the controlled person will follow the command until it is completed. Commands must be phrased correctly, or the controlled person will continue to blindly obey the unachievable for all time!

'Hmmmmmmm' Harry mumbled, both skeptical and pleased with his change of fortunes. He wasn't sure how he would use his benefactor's coins or designated spells, but he did know he'd have some fun trying them out.


	33. Seeing Double

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three – Seeing Double**

It had been a very troubling and trying week for Hermione and Ginny; after losing the Spellbook of Desires and getting into a near dual with Hermione, Ginny refused to say a word to one of her best friends. Both girls gave each other the cold shoulder for over two weeks and although the school term was only a couple of months away from completion, time seemed to be moving slower and slower. Harry had been given quite a present from an anonymous benefactor, when his very own Spellbook of Desires was mysteriously returned to him along with a couple of very valuable gifts. Harry hadn't quite decided how to use the coins; of course he could just command Hermione and Ginny to fuck him silly, but the note had given him explicit instructions to use it in another manner. So far, Harry had gotten through the first two tasks by sheer luck and chance. If he truly was to find himself on level footing with the other Triwizard Champions, he'd have to somehow find out what magic the other Champions were able to perform and how much more advanced their magical knowledge was then his. In the meantime however, he had been testing out the valuable golden coins by having Hermione and Ginny doing a few things out of the ordinary in their daily schedule. He hadn't made them do anything sexual in nature; to him at least, because he didn't want the coins' magic to somehow backfire and either get him into hot water or lead to some unfortunate accident. For example, Harry had squeezed the coin labeled 'GW' and had told Ginny to flash her tits in front of everyone in the Great Hall during breakfast. Sure enough, Ginny stood up on the Gryffindor table, unbuttoned her shirt and gave the whole school a great look at her petite but glorious teenage tits before she sat down and continued to eat her breakfast like nothing had ever happened. Everyone had looked at her in disbelief, but Ginny shrugged off the weird looks and trailing eyes and continued on with her business as if nothing had happened. Satisfied with his first test of the coins, Harry followed it up with a test for Hermione. For her trial, Harry made Ron sit down in one of the comfy chairs by the Gryffindor common room fireplace. He then squeezed the coin labeled 'HG' and told Hermione to come to the common room and give Ron a lap dance until he came. It only took Hermione a few seconds to make it to the common room before she started grinding her ass up against Ron's hardening cock. Ron sat there both amazed, astonished and speechless as Hermione continued grinding her ass back and forth on his lap for over ten minutes before Ron's body shuddered and he came in his underwear. Hermione instantly got off Ron's lap, looked around to see where and why she was in the common room and proceeded to walk back up to her room. Harry had only one more test in store for the coins, but he wasn't planning to enact that final experiment until he had a weekend off.

Harry wasn't the only one testing out new by-products of the Spellbook of Desires; Fred and George Weasley's adult Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes line was becoming a major moneymaker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their products were so popular in fact, that they were having trouble brewing the potions fast enough. They had even enlisted the help of their good friend Lee Jordan to help them concoct more of their best-selling potions. Since the loss of the Spellbook of Desires, the twins had not been able to concoct any new adult oriented products. They had however, come up with a great way to make a sizeable amount of gold which had nothing to do with potions or spells.

'A nice little calendar could rake in a nice bit of gold, Fred!' George said to his brother after Fred relayed his brilliant plan. Fred had had a devious moment of brilliance one morning after watching Ginny flash her hot tits to half the school. Almost everybody cheered with enthusiasm as Ginny gave everybody a good look at her rosy little nipples. Fred had looked around at her adoring fans and realized that even after she had covered up, almost every guy and a few girls were still lusting after her. Only seconds after that, Fred had come up with a plan to take advantage of the hotness of Hogwarts teenagers and the horniness of the students who lusted after them.

'We're talking loads of gold here, brother' Fred replied, dreaming about the gold he and his brother would be raking in. The only problem was that the twins would have to convince at least twelve of the hottest girls from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons to pose for some rather risqu?hotos. The twins spent an entire Friday making up a possible list of names, suitable for their calendar. So far, they had; Ginny, Hermione, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour and an assortment of other girls from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Their first target however, was something a little more special. As twins, Fred and George knew of the benefits the pair had over most others and like themselves, the Patil twins had a certain advantage most of the other girls around Hogwarts did not. The fact that there were two of them simply made their already immeasurable sex appeal twice as powerful. However, because Padma was in a different school house then themselves, the twins decided that it would be best to approach the twin sisters separately. Fred approached Padma and George did the same with Parvarti. They each offered the girls a lucrative fifty gold Galleons as a payment for their time and the right to distribute their pictures in the calendar they were putting together. Both Padma and Parvarti were extremely willing to agree to the terms, even before the twins offered them the fifty Galleons. The chance to be major sex symbols around Hogwarts was a very appealing idea to the twin girls and although the calendars were sure to be leaked back to the magical world and more importantly their families, the Patil twins signed a little contract the Weasley twins threw together. Both Parvarti and Padma were told to meet the Weasley twins in an empty classroom later that night. The twins had already set the room up for a pristine photo shoot, with a wardrobe specially suited for their little calendar.

'So did Padma agree, Fred?' George asked his brother after he came through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

'Yes indeed brother… She seemed to be most willing… How about Parvarti...?' Fred replied, fairly certain of his brother's answer. Like Fred and George, Parvarti and Padma definitely thought alike.

'She agreed before I even offered any money!' George responded with a smirk on his face. With that, the twins borrowed Lee Jordan's expensive camera and made their way down to the empty classroom they had already set up. The wardrobe they had gotten for their photo shoot had been borrowed from their sister, Ginny. Two pairs of identical pink bras and panties were perfect for the shoot, and although the Patil twins were a little too big for the underwear, the outcome would surely be fantastic. Tight underwear on a couple of gorgeous young teens would be a spectacular first shoot for their newest product.

'Knock… Knock!' the door sounded a few minutes after the twins had finished putting the last touches on the now glamorous classroom.

'There's our sexy little pair now' Fred said to George as he strode over to the door and opened it to reveal two very nervous looking sisters. The Patil twins had been very confident about their decision when first asked by the Weasley twins to participate in their little calendar, but now that the hour had come, they had become a little flustered. It wasn't the fact that their naked pictures would be distributed across Hogwarts; it was the fact that there was a distinct possibility that their scandalous photos would make it to their parents. In the end however, the added bonus of fifty Galleons each made the decision to take part in the calendar a good one.

'Are we ready ladies…? Fred asked the Patil twins as George guided them towards their appointed wardrobe. Fred and George were going to take a number of pictures of the girls, in their underwear and naked. They'd make the final choice about what picture or pictures they would use for the calendar at a later date. There was no dressing room set up for the girls, and for good reason; the Weasley twins wanted to make sure they able to watch every moment of the girls getting naked. Whether it mattered or not, the Patil twins didn't seem to mind while they made their way over to the identical pair of pink underwear and proceeded to strip down until they were completely naked.

'FUCK ME!' groaned George, as he and Fred watched Padma and Parvarti pull off their own panties. The Patil twins were in perfect form as they began slipping on the pink lingerie. Both twins were completely shaven, with tight pussies, even tighter asses and equally brilliant petite but perfectly shaped breasts. Each breast had a small dark brown nipple capping them off and although the photo shoot was meant to be a business transaction, the twins were feeling awfully hard below their waists. Before they could get a real hard-on however, both sisters were fully clothed in their hot little pink thongs and bras.

'So… Where do you want us?' Parvarti asked Fred and George in an innocent schoolgirl voice.

'On your hands and knees in front of us' Fred whispered to George as he motioned for the girls to sit on a plush sofa they had brought into the classroom. The girls obeyed dutifully, pretending they hadn't heard what Fred had whispered to George. A plethora of poses, stripping, and photos ensued over the next hour as the twins made sure they got every side of the girls before they finally were ready to take the last pictures.

'Why don't you bend over that couch, Parvarti, and Padma, how about you get on your knees behind her' George told the girls as he repositioned himself and the camera. 'Now, how about you stick your tongue out and lick your sister's ass, Padma' George ordered a reluctant looking Padma.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Padma responded, a little distraught over the orders given to her. There was no way in hell she was going to dyke it out with her sister, not even for a hundred Galleons.

'Just one picture and were done… Just don't think about it' Fred said to Padma as Parvarti remained bent over the soft sofa. She was just as reluctant about the whole ordeal as well, but she wasn't the one licking Padma's ass.

'Come on… I'll do anything other than this!' Padma pleaded the Weasley twins as she sat behind her sister's ass.

'Anything…?' Fred asked Padma, looking over at his brother in the process.

'Yes… I guess' Padma replied, looking up at her sister, who also looked a little concerned with Fred and George's change of demeanor. Before they even had a chance to discuss the matter however, Fred and George had both already dropped their pants to reveal identical seven inch hard cocks. Two hot naked identical twins posing for the Weasley twins' pleasure had lead to two of the hardest boners either of the brothers had ever experienced. Both Padma and Parvarti exchanged soulful looks before turning to face Fred and George with two sexy and playful grins.

'A cock would definitely taste better than my sister's ass!' Padma said as she shuffled over to George while Parvarti did the same thing with Fred. The Weasley twins couldn't help but grin as their two models began licking their respective shafts. They each let out moans of satisfaction as the girls began taking each of the seven inch cocks into their hot wet mouths.

'I think I like being a photographer!' George moaned as Padma started to deep throat his entire seven inches and fondle his balls with one of her hands.

'You said it!' replied an even more ecstatic Fred, whose cock was fully jammed down Parvarti's throat. She was gagging in some discomfort, but Fred persisted to ram his entire rod into her mouth. 'I think we can be considered artists though; just look at the masterpieces sitting in front of us!' Fred continued as he slammed his hips forwards with a growing rapidity.

'Slow down there brother… You don't want to miss out on the good part' George responded to Fred's wild and powerful thrusts into Parvarti's gagging throat. Fred slowed up moments later and instead of continuing to have his cock sucked by the beautiful and willing Parvarti Patil, he and George pulled out of the Patil twins' mouths and sat down on the couch. Both Fred and George waved over their assigned sluts and got ready to fuck them like they'd never been fucked before.

Before they were able to get it on however, Fred pulled out his wand and hit the camera still sitting on its tripod with a spell to make it take pictures every few seconds. The Patil twins didn't mind in the least as the camera continued to flash every few seconds while they positioned themselves over the two Weasleys' cocks.

'These will make for some good pictures, eh Fred' George moaned to his brother as Padma slowly began to sit on his shaft and engulf his cock with her wet pussy. 'FUCK… This one is tight!'

'You said it!' Fred groaned as the tightness of Parvarti's teenage pussy contracted around his seven inches. Fred and George struggled mightily for the next five minutes trying to force more and more of their shafts into the Patil twins.

'YESSSS!' screamed Padma as George's rod finally hit balls deep and bottomed out inside of her, invariably causing her to go through a massive and explosive orgasm, coating both his cock and lap with her warm sticky juices. Moments later, Parvarti went through a similarly large orgasm, coating Fred's lap in her own warm cum. While the Patil sisters continued to bounce up and down on Fred and George's shafts, the camera sitting on the tripod continued to flash away, capturing snapshot after snapshot of the taboo act. Wealth was one thing, but the joy the two twins would have fucking every single one of their models would surpass their wildest dreams.

'You better not fucking cum in us!' moaned Padma as she continued to ride George's rod with a smile on her face. Parvarti followed up Padma's warning and gave Fred a stern look that told him that she'd break his dick off if he dared to befoul her sweet teenage snatch with his potent sperm. The Patil twins had not been oblivious to the number of teenage pregnancies happening all across the school. They didn't know however, that the twins were pretty much responsible for every single one of them.

'Yeah… We're not going back to Madam Pomfrey for anymore of those pregnancy potions. Every time we... Ughhh… do, she… Ughhh… gives us a dirty… Ughhh… look! FUCK… I'M FUCKING CUMMING AGAIN!' Parvarti screamed as her sister moaned in equal satisfaction at the same time.

'Don't… Ughhhh… worry baby, we've… Ughhh… got something special… Ughhh… planned for you and… Ughhh… you're slut of a sister!' Fred replied, feeling Parvarti's second coating of juices roll down his piston-like cock. The hot sensation of her pussy convulsing and clutching around his pulsing shaft, along with the hot liquid now coating his cock was too much for both he and his brother to handle.

'Fuck… You ready for the grand finale, Fred!' moaned George as his orgasm quickly approached and he began panting in anticipation. His timing was flawless because Fred had a similar look of stress written all over his face.

'I sure am brother!' Fred replied, thrusting his hips into Parvarti one last hard time before pulling out completely.

'Then… get on your knees sluts and get ready for a little whipped topping' George shouted as he also slammed his cock as deep into Padma as possible before pulling out and forcing her on to her knees. With both Parvarti and Padma now on their knees in front of the plush sofa, Fred and George positioned themselves on either side of the twin girls before they began pumping their already primed cocks as hard as they could. 'OPEN UP SKANKS!' the Weasley twins shouted in unison as a wave of euphoric pleasure overcame both of them.

'UNGHHHHH… UNGHHHHHH…. UNGHHHHHHHH… FUCK!' grunted both the twins at almost the same time as they pointed the tips of their spasm-stricken cocks at the two Patil sisters' faces. As the camera continued to flash away at an ever-increasing speed, as if sensing the climactic finish, Fred and George began pasting the sisters with load after load of their hot sticky cum. Both Padma and Parvarti took it like a couple of professionals, as their faces and mouths were hit with an inordinate amount of tasty Weasley seed. Fred and George both hit Parvarti and Padma faces with a good six streams of sticky semen before their cocks finally stopped shuddering and slowly began soften.

Without even telling the Patil twins to do anything else; Parvarti and Padma leaned into each other and gave each other a long deep kiss with the Weasleys' cum still plastered on their face.

'HOLY SHIT!' Fred and George groaned in unison as the Patils separated from their kiss and smiled back at the camera with a few strands of sticky cum hanging from their faces.

'We thought you would like that!' the girls said as they each took a sheet from the sofa and wiped their face off.

'Fuck George… Give these girls a hundred Galleons each!' Fred moaned as his cock twitched one last time from the Patil twins' incestuous acts.

'Definitely!' George replied, pulling out the twins' money sack and giving each Patil sister a wealth of gold.

'Just make sure those pictures are tasteful… and… call us if those photos don't develop just right!' Padma replied with a wink as she accepted her gold along with her sister before she and Parvarti spanked each others naked asses and walked out of the classroom and back to their respective bedrooms.

'Just think Fred, only eleven months left to take pictures for!'


	34. Harry Gets Hermione

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four – Harry Gets Hermione**

Since acquiring the fabled Spellbook of Desires from the strange and frankly disturbing salesman at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had not once used it to seduce Hermione Granger into having some hot teenage sex with him. Ron and half the school had had the pleasure of fucking her sweet teenage peach on numerous occasions, either filling her twat with their hot cum or painting her pretty face a lovely shade of white. Harry had once received a wonderful blowjob before the First Task to relieve the pressure, but he never had the pleasure of defiling her sweet teenage snatch. The time however, had finally come for Harry to have his chance at Hermione. Of course, Hermione had no choice in the matter, but Harry was certain she'd have no problem with having the cock of The Boy Who Lived stuffed in her tight pussy. All Harry had to do was squeeze a golden coin with her initials adorning it and she would do anything he wanted her to. There was only one problem with his plan to finally fuck the beautiful Hermione Granger; Harry had to find someway to make sure Ron wouldn't walk in on them going at it. Ron nearly spent all his time with Harry and because they took all the same classes, there would be almost no opportunity to have his fun with Hermione. Even if he got away from Ron and found some secret place to fuck her, there would always be that chance that he'd walk in on the two of them. Seeing Harry and the girl of his dreams in mid-stride would no doubt send Ron into an angry frenzy, either hexing both Harry and Hermione or possibly never talking to Harry ever again. Harry therefore had to find a way to keep his best mate busy while he defiled his girlfriend for his own pleasure. The only sure way to keep Ron away for the time he needed was to use the only other girl he had full control of to seduce Ron and make sure he had no opportunity to walk in on him. Harry could probably find something that would do the trick in the Spellbook of Desires and not involve Ginny fucking her brother, but Harry knew that the only spell that he had full control over was the one imbued on both the golden coins and the on the girls they were connected with. Harry's plan was to wait until the evening meal and instead of going down to the Great Hall with the rest of the students; he would wait up in the common room. He would squeeze Hermione's coin and make her join him before doing the same with Ginny's and forcing her seduce her brother and fuck him in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Of course his plan was quite cruel once you got down to it, but he knew that Ron would enjoy himself in spite of the ridicule which was sure to follow. Plus, their little exhibition of incest would keep everyone glued to their seats to enjoy the show. When Harry finished with Hermione, he'd simply tell Ginny to let Ron cum and know one would ever know that he had fucked Hermione, including Ron.

'Hurry up Harry, I'm starving!' groaned Ron, waiting in the common room for Harry to come down so they could go down to the Great Hall together. Before Harry could respond and tell him he'd meet him down there, Hermione came traipsing down the girls' dormitory.

'Jeesh Hermione, dressing down are we?' Ron asked the dreadful looking Hermione, who rather than dressing in her usual slutty garb, had dressed herself in a thick woolen sweater and a long ugly skirt. Since her little trip to the Library weeks earlier, Hermione had done her best to fight the sexual urges which had nearly taken her over. One of the ways to combat her own horniness and that of other students, who lusted after her, was to dress like an ugly librarian. She had even adopted a pair of glasses to complete her look and turn away any possibility of standing out and being targeted for any further sexual deviancy. 'At least you're not dressing like Ginny. Did you see what she was wearing…? I thought I was going to have to blind myself!' Ron complained, even though his cock had stiffened at the sight of her.

'Go ahead you two… I need to change… I'll meet you down there in a few minutes' Harry lied to his two friends from the stairs above them.

'Alright… But I'm not saving you any!' Ron replied snidely, as he and Hermione made there way through the portrait hole.

Harry ran back into his room and before Ron and Hermione had reached the Great Hall, he had found the coin with the initials 'HG' on it and just as they walked through the doors, Harry squeezed the coin and enacted his plan.

'Turn around and tell Ron that you need to use the washroom before eating… Then run back up to the Gryffindor common room and up into my room where you'll suck, fuck and make me cum until I tell you to stop' Harry said calmly into an empty room, hoping that there was no limitation on distance for the coin to work properly. Whether it worked or not, Harry had to enact the second part of his plan before he was hopefully too overwhelmed to think about anything else. He found the golden coin with the initials 'GW' on it, squeezed it, and commanded Ginny to partake in a most perverted act. 'Walk over to Ron and seduce him into having sex with you in front of everyone until I tell you to stop'

As Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor common room to suck and fuck Harry's brains out like a good little slut, Ginny had received her orders while she was just tucking in for her evening meal. Her eyes glazed over at Harry's commandments and before she even took a bite, she was standing up and walking over to her brother, who had just come into the Great Hall. Ron looked a little pissed off because his friends had all but abandoned him and was shocked to see his slutty sister walking towards him.

'Ginny… What the fuck are you doing… Stop acting like such a slut!' Ron shouted at her as she walked towards him, swaying her hips and letting everyone see her soft and curvaceous ass as her short skirt moved up and down with each step. Before Ron could say another word however, Ginny, had reached him and had lowered her hand to the small bulge in his pants.

Ron had again felt a small twinge in his cock at the sight of his sister walking towards him in her slutty little school uniform and although he knew it was wrong, he also couldn't help but fantasize about what he'd do to her gorgeous little body. He quickly snapped out of his reverie however, after Ginny stopped in front of him, reached out with her hand and took firm hold of the small bulge growing in his pants.

'Gin… Let go… Everyone is watching!' Ron whispered to his sister, as her hands slowly massaged his growing cock.

'GOOD! I want them to watch!' moaned Ginny, as she slowly got onto her knees while she continued to rub the bulge in his pants. She could tell Ron was already semi-hard, even before she had reached up to the waist of his pants and tugged them downwards to release his growing shaft. 'Mmmmmm! Looks tasty!' Ginny moaned as everyone in the Great Hall got a look at Ron's now completely hard six inch cock with his sister moving her mouth ever-closer to it, in order to fulfill Harry's orders.

While the entire Hogwarts student body watched in awe as Ginny Weasley began to suck on her older brother's six inches, Hermione Granger had made it up to the common room and into Harry's bedroom, where he was already ready for her. Harry was lying completely naked, spread out on his soft and plush bed. Harry didn't even have to say a word to the young horny witch. Hermione disrobed herself of her heavy sweater and ugly skirt in short order, before peeling off her bra and panties seconds later.

'God Dammit Hermione… Why the hell have I waited this long? Oh… Leave those sexy glasses on!' Harry moaned as his semi-hard cock stood straight up in attention. As if in response to Harry's arousal, Hermione walked over to the end of his bed, crawled onto the covers and made her way slowly and sexily towards his five inch hard shaft. Seconds later, Hermione's bushy head of hair was over top Harry's cock and balls as she got ready to engulf the pulsing hard prick.

'FUCK GINNY! STOP!' groaned Ron, back down in the Great Hall as Ginny's mouth moved quickly back and forth over his six inches. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew it felt too good to stop his horny little sister from fondling his balls and sucking on his cock in front of the entire school. Ginny was like a women possessed as her dainty fingers caressed his ever-tightening sack. Nothing seemed to register for her; not the growing crowd beginning to surround her to watch and especially not the fact that she was sucking on her brother's now fully hard six inch dick.

'I always knew there was something wrong with that family!' Malfoy shouted from the back of the crowd as he watched the petit redhead deep throat her brother with passion.

'Jealous much… LIMP DICK!' shouted someone from the crowd, making everybody laugh and point at Malfoy, who still hadn't quite recovered from Ginny and Hermione's powerful spells. Malfoy still had revenge on his thoughts, but until his cock recovered both its size and vitality, there was little point in enacting any kind of revenge for personal pleasure.

As Ginny continued to suck on Ron's stiff shaft, Hermione had just begun her assault on Harry's even stiffer cock. Her bushy head of hair enveloped his lower waist as her mouth moved up and down on Harry's cock coating it with her warm saliva and eliciting moans of pleasure from the recipient of her loving blowjob. Hermione had only one thought on her mind; to pleasure Harry using all of sexual talents and resources at her disposal. The first step was to give him one of her world famous blowjobs before giving him the real treat. Harry had his hands behind his head with his eyes closed and a smug look of pure satisfaction written across his face as he enjoyed the talented tongue of Miss Hermione Granger.

'I'm sure glad you're such a whore, Hermione… I can tell you've given your fair share of blowjobs!' Harry muttered as Hermione continued to work away on his throbbing hard pole.

'Mmmmhmmmm' Hermione moaned in agreement onto Harry's dick, nearly making him cum right then and there. If Harry could have his way, he'd have Hermione sucking on his knob every night. Unfortunately, Ron was his best friend, and he had an unhealthy obsession with Hermione and Harry knew Ron didn't want to share his prized possession.

'Okay Hermione… Slow down! I want a piece of that sweet pussy before I blow my load!' Harry groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat.

'FUCK ME RON! FUCK ME!' Ginny screamed like a whore after finally pulling her mouth off of Ron's saliva covered cock. It didn't take long for Ginny to get back up on to her feet and begin to strip off her clothes seductively for both Ron and the rest of the Hogwarts students now staring transfixed at the young red-headed slut in front of them.

Ginny slowly revealed more and more of her soft and supple teenage body as she pulled off her dress shirt, skirt and eventually her itty bitty underwear. As a tribute to her adoring admirers, Ginny flung her tiny thong into the crowd of spectators, where three or four boys fought over them.

'Maybe we shouldn't Ginny!' Ron pleaded somewhat unconvincingly.

'You're kidding right? Who wouldn't want to tap this!' Ginny replied with a smirk before she turned around to look at the rest of the crowd surrounding them and then back, to give them a good look at her sweet teenage ass. Neville nearly fainted and most of the other boys in the crowd nodded their heads in clear agreement. In fact, a few of the sixth and seventh year boys in the back rows of the crowd started to try and climb over those in front of them in order to make it to the horny slut and fulfill her every fantasy. As if in response to the sudden movement in the watching crowd to get to Ginny and fuck her silly, Ron wasted no time in slamming his full six inches right into Ginny's unsuspecting pussy from behind.

'Ooooooh! RON!' she screamed as her pussy was stretched to accommodate Ron's wide shaft. Half the crowd cheered as Ron let go of any sense of right or wrong and began slamming it into his sister from behind. Her luscious teenage ass cheeks jiggled back and forth as Ron stood behind her and pounded his hips into her ass.

'OH MY GOD! You feel so good inside me Harry!' Hermione moaned after having climbed on top of Harry. With just the tip of Harry's five inches now being engulfed by Hermione's horny pussy, she was already moaning like a dirty whore. Despite the amount of boys, men and other objects having found their way into Hermione's delicate teen pussy, she was still as tight as ever. Harry had to work hard for over five minutes before her tiny pussy began to loosen enough for him to drive his cock into her a little harder and a little faster. 'Spank my ass Harry… Spank me hard!' Hermione moaned as their tempo started to increase.

'SMACK… SMACK… SMACK!' Harry's hand left several large hand shaped red marks on Hermione's ass as she continued to ride him even faster. Harry didn't even have to force Hermione to be such a horny little slut and ask for a hard spanking; she was coming up with it all by herself. As Hermione continued to let out her inner-whore, Harry flipped her over onto her back with his cock still slamming in and out of her. Hermione let out a gasp of shock as Harry began to pummel his cock deeper into her now quivering pussy. The change of position and Harry's deep penetration was all Hermione needed to hit her first powerful orgasm.

'OH MY GODDDDD!' screamed Hermione, as her body shook and the powerful sensation of an orgasm trickled through her body. Harry could feel Hermione's pussy clench his cock and coat it with her warm sticky fluids.

'Yes Ron… You're such a stallion… You're cock's even bigger than Harry's' Ginny moaned as Ron stood behind his sister and ploughed his cock into her from behind. Everybody in the Great Hall were either slack jawed and stunned at how the scene in front of them, or cheering Ron on to fuck his sister even harder. Ron slid one of his hands from Ginny's fine ass, down towards her moist pussy. As he continued to rut his cock into her, Ron's fingers went to work on her small patch of orange pubic hair and moist slit. 'Mmmmm… Keep going Ron… I'm about to cum!'

'Me too Gin!' Ron moaned; ready to burst at a moments notice, largely due to both the faux pas of fucking his sister and the fact that he was doing it in front of half the school.

'No wait Ron! Hold on just a little longer… I still want you to fuck my ass!' Ginny shuddered as she couldn't help but go through her own orgasm. Her pussy clamped down tightly on Ron's pounding cock as her juices ran through pussy, lubricating his shaft in the process.

'You're too tight Hermione' Harry groaned back up in Gryffindor Tower, as his endurance quickly ebbed away and his savage thrusts became far more urgent and aggressive.

'CUM ALL OVER ME HARRY!' Hermione moaned as Harry slammed his cock into her one last time and pulled out in the nick of time. Standing up on his soft bed over Hermione, Harry began to rub his shaft as quickly as possible to reach his sticky end.

'UNGHHHHH… UNGHHHH!' he grunted, firing several thick loads of hot cum all over Hermione's stomach, breasts, face and her sexy pair of librarian glasses.

'Mmmmmm… Tasty!' Hermione moaned, as she licked the cum left on her lips.

Feeling as though his mission to thoroughly fuck the gorgeous Hermione Granger was now complete, Harry got off his bed, squeezed Hermione's enchanted Galleon and ordered her to clean herself up and go to bed earlier.

'I can't last any longer, Gin!' Ron groaned, pulling his cock out of his sister just in time to spray his hot sticky load all over her glistening back. Everyone roared in approval as Ron continued to stroke his shaft and spew massive amounts of his potent seed onto his sister's back, splashing up onto her hair in the process. Ginny had wanted to prolong their little sexual foray and possibly get a good ass fucking in before Ron came, but she underestimated how tight and how hot she was. Just as Ginny was ready to turn around and suck the last of Ron's cum from his now softening cock, a commanding voice sounded in her mind, telling her to stop fucking her brother.

'What the fuck did we do?' Ginny said in surprise as she turned around to see and exhausted looking and very naked Ron behind her. She could also feel the slightly warm trickle of cum dripping down her back and ass.

'What do you mean, what did we do? I fucked you like the whore you are!' Ron replied as he picked up his clothes, got dressed and walked out of the Great Hall, high-fiving a few admirers on the way out.

'Whatever… Who's next?' Ginny replied, looking at the crowd of eager boys and girls ready to fulfill her every desire.


	35. Reconnaissance

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five – Reconnaissance**

The end of the month of May brought about many exciting events at Hogwarts and the wizarding world. The first of which was Narcissa Malfoy giving birth to an eight pound baby boy, sporting a head full of shocking orange hair and a grinning face sparkled with freckles. Needless to say, Lucius Malfoy was both stunned and livid with his wife. Not only was he sure that she had cheated on him, he was nearly positive the child was the work of a member of the Weasley family. To keep wraps on the embarrassing situation, Lucius paid the doctors and nurses to keep the boy's appearance a secret. He then paid an expensive appearance-altering wizard to turn the child's hair the same color as his own and erase any trace of the freckles. Narcissa Malfoy wasn't the only one to pop that week however; Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet followed less than a week later on the same day. Oddly enough, each girl gave birth to twins and just like Narcissa; each of the four babies had orange hair and freckles. Even crazier than the fact that each girl had twins, was the fact that each set of twins were both boys and both identical. Although the twins' appearances pointed to Fred and George Weasley being the children's fathers, the fact that Alicia and Katie never remembered having sex with the twins got them off the hook for any kind of parental responsibility. It was good news for the twins too, because if they were correct in their thinking, at least five other girls around Hogwarts had a bun in their ovens, thanks to the twins' cunning, prowess in bed and their unbelievable potency. The Triwizard Tournament was also in full swing again, when Mr. Bagman asked the four champions to meet him at the Quidditch Pitch. To Harry's utter astonishment and dismay, the pitch had been turned into a massive maze of tall shrubs.

'What the FUCK!' Harry shouted after seeing what had become of his beloved pitch.

'Yeah Bagman, this is fucking ridiculous!' Cedric chimed in seconds later, equally dismayed.

'Take it easy my fellow Quidditch fanatics; your pristine pitch will be returned to its original state after the final task' Bagman assured the upset teens.

'It better fucking be!' Harry murmured to himself as Bagman gave the Champions instructions on what the Third Task would encompass and when it would take place. Harry had a hard time concentrating on the instructions due to Fleur Delacour's exceptionally revealing evening dress. Even after fulfilling his fantasy of fucking her sweet snatch and making a creamy deposit, Harry still couldn't help but fantasize about having his way with her again. Harry would catch the tail end of the Bagman's instructions and immediately knew what he'd need to do to successfully complete the dangerous task and possibly win the entire tournament.

The next two hours were a bit of a blur for Harry however; on the way back, Mr. Crouch came stumbling out of the Forbidden Forrest, apparently attacked Krum and had disappeared before Harry could find Dumbledore and send him down to him.

Harry had a month to prepare for the final task and because the magic he would need was beyond him at his youthful age, Harry had formulated a plan to even the odds as it were. The following Saturday morning, Harry used his two magic golden coins to summon both Hermione and Ginny when he was alone in his room. They obediently followed his orders and met with Harry in his room. Harry nearly fainted from shock after seeing the pair of them. Ginny clearly had just woken up; her hair was a mess and she was wearing a silky purple nightgown with no underwear. Harry could just make out the supple bottom of her ass as she pranced into his room. It was Hermione's appearance however, which had caused a large tent in his pants. Hermione was completely naked, and dripping wet. Obviously, she had been in the shower when Harry had issued his orders for her to join him in his room. Before they could recover from the effects of the coins, Harry relayed a most devious plan to them, all the while trying to suppress the rapid horniness which had overcome him. Before he started reciting the plan he had devised, he issued one more important order. Squeezing both coins at the same time Harry ordered the duo to do something while he went over his plans for them.

'Both of you; get on your knees and suck my cock until I tell you to stop!' he said with a smile as he squeezed the coins. Ginny and Hermione didn't even skip a beat before getting on their knees in order to pull his pants down and massage his cock. 'The plan's simple girls… uhhh… Ginny will go to Cedric Diggory tonight and seduce him into having sex with her. She will then proceed to weed out… uhhhh… as much information out of him on how he will complete the Third Task, including… ughhh… all the spells he will use. Only after you have discovered enough information, will you… uhhh… leave Diggory and report back to me with everything you've learned' Harry said as Hermione and Ginny used their hands, tongues and hot, wet mouths to please Harry to no ends. Harry wanted to cum but he needed to give Hermione her orders before he could dismiss his special and seductive agents. 'Hermione… You're job is to do the exact same with Victor Krum… uhhh yeah keep sucking it bitch… He's already horny for you so it won't be to difficult of a mission'

Hermione and Ginny were now moving their tongues back and forth across Harry long hard shaft and the effect was easily apparent.

'After I cum… UGHHH…. I want both of you to go back to your rooms… UHHHHNN… and get ready. Put on some sexy clothes and makeup before meeting with your assignments later tonight… FUCK YESSS!' Harry grunted, as he shot off four well-aimed loads of boiling hot seed over both Hermione and Ginny's pretty little faces. As his cum splashed against their rosy cheeks, Harry was certain his plan was foolproof.

As ordered, Hermione and Ginny left Harry's room immediately after having their faces pasted with Harry's warm cum. They didn't even pause to wipe off their sticky faces before leaving, letting the few students that had been sitting in the common room, see both their attire and the white sticky fluid coating their emotionless visages. The girls wasted no time after making it back to their respective rooms. Hermione toweled off her perfect teenage body, wiped her face off and began putting on makeup and slutty clothing that no man could refuse. Ginny did the same after catching a quick shower to get rid of her bed-head.

Instead of her usual short skirt and tight dress shirt to help seduce a boy, Hermione decided on a different approach for Victor Krum. Using her vast store of magical knowledge, Hermione used her wand to make a few adjustments to an already short pair tight jean shorts. She also pulled out an old small blue tube top she had once worn back in her first year at Hogwarts when her breast were relatively flat. Now that her breasts were much larger and perkier, the tube top would easily accentuate one of her most attractive qualities.

Ginny's line of thinking was similar to that of Hermione's. She knew she'd need to really wow Cedric Diggory if she had any chance of seducing him. As far as Ginny knew, Cedric had never taken any interest in her and an unforgettable entrance would do much to sway his opinion of her. Ginny had ordered a special outfit she had planned to use on Harry to catch his attention. It was an extremely tight fitting one piece, neon pink spandex outfit. Every curve of her ass, her tight pussy, and hard nipples would be emphasized by the pink garment, making her practically irresistible to any boy.

As the sun began to go down later that day, Harry squeezed his two golden coins and said, 'Go now!'

Without hesitation, both Hermione and Ginny immediately left their rooms, dressed and ready to seduce their selected targets and retrieve every valuable piece of information possible for their sexual master. A few students and even some teachers either whistled at the pair or stared dumbfounded at the seductive temptresses as they made their way down the staircase and towards where they suspected Cedric and Krum could be. It took each of them over an hour of asking for their whereabouts from entranced boys and girls, who gave the information up freely, just to stare at the sexy duo, but eventually they each were able to locate their targets. Cedric was busy at work in the secluded Restricted Section of the library; studying hard to try and prepare for the coming task and Krum was currently doing the same in the seclusion and privacy of his luxurious quarters aboard the Durmstrang ship.

'Good luck Gin!' Hermione said with a smile and a wiggle of her ass as she headed down the stairs towards the ground floor and the exit towards the lake.

'You too, sexy!' Ginny replied as she strutted off towards the library and an unsuspecting Cedric Diggory. Both girls attracted the attention of several interested boys and girls on the way to their destination, but luckily enough, they were able to avoid any serious suspicion or unwanted followers.

Ginny silently crept into the near vacant library, luckily evading the notice of Madam Pince on her way to the restricted section. As she hopped over the Restricted Section barrier, she could tell that there was only one source of light emanating from the very back of the section. Knowing that the source of that light was very likely her selected target, Ginny made sure her little one-piece outfit was looking good and her makeup perfect before stepping around the corner to see Cedric Diggory with his nose buried in and old musty spellbook.

'Hiya Cedric!' Ginny purred; startling the unsuspecting Hufflepuff and nearly giving him a heart attack in the process. But it was her outstandingly hot outfit that had nearly given him the real heart attack. Standing before him was the youngest Weasley, decked out in an extremely tight-fitting bright pink one-piece spandex outfit, which accentuated every single one of her curves. Her long orange hair flowed down her back and her eye shadow and pink tinted makeup emphasized her beautiful and young face.

'Holy Fuck!' Cedric moaned, with his eyes bulging out of his head and a hard-on starting to form in his pants.

As Cedric got his first good look at Ginny's outstanding pink outfit, Hermione was busy stealthily sneaking onto and around the Durmstrang ship. If anyone were to find her snooping around their ship, especially a muggle-born, there would be serious hell to pay. Luckily for Hermione however, the ship was nearly deserted and finding Victor Krum's private quarters was easier than Hermione thought it would be. His name was embroidered on a large and expensive looking door right beside the Durmstrang Headmaster's. Hermione opened the door slowly, immediately catching the attention of the two occupants inside the elaborate and large looking bedroom. Instead of studying for the final task, Victor Krum was in mid-stride with Fleur Delacour, slamming his entire cock into her spasm-stricken wet pussy.

'Herm-own-ninny!' Krum managed to cry as he slammed his shaft into Fleur again and again, unable to stop his relentless assault on the French beauty's tight teenage twat. Both Fleur and Krum were on the bed, with the Beauxbatons Champion sitting on top of the Durmstrang Champion. Her back was to the door as Hermione walked in and seemed not to care that they had interrupted, deciding instead to slam her pussy down on Krum harder and faster.

'Oui… Oui! Fuck my PUSSY!' she screamed as Hermione stood waiting at the door, tapping her foot on the wooden floor. Krum continued to slam his hips upwards into Fleur but managed to look around the blonde goddess to get a good look at Hermione's sexy outfit. Hermione was all decked out in blue. Her hair was tied into pigtails and she had two blue ribbons holding them together. Her outfit consisted of an extremely tight blue tube top, easily three times to small for her, the shortest pair of tight-fitting jean shorts he had ever seen and a pair of long blue knee-high cotton socks

'Care to… join us, Herm-own-ninny?' Krum boldly asked as Fleur continued to bounce up and down on his cock without pause.

Hermione gave Krum a sexy grin, pulled down her tight tube top to reveal her burgeoning teenage breasts and nipples and dove onto the bed.

Back in the Restricted Section of the school library, Ginny had already managed to remove Cedric's pants and was in the process of moving her small nimble fingers up and down over his raging hard cock. Cedric had been taken off guard by Ginny's sudden appearance, and before he could even pull himself off the ground where he was sitting, Ginny had converged on him with lustful eagerness. Lying on her side, with her head in his lap, Ginny moved her hot wet mouth over the tip of Cedric's seven inch hard dick. It was second nature to Ginny now, how to pleasure a man to no end, and a good hot blowjob was always the first step in doing that. Up and down her head bobbed over his cock, engulfing inch after inch with greedy intention. Within minutes, Ginny was deep-throating the entire seven inches with relative ease and Cedric was moaning in pleasure every time his cock bottomed out at the back of the young witch's throat.

'God Ginny… I don't think your father would like to hear what kind of a whore you've become… Unghhh…' Cedric moaned as Ginny buried his cock down her throat as deep as she could.

'Do you think he'd like to know that Amos Diggory's seventeen year old son is taking advantage of his little girl?' Ginny retorted, suddenly pulling her mouth of his cock and staring up at Cedric with a smile on her face and drool running down her chin.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him!' Cedric sighed as Ginny got to her feet above him and got ready to take their little adventure to the next step.

'We better take off that tight little one-piece; as much as I hate to see it go!' Cedric sighed, reaching up to Ginny's hips to help pull it off. Ginny brushed Cedric's hands off her ass though moments later and instead moved her own hand towards her crotch. Ginny was sporting a major camel toe and as she reached toward the center of that camel toe, Cedric noticed an almost invisible zipper.

'I made a few adjustments before coming here tonight!' Ginny grinned, slowly unzipping the small opening to reveal her tender teenage pussy. Cedric could just make out a very small tuft of blazing orange pubic hair just above the slit of her snatch. He moved his finger up to her slit and ran back and forth over her slit and tuft of orange hair. Ginny cooed out in obvious satisfaction before she started squatting down over Cedric's hard prick and guiding the tip of it towards her moist entrance.

While Ginny finished off blowing Cedric Diggory and guiding his cock home to her sweet cunny, Hermione was already in the thick of it with Fleur and Krum. Although Harry had only commanded Hermione to fuck Krum and gather relevant information from only him, Hermione felt as though it was her duty to her master to learn everything she could from both Krum and Fleur. The best way to do that was to show both of them the time of their lives using her considerable sexual talents. Currently she found herself on her hands and knees, being plowed into from behind by Krum while her tongue explored the delicious folds of Fleur's delicate and moist folds. It didn't take long for Krum's thick six inches to find its full way into Hermione's tight passage. Krum had had the pleasure of fucking the smoking hot brunette once before, but never had he seen her so voracious in her sexuality.

'OHHHH YES VICTOR!' cried Hermione, hitting her climax before shoving her tongue as deep into Fleur's pussy as possible. Fleur screamed in ecstasy as well seconds later, coating Hermione's tongue with her tasty French juices. Although Victor was quite taxed from his lengthy fuck session with Fleur then Hermione, he still had enough left in him to lift Fleur up from the bed and turn her around like Hermione.

While Krum started his double assault on Hermione and Fleur, Ginny had Cedric's full seven inches buried into her cunt as she bounced up and down on his lap with reckless abandon. Books came crashing down on the pair as the entire bookcase Cedric was leaning against rocked with each thrust of his hips. If the two entwined teens didn't reach their respective orgasms soon, the entire bookcase would likely crush them. It was extremely fortunate then, that Cedric began to pant and Ginny started to squeal. Cedric was the first to reach his climax however; his cock began to pulse and within seconds he was letting out a primordial howl of delight.

'UGHHH YESS FUCK!' grunted Cedric as he slammed his cock as deeply into Ginny as possible before his release and sprayed her womb with a thick warm load of his potent sticky cum. The final thrust and splash of his warm cum inside her was what finally triggered Ginny's similarly powerful orgasm, coating Cedric's shaft and balls with her own sweet sticky juices.

As Ginny had her pussy filled to the brim with Diggory cum, Hermione and Fleur were side by side on Victor Krum's bed with their asses' straight up in the air as Krum showed his unbelievable stamina by switching between the two tight pussies every few plunges. Both girls had reached at least two orgasms since Hermione had joined in and the pressure building in Krum's loins was almost becoming unbearable.

'I'm goin' to cum… turn around!' Krum commanded in his thick Bulgarian accent, pulling out of Hermione one last time before stroking off his swelling diamond-hard cock.

'UNGHHHHHH! UNGHHHHH! Ummmmmm!' Krum moaned out in ecstasy as both girls turned to face him before he shuddered in triumph and began spraying his hot load of cum onto their innocent and gorgeous faces. Fleur and Hermione opened their mouths in order to catch as much of his sweet seed as possible, but Krum's aim was a little wild and he covered their entire faces with a few strands landing in their blonde and brown hair.

After Cedric finally stopped pumping his potent seed into her pussy, Ginny slumped forward onto his chest and cuddled with him for the next two hours, secretly weeding out all the spells and tricks he planned to use for the final task before leaving him to sleep it off and report back to Harry.

Hermione did the same thing with Krum and Fleur, spending a few hours rolling around naked with them in Krum's luxurious bed, tricking them into volunteering all their secrets and magic they had planned for the Third Task.


	36. Five In One

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six – Five in One**

As the month of June rolled around, things at Hogwarts had started to become extremely hectic. Harry and the rest of the Triwizard Champions were hard at work practicing for the final task, exams were fast approaching and the negative attention Hogwarts was now receiving for the amount of teenage pregnancies occurring during the school year was causing trouble all around. Dumbledore, Snape, and even Hagrid were all under investigation from the Ministry of Magic under suspicion of having sexual relations with underage witches. Little did the Ministry investigators know however, that it was Hermione who was involved in all three cases. It was the Weasley twins that had the most hectic schedule for the final few weeks of the school year however. Although the twins had been hard at work on their fantastic calendar of Hogwarts sexiest school girls, they still had eight more months of pictures to take before its completion. Padma and Parvarti's pictures had been taken for the month of January while February and March had been filled with two seventh year girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff House. Knowing that time was quickly running out to complete the valuable calendar, Fred and George knew they had to kick it into high gear. On Sunday morning, they sent letters to five separate girls to meet them in the out-of-the-way classroom they had taken their first pictures in. One at a time, they would meet each girl, take a few photos of them undressing, fuck them silly and finish each session off with a sticky photo finish. It wasn't hard to get the girls they had selected to meet them in the room. They simply had to offer the girls a nice sum of gold for the meeting and then bribe them with a little more to take part in their photo session once they arrived.

'Got the letters ready, George?' Fred asked his brother as they started to walk up to the Owlery in the early morning. They had decided on sending the letters by Owl Post so that each girl would receive their letter during their morning breakfast.

'Just finished them this morning brother' George replied, tucking five letters into his pocket before opening the door to the Owlery and attaching each letter to the leg of five different owls. 'Are you sure about the last one though Fred? I mean I don't think she'll come'

'Oh she'll come; even that bitch can't turn down the kind of gold were offering her!' he replied before he and his brother left the Owlery to set up shop down in their little photo gallery. As the twins left for the classroom, Lee Jordan was hard at work back up in their bed room concocting potion after potion of the designer line the twins had come up with for their adult selection of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lee of course knew what the products were for, but didn't ask too many questions on the matter. The amount of money he was getting paid easily dissuaded him from being to nosy. Fred and George had even given him a new potion to replicate and mass produce.

The potion's deion read:

Reserves running low… Need an a little extra for a special gal. Look no further than this simple to make potion, which increases the drinker's stamina and potential orgasm. No longer will any drinker be limited to one orgasm; after drinking this pink potion, you'll have more than enough to have several rounds with whomever you want. Upon drinking this potion, its effects will last up to 24 hours, no matter how many orgasms you go through! Warning! There is a substantial increase in semen quantities when cumming!

Fred and George had acquired the pink potion from Harry after seeing a nearly empty vial in his bedroom. They had asked him what it was and after learning about its effects, the twins offered to buy the recipe for a considerable amount of coin. Harry had agreed to the rather generous terms, knowing full well that the potion had no chance of being used against him personally.

'Down the hatch!' George said to his brother as both of them uncorked their vial of the pink potion and drank it down without a second thought. The pink potion would be their only hope of making it through five calendar photo shoots in the single day.

While the twins drank their potion and prepared the classroom for their photo sessions, the letters they had sent through the Owlery were finding their way into the hands of the five lucky girls they were addressed to.

'A hundred Galleons for a meeting!' Luna said after opening the letter addressed to her. Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson and even Pansy Parkinson all had similar surprised reactions to the letters. Pansy nearly threw away her letter after seeing that it was the Weasley Twins who had sent the letter, but realizing a hundred Galleons would be too good to pass up, she decided to at least go to the meeting later that afternoon.

Luna walked into the refashioned classroom ten minutes after receiving her letter from Fred and George and was astonished to see what the twins had done to the room.

'Hey Luna, glad you could come!' Fred said, after the blond, extremely hot and somewhat dazed teenage witch entered the room looking confused.

'Wow… This place is really different!' Luna replied, not interested in the least with Fred and George and what they had to say.

'Luna… Hello…" George said, waving his hand in front of her face and snapping his fingers.

'Oh… I didn't see you there!' Luna said, snapping out of her reverie and finally noticing the twins.

Fred proceeded to go through their offer of one hundred Galleons for an hour of work. All she had to do was put on some pre-selected clothing, take a few pictures, do a few other small insignificant things and then she get the entire sum of gold agreed upon. The na? Luna obviously agreed to the simple terms and proceeded to get undressed behind a curtained off area and redress into what Fred and George had chosen for her photo shoot.

'So everyone will see these pictures in your calendar' Luna said, pulling on the last of her outfit.

'Yep… We'll pick the best ones and you'll have an entire month of the calendar all to yourself' Fred replied, smirking to his brother, knowing full well that her best pictures would be the ones with a cock slamming into her or a load of hot sticky seed being fired onto her pretty face.

'Wow… I've never been so popular!' Luna responded, stepping out from behind the curtain to reveal her sexy little outfit. As gullible as Luna was, she should have realized what kind of photo shoot she was in for after looking at the clothes she had to put on. But just like Luna, her demeanor and reaction to the clothing was a mystery. Luna's outfit consisted of a lacy red thong, bra and small red lacy teddy, all of which was clearly see through. 'Where do you want me?'

Fred looked over at George and nearly laughed; the Patil twins had said something similar at their photo shoot and like before, Fred and George could think of only one suitable position for such a smoking hot blond.

'Why don't we start on that bed over there' George said, pointing to a plush bed they had set up in the classroom. 'Just lie sideways at the end of the bed and we'll take a few pics'

'Like this' Luna said, lying down on the end of the bed so Fred and George could get a good look at her entire body in a sexy pose. Fred and George nodded their heads and started taking picture after picture of her in sexier and sexier poses until finally they asked her a pivotal question.

'Now if you want to be really popular, you need to take off your clothes for us… You do want to be popular, don't you?' Fred asked the blond beauty, playing on Luna's desire to fit in to get what he wanted out of the gorgeous teenager.

'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, if it'll make be popular' Luna said nervously, stripping off her lacy lingerie until she was completely naked on the end of the bed.

'Yeah, that's it baby, show us the goods!' George said, getting turned on, getting a good look Luna's nubile little body and perky little breasts. The twins were both pleased to see that Luna had in fact trimmed her pubic hair into a small little triangle above her twat. Her juicy little pussy looked so delectable to the twins; they could barely hide their excitement and anticipation to taste it. Luna provided the twins with a plethora of sultry poses for the next ten minutes; making her spread her legs, lick her rosy hard nipples and bury her slender fingers into her juicy cunt. Just as Luna was beginning to get into it a little, Fred stopped taking pictures and both he and his brother dropped their pants to reveal identical seven inch hard cocks.

'What?' Luna replied, looking both shocked and a little appalled at their aggressive behavior.

'You knew where this was heading after you took off your clothes baby!' George replied, stepping forward to shove his cock into her face. 'No one will ever forget you after this… You'll be a star!'

'Really…?' Luna replied, licking her lips and looking at George's hard shaft with a smile on her face. 'I guess I could give it a try' Luna relented, getting onto her hands and knees in front of the twins to start sucking them off.

'Ahh Yeah… Suck it bitch!' Fred moaned, as Luna switched back and forth between the twins while the camera continued to click away, getting great picture after great picture of Luna enjoying the taste of two seven inch Weasley cocks.

'Mmmmm… These taste good!' Luna moaned into Fred's dick, picking up her pace and switching between the twins with increasing frequency. For the next few minutes, both Fred and George took turns getting down below Luna and tasting her juicy pussy while she sucked off the other twin.

'Ohhh Fuck! Here comes the money shot!' Fred shouted, with George looking just as close to his end.

'Money shot? What's tha-?' Luna started, just as both Fred and George panted one last time, pointed their cocks right at Luna's pretty face and unloaded an inhuman adult size load of cum onto it. Luna was caught off guard and was nearly completely covered before she could duck out of the way of the last few shots. Instead of getting another face full, the last streams struck her blond hair and began to drip onto the floor.

'Oooohh… This actually tastes good! I better not waste a drop… Father always says, the seed of a virulent man should not be wasted' Luna recited from memory before licking her fingers and smiling up at the twins. The twins paid Luna her hundred Galleons, slapped her ass and sent her on her way.

'Luna's father must be just as whacked as her! Who's next?' Fred laughed moments Luna had left.

Cho Chang, Lavender Brown and Angelina Johnson followed suit shortly after and unlike the blond beauty Luna Lovegood, they all had the privilege of experiencing the full Weasley treatment. Cho had the pleasure of having her tight Asian twat pounded by George repeatedly until after fifteen minutes of hard fucking and several amazing pictures, he unloaded an amazingly large and potent load of cum onto her perfect teenage tits. Cho took it like a real champ, smiling for the camera as George groaned in satisfaction. The twins paid the Asian a cool two hundred Galleons for the show and soon after welcomed their third guest of the day, Lavender Brown. Lavender wasn't as keen as either Luna or Cho to agree to the pervasive act of selling her body for the calendar shoot. It wasn't until Fred offered the teenage Gryffindor an astounding two hundred and fifty Galleons that she finally agreed. As George took his turn behind the camera, Fred stepped up to the plate and disrobed for the second time that day. Lavender's eyes traveled up and down his massive shaft and smiled. It took nearly twenty minutes of hard pussy fucking for Lavender to scream in ecstasy and for Fred to pull out of her quivering pussy and splash his massive load of warm cream all over her tight stomach. Lavender moaned in satisfaction as Fred's hot cum splashed against her stomach. Before leaving, Fred gave her tight ass a quick smack and sent her on her way like a good little slut. Minutes later, an extremely hot looking Angelina Johnson, wearing a tattered looking Quidditch uniform entered the room looking both exhausted and a little haggard. Although the Quidditch season had been cancelled in order to accommodate the Triwizard Tournament, Angelina still found the time to get some practice in on the weekends. The look she brought to photo shoot suited her and the twins well. It didn't take long or much in the way of negotiations for Angelina to agree to the photo shoot. It was almost as if she had expected that the meeting was leading to her taking her clothes off and having two Weasley shafts buried in her ass and pussy. With the camera magically endowed; the twins basically jumped on top of the horny slut and pounded her pussy and ass in unison for nearly half an hour. Angelina had no problem with handling the two Weasley's at once; she had done it on multiple occasions, one of which had resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. She hadn't in fact told the twins that one of the two brothers had impregnated her, but she highly doubted the twins would be very receptive to the idea of being responsible for taking care of the child now growing inside of her. In almost perfect unison, both twins pulled out of Angelina at nearly the same time and grunted out in satisfaction as they began spewing two massive loads of sticky cum all over her gorgeous dark body, face and sleek black hair. She took it in stride, smiling to the camera and stroking off the two cocks with a twinkle in her eye. Angelina cleaned herself off and left the pair looking both satisfied and confident that she had yet again, exceeded their expectations.

'Only one more to go brother!' Fred said to his brother exhaustedly. The pink potion they had taken to improve their sexual vitality was still working amazingly, but the effort expended in the actual action of fucking the four girls was quickly ebbing away whatever energy he had left.

'Good, I can barely stand up' George replied, feeling just as tired physically as his brother.

'Luckily we won't need to stand up to finish the job, right George!' Fred laughed, just as Pansy Parkinson stumbled through the door looking both confused and disgusted at what she saw. Fred and George hadn't even robed themselves following their photo shoot with Angelina and both of their slightly softening cocks were completely visible.

'What the fuck is this perverts?' Pansy screamed, looking down at their rather large shafts, with both mild amusement and curiosity. 'What kind of meeting is this? Do you think you're going to take advantage of me and fuck my brains out against my will?'

Fred and George slowly started walking towards her with smiles on their faces, 'Of course not, Pansy. We wouldn't take advantage of you just because you're Malfoy's little fuck toy or the fact that you're a Slytherin whore' George replied, looking smug. Pansy couldn't really argue with either of George's two points. It was true she'd let Malfoy fuck her whenever he liked and it was also true that she had become quite the little teenage slut within the Slytherin House. If any Slytherin student wanted to get their rocks off, all they had to do was slip Pansy a few Galleons and she'd fuck them wherever and whenever they wanted. So it wasn't a huge intuitive leap for Pansy to think that Fred and George had sexual plans for her.

'Oh don't worry Pansy… We wouldn't need to take advantage of you to have sex with you; all we need to do his offer you a little coin' Fred replied to Pansy's confused look. Pansy let slip a small smile before regaining her composure and looking staunch in her refusal to be bought with simple coin.

'Even if I was for sale, I don't think the two of you could afford me!' Pansy replied smartly, both trying to sound as if she was above selling herself for sex and also trying to ramp up the amount of gold it would take to pay for her services.

'The way I hear it, anyone can buy you for a couple of Galleons, but we're willing to pay a grand total of a hundred Galleons!'

Pansy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor after hearing that their initial offer of a hundred Galleons was actually legitimate. Quickly regaining her composure, Pansy tried to hold out for more coin, 'That's it… Not nearly enough for me!'

'Fine bitch… Get the fuck out of here… We'll just find another Slytherin whore to take your place for half of what we're offering you!' George replied with a smirk, before pointing his finger towards the door as if to shoo the resistant slut away.

'Okay… Okay… I'll do whatever you want' Pansy relented, not wanting to squander the chance at a hundred Galleons.

'Just what we like to hear' Fred and George replied together, pointing to the plush bed. 'Slowly take off that Slytherin uniform… We want to take some pictures of you stripping'

Pansy assented like a dutiful whore before slowly walking over to the bed and taking off her clothes like the twins had asked. After ten minutes of stripping, posing and showing off her sweet ass, tight bald pussy and lush teenage tits, Pansy could tell that both twins were as hard as rocks and ready for the second part of the photo shoot. Pansy took the initiative, wanting to get it over as soon as possible and get her money; she got back onto the bed, spread her legs wide open to reveal her dripping wet snatch, and beckoned for the twins to take her.

As the camera magically floated taking pictures of the action in front of it, the twins, like they had done four times previously that day, went to work on Pansy Parkinson together. But unlike the other four girls, they made sure they embarrassed the Slytherin slut as much as possible while they fucked her. Whether forcing her to deep throat their cocks together until she nearly passed out from lack of oxygen or fucking her tight ass as deeply as possible, the twins took pleasure in the fact that they were again degrading a Slytherin student and more importantly, Pansy Parkinson. To cap the entire unforgettable day off, the twins filled both her pussy and ass with their respective cocks and pounded her two holes raw in unison for ten minutes before finally succumbing to the intense pressure surrounding their pulsing shafts.

'Fuck Pansy… Ready for a double creaming?' Fred groaned out in exasperation, ready to blow a massive load.

'Ooooohhh… Just hurry up!' Pansy screamed in pain. Her two tight holes were stretched to the max and even though she had experienced multiple orgasms during their fuck session, the pain from her severe ass and pussy pounding was too intense to handle any longer. All she wanted was for them to cum on her and get the whole awful experience over with. To her surprise however, the ending she had envisioned, came about a little differently than she had planned.

'Let's fill this slut up!' grunted George, panting loudly along with his brother who was already as deep into her ass as possible. Fred hit his climax first and with a guttural moan, he emptied his final hot sticky load of cum as deeply in her ass as possible. Pansy's eyes opened in shock as she felt the hot sticky ropes of Fred's seed coat her burning rectum. Instead of being furious with the Weasley twin for cumming in her ass without permission, Pansy was glad of the soothing effect it had on her enflamed ass. She wasn't quite as thankful for what came next however; George let out a similarly loud grunt moments after Fred and like his brother, fired off several potent streams of his sperm directly into her vulnerable womb.

'FUCK YOU!' Pansy screamed in protest as she was helpless to stop George's unwanted insemination of her. She knew she could just get a pregnancy potion from the hospital wing later, but the thought of having Weasley cum deep inside her womb was frankly disgusting to her. The twins both proceeded to pull out of the Slytherin whore seconds later and before Pansy could get up from the bed and storm off cursing the pair, they forced her to sit on the bed with her legs spread wide open and let the cum from her pussy and ass drip out onto the sheets while the camera clicked away at the beautiful sight. After some harsh words from Pansy and some failed attempts to curse the twins with her wand, she was paid her hundred Galleons and sent on her way with a firm slap on the ass.

'What about my clothes?' Pansy shouted back at them as she was guided by the twins out into the hallway completely naked.

'They're our clothes now, bitch… Have a nice walk back to the dungeons!' Fred and George replied before slamming the door in her face.


	37. Malfoy's Revenge

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven – Malfoy's Revenge**

Hermione Granger was being followed. For the last month, she had been sure that Draco Malfoy and his cronies had been following her before, between and after classes. She knew only one reason for why he was following her; the embarrassing spells she and Ginny had placed on the sexual deviant months earlier had finally worn off and he was seeking his revenge. Hermione couldn't alert any professors or the Headmaster for fear of reprisal for casting such malicious hexes on Draco. All she had to rely on was her superior intellect and the knowledge that if Draco ever got the upper hand on her, her ass would pay for what she had done to him tenfold. If she didn't come up with a plan very soon, Draco and his disgusting pals would have their way with her for hours and possibly days on end.

The days leading up to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament were quickly fading away and although Harry had learned all his competitors secrets, spells and plans for the task, he was no closer to being able to perform such advanced magic that the other champions were easily capable of. Harry wasn't very stressed out however; he always had ways of releasing his pent up energy, even without using the Spellbook of Desires. Ginny Weasley had become quite the little Gryffindor slut as the school year had progressed; so much so that she now didn't even bother sleeping in her own bed. After her widely known gangbang escapade in the Great Hall earlier that month, Ginny no longer felt it necessary to hide her slutty behavior and lack of personal dignity. Almost every night she could be found in Harry's bed, either sucking on his cock or having the ride of her life. In the mornings she could be found softly waking up the Triwizard Champion or her brother Ron with her delicate, hot and wet mouth. On the morning a week before the Third Task, Ginny was busy at work dealing with the pesky morning wood Ron had accumulated throughout the night. Ginny had snuck out from the warm covers the still sleeping Harry's bed after pulling his soft cock from her horny pussy. They had again fallen asleep the night before in each other's embraces. Harry had dumped a sticky load deep in her pussy and instead of untangling with her passionate lover; Ginny had simply fell asleep with his shaft still buried deep inside her. She quietly snuck across the bedroom, not alerting any of the five sleeping boys and crawled onto her brother's ruffled sheets. She could see that although Ron was still sleeping deeply, he had been either dreaming about her sweet snatch or Hermione's hot tight teenage twat.

'Fuck Ron… You're harder than I've ever seen!' Ginny quietly exclaimed to herself as she pulled down his covers to get a good look at his raging hard manhood. The sight of it always sent a tingle of both anticipation and horniness through her entire body. She licked her lips and before she could even blink, she had half of his tasty shaft in her hot wet mouth. Ron stirred, but didn't wake; the sensation was pleasant enough to keep him totally at ease and at rest while Ginny serviced him like the good whore of a sister she was.

'I knew I'd find you over there before I woke up!' Harry laughed, as he woke up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Harry was used to waking up to see Ginny over on Ron's bed deep-throating his hard cock while he slept.

'I couldn't resist getting another taste!' she whispered back to Harry, trying not to wake her slumbering brother. 'You can join in you know' Ginny winked back at Harry, wiggling her naked ass towards the now turned on Harry.

'One should never waste a chance at some hot pussy' he sighed to himself with a grin on his face before shuffling quietly over to Ron's bed and guiding his hardening cock towards her tight teenage pussy. He could just make out a small tuft of red pubic hair below her tight snatch before he drove his entire cock into her welcoming warm pussy.

'Mmmppfff… That's… Uhhhhh… a good…. policy!' Ginny moaned, sucking harder on Ron's cock as Harry started to plug her from behind with ever-increasing speed.

'Shit Ginny… Watch your fucking teeth you dirty slut!' Ron groaned, after a savagely hard thrust from Harry caused Ginny to accidently bite down on Ron's pulsing hard cock.

'I knew you were fucking awake you faker' Ginny said after pulling her mouth off his cock for a second to smile up at her big brother.

'Just finish me off… I'm nearly there' Ron replied looking as though he was in pain. Ginny didn't even bother responding; she engulfed his entire shaft in one gulp, causing Ron to groan out in release as his cock jetted out thick sticky loads of his cum directly down his horny sister's throat. Harry was soon to follow; not even bothering to tell Ginny of his impending orgasm, he simply grunted in satisfaction, slammed his cock as deep into her as possible and spewed out stream after stream of his hot sticky seed directly into her unprotected womb.

'That's a good start to the day!' Harry sighed in relief with both Ginny and Ron giggling in agreement.

As Ginny, Ron and Harry awoke to a very pleasant morning; Hermione opened her eyes to see a most distressing sight. Draco Malfoy was smiling down at her, looking as though he had finally won the battle of wills between the two. Hermione was completely helpless to anything; her wrists and ankles were tied tightly, there was gag in her mouth to prevent her from calling for help and possible screaming out in pain, and she could see that her wand had already been taken from her and was sitting several feet away from her current location. She tried to scream something incomprehensible at the grinning Malfoy, but only a muffled and muted yelp came out.

Draco Malfoy was on the warpath; after months of recuperation and having to deal with a tiny limp dick and the embarrassment that came with such a pitiful sight, Malfoy was finally ready to take his much needed revenge. Both his cock and his potency had finally returned to their regular levels of both size and functionality.

'That fucking slut is going to get what she really deserves!' Malfoy shouted at his two minions, Crabbe and Goyle before going over the plan to tail her and kidnap her at her most vulnerable time a month earlier. Malfoy had been planning his retribution ever since Hermione and Ginny had sexually paralyzed him and embarrassed him with their sneaky bitch craft. Not only had he been left embarrassed and out of commission for months, all of the valuable coins he had made for his prostitution business had been stolen, along with whatever notes he had copied from the Spellbook of Desires. Since that fateful day, things had gotten bad to worse; his new baby brother had been born and his inheritance would now be divided in half, Harry Potter was one step away from winning the Triwizard Cup and Hermione Granger had gotten off without reprimand for what she did to him. Taking the initiative, Malfoy constructed an elaborate, yet simplistic plan for revenge against the Mudblood. The first step had been the purchase of a special potion from the Weasley twins. Using a fake identity, he was able to purchase a vial of the twins` potency potion; one which was so powerful that it allowed the sperm of the potion`s drinker to inseminate and ultimately impregnate any girl they planted their seed in.

The label on the small vial read:

An extremely virulent and potent potion, which upon consumption will allow the drinker to impregnate any woman of their choosing. Any man previously unable to bear children, will find that their seed has become the most potent of any mans' across the wizarding world after consuming this potency potion. Warning! The potion is extremely powerful, making the drinker's seed so potent, it will impregnate any woman, regardless of age, pregnancy protection or pregnancy potions!

If the twins had any idea who they were selling the virulent potion to they would have never sold the potion, but because the chance to make a little gold usually blinded their better judgement, Malfoy was now in the perfect position to forever leave his mark on the Mudblood Hermione Granger. The second step in his revenge was to make sure he did his homework on where and when Hermione could be found on every day of the week. If he was going to take his revenge on the dirty Mudblood slut, he was going to make sure there was no evidence linking him to her and no witnesses who could testify otherwise. For this, he used his dim-witted cronies, Crabbe and Goyle; making them follow her to classes, the library and anywhere else she went. He was sure she`d see the lumbering morons, but there was little she could do to stop them, especially when they were actually doing nothing wrong. To maximize the amount of time he would have with the dirty slut, he had decided to seek his revenge on a Friday afternoon, following the day`s classes. This would alleviate any suspicions to her whereabouts and her absence could be chalked up to anything from studying in the library or visiting her boy-toy Victor Krum. If he did it right, he`d have the full weekend to truly get his revenge for what was done to him. The final step to his plan was using the Stupefy spell to knock her out when she was alone, tie her wrists and ankles, and gag her mouth. With the help of Crabbe and Goyle, he was able to carry her to his Slytherin bedroom and prepare her for what would surely be a memorable weekend.

Hermione was completely vulnerable and although Malfoy hadn`t actually done anything to her and her clothes were still on, she knew exactly what he was going to do.

'Hey there slut, nice of you to finally wake up' Malfoy said to the drowsy and disoriented Hermione. She blinked a couple of times before she realized the kind of trouble she was truly in. Totally immobilized and tied to a bed, Hermione was completely at the mercy of the cruel Draco Malfoy; there was little she could do to stop whatever came next. Her muffled cries for help did nothing to assuage the hate and fury directed at her by the malevolent Malfoy. 'I wanted you to be awake for the whole thing; especially this!' he said before pulling out a small vial from his pocket and showing the immobilized and helpless Hermione what it said. She knew exactly what she was in for as soon as she read the potions name and deion. She let out a string of curse words and swears at Malfoy; all of which came out in a muffle that only made Malfoy laugh even louder before draining the entire vial and proceeding to disrobe in front of her.

'Mmmmpfff... Mmmmmppfff...!' Hermione screamed into her gag as she felt two sets of hands paw at her Gryffindor school uniform and tear off all of her clothes, including her bra and panties. The two hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle continued to guffaw in amusement and arousal as they unceremoniously groped her firm but nubile little breasts, pinched her rosy little nipples and caressed her entire body. She let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt Crabbe slide one of his fingers into her tight cunny without a warning.

'That cunt belongs to me Crabbe!' Malfoy scolded the horny crony with a slap of his hand. 'There'll be plenty of time for you and Goyle to have fun with my sloppy seconds'

With that, Crabbe and Goyle backed off while Malfoy got onto the bed and cut the bindings holding Hermione's ankles together. Hermione instantly tried to kick Malfoy off of her and make a desperate attempt at her escape, but Crabbe and Goyle were too quick for her; pinning her legs down so that they were wide open and her sweet teenage snatch was wide open for everyone to see. Malfoy ran his fingers up and down the thin strip of brown pubic hair above Hermione's tight pussy before he got onto his stomach and buried his head in her wide open snatch.

'Mmmmm... I do love the taste of this Mudblood pussy though!' Malfoy said, almost to himself as he gloried in the sweet taste of her teenage pussy.

'Mmmppff... unghhhh... Mmmmppfff' Hermione retorted, obviously having a hard time trying not to like what Malfoy was doing with his tongue.

'Like that slut... You're going to like this even more!' Malfoy replied by getting on top of her and guiding his seven inches towards her vulnerable twat. There was nothing Hermione could do but close her eyes and take whatever abuse Malfoy was about to inflict on her. Surprisingly however, Malfoy was a lot gentler than she thought he would be. He gently slid his seven inches in and out of her at a slow smooth speed, causing little or no pain to her.

'Unnnhhhhh...Mmmmmmm!' moaned Hermione into her gag as Malfoy slowly slid into her with a quickening pace. Seeing the contentment on Hermione's face from his slow gentle pace, Malfoy decided to kick it into high gear and wipe that smug look of joy off her visage in a hurry.

'Owwwww...!' she screamed seconds later as Malfoy arched his back and started to slam his cock into her harder and deeper.

'That's it slut... Take it deep!' he cried as he savagely pounded his shaft into her. Her juices coated his cock on multiple occasions as he fucked her for nearly half an hour straight without break.

During that entire half an hour, Hermione took Malfoy's onslaught without another peep. Using that time, Hermione concerned herself only with escaping her grim fate. She twisted and turned while being pummelled by the otherwise occupied Malfoy, doing her best to wiggle her way over to the side of the bed and ever closer to her forgotten wand. If she could just reach out and grab it with her tied wrists, she'd be able to stun the helpless trio without even a fight. It took nearly an entire thirty minutes and although her pussy was raw from the severe fucking it had gotten, she was finally in position to reach over and grab her wand. Her fingers fumbled around the base of the wand and just as she was ready to pick it up and curse her assaulters to oblivion Malfoy caught her movement out the corner of his eye.

'Fucking bitch... Almost... But not quite!' Malfoy laughed, reaching out to snatch her wand from her outstretched fingers. Without hesitation, he picked up the wand, put it right in front of her face and snapped it in half. 'Oops!'

'Mmmmm... Mmmpppffff' Hermione growled before she felt a strange sensation deep inside her. As if on cue, Malfoy grunted out in exaltation as he pasted her womb with his super-powered sperm and impregnated the helpless witch with a massive load of his hot sticky cum. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was being fucked against her will and impregnated by her mortal enemy, Hermione would have enjoyed the warm trickle of cum coursing through her pussy and down onto the bed sheets. Malfoy tossed the two sparking pieces of Hermione's wand onto the bedside table and pulled out of her used and abused cunt with a triumphant smile on his face.

Over the next two days, Hermione had to endure the brutal anal and vaginal assaults of Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy on multiple occasions. She inevitably blacked out every few hours and always awoke to either one or two of the trio slamming their cocks into her pussy, ass or both at the same time. To further degrade her beyond anything yet experienced by Hermione, Malfoy and his cronies made sure to both cum on her face and fill both her sweet juicy pussy and tight ass with load after load of hot cum. By Sunday night, Hermione was exhausted, starved with hunger and nearly dying of thirst. She had been brutally assaulted for nearly two and half straight days without stop and as Malfoy got ready to dump his last load of cum into her degraded and used pussy, he grabbed the two broken pieces of Hermione's wand. With one last grunt he fired whatever was left of his potent semen into the depths of her now thoroughly impregnated womb and jammed the two pieces of her wand into both her ass and pussy to plug them up. Hermione blacked out for the rest of the night and was surprised to awake to a very different sight. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had spent almost the entire Sunday night binding her with ropes, bringing her down to the Great Hall and tying her from the rafters above so she was hanging completely exposed and covered with cum for everyone to see. For further amusement and hilarity, Malfoy had written in permanent marker the words 'Mudblood Slut' on her ass for everyone who came into the hall to see.

'What the fuck is everybody looking at?' Harry murmured to a sleepy Ron as they entered the Great Hall.

'I don't know, but whatever it is, Malfoy's getting hell for it from McGonagall' Ron replied with a grin on his face. They rounded the corner and made their way through the crowd to see a most interesting sight. Hanging from the rafters with the words 'Mudblood Slut' written on her ass was Pansy Parkinson; naked, covered in cum and with two pieces of her wand stuffed in her ass and pussy.

'But Professor... I... I...' stuttered a bewildered Malfoy.

'Didn't expect to get caught Mr. Malfoy?' retorted an enraged Professor McGonagall, who looked up at the naked and unconscious Pansy. 'It's just lucky we received an anonymous letter telling us you had kidnapped Ms. Parkinson and were planning to tie her to the rafters in the Great Hall.

Just as Malfoy was going to respond with some kind of half-hearted retort, Hermione Granger walked around the corner and stood behind McGonagall nearly in tears from laughter. Malfoy nearly exploded with rage, but knew that any kind of action he took would only land him into even more trouble.

'Let's go Mr. Malfoy... To the Headmaster's office... You to Crabbe and Goyle!' McGonagall shouted at the trio with contempt in her voice. Malfoy left, swearing and cursing Hermione Granger's name, vowing to seek real retribution if he ever escaped the punishment he would surely receive.

Hermione Granger had planned the perfect way to evade Draco Malfoy's inevitable assault against her. To avoid Malfoy's wrath she had used her intimate knowledge of the Polyjuice Potion along with her unrivalled ability to suck up to teachers. Seeking a way to prolong the effects of the potion, Hermione went to Professor Moody and asked for his help. She told him she was doing an extra credit paper on the different variations of the Polyjuice Potion and needed a small sample of each of the different kinds of potions in existence. Being such a skilled Auror and skilled master at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Moody readily gave her a list of the different potions and their ingredients, as well as the steps to creating them. She quickly found the right Polyjuice Potion from the list and created it in the month that followed. The potion had an extended effect on the drinker, causing them to retain the appearance chosen for up to three days with each mouthful of the bitter liquid. Hermione proceeded to stun Pansy Parkinson, force her to drink the Polyjuice Potion and make her stumble down a deserted hallway dressed in her Gryffindor school uniform, which she knew Malfoy would be watching. Before she could do or say anything, Malfoy had stunned her and had begun to enact his own devious plan. Hermione kept her eye on the Slytherin House secret doorway for the next few days until Malfoy and his cronies came bumbling out carrying a carbon copy of her in their arms. She quickly alerted Professor McGonagall to what Malfoy was doing later in the early Monday morning and watched and waited as the three Slytherin perpetrators spent all morning tying Pansy to the rafters. Just as they finished, McGonagall came storming into the Great Hall looking furious. As she looked up at the naked and helpless form of Hermione tied to the rafters, she was ready to curse the three Slytherins, until as if on cue, Hermione's naked figure began to change and morphed into Pansy Parkinson. Nearly cheering out loud for her luck and timing, Hermione watched McGonagall as she scolded the boys for trying to use Polyjuice Potion on Pansy and make her look like Hermione to embarrass the Gryffindor Muggle-born in front of the entire school.

'Oh hey Hermione... Where have you been hiding all weekend?' Ron shouted to her from across the Great Hall.


	38. Ginny Goes Black

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight – Ginny Goes Black**

'Come on guys… I know you're making a calendar and I want in for at least one shoot!' Lee Jordan demanded of his two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. 'I've been helping you out for months now making some big coin for the two of you while I've only made a pittance in comparison'

'I don't know Lee… We kind of take pleasure in being part of every photo shoot; whether it be Angelina Johnson or Hermione Granger' replied Fred with a frown on his face.

'Just one time… Can't you make an exception for me?' responded Lee, making every effort to look as bummed out as possible.

'Well…' started George

'Anything!' Lee cut in before George could finish.

'I guess he could take over for us when its Gin's turn' George finished, thinking about how much Lee would enjoy himself with his little sister and how much he and Fred would miss by not fucking her sweet teenage twat.

'YES!' Lee accepted a little too quickly, obviously excited about finally having his opportunity to split Ginny's tight cunny. He had come close to doing so on numerous occasions throughout the school year, but because he was such good friends with Fred and George, he felt he owed them at least some notice before burying his massive tool in her redheaded snatch. Unbeknownst to Lee however, Fred and George would have had no problem with letting him fuck her brains out. Besides, both Fred and George had already tasted the sweetness of her young cunny for themselves and they were in no place to deny it to anyone else.

'Meet us on the shore of the lake tomorrow morning, two hours before classes start… We'll get Ginny to meet us there and we'll see what happens' Fred said in reply to Lee's exuberant outburst of joy at learning he'd be sticking his dick in their little sister. Lee gave the twins a nod of agreement and skipped away; looking both overjoyed and a little eager to get the next photo shoot underway.

'Should we bribe Ginny to take part in the calendar?' George asked his brother, smiling to himself as he did so. He knew full well that Ginny would fuck anyone they asked her too if she had a chance to be a major sex symbol in what would be a highly profitable and possibly legendary school calendar.

'Ha ha ah ah ha! She'd probably pay us to take part!' Fred replied back, nearly in tears from laughter.

With only three days left before the Third Task and the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Fred and George were truly pushing their luck to get their calendar completed and put together in time to sell to the school populace before the year ended. They still had shoots planned for Ginny, Hermione, Fleur Delacour and one other as of yet unidentified calendar girl to get through. So worried they were about finishing the calendar, they had actually agreed to let Lee Jordan take over one of the shoots while they snuck off to two separate locations to deal with both Hermione and Fleur. Hermione owed the twins a huge favor and had already agreed to take part in the calendar shoot while Fleur had agreed to meet one of the twins in the Forbidden Forest to discuss the possibility of a job opportunity for her after her schooling was over. To accomplish such a demanding task all at once, the twins had to borrow a couple more cameras from Colin Creevey and because all three shoots were to take place in natural settings, there was no need to acquire any new furniture or props.

Seven o'clock Monday morning came very early the next day, but the promise of getting their rocks off again was a better than any coffee to wake the twins up that morning. Lee Jordan met the twins shortly after seven and was shown how to operate the camera, what shots they wanted and how many pics they expected for the calendar. Other than that, it was totally up to him to do what he wanted to their little sister, just as long as it looked hot. While the twins ran off to their separate meetings, cameras in hand, Ginny was already on her way down to the lake.

'Lookin' good Gin!' Lee Jordan called after her, as she approached the shoreline wearing her altered school uniform. She was wearing a Gryffindor school uniform in essence; however, the skirt was several inches shorter than the average school skirt and the dress shirt was quite a bit tighter. Her small firm breasts and hard nipples were visible through the thin white material and although Ginny acted the part of an innocent schoolgirl, Ginny was anything but.

'Where's Fred and George… I thought they would be taking the pictures' Ginny said as she stopped a few feet short of Lee. Fred and George had told her to meet them at the lake at quarter after seven Monday morning to take part in a photo shoot for a school calendar, so she was expecting to see them and not Lee.

'Oh… They're taking care of a little business… I'll be handling the photo shoot… If that's all right with you?' Lee asked Ginny, looking a little concerned. Ginny was the biggest slut in the school; if he were to be rejected by a whore like her, there would be no way he'd get any tail from anyone else.

'Oh… No problem… I was just expecting two dicks, not one!' Ginny replied slyly, giving Lee's growing bulge a quick squeeze before walking towards the water and disrobing down to a smoking hot bathing suit.

While Ginny got ready to do a swimming suit addition for the calendar shoot, Fred was on his way to meet Hermione Granger at Hagrid's vacant hut. Because Hagrid was so busy preparing the massive maze on the Quidditch Pitch for the Third Task, his hut was always vacant in the early hours of the morning. Fred could think of no better place to take pictures of Hermione than a natural setting like Hagrid's somewhat ragged home. Just as Fred made it to the hut, Hermione was coming around the corner looking both pleased with herself and a little tense. Fred knew exactly why she was looking so pleased; it had been Fred and George who had tipped off Hermione to what Malfoy was planning. Malfoy had bought a rather expensive vial of Potency Potion from the twins the previous week and although Malfoy believed he had fooled the twins with his disguise, the twins knew exactly who they had sold the potion to. Knowing the enmity between Hermione and Malfoy, the twins offered Hermione the expensive but vital information she would need in order to avoid possible impregnation from the malevolent Draco Malfoy. The twins agreed to supply her with the information, only if she agreed to take part in one hour-long photo shoot for the twins. Hermione was reluctant at first to agree to such a scandalous deal; knowing full well that the twins often fucked their calendar girls as they took pictures. Eventually however, the threat of being ambushed by Malfoy became too much and she relented, agreeing to take part in their little sex shoot as long as she was able to outsmart Malfoy and avoid whatever evil scheme he was cooking up. Fred had no way of knowing whether his information had helped her avoid a sticky fate from Malfoy, but he made sure that Hermione knew to meet him at Hagrid's hut on Monday morning, regardless of the outcome.

'Hi Fred… or George?' Hermione sighed, looking both tense and relieved at the same time. Hermione was no rooky when it came to sex, but fucking to pay off a debt she owed sounded a little too much like prostitution to her.

'It's Fred… and don't worry… this won't take more than an hour and we'll be all square up!' Fred replied, giving Hermione a quick once over. Fuck me… If I can fucking last that long, he thought to himself as he checked out her long smooth legs, short skirt, tight white shirt and beautiful teenage figure. 'Why don't you take off that top'

While Hermione started taking off her clothes for his brother, George was already standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, getting ready for the time of his life and an experience he'd never forget. He had lured the blond beauty, Fleur Delacour, to the forest with the false promise of securing her a job in London the next year. He had told her that his brother worked for Gringotts Bank and could get her a job to help her with her English the following year. Fleur didn't want to pass up such an amazing opportunity and quickly agreed to the meeting, thinking that it was a kind of a first interview.

'Allo… George… Where are you?' Fleur called out to George as she approached the Forbidden Forest.

'Right here Fleur!' George replied in order to catch her attention.

'So… What iz zis job you were talking about?' Fleur replied, getting to business right away.

'Well… I can guarantee you a job right now for one simple favor' George responded, not even bothering to dispense with any small talk.

'Really… What iz zis favor… Do I ave' to give you a blowjob or something?' Fleur replied without even blinking. Fred had to do a double take before he regained his composure; getting Fleur to take part in his little calendar photo shoot was obviously going to be a lot easier than he first thought.

'Well… Something like that… Have you ever modeled before?'

While George continued to talk Fleur into taking her clothes off and fucking him for a calendar, Lee was snapping away with his camera. Ginny was splashing around in the cold morning water, wearing only a tight-fitting red and gold, two-piece swimsuit. Every curve of her fair skinned, freckled body was accentuated by the tight swimsuit and the cold water. Ginny's nipples were so hard, they were nearly cutting right through the thin material of her swimsuit and Lee was having a hard time not asking her to tear off those pesky clothes so they could move things along a little further.

'Do you want me to take these off?' Ginny asked innocently, before unclipping her top and pulling down her bottoms to reveal an outstanding teenage figure. Lee's jaw nearly dropped to the ground after seeing Ginny's beautiful tits, luscious body and tight little pussy. Her white freckled skin stood way out in contrast to the dark water of the lake, accentuating the sort of glow emanating from her beautiful nude form.

'That's perfect!' he said with a grin on his face before continuing to click away with his camera. A few more of these pics and I'll have my cock buried in that sweet snatch, Lee thought to himself as Ginny turned around to bend over and show Lee her beautiful wet teenage ass. She smiled back at him as he took a few more pictures of her perfect form and perky tits and ass.

'I can't wait any longer… You ready for the best part Ginny!' Lee said, pulling off his buckle after setting up the camera to take pictures on his own. His shorts fell to the ground to reveal an unbelievable sight to Ginny; an appetizing eleven inch, extremely thick and hard black cock that instantly made her drool.

As Ginny started sucking the tip of Lee's massive eleven inch dick, Fred was slowly working away at Hermione's diminishing clothing. She had only a white bra and thong left on while Fred clicked away with his camera. Fred had made her make a number of sexy poses while he got every angle of her luscious teenage body and before long he had her taking the last of her clothing off.

'That's it baby… let's see that strip!' Fred said with glee after seeing that Hermione had shaved her pubic hair into a fine thin strip. Hermione cracked a small smile before turning around to unclip her bra and bend over to give him a good shot of her best asset. After pulling off her bra, she turned around to let Fred see her burgeoning teenage breasts. 'Fuck… you have nice tits!' he said after seeing her beautiful firm breasts and small pink nipples. I can't wait to suck on those beauties!, Fred thought as he took a few more pictures of her naked figure.

'Are we almost done?' Hermione asked hopefully, knowing full well what Fred still had in store for her.

'Just one more thing!' Fred replied with a smile before unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop to the ground to show her his big seven inch cock. Hermione sighed once me before getting on her knees to get it all over with.

While Ginny and Hermione were sucking on Lee and Fred's hard shafts, George had seduced Fleur into taking her clothes off while he took pictures of her. Using his considerable talents as a salesman, George had been able to bribe Fleur into taking part in his calendar. Fleur accepted willingly and after only a few minutes of some very hot and steamy pics of her sweet French ass, tight shaved pussy and immaculate succulent breasts, Fleur was on her knees sucking away on his seven inch pulsing hard cock.

'Fuck… You really know… Unghhh… what you're doing!' George moaned as Fleur cupped his balls and deep-throated his entire seven inches. George could tell that Fleur was an expert cock sucker and was enjoying herself just as much as he was. Six minutes later and George was nearing a sticky finish. Not wanting to disappoint his brother or those customers who would purchase the calendar, he made her stop her fantastic blowjob and get on her hands and knees.

'Are you going to fuck my pussy?' Fleur asked innocently as she wiggled her ass for a horny George. George looked down at her tight ass and gave it a hard slap before lining his cock up, not with her pussy, but with her extremely tight teenage asshole.

'I hope you French chicks like taking it in the ass baby!' he exclaimed, before slamming his cock forward into one of the tightest holes he had ever experienced.

Ginny tried her hardest to get more than eight inches of his thick cock in her little mouth but Lee Jordan's massive black cock was just too big for her to deep-throat. Eventually she decided that it was a lost cause and pulled his saliva-covered cock from her mouth.

'Can we fuck now?' Ginny moaned, dreaming of how good it would feel to have such a big prick in her tiny pussy. She had never had anything so big before and although she knew it would definitely hurt at first, the thought of taking on such massive shaft was making her drool again.

'You're the boss baby… but let's do this in the water… it'll make it a little easier' Lee replied as he picked Ginny up by the waist and carried her into the water until they were waist deep. Lee got behind her, made her bend over and guided his eleven inches into her quivering teenage twat.

'HOLY FUCK!' Ginny screamed out loud, nearly waking half of Hogwarts in the process. Just the tip of Lee's huge cock was already overwhelming her over-stimulated senses. Lee eased more and more of his shaft into her over the next ten minutes until more than seven inches were lodged in her tight hole. Ginny had never felt such pain and pleasure at the same time in having such a massive object in her tight cunny; she was so distressed, she was ready to black out. Without much of a warning however, Lee cried out in anguish before thrusting one more time into her and pulling completely out.

'Too tight… Gonna cum right now!' he cried, lifting her out of the water and carrying over towards the shoreline. Placing her softly on the sand, Lee stood over her glistening white body and began pumping his cock off with his right hand. 'Smile for the camera!'

'Take your best shot' Ginny laughed as Lee closed his eyes and smiled in anticipation for release.

'UNGHHH… YEAH… TAKE THIS BITCH!' Lee yelped as his cock exploded, showering Ginny with a big load of his white sticky cum. Ginny smiled up and winked at Lee as the camera clicked away, catching every second of the climactic finish. 'Fuck me… I got to get into photography' he said to himself as the last of his seed struck Ginny's tight stomach.

'God that feels so good Lee; It's so hot!' Ginny purred as Lee's hot cum ran over her stomach and the sense of erotic fulfillment washed over her.

'Here you go Hermione… Just sit on it!' Fred told Hermione as he sat down on the grass next to Hagrid's home and got ready for Hermione to sit on his wet dick. Hermione had given him a half-hearted blowjob and although it felt good to have her hot mouth around his thick cock, he knew her tight pussy would feel even better.

'Okay… But then were even!' Hermione replied, walking over to Fred and standing just above his stiff shaft. Hermione gently began to sit down, hovering just above Fred's bulbous cock head before Fred slammed his hips upwards and jammed a good three inches into her before she even knew what was going on. 'FUCK!' she screamed in protest as Fred grabbed her by her waist and began moving her up and down on his shaft at a pace of his choosing.

'Maybe you should have put a little more effort into that blowjob then!' Fred replied before making her lean back so she was basically lying on top of her. At this angle he was able to lift his head up to her small breasts and suck on her hard pink nipples.

'Ummmmmm… That feels good' Hermione moaned as Fred licked and sucked on her two nipples while his cock continued to slowly move in and out of her at an increasing speed. Hermione came twice in ten minutes from both the stimulation of Fred's big dick in her tight pussy and his hot wet tongue on her sensitive nipples.

'Fuck Hermione… I'm not going to last much longer in this tight pussy' Fred groaned, thrusting up into her even harder. Fred had heard stories from his brother Ron about how amazingly tight and wonderful Hermione Granger's pussy felt on his cock, but never in his life did he think that she could get him to cum so quickly. Instead of resisting his long smooth thrusts into tight twat, Hermione's pussy seemed to squeeze his shaft for every ounce of cock it could get. 'Do you mind if I cum inside you?' Fred moaned in her ear as he pinched her nipples. The thought of blowing his hot load deep inside his younger brother's hot girlfriend was a fantasy Fred had envisioned on many occasions.

'DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!' She yelled at him as his breathing became labored and his thrusts became wilder. Hermione knew that a simple pregnancy potion would counteract any possibilities of pregnancy if Fred actually did ejaculate inside her, but the intimacy involved in such an act felt like a betrayal of Ron's love and trust in her, even if it would feel amazing.

'FINE… Then I'll cum all over your face!' he replied with zeal as he continued to savagely thrust into her. The only thing that could top giving Hermione Granger a hot cream pie would be the chance of covering her pretty face with a load of his hot seed.

'Alright… Fill me up with your cum… I have to go to class after this and I don't need cum in my hair all day' Hermione reasoned, knowing that a simple vial of pregnancy potion would be easier than trying to scrub her face and hair off before class. Besides, Hermione knew how good a hot thick load of hot sticky Weasley cum would feel inside her, even if it was from the wrong Weasley.

'That's what I wanted to hear baby… I'm gonna pump you so full of cum you might just black out!' Fred groaned just before Hermione screamed out in joy and covered his rod with her own brand of sticky cream.

'Unghhh… I'm cumming… Unghhhh… Take it all!' Fred grunted before slamming his cock as deep into Hermione's gorgeous spasm-stricken pussy as possible and unloading a very large hot sticky load of potent cum directly into her teenage womb. Hermione screamed out in joy for a second straight time as she felt Fred's hot cum paint her womb and cervix with several streams his sticky seed. Both Fred and Hermione were astonished at how much cum was being shot into her; it had been a long time since Fred had fired off such a massive load.

'Ohhhh GODDD, FILL ME UP… I forgot how good it feels to have hot Weasley cum inside me!' she moaned out in ecstasy as Fred thrust one last time into her before pulling out of her to dump her on the grass beneath him. He ran over to the camera and brought it right up close to an exhausted Hermione, who had her legs wide open to let his cum drip out of her.

'And that's a cut!' Fred laughed as he clicked away at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Hermione gave him a sexy and slutty smile as his cum continued to pour out from her tight used snatch.

While Lee and Fred marveled at their sticky handiwork, George was balls deep in Fleur Delacour's tight ass. It had taken him nearly fifteen minutes to make it all the way into her unbelievably tight hole, but now that he was seven inches deep, he could barely hold out from blowing his load. Fleur was on her hands and knees, sucking on George's big toe, taking it like a real champ, moaning in pleasure every time George was able to fit another inch inside her.

'Zis iz too good!' Fleur screamed out in pleasure as George pulled out and drove his cock back into her ass as deep as he could. Fleur had already hit her climax twice since George had begun his assault on her ass and just as she was ready to scream out in a third orgasm, Fred smacked her ass one more time before pulling his cock out of her tight hole.

'Flip over onto your back!' he shouted at Fleur as he squeezed the tip of his reddening and swollen shaft.

'Like Zis?' Fleur said as she got onto her back and looked up at George with a beautiful smile. Fred smiled back at her before standing over her face, crouching down and blowing a massive load of hot cum all over her beautiful facial features. Fleur was initially caught off guard and even tried to lift her hand up to block the hot streams of cum pelting her pretty face, but after a few seconds, she opened her mouth and took the rest of it like a real professional pornstar.

'Say cheese!' George laughed after getting off Fleur and getting the camera to take a few after shots of her cum-covered face.

'Fromage!'


	39. Calendar Completed

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine – Calendar Completed**

Fred and George Weasley had not studied once for the final year sixth year exams. Since starting their adult line of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the twins had been too cooped up with making potions, having sex and earning loads of gold. Their latest financial windfall was the Girls of Hogwarts School Calendar, in which they had already sunk several hundred Galleons on seducing the prettiest of the prettiest into taking off their clothes, prancing around naked, fucking them and letting go any inhibition they once had regarding sex. Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger and even their own sister had been the twins' latest conquests, succumbing to blackmail, bribes and a desire to be the biggest slut possible. Months of planning and pockets full of gold had all led up to the final stages of the calendar; all they needed was one more prime candidate and they knew exactly who they wanted.

'Fred and George Weasley… Both of you will stay after class for detention! NO EXCUSES!' shouted an angry and distressed Minerva McGonagall in front of the entire sixth year Transfiguration class on the Wednesday morning two days after the twins' last photo shoot with Fleur, Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George had been whispering at the back of the class for the entire lesson, not caring one bit about how angry Professor McGonagall was getting at their lack of interest in the revision lesson she was giving to the rest of the class. Apparently, Fred and George Weasley didn't care one bit about their exams, their future at Hogwarts or their careers after school. In truth however, Fred and George were far more concerned with their latest conquests; George was regaling his brother with the tale of how he fucked Fleur Delacour's sweet French ass while Fred reciprocated with his even stickier story of how he was fortunate enough to plug Hermione's sweet snatch and fill it to the brim with his hot sticky cum.

'Yah Yah Yah!' Fred replied, lifting up his hand in dismissal, almost as if he was egging on the strict and outrageously angry McGonagall.

'Ooooooh!' the entire classroom cooed; in awe at how rude he was for defying such a strict professor like McGonagall.

'Out… Everyone… You two stay put!' Professor McGonagall commanded with an air of authority that sent every single student but the two Weasley twins scrambling for the exits. 'What in the hell do you two think you're doing!' she shouted, waving her arms in the air threateningly.

'Oh… All that… We were being rude just to get you alone…' George replied calmly, with a smile on his face as he pulled out a suspicious looking little vial.

'What… What do you mean, all alone?' McGonagall replied, looking both a little curious and a little afraid at what he meant. In reality, Fred and George had staged their entire performance that day to lure McGonagall into separating them from the rest of the class. In this way, they could be all alone for as long as they needed and nobody would ask questions about their or McGonagall's whereabouts for over an hour. The twins' brilliant plan was to have their final photo shoot with a woman that would make their calendar the most memorable, exclusive and highly profitable calendar of all time. McGonagall was by no means a babe like Hermione Granger or Fleur Delacour, but the fact that she would be a part of the calendar lent both credibility and distinction to a calendar otherwise filled with a bunch of teens seeking a quick thrill and an easy paycheck.

'Do it George!' Fred said all of a sudden. George lifted up the vial he had in his hands and sprayed the perfume-like liquid right into McGonagall's face. The twins had opted to use their special concoction known as 'Essence of Love' on the unsuspecting professor in order to bend the strict tight ass teacher into being their little love slave. They knew their usual methods of either buying off, blackmailing, or bribing would never work on such a tight assed individual such as McGonagall and therefore opted for a far more subtle and sneaky way to get her take part in their little calendar.

The deion of the potion had read:

A wonderful and fragrant concoction for the love a young man's life. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is proud to present a potent and intoxicating perfume, able to create an immediate and powerful attraction between two people. Simply drop a single hair into the perfume before spraying it on the girl of your dreams. The reaction will be immediate and sexually bond the wearer to the giver for several long lustful hours! Warning! One spray will intoxicate the wearer and sexually stimulate them for hours and hours! There is no antidote to the perfume until its effects wear off!

'What is…' McGonagall started, before her eyes glazed over and her will became putty in the twins' capable hands. McGonagall immediately leaned in over Fred's desktop to kiss him. Fred was taken off guard but he knew the power of the perfume they had created caused those who wore it to become obsessively attracted to whoever placed a hair in the perfume. Because both Fred and George had identical DNA, McGonagall would be attracted to both of the twins, not just one.

'Deal with this slut while I set up the camera' George laughed as he got up from the desk and ran over to his schoolbag to find the camera he had left in it. Fred couldn't make a witty response because McGonagall was already on top of his desk, making out with him and trying to undress him at the same time.

While Fred and George prepared themselves to finally finish their glorious calendar, Hermione Granger was studying hard in the small library aboard the dank and dark Durmstrang school ship. Her efforts to research the mysterious Spellbook of Desires in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library had all met with sticky failure and frankly, she was a little tired of being mysteriously assaulted and filled to the brim with hot cum before all her hard work inexplicably disappeared. She also knew however, that the best way to research an obviously dark and powerful object like the Spellbook of Desires was to look up references for it in a library which embraces the Dark Arts like Durmstrang obviously did. Victor had let her onto the ship and into the library for a relatively small price. All she had to do was to give him a quick blowjob and he had become putty in her hands. The small library available to her was not very expansive but after several hours of reading, Hermione had finally struck gold with a very old looking volume of A History of Salazar Slytherin. In it, Hermione found several references to the fable book known as the Spellbook of Desires and its close association to both Salazar Slytherin and all those who have embraced his legacy and teachings since his death.

The Spellbook of Desires contains some of the most powerful sexual curses and spells in existence. The book's true power however; lies not with the spells within it but the even more powerful enchantment which surrounds the tome itself. Beware, prolonged exposure to the book in the near vicinity or surrounding area at large has adverse effects on the sexual inhibitions of those individuals who come into contact with the book or the spells contained within. Although little is known about its true purpose or those spells and potions contained within its pages, it is alleged to be both indestructible and extremely hazardous to whoever tries to destroy it.

'At least that's more than I knew… but it's still fucking weak!' Hermione groaned, closing her eyes in frustration and exhaustion. She had been reading through tome after tome of complicated dark magic throughout the entire night and into the morning. Because Hermione had no classes until after lunch, she had been able to study through the entire Tuesday night and into the early hours of Wednesday morning. So tired was Hermione, as soon as she closed her eyes, drowsiness overcame her and she drifted off to sleep without even knowing it.

While Hermione drifted off to sleep, Professor McGonagall had fallen completely under the control of Fred and George's magical perfume. She had already managed to strip Fred out of his clothes and was sucking on his hard prick before George could even retrieve the camera and set it up to take some great pictures.

'FUCK ME! She's really good at this… She must have been quite the slut in her youth!' Fred groaned in pleasure as George disrobed and got behind McGonagall to undress her. She was still on the desk, leaning over it to suck on Fred's saliva-covered cock.

'Holy Shit… She's got quite the nice body for an old lady' George exclaimed in disbelief as he pulled off her skirt and granny panties to get a look at a very toned but plump elderly ass. There wasn't one bit of sag or any wrinkles that he could see and although George couldn't believe his eyes, a simple groping with his curious hands told him that her ass was in fact, just as amazing as it looked.

'Let's see those big old titties' Fred moaned as McGonagall continued to suck on his knob. 'Shit… these aren't bad either' he continued, ripping off her top and bra to reveal a set of fairly firm breasts which although were nowhere as big as Fred thought they were, had a timeless and beautiful quality about them.

'She's fucking tighter than a nun back here!' groaned George as he slid his bulbous head past her tight elderly twat. 'Fuck me… She's even shaved!' he exclaimed seconds later, rubbing her pussy with his fingers.

'I wonder how tight that ass is then?' Fred speculated as McGonagall ran her tongue up and down his shaft like a skilled professional. McGonagall was using both her hands to both jack him off and squeeze his tightening balls. 'Besides… Unghhh… I'm not… Ughhh… going to last… Ughhhh… much longer with her… Unnnn… sucking me off!'

'Well… Batters up… I think this bitch can take both of us at the same time anyway' George replied, slamming his hips forward to sink the rest of his seven inch cock into her dripping wet bald pussy.

While Minerva McGonagall was getting ready to be double-teamed by the dynamic duo of Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger was fast asleep, unable to keep awake after a long night of study and examination. Hermione was also still trying to recover from her exploits on Monday morning; a morning in which she paid off an expensive debt to Fred Weasley by having her pussy destroyed and filled to the brim with hot cum, all on camera for a special calendar.

'Who is dat?' Igor Karkaroff whispered to himself as he entered the small library only a few minutes after Hermione had drifted off to sleep. Karkaroff immediately recognized the young witch after getting a little closer to the slumbering beauty. There were no female Durmstrang students at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament but he knew that Victor often brought his little Mudblood girlfriend to the ship for a little alone time. Both he and the rest of the Durmstrang students had spent most of their stay at Hogwarts in the castle and not on the cold wooden ship. Very few students ventured back to the ship at all, even opting to stay in the castle instead of braving the dark dank uncomfortable wooden ship. Karkaroff had himself only returned to the ship to acquire a specific dusty old book of dark magic he knew could help his Champion win the Triwizard Cup. It was only when he got right up close to Hermione did he realize that this was the girl he had ejaculated on all those months ago when he had found her naked in the halls of the castle. Her face had been covered in cum and even though he knew she probably wouldn't have wanted a load of his sticky cum on her tight pussy, he had done it anyway. Not wanting to waste such an opportunity, Karkaroff pulled out his tiny three inch hard cock and began furiously stroking it at the side of her pretty face. If she thought she could get away with sneaking onto his ship and reading through his valuable books of dark magic, she had another thing coming, and that other thing would consist of a very sticky price.

While Karkaroff stroked his cock off to Hermione's sleeping face, Fred and George Weasley were both on top of a school desk pummeling the hell out of Professor Minerva McGonagall's mature pussy and ass. The twins could barely contain their joy at how good it felt to be both balls deep in the strictest teacher's ass and pussy. It was obvious to both the twins that the bitch had rarely if ever had sex before and although she was no virgin or spring chicken, she was as tight as or tighter than any girl they had fucked so far for their Hogwarts calendar.

'Ahhh… Unghhhhh… FUCK ME!' McGonagall groaned as an orgasm surged through her and the desire to experience another enveloped her. McGonagall might have been under the spell of a powerful love perfume, but Fred and George both knew that her ravenous and insatiable need for sex and orgasmic relief was just her subconscious desires finally being released without the silly sexual inhibition which had controlled her actions for the better part of her life. Fred and George were simply freeing the dirty slut within the tight-assed teacher which had been trapped inside her, unable to see the light of day.

Hermione was having the oddest dream she had ever experience in her entire life; she knew she was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was on her hands and knees and couldn't move an inch. The room was dark and although there was no movement and seemingly no one else in the room, she could tell that someone was behind her, breathing down her back. Just as the unidentified person behind her began to move into her line of sight, something hot and sticky struck the side of her face and she was abruptly brought back to reality.

Karkaroff had been stroking off his tiny little dick for the better part of five minutes when the very familiar warm sensation of his orgasm began washing over him. He directed his cock towards Hermione's pretty little face, stroked off one more time and unleashed a medium sized load of his warm goo all over the side of her face and into her brown bushy hair.

'Oooooooh Yesssssss!' he crooned as his cum struck the beautiful target in front of him and made a mess of what was a very pretty face.

'Wha… What the hell is this…?' Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes and saw a tall and exhausted Igor Karkaroff still massaging his tiny deflating cock in front of her. She instantly could feel the hot cum dripping down her face and into her open mouth and before she could say anything or scold her deranged molester, Karkaroff pulled up his pants, smiled at Hermione and pointed his wand at her face.

'Get off my ship NOW… or your Headmaster will learn how you broke into our private library and defaced our books with your dirty Muggle hands' Karkaroff shouted at her confidently, making Hermione stumbled to her feet, snuck the one valuable book into her bag and scampered off the Durmstrang ship looking both offended and a little embarrassed. Whatever the consequences, Hermione had succeeded in finding a useful book and learning more about the dangerous Spellbook of Desires. With a little more study and maybe some help from Professor Moody, Hermione was sure she could crack the mystery surrounding the fabled book and snap the sexual spell it was apparently projecting over the entire Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As Hermione scampered off the Durmstrang ship with a face full of cum and a valuable tome of magical history, Professor McGonagall was on her way to receiving a double load of Weasley twin cum. She had worked long and hard to coax out some of their sweet tasting seed and now that she was getting doubled fucked like the slut she was at heart, she knew it was only a matter of time before the duo popped their corks.

'Fuck George… I think I'm gonna bust!' Fred groaned as he drove his cock as deeply into McGonagall's tight ass as possible.

'Me too, bro' responded an equally taxed George, pumping his cock into her with an ever-increasing speed.

'Ooooohh… Let me taste it!' McGonagall moaned, going through another orgasm before Fred and George quickly removed their swollen and pulsing hot cocks from her tight holes.

'Let's not disappoint this slut… Just make sure the camera gets as many shots as possible' Fred groaned after pulling out of McGonagall and stroking his cock off. McGonagall got off the boys' desk and onto her knees where the twins pumped their respective shafts for a few more seconds until the need for release finally overcame them.

'Mmmmmm… Unngghhhh…. FUCK!' they grunted in sync as both twins pumped a healthy sized load of warm cum all over their Transfiguration professor's face. To their joy, McGonagall had thrown on her glasses and was smiling up at both of them as they pasted her happy face.

McGonagall was a little overwhelmed at how much cum she was getting pasted with and although she enjoyed the salty sweet taste of the twins' sticky seed, there was just too much to handle in one mouthful.

'Whew… That was good!' George groaned after firing off one last stream onto their professor's cheek.

Before McGonagall could even thank the twins for their creamy loads and start fucking them again, Fred had picked up his wand.

'Stupefy!' Fred shouted, pointing his wand at McGonagall before she could reach out to keep jacking off George's softening cock. If he hadn't stunned her, McGonagall would have simply continued to fuck them for hours and hours until the perfume they had used on her finally wore itself out. Needless to say, the twins had things to do and another classroom of students would be arriving within a few minutes. Fred and George got dressed, packed up their camera and carried McGonagall's limp cum-covered naked body over to the nearest closet. There would be questions to her whereabouts, but as long as they didn't find her unconscious naked body, the twins were confident everybody would assume she had fallen ill. When McGonagall woke up from being stunned, the effects of the potion would most likely have abated. She would be disoriented and confused but the twins were quite sure that she wouldn't report what had happened to her in order to maintain her rigid appearance in front of both the staff and students.

'She is going to be pissed when she sees these pictures in the calendar!' George murmured to his brother as they walked down the hallway towards the staircase.

'It was still worth it!' the said together after a few moments, laughing together as they dreamed about the kind of coin Professor Minerva McGonagall was about to make them.


	40. The Third Task

**Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires**

 **Chapter Forty – The Third Task**

The Triwizard Tournament was finally coming to an end; Harry and the other Champions had faced numerous challenges throughout the tournament and each of them had made it to the finals relatively unscathed. Harry's lack of magical knowledge and experience had not hampered him thus far in the tournament but after finding out what the final task would encompass, he had used Hermione and Ginny as his own personal sex slaves to weed out any special skills and spells the other Champions had planned for that Third Task. Ron and Hermione had spent the last week helping Harry as much as possible in studying up for the task, but more important things had kept popping up, like sex. Harry had fucked Ginny every night of the last month, usually letting her sleep in his bed afterwards and Hermione and Ron had led less than exemplary lives as well during that time. Ron had been fucking every girl he could, including both Hermione and his own sister on a regular basis. Hermione had been just as slutty, fucking Ron, Victor, Harry and even one of the Weasley twins. Harry had become so addicted to fucking his little redheaded sex bunny; he even decided to fuck her the night before the big night. Ginny was his good luck charm and Harry felt that even though the fuck session would probably tire him out somewhat, it was worth it if fucking Ginny gave him some good luck the night before the final task. Like almost every other night before, Harry fucked Ginny for over an hour before pumping her full of his hot sticky cum in front his four other roommates. It was such a common sight, that only Neville stayed up to watch the show. Before long, Ginny fell asleep on top of Harry, with his cock still buried in her tight snatch.

This was the position Hermione Granger found her friends in when she snuck up early the next morning; with Harry otherwise occupied with a sleeping Ginny on top of his cock, Hermione had planned to sneak into the room and steal the Spellbook of Desires which she was almost certain was sitting either in Harry or Ron's trunk. To her utter astonishment, the book was sitting right on top of Ron's slowly heaving chest, probably where it had sat since he had fallen asleep reading it.

'This might just be easier than I thought it would be' Hermione murmured to herself before slowly and quietly shuffling over to Ron's bed; making certain not to wake him, Harry, or the other three sleeping boys. Hermione could see Harry's cock still buried in Ginny's twat as she reached over Ron's bed to pick up the valuable book.

'Fuck!' Hermione whispered quietly as Ron's eyes popped opened and he reached out to grab her outstretched hand.

'Don't mind if we do!' Ron whispered back without the least bit of tiredness in his voice. He had been awake ever since Hermione had opened the door, and was just waiting for his best opportunity to get a hold of her before she could take what she was obviously after.

'Ron… Not now… I need that book; its evil!' Hermione whispered back before being pulled on top of Ron's waist. She tried to struggle against the grasp he now had on both of her wrists, but there was no use; he was much stronger than her and if she made to much noise she'd never get out of there with the book.

'This book is the greatest thing of all time… It would take an awful lot to separate it from me… Harry would kill me' Ron said back with a smirk on his face.

'Fine Ron… But it has to be quiet and fast… I wanna be outta here before anyone else wakes up' Hermione responded, knowing full well what Ron was up to and what she'd have to do to get the Spellbook of Desires. Before she could even finish her sentence however, Ron had pulled down his pajamas, ripped off Hermione's skirt and panties and had guided his hard shaft into her warm cunny.

'Fuck… That's still tight… Unghhh…' Ron moaned into Hermione's ear as she took it like a champ and let Ron move his cock slowly in and out of her moist cunt. She wasn't really in the mood to have her pussy fucked that morning, but if it meant getting that precious book from him, she was more than willing. Hermione looked over at Harry to make sure he was still sleeping and sure enough, Ginny was still unconscious on top of him and they were both peacefully sleeping.

'Come on Ron… Fuck me faster… Let's get this over with…' Hermione moaned, as Ron's big cock penetrated her deeply.

'Well, get into it whore… and don't act like its charity' he groaned into her ear, as he started to thrust up into her even harder.

'Fine… But be quiet… Mmmmmm… Fuck me Ronny…' she groaned, trying to play along and keep as quiet as possible at the same time. She looked over at Harry one more time to make sure he was still sleeping and to her astonishment, all she saw was a sleeping Ginny, all alone splayed across Harry's bed. 'What the Fuck…' she started but was soon interrupted when the mattress sank lower and something hard and warm prodded against her back entrance.

'Good morning Hermione!' Harry said with a hint of joviality in his voice as he slapped and squeezed Hermione's tight ass and moved his cock up and down against her tight asshole.

'You wouldn't dare Harry… Nobody touches my ass… Fuck-' Hermione began to protest but was cut short when Ron slammed his full length into her, grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide open and held her down for Harry to line his cock up to her hole.

'UNGHHHHH…. UNGHHHHH…. UNGHHHHH…' Hermione and Harry grunted in pain as slowly, inch by inch, Harry penetrated her tight hole and gave Hermione her first taste of having both Harry and Ron's cock inside of her at the same time.

'Oh my GOD! Oh my GODDDD!' Hermione's muffled screams sounded into Ron's chest as Harry and Ron started to move in sync and really give it to her. All thoughts about stealing the book from Ron and Harry were forgotten as Hermione just did all she could to remain conscious. The pain was so much that the screaming into Ron's chest did little to numb the pain now radiating from her two holes. All she could hope for was for one of the two to reach their climax soon and give her some relief. To her good fortune, Ron's stamina quickly ebbed away and his groans of release were soon to follow.

'I can't last any longer, Hermione! UNGHHHH YEAH!' he shouted, waking up the other three boys in the room as well as Ginny, who was shocked to see both her brother and Harry reaming their cocks into her friend. She watched as Ron's face went from stressed to relaxed as he deposited a healthy sized load of hot sticky cum into Hermione unprotected womb. Ron sighed one last time before pulling out of Hermione, sliding out from under her and sitting on Harry's bed to watch Hermione's ass get pummeled. While he waited and watched, Ginny took initiative to clean off her brother's cum-covered cock.

'Come on boys… Everyone can have a ride today!' Ginny called out to Dean, Seamus and Neville as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes. They nearly sprinted over to the horny little redhead and lined up behind the now almost satisfied Ron.

'God Ginny… do you… Unghhh… ever get tired of being… Ughhh… a whore!' Harry moaned, as his cock went balls deep into the shrieking Hermione's ass. Although the pain from having her ass pounded without relent was almost overwhelming, Hermione couldn't help but enjoy the sensation now coursing through her body.

Before Ginny could answer Harry back with witty retort Hermione screamed out in ecstasy as an orgasm rocked through her and her body shook with pleasure. Harry didn't want to waste the opportunity and as Hermione's body convulsed in pleasure, Harry pulled his cock out of her ass and spilled a warm load of sperm all over her sweet teenage cheeks. Exhausted from the ordeal, Hermione rolled off the bed and nearly slipped into unconsciousness. Before she had a chance to however, Hermione's eyes fell onto the fabled Spellbook of Desires hidden underneath her skirt and panties. Harry, too distracted with what Ginny was now doing with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville, paid no notice to Hermione as she slipped on her skirt, left her torn thong and slipped out of the room with the Spellbook of Desires clasped underneath her arm.

As Ginny got triple-teamed on Harry's bed, Hermione made her way up to Professor Moody's office to find help in solving the powers behind the book and what it was doing to the entire school. Upon reaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Hermione was surprised to see a note pinned to the door.

Students,

I will be out of the classroom until this afternoon due to obligations to the Triwizard Tournament

'FUCK!' Hermione said in anger, stamping her foot on the ground before taking a seat just outside the door to wait for Professor Moody to return. She might have to wait for a couple of hours for the crazed DADA teacher, but Hermione knew from experience that if she left to go look for him, she'd either lose the book or get ambushed and have her pussy fucked for hours on end by some stranger. As she sat on the cold floor, she felt the warm load of cum Ron had deposited in her drip out and pool onto the floor underneath her. She knew she'd have to take a pregnancy potion soon, but it would have to wait until she talked to the professor.

While Hermione waited for Professor Moody to return to his classroom, Harry was already on his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to apparently meet with his family. The rest of the Triwizard Champions were also meeting their families but because Harry was certain the Dursleys would never come to Hogwarts for him, he had no idea why he was suppose to attend. To his astonishment however, Mrs. Weasley and Bill Weasley were waiting at one of the tables for him. After a very pleasant meal and conversation, the three of them went for a walk around the school and grounds for the better part of the morning until returning back to the Great Hall. Harry had noticed that Fleur Delacour had been making eyes at the very cool Bill for the entire morning meal and when they returned for a midday meal, Harry wasn't surprised to see her staring at him again. Bill took notice of her interest in him as well and before the lunch meal was over, he had scooted off to the bathroom without anyone noticing him except for Harry. Fleur followed a few minutes later and after Ron and Ginny joined him and Mrs. Weasley at the table, Harry slipped off to the bathroom to see what Fleur and Bill had gotten up to.

'Fuck me you big boy… OUI!' screamed out Fleur just as Harry cracked open the door. Sure enough Fleur was bouncing up and down on Bill's eight inch shaft with a look of pure joy plastered all over her face. Harry thought about crashing the party and possibly joining in on the fun, but before he could open the door any further, he felt a tug on his pants from behind. Expecting to see the always horny Ginny, Harry was astonished to see an even smaller figure on her knees working her fingers over his growing bulge.

Gabrielle Delacour had snuck away from her mother and father in the Great Hall to give Harry a proper thank you for saving her during the Second Task of the tournament.

'Uhhhhh…' Harry started, but Gabrielle cut him off rather quickly when her small lips clamped down around the head of his swollen cock. 'Alright… I guess you kind of owe me… But make it… Ughhh… quick… anyone could walk by…' Harry continued as Gabrielle didn't say a word and simply moved her head back and forth over his cock. Harry never did ask how old the petite French girl was; she was probably younger than even Ginny, but Harry didn't care much at that point, the sensation of her small warm mouth on his shaft was just heaven.

Gabrielle wasn't very fluent in English and although she wanted to tell Harry that her sister had put her up to it, to help tire out the Hogwarts Champion before the Third Task, she knew she couldn't. Gabrielle had wanted to give Harry a special thank you anyway for saving her during the Second Task, so the favor her sister asked of her wasn't so out of line.

'God I'm gonna cum already' groaned an exhausted Harry, who was somewhat ashamed of his stamina. Gabrielle had only been sucking his dick for five minutes, but because she had such a small mouth and the fact that they were doing it out in a school hall, Harry was ready to blow his load within minutes. 'Get ready sweetheart… I'm about to cum on your face!' Harry groaned, just as he heard both Fleur and Bill groaning and moaning in similar exhaustion and elation. 'FUCK… Take it you French slut!' Harry grunted, pulling his cock out of her tight mouth, rubbing it a couple of times and spewing out a few hot streams of his sticky seed all over Gabrielle's pretty face and silver blonde hair. Gabrielle closed her eyes and took the cum like a real professional, not even trying to dodge the warm seed now splattered all over her face. Harry pulled up his pants before Gabrielle could say a word or wipe her face off and was back in the Great Hall before Fleur and Bill exited the bathroom looking both happy and satisfied.

'It looks like you had some fun too, Gabrielle' Fleur said to her sister in heavily accented English as she spotted Gabrielle standing in the middle of the hall covered in cum.

While Harry and the Weasley family enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in and around the Hogwarts grounds, Hermione was still waiting at Professor Moody's closed door. She had been reading through the Spellbook of Desires for over three hours when she heard a small rumble in the locked classroom. Hermione got to her feet and knocked on the door, feeling a little stupid for not knocking on the door earlier, but the note had said Moody wouldn't be in until the afternoon and since Hermione had been sitting and waiting at the only entrance to the room, she just assumed Moody would have to walk by her to enter the room. As soon as she knocked, the rumbling inside the room abruptly stopped. Worried that someone had somehow broken into the classroom, or worse, that someone was injured inside, Hermione pulled out her wand.

'Alohomora!' Hermione said, pointing her wand at the locked handle of the door. With a click, the door open and just as Hermione started to walk in she heard someone mumble something and before she could react, she was hit by a red light.

A couple of hours later, mere minutes before the start of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione awoke with a headache and was startled to find herself in a dark, dingy, cramped room that smelled simply awful. She felt around for her wand and was shocked to discover that she was completely naked without a wand or a light. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she heard something move close by.

'Arghhh… Who's that?' came a tired but oddly familiar voice from not three feet away. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to floor when she saw an emaciated, dirty and disheveled Professor Moody.

'But… What are you doing down here… Were you attacked?' Hermione questioned the near comatose Moody.

'He's not going to answer you, honey… He can barely breathe' shouted a voice from far above just after a crack of light could be seen overheard of Hermione's head. Just above Hermione was standing another Mad-Eye Moody, looking down at her with a look of pure satisfaction. 'If anyone was going to figure this out, I knew it would be and your fine ass' he continued still looking pleased with himself.

'But… Then… It's been you all along… You took Professor Moody's identity and used that awful book to manipulate the whole school' Hermione deduced after realizing that it had been the imposter Moody who had somehow planted the book and made sure it did as much damage to the school and the Triwizard Tournament as possible. But to what end, Hermione thought as Moody started to close the door on her little prison.

'I'd love to stay and tell you my master plan, but the final phase is about to begin, and I can't be late' the imposter Moody chided before slamming Hermione back into darkness and helplessness.

While Hermione sat completely naked in her tiny prison with the real Moody, Harry and three other Triwizard Champions were waiting at the starting circle for the third and final task. Harry saw Moody run up to Dumbledore before making his way into the Maze to help supervise the final task. Moody gave Harry a clap on the back before accidentally bumping into the scantily clad Fleur Delacour and hobbling into the overgrown maze.

The final task began with Harry and Cedric running into the maze the first, followed by Krum and Fleur shortly after. For Harry, the maze was fairly easy, and except for a few slightly difficult tasks, he had little trouble navigating the maze with the spells and tricks he had stolen from the other champions. Before he could find the center of the maze and ultimate glory, he heard Fleur screaming. Always, the hero, Harry ran towards the noise and came upon a very curious sight. Fleur was sandwiched between two clearly bewitched partners. Victor was on his back pummeling his cock up into her tight teenage twat. Cedric was on her back, slamming his cock into her even tighter ass, looking every bit as bewitched as Krum. Although Harry knew he should be turned on by the sight and probably join in on it, for some strange reason, he knew he should just keep going and leave the three sexual deviants to their fun. It wasn't Harry's reasoning that had saved him from joining in on the fun; normally he would have jumped at the chance without thinking about the consequences, but the imposter Moody had made Harry immune to the part Veela's sexual powers. Moody had made sure Fleur's usual erotic addictiveness was amplified, after casting a simple spell from the Spellbook of Desires on her when he had bumped into her in order to make her irresistible to the other two Triwizard Champions. The imposter Moody had one mission; make sure Harry Potter got to the Triwizard Cup first.

'I'm gonna fucking win!' Harry shouted to himself, now sure that the other three competitors had no chance in catching him.

'Unghhh… Not if I have anything to do with it' Cedric moaned, spurting his seed into Fleur's tight teen ass and running after Harry moments later. Harry and Cedric reached the cup at the same time, touching it together and almost without realizing it; they were transported to an old dark cemetery.

'What the fuck is this?' Cedric asked Harry after dropping the Triwizard Cup and looking around.

'Avada Kedavra!' shouted a familiar voice, hitting Cedric with a burst of green light and killing him instantly. Harry looked back to see who had cast the spell, but before he could raise his wand and curse whoever had just killed Cedric, he was knocked backwards into a statue where his wand was knocked from his hand and both his arms and legs were bound.

Lord Voldemort had returned and had trapped Harry with no way of escaping.

Harry was shocked to find out that Wormtail had returned to Voldemort's aid and after he performed some spells and rituals, Voldemort once again took human form.

'So Harry, I see you fell right into my trap' Voldemort said with a smirk on his face as he pressed the tattoo on Wormtail's arm and a group of Death Eaters appeared almost instantly in a circle around him.

'Trap?' Harry replied, trying to keep him talking in order to buy time.

'Yes… My trap… The one I laid out for you starting at the Quidditch World Cup' Voldemort continued, putting on a good show for his Death Eaters. 'That stupid looking colorful salesman you met on that day at the Quidditch World Cup was none other than my faithful servant Wormtail, disguised for your benefit. That book he so graciously sold you; the one which you brought to Hogwarts and used repeatedly to gratify your own sexual yearning, was a very powerful book my ancestor created. A book which is imbued with such a powerful curse, it affects all those around with such a powerful spell that reality itself is altered'

Harry listened aptly as Voldemort recounted his master plan with a vicious glee in his eye.

'This book' Voldemort continued, snapping his fingers; instantly transporting the Spellbook of Desires from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at Hogwarts to his hand. '… is uniquely tied to my soul, giving me a special power over it. You see… I, unlike you, am completely immune to its psychological effects'

'Psychological?' Harry replied, confused.

'Yes… Psychological… You see… All those little dirty adventures you and your friends got up to this year… All the pregnancies, money and unbridled sexual fantasies come to fruition… It was all a fantasy… a delusion if you will. Everyone single person in or around Hogwarts has experienced a different delusion, one which was tailored to their deepest darkest desires. You see Harry, once I nullify the power of this book, everyone who has experienced one of these delusions, will forget it ever happened' Voldemort recited, strolling around his circle of Death Eaters for grand effect.

'But… But… What are you saying… that nothing that happened this year was real…? What was the point of planting that book then?' Harry replied, looking even more confused.

'Oh… When the book's power over Hogwarts ends, what really happened this year will be all that you and the rest of you weak-minded fools will know to be true. The Spellbook of Desires was never meant to cause any real harm, it was only meant to confuse and misdirect everyone's attention, just long enough to allow me and my spy at Hogwarts to complete my master plan and to be reborn once again as Lord Voldemort!' he exclaimed, raising his wand at Harry to let him free and force him to duel.

After a spirited and quite unbelievable battle, Harry escaped the graveyard with the Triwizard Cup and Cedric Diggory's body. Voldemort, infuriated by being unable to kill Harry once again, used a special spell to nullify the Spellbook of Desires and to make sure no one would ever know of its existence and the havoc it had played on Hogwarts and the rest of the magical world.

Harry arrived back at the school, bloodied and almost unconscious with both physical and emotional pain. All he knew was that he had to tell Dumbledore about the power of the Spellbook of Desires and how Voldemort had used it to help him return to full power. As Dumbledore and a dozen other adults ran to his aid, the world seemed to go dark for a few moments and all his memories of the entire year of fucking and sleeping around dissolved without Harry ever knowing it. The power of the book was canceled out within seconds for every single person at Hogwarts, making it as if nothing really out of the normal ever happened, as if Harry had gone through the entire year without any knowledge of the Spellbook of Desires or the events that had transpired since buying it.

After Harry tried to explain the situation to Dumbledore, the imposter Moody whisked him away to his classroom where he had many questions for him. Unlike the rest of the school, the imposter Moody had been taking a special potion with his daily dose of Polyjuice potion; a potion which had been created by his master to help counteract the effects the Spellbook of Desires had been having on the rest of the school. Now that the Spellbook of Desires was in the safety of his master's capable hands, Moody no longer had to worry about its effects. He questioned Harry about Voldemort's return and just as Harry figured out that it had Moody all along who had been helping the Dark Lord, Dumbledore and Snape busted into the room and subdued the imposter. After receiving a rather large dose of Verasaterum from Snape and changing back into his original form, Bartemus Crouch Jr., the professors found a fully clothed Hermione and the real Moody were found locked in Moody's own trunk. Hermione had gone to Moody that afternoon to ask him about the strange things that had happened that year after Moody concluded that she had learned too much, he trapped her in the same prison he had been holding the real Moody in all year. Dumbledore and Snape questioned him further, finding out that Voldemort had planted a special book called the Spellbook of Desires at Hogwarts and had used it to help in his plan to kidnap Harry Potter and regain his true power.

'The Spellbook of Desires…?' Harry replied to Crouch's odd answers. 'What's that?'

'We'll find out soon enough Harry, but first you need to go down and see Madam Pomfrey' Dumbledore replied, guiding Harry towards the hall and down to the hospital wing. Before anything more could be learned about the Spellbook of Desires however, the Minister of Magic bustled into the room with two Dementors behind him, who immediately performed the Dementor's Kiss on Bartemus Crouch, sucking his soul away and any chance at ever learning anymore about the Spellbook of Desires.

…

Back in the abandoned graveyard, Voldemort laid out his plans for his glorious rise to power. His loyal Death Eaters listened to every one of his words and prepared to carry out his every order, every command, even if it led to their deaths.

'The plan has worked master!' Wormtail praised his Voldemort, bowing at his feet. 'You have returned!'

'That was only the first phase, Wormtail… My true plan has only just begun!'


End file.
